Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle - Book 3: Realm of the Bio-Chronicles
by Artemis-LeFay
Summary: The feud of Basketball and Volleyball ends peacefully but the Magic Six encounters a foreigner from an entire new land! New threats now emerge with reanimated skeletons & spiders containing mysteries of a lost royal family! But shocking truths further complicate matters when Sousuke Yamazaki steps into the darkness of the Skull Creatures with dangerous powers and thirsty vengeance!
1. Prologue: Tales from Far and Near!

リブート **_Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE_** –スポーツビレッジ –

リブート フリー！エターナルスイムクロニクル–スポーツビレッジ –

 ** _Reboot – Free! EtERNaL SWiM CHRoNiCLE – Sports Village_** –

~Book 1: Crossroad of Talents – タレントのクロスロード

~Book 2: Unforgiven Ace – 許されざるエース

 **~Book 3: Realm of the Bio-Chronicles – バイオクロニクルのレルム** – **(You are here)**

~Book 4: Triad Vengeful Entourage –トライアド復讐の側近

~Book 5: Gateway to Aqua Duniya – アクアドゥニヤへのゲートウェイ

~Book 6: Gekijouban! (Theater Version) – 劇場版

* * *

 **Introduction:**

Welcome to the Third Adventure of _Free! Eternal Swim Chronicle – Sports Village –_ Can't you believe you got to see Haikyuu! and Kuroko no Basuke so far!? :D They were quite the treat indeed and I was happy to have written such a multi-sports anime story even though the other sports are not much of an interest to me. (Kind a long and personal story but to keep it simple, I suck at other sports…swimming was my way of life, LOL)

 **New Surprises are coming:**

*Momotarou, Sousuke and Nitori _will play a larger role_ ( _and a very important one too!_ )

*Kagami will also play a larger role as he further develops his being as "The Savior".

*New secrets about the Ancient Past (Olympia Magna!)

*Hopefully some new romantic scenes (Or at least some shippy-like moments in between the mess).

*A return of an old character from the previous fanfics in Gen 1.0 (She briefly appeared in the previous arc) who will explicitly introduce herself here in this arc.

* * *

Anyway, this upcoming adventure will have a very unique and strange crossover. I do not know if any of you guys are into this kind of fandom but this upcoming story is part of a legacy that I was once a part of and I loved it as much as I love Free!

~BIONICLE, meaning **_BIO_** _logical Chro_ _ **NICL**_ _E_

 ** _Q:_** _What is BIONICLE?_

 ** _A:_** _Well aside from the definition, it is a series of toys created by the LEGO Company back in 2001 when the group was in a business depression. Creating BIONICLE was the best investment they've made and it led to a 9 year story adventure. It did end in 2010 (which was also when I began to invest in anime) but a reboot began in 2015 and it is said to last about 2 more years or so. This is a huge nostalgia of my life here and I can't get enough of these wonderful building LEGO toys._

 _You can read more about them on BIOSector01 and/or Wikipedia._

 ** _Q:_** _Ew, why the robots? Whhhyyyyy!? Did your story just become mecha?_

 ** _A:_** _Well don't look at me, sorry if it's not your taste. But no worries, you'll still get to see KnB and HQ gang around. However, the plot of this story will focus on a set of characters. (There's no way I will feature every SINGLE Bionicle character, creature, etc.)_

 ** _Q:_** _And who are these characters?_

 ** _A:_** _Three of them are OCs of mine long ago…the first one (and the subsequent ones after OC) I will feature is from the canon story. However, I will probably introduce more characters as we go on both canon and OCs. Here's a small list of who will highly likely to be in:_

 _Mata Nui_  
Skralla (OC)  
Sakari (OC)  
Belirax (OC)  
Tuma  
Tahu  
Gali  
Lewa  
Kopaka  
Pohatu  
Onua  
Ekimu  
Artakha  
Kulta the Skull Grinder  
Skull Creatures: Basher, Slicer, Scorpio, and Warrior  
Lord of Skull Spiders  
Shadow Traps  
Makuta Teridax  
Umarak  
Elemental Creatures

 ** _Q:_** _Can I skip this arc and wait for Book 4?_

 ** _A:_** _Well, it won't be beneficial if you do but it's your call. Just don't put any hate or negativity into this because this was my CHILDHOOD and it's bad enough that some people are already talking shit (trust me, I get nasty reactions on tumblr) about how BIONICLE should never crossover with anime. In fact, I've seen crossovers of BIONICLE x My Little Pony…so don't get me started to argue!_

 ** _Q_** _: Does BIONICLE even have sports?_

 ** _A_** _: As a matter of fact it does…Kohlii for example; it's a fusion of lacrosse and soccer with their own set of unique rules. There are also some Glatorian Fights (equivalent to Gladiators of Ancient Rome), disc throwing and other unique things._

 _ **Q:**_ _I'm a BIONICLE Fan, why are you putting humans involved? WTF? Why are some of these humans acting sooooo...queer?_

 _ **A:**_ _First off, it's going to be only this book for this crossover. Second, please understand that the fact that I was also a BIONICLE fan like yourself (from the day it was born in 2001) but after the "hiatus" in 2010, I moved onto anime to fill myself some time. I did_ _ **NOT**_ _get into Hero Factory like many of you guys did. Third, understand that I do support all kinds of love (male x male, male x female, female x female, and the list goes on afterwards if you must get technical.)_

 _Lastly, if all you do is judge people to waste your time, then I suggest you get out of here and read another story. Okay? Thanks!_

You see, it's not as bad as you might think. And if you still have doubts, well…let's say it'll definitely be a sight you've never seen before! :D

Now then…let's begin the story…shall we?

* * *

 ** _Prologue: 遠近からの物語_** ** _\- Tales from Far and Near…_**

 ** _Long Ago…on the foreign world of Spherus Magna…_**

In a great kingdom called Averax Magna, the inhabitants celebrated the day of a new princess finally born into the royal family. It was a huge christening event and the entire population wanted to be a part of the grand celebration.

Skralla, Mata Nui, and the priestess, Belirax arrived at the balcony where everyone waited from below. Belirax blessed the baby in front of the population as everyone smiled and awed for the new child.

Finally Skralla held the baby and announced, _"Her name shall be Sakari…for her future shall become queen!"_

Everyone cheered happily and threw confetti around. The event lasted through the night as the people danced and feasted at the palace and played wonderful music.

Skralla looked at her necklace and wondered how much power it really held in there. She discovered it a long time ago hidden in the Black Spike Mountains while she was still a princess. The royal family back then was evil, corrupted and power hungry and tried to steal all resources from the Glatorian.

As being the only female Skrall of the population in Roxtus, she escaped one night and found the female Skrall and other Glatorian warriors and a new friend. Together, they stopped the evil and brought their worlds together and united.

Mata Nui on the other hand was from another realm whose original body was 40 million feet tall robot with a world inside its own body. However, he was exiled from the realm after his brother hijacked the systems and did significant, untold damage.

In return for saving Bara Magna (the world that he was exiled to) from various threats, the people fought the evil brother Teridax with help of another massive robot hidden in the ruins of a mysterious valley. From there, Mata Nui fulfilled his destiny; restoring the planet Spherus Magna back to life and bringing the residents of the Matoran Universe and Spherus Magna united.

And now, after 10 years after its restoration and founding new realms, the kingdom welcomed its first princess.

During the evening, Skralla and Mata Nui sat down with Tuma in a private room. He was the original King of the Skrall who led the population with an iron fist. Thanks to the cure, he was back to his good-old self once more and was happy to have a daughter that meant hope for him and the people.

"My sweet," he said, "I couldn't be happier…and your daughter is beautiful."

"Thank you," she answered.

"So then," said Mata Nui, "are you sure that this is okay for…?"

"In the past, it wouldn't have been," he said, "But now, the Glatorian, Skrall, Vorox, Matoran and others are doing just fine."

Tuma coughed heavily as he could feel the years taking toll of his life.

"Father no!" said Skralla, holding his hand, "Are you going to be well?!"

"I think it's best that my time is near," he answered, "You have done well…but this illness is only natural…"

"Please…you've fought too hard to not give up!" she said, "I hope you could at least see your granddaughter grow up."

Tuma only smiled and answered, "You have your family now…my daughter…I am glad…that you were able to become a hero…"

"Father please don't!" replied Skralla, trying to use her healing magic to give him some life energy, "I don't even know about my mother…I can't afford to lose you!"

He smiled a little and answered, "Alright."

* * *

As the years went by, Sakari grew up to be a lovely princess. She was adored by the kingdom and the Matoran, Agori and other inhabitants welcomed her presence.

One day, she saw a tall green-gray armored being, clearly about 10 foot tall along with a shorter being with blue and golden armor. Both of them carried some sort of war hammers and a cart of various helmets, Kanohi masks, and other weapons.

She approached to them as the blue-golden one, Ekimu, smiled and said, "Good day to you, princess."

Artakha turned and saw the little princess and also smiled, "You've been wondering a lot lately. How is her majesty?"

Sakari was silent for a moment but she finally spoke her words, "O-okay…I'm good."

"Here," smiled Ekimu, handing her a GPS device, "This will help you map your way through the city. You don't want to get lost now."

The princess nodded and hesitantly took the object, looking at it with fascination.

"Sakari, baby, why do you keep running outside from the fortress?" asked Skralla, looking concerned.

"Mamma, I want to go out and see this world!" she cried.

"But your lessons and your duties are here in this castle," replied the Queen, "You're still too young to be running around like that."

"Mamma, Ekimu gave me this," she replied, "It's some sort of a GPS."

Skralla looked at the object and was about to take it but Sakari held it to herself, starting to cry. The queen sighed for a moment before answering, "I'm sorry to yell at you…please understand that your life is…"

Sakari rushed back to her room as Skralla sighed and lowered her head in failure. Mata Nui walked in and hugged her from behind.

"Mata Nui, do you think we made the right choice?" she asked.

"Why are you saying that?" he answered, "We have ourselves a wonderful daughter and…"

"She ignores my pleas…runs around in the kingdom…and hasn't even properly trained her magic yet," said the queen, "You know how dangerous it's been."

"It may have been 150 years since the battle against Teridax, but look at how everyone is doing now. Your father is proud of you," he answered.

Skralla turned to him with increasing worry, "And that's the problem. When peace rises in the kingdom, no one can predict when or how the next catastrophe is going to occur."

Several more years passed by when Sakari was able to perform some magic. She received training from the Toa on how to use basic powers before she was further trained by Belirax through special rituals and rites performed.

Despite this, Sakari was curious about her mother's necklace; it was always on her every day. Not once it came off of her.

 _That's when it all began…_

* * *

Sakari walked through the halls of the Averax Palace when she saw what looked like her mother's necklace on the floor. She looked around to make sure no one was watching. Reaching out for it, she gently scooped it to her hand.

She could sense great waves of power flowing into her. It was almost as if…

 ** _BOOM!_**

The fortress walls shook as Sakari nearly tripped over her feet. The princess scrambled her way outside when she saw a massive fire breaking out at the western area of the city. The source of the explosion: a massive black rock emitting shadow energy cracking out.

Matoran and Agori panicked in fear as the Toa and Glatorian marched out to fight the new combaters; an army of Skull-like beings attacking the civilians.

Sakari held tight to the necklace and fled across the chaos, trying to get out of the city and into the forests region of Bota Magna. The black rock emitted a stronger wave of darkness, sweeping across the city as everything began to collapse and falling into ruins. Sakari screamed as the darkness struck her but the necklace protected her from the attack.

She turned to see an Agori dead on the ground as the entire population was 'dead'.

 _Mama, papa,_ she thought, turning back towards the palace, _this is all my fault! I have to get back to them!_

* * *

Mata Nui readied his Golden Sword to fight off some of the Skull Spiders while Skralla rushed through the city in panic for her daughter. She stopped running when she saw the leader of the Skull army approaching. The queen gasped as she recognized the entity before her; a former Glatorian who was exiled for crimes and later killed by the Iron Wolves (or so it was said).

"It's been a long time…your majesty," said Kulta.

Skralla gasped as she saw the Mask of Creation on Kulta and realized what he had done.

"Y-you…" she snarled.

"Oh yes, I took them down…Artakha and Ekimu…and got the Mask of Creation," he replied, his eyes glowing red.

Before Skralla could reply, Kulta grew out a third eye from its forehead, emitting red waves of energy towards her.

"Give yourself up!" smirked the Skull Grinder, "You are in MY HANDS now!"

Skralla shield herself from the light as she silently summoned her inner magic from the necklace from wherever it was missing (it was at least still in this world to unleash this magic), unleashing blue-white light across her body. Kulta gasped as crystallized protodermis (normally produced by six elemental powers) covered herself before she vanished.

Mata Nui saw this scene happening and tried to use his Kanohi Ignika (Mask of Life) to undo the reanimated Skulls but nothing worked. He quietly fled to the fortress and found Tahu and his team inside.

"I need you to seal this palace now!" he shouted, "Meanwhile…I'm going to sleep and reach out to other lands!"

"M-Mata Nui," began Gali.

"It's too late now," he said, "The final countdown has begun. I need you all to find Sakari and bring her back safely!"

"We understand," nodded Onua, "Let's go guys!"

The six heroes combined their powers of water, fire, air, ice, stone, and earth, creating a crystallized protodermic gate that kept the Skull warriors out. Kulta snarled but smirked a dark laughter, knowing that this city was at least their home for now.

"Master, how we will get into the gate?" asked Skull Slicer.

"Oh there's a way to break in…but we need to get the heroes on our side," replied Kulta, "Either that or…"

One of the Skull Warriors turned to see Sakari and shouted out. Kulta turned his head and smiled, "Ah yes…the Princess that failed to help defend this city."

Sakari freaked out and ran as she was being chased by three of the Skull warriors. She clung onto the GPS that she was given when it suddenly glowed and she shimmered away by a vortex. Kulta narrowed his eyes and said, "She's escaped…"

"What now?" asked Skull Basher.

"Find the Kanohi Olmak," said Skull Grinder, "We'll invade other realms and smash everything to find her!"

* * *

 **Present Day: Outside of Sportsbrooke**

Sakari walked her way up the dunes when she saw the massive city of Sportsbrooke ahead. It was clearly nothing like her home back in Averax Magna but it had the reminiscence of her curiosity. She turned to the sign that labeled the city.

"Sportsbrooke…" she read as the sign itself crystallized a little by the powers from the staff.

She continued her way down the trail, crossing through the town line.

* * *

 **Golden Creation Shop**

The Wise Master, Ekimu gasped as he felt a presence of magic appearing to this town; the same kind of power from the queen. Could it be?!

He stopped hammering on his latest project, grabbed his cloak to hide his robotic body, running out the door.

 _There's still hope_ , he thought, _to reclaim our lost kingdom!_

* * *

 **Neo Karasuno District, Sportsbrooke**

With the return of the volleyball players, their families, friends, and allies, the city finally resumed its peaceful days. The help of the Magic Six has brought this mega city together and developing more and more futures.

Shouyou and Natsu decided to start their own team again in the former Karasuno District and with the magic from the Princess Goddess/Kuroko, all of the resources were replenished. However, they also decided to set up a memorial for their father.

"Onii-chan," said Natsu, "Do you think father is…"

"He's always proud of us," he smiled, "I…I'm sorry for having to fall to the dark side."

"It's alright, I forgive you," she answered, "I knew you were still in there…the good you."

"Right and we'll definitely make a new future for volleyball," replied Shouyou.

"And swimming too," said a cheerful voice of Nagisa.

The Hinata siblings turned to see the Magic Six as they and Gaardus visited the new district. Neo Karasuno was filled with unique-shaped, futuristic buildings, several volleyball courts with green-powered technology (solar-panels).

"It's very nice out here," said Makoto.

"Beautifully done," agreed Rei.

"Welcome, Magic Six," replied Shouyou, "This is where the fun begins from here!"

"You're going to watch the team?!" asked Natsu.

"This does remind us back home…we did play some sort of volleyball but it was more like uhhhh…" began Rin.

"Keeping the ball up?" asked Nagisa.

"Ahhh that! That's one of our training regimes" said Natsu, "Anyway there's going to be a practice match soon. We won't have actual games yet for another month or so."

"It's just a lot of training and catching up," shrugged Shouyou.

"We can stay for a bit. After all, there's nothing going on," smiled Nagisa, "Right Haru-chan?"

Haruka kept silent but nodded in a shrug. He was a bit rather curious about his 'so-called' cousin even though the Kageyama's and the Nanase's had no blood evidence to even share a possible ancestor line.

"Ah it's about Tobio isn't it?" asked Shouyou.

"Just…how?" replied Haruka, "Could he even be related? My parents never mentioned of him nor volleyball."

"Well he's going to be here soon. Maybe the two of you can talk things out?" asked Natsu.

"I'm hungry!" said Nagisa.

"We just had lunch earlier!" shouted Rei.

The others chuckled and they went inside the Karasuno Volley Arena to see the practice match while Shouyou rushed through the halls to get back to his teammates.

* * *

Back outside, Gaardus flew high above, surveying the entire city. It was only since 3 weeks since the previous battle against the Dark One who took on the form of radioactive chemicals and made it to a physical entity; Chernobyl Pripyat and the Black Sun.

However, Gaardus was getting more suspicious about Theagenes as the "Dark Magician" was up to his tricks again with the dark magic.

"Is everything going well, sister?" asked a voice inside his head.

"Morgan, I'm telling you, something is off about this realm. No one has talked to Theagenes yet ever since the first battle here," replied Gaardus/Pandora.

"Maybe their memories of him were wiped?" asked Morgan.

"That's my suspicion," squeaked the Phoenix, "Chernobyl's power is similar to that of Theagenes and the Dark One that we've been hunting. However, it's not all of the Dark One's essence here in this world."

"If that's true, then where is the rest of the Darkness?"

"How should I know? I don't have all my magic because of my probation contract! Otherwise, I'd snuff that darkness back to where it came from!" growled the bird.

"Sister…you know that anger won't help you," she replied.

"I'm sorry, I just…it's been over 150,000 years since this world's story has been written. It needs to have its happy ending soon, you know it!" said Gaardus.

"And it will happen," answered Morgan, "Hopefully by then we'll find your beloved one…"

The bird lowered its head, thinking about the one person and her first romantic feelings to that man…

 _If only I never killed him_ , thought the bird.

* * *

 **Water Knight's Training Facility, Hawakoto Fortress, Aqua Duniya**

Momotarou opened his eyes slowly and realized that he was still alive after that strange monster attacked him and Nitori. He got up on his feet and saw the silver-haired man talking to King Magnus and Toraichi.

"So it's true then," said Magnus, "Sousuke…has indeed fallen."

They turned to see Hosoya, the father of Sousuke who was completely horrified from the news. Hosoya is one of the program leaders for the Water Knights along with Kouki Nitori and Kenjiro and Kenichi Mikoshiba (Kenjiro as father of the Mikoshiba family and Kenichi as the uncle). These families supported the Magic Six royalty all their lives on Aqua Duniya that went far back to their ancestors in several generations.

"We cannot hesitate any longer," said Magnus, "We must send Momotarou and Aiichirou to Olympia."

"WHAT!?" shouted Kenjiro and Kouki.

"They have hardly any magic compared to the team!" argued Hosoya, "No. I should go to Olympia."

"You are needed here," said Toraichi, "For the sake of the Water Knights."

"He's right," agreed Tatsuhisa, walking in, "We can't leave this world because we have to put our trust in our children. They are the ones who can save Sousuke."

"Sousuke is our friend and our responsibility!" said Momo, "I won't allow him to fall into the darkness!"

"We don't know exactly who this opponent is but I know we'll fight them to dust!" nodded Nitori, his eyes glowing blue again.

Magnus gasp as he saw the powers in him awakening like the others. Could it really be?

"What's the matter?" asked Hosoya.

"It's as it was foretold…the Magic Six…the powers that extend beyond them," said Magnus, "Momo? Did you unleash water powers or attacks recently?"

"I…I don't remember exactly when but…" he began.

"When that sea monster invaded the celebration, both of you…and Sousuke seemed to have used some magic to fight it off," replied the king, "If the prophecy is true, you…Sousuke, and Nitori will become new Senshi."

"EHHHH!?" gasped Nitori and Momo.

"But we never spent any time in the Purification Rites! We're not part of their lives!" said Momotarou.

"Just because you're not in our families in this time doesn't mean you weren't in the past," replied Tatsuhisa.

"What are you talking about?" asked Nitori.

* * *

The Three Kings brought Nitori and Momotarou to the Purification Hall and revealed the truth to them about the Magic Six's previous lives as the Suiei Senshi to Prince Julius. They also explained the powers of the Legendary Solar Crystal of Destiny and its purpose to defend and protect peace of all sports back when the world was still one realm.

"The entire team name of you and the Magic Six was known as the _Iwasame Senshi_ , the portmanteau for "Iwatobi" and "Samezuka" Senshi," said Tatsuhisa, "Though you haven't remembered your past lives yet, if you can walk across those waters, your powers should awaken."

"First time for anything," shrugged Momo and the two boys walked down the steps, took off their footwear and dipped their feet into the pool.

To their surprise, the boys were walking across the water just like the Magic Six; indeed! Their powers were beginning to awaken slowly as sparkles of light shimmered around them. Momotarou's eyes glowed orange-yellow while Nitori's eyes glowed a light-sky-blue color.

Their armor transformed into the same styled magical cloaks like the magic six wore with the same white, colored, and metallic designs. In front of them, two star-wand daggers floated in front of them.

Voices could be heard inside their heads as they were instructed to take the wands and prepare for departure soon. Images of the past during Atlantis were shown before them both the happier times and the day of the tragedy, leading to a message in their heads:

 _ **W-wake up! The time has come…the light guided by the three talismans…marks the beginning of destruction.**_

"Brutus…Caepio…" said Momotarou quietly, remembering his ancient identity.

"Trajan…Traia…" muttered Nitori, also remembering that old name.

"Are you sure we must let them go?" asked Tatsuhisa.

"It's time," said Magnus, "The Magic Six are going to need their help if they are going to locate Sousuke and stop him from falling deeper to the darkness."

They turned to see the parents, the other Water Knights and friends who were worried about the news going on from Olympia.

"Fear not," said Toraichi, "For you shall see…the Magic Six will gain new allies from a distant past!"

"Go get 'em, MOMO!" shouted Kazuki as he and the other guys cheered on.

"Kick 'em assess NITORI!" cheered Takuya.

Momotarou and Nitori raised up their Enhydra and Cairina Star Dagger Wands (respectively) and shouted:

 ** _"ENHYDRA STAR POWERRRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"CAIRINA STAR POWERRRRRR!"_**

 ** _"MAAAAAAKEEEEEE UP!"_**

Blasts of light exploded around them as the two were undergoing their transformations while being transported to Olympia. The group watched them depart through the lights as they cheered them on and wishing them luck to save Sousuke.

Hosoya wanted to cry but he knew all too well that prayers here in the world were always answered. Together, they left the chamber and went to the Prayer Hall in order to strengthen their hopes.

* * *

 **Flashback: Planet Olympia Magna, 150,000+ Years Ago  
~The Kingdom of Atlantis **

Prince Julius stood in front of his throne as he blessed Ulysses as the Leader of the Samezuka Senshi and Antonius as the Leader of the Iwatobi Senshi.

Brutus, Trajan, and Marius stood in the room with the others as the eight Senshi prepared to listen to their prince.

"All of you have become great warriors," said Julius, "However in order to maintain the balance between the world and the outer realms, we will need three of you to take out on the task to build bases beyond the Aigean Isles.

"Brutus, Trajan, Marius, I believe you three are suitable for the task."

Brutus nodded while Trajan smiled a little though Marius was feeling a bit sadden by this. However, he kept his composure and bowed, "Yes, your majesty!"

"You three as I have learned loved to travel a lot through the cities and kingdoms," said Julius, "But that doesn't mean you're exiled. I welcome you guys anytime here for reports or even for simple casual talk. Not to mention we'll be having a festival pretty soon."

"Your honor, if the three are the ones who I will lead, how will I lead them from afar?" asked Ulysses.

Julius handed them a set of special-ear technological buds with communication sensors and other techy options, "These will help you communicate between each other. At times, the mission will be risky and they'll have to report to you on the scene."

The Samezuka Senshi took the ear-sets while Julius handed over a different gift to the Iwatobi Senshi, "As for you gentlemen, I have prepared you wristbands that will communicate between the four of you. However, Antonius…your device will also communicate to Ulysses and vice versa."

After Julius dismissed the warriors, Ulysses walked to him closely and asked, "Are you sure this is the right thing?"

"You know that your kingdom is here too," said Julius, "The Kingdom of Mirovia needs you just like the other four with them."

"I understand, thank you," replied Ulysses.

As soon as they all left, Julius opened his fist and looked at the Legendary Solar Crystal of Destiny. Ever since he could remember, he was born to this land to protect the world's peace and prosperity. His personal family originally had different powers but his birth marked the existence of the solar crystal.

"The _Heart of all sports_ must be protected especially," he muttered, "Its powers…also sacred as this."

* * *

 **Deep Beneath Olympia Arena Magna, Atera Magna**

The "Heart of All Sports", the Great Olympia Arena Magna was where all sports performed festivities and competitions every certain number of years. With new sports being made and developed, they are registered to the world events during the competition seasons. If it gains enough popularity, the sport becomes widespread (but more specific to a prominent region depending on the climate) and new athletes try them out.

However, the "Heart" rested deep beneath the surface, in a sacred chamber that no one (except in legends) knew about.

The Claiomh Solias: Sword of Light was wedged between stone, waiting for the day it would be taken from its resting place. A few have dared to enter to this forbidden place but were turned to ash even before they stepped into the room.

Only one type of person can remove it; the "Savior".

 _It's not I who will remove that sword_ , thought Julius as he recounted its legend, _it's the same man who will one day sacrifice himself to become the Guardian of the "Gate Zone"._

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Taiga Kagami preformed another slam dunk into the net, ending the practice match with the Seirin teammates. Even though they have been busy with their adult lives, they still spend some fun time together.

"Amazing as always Kagami-kun!" smiled Rinnosuke Mitobe.

"It never ceases to amaze me when you slam dunk!" agreed Kouichi Kawahara.

"Heh, thanks guys," he replied.

"So then, how 'the savior' is going about?" asked Shun Izuki.

Kagami tried not to blush at that but answered, "Been busy with the heroes of course."

"I'm just glad to see our old friends back home!" said Rinnosuke, "I can't believe these last few years were just nothing but periods of corrupted peace."

"Well Akashi has learned from that and he is continuing to grow and become a better politician," he replied, "But I believe in him and the others like how I believe in all of you."

"Maybe we should go visit the new pool or something," said Junpei.

"Don't say that to Nanase," chuckled Kagami, "He'll be stripping off like you've never seen."

"I want to see how those boys swim so quickly!" replied Kouichi, "Now that swimming is no longer banned, we have to see them in action!"

They all laughed happily as they left the facility, resuming their daily lives in the city.

* * *

Sakari walked her way through the streets of the suburbs of Sportsbrooke. For the last few weeks, she kept herself in hiding in one of the parks. She had never seen such a city that was somewhat similar to her homeland but there was one problem…

They all looked like Glatorians with peached-colored skin, white, black, brown, and other colors that were unfamiliar to her. Not to mention that many of them carried no weapons or any signs of armor. Despite this, she did sense some magic somewhere in the city but it was far different than the ones she learned about.

 _What kind of a place is this, this Sportsbrooke_ , she thought.

She turned to see a group of little kids with toy-based basketball hoops and volleyball nets. It was quite an unusual sight for her; no fighting? No disc-throwing? No Kolhii matches?

"This is definitely another place to suffer," she muttered.

Sakari arrived at an intersection where she saw strange looking vehicles that reminded her the Thornatus V9 but it wasn't as wide or had weapons; just transparent looking screens and strange colors that shined through the reflection.

She almost crossed the street when a bunch of vehicles soared through with flashing lights. Scared, she turned to an alley and ran, keeping herself hidden in her cloak.

 ** _What is the meaning of this new arrival?_**

 ** _The new arc begins with Episode 1: The Robotic Princess!_**


	2. Episode 1: The Robotic Princess!

**_Episode 1:_** ** _ロボット姫_** ** _! - The Robotic Princess!_**

 _Note: There will be 2 Types of Flashbacks in this Arc: A and B_

 _A= Flashback happening in the BIONICLE storyline and its characters._

 _B= Flashback happening in either the Free!, KnB, or HQ characters, etc._

* * *

 _Beep, Beep, Beep! Beep, Beep, Beep!_

Natsu reached out for her alarm and woke up to smell some breakfast cooking as Shouyou and Tobio were acting like a married couple arguing on how eggs should be cooked.

"Natsu prefers them sunny-side up!" said Shouyou, annoyed.

"Really? I thought she liked it scrambled," replied Tobio with a duck-like face.

"Morning Tobi," smiled Natsu as she pushed her hair back to the side and put on some music from the radio:

 _Everybody said that you'd better watch out_

 _Man, she's gonna turn you in_

 _And me, you know that I thought that I looked out_

 _Now look at the trouble that I'm in_

 _you know, you'd better_

 _Watch out for Charley's girl!_

"Listen, I have to attend to a meeting today with Akashi," said Shouyou, grabbing his jacket, "We have a home now but there's work to be done still with the other sports and things."

"Watch your step!" waved Natsu.

* * *

 **Morgan Volleyball Facility: Karasuno Court A**

Sou, Aone, Tetsurou, and Daichi were busy bopping the ball around in the air for practice. Ever since their return home with the other volleyball exiles, they all decided to form one major team before making smaller divisions to further make competitions and recruiting new people.

"At least this is better than doing it in the dirty sands," said Daichi as he whacked the ball.

Aone readied his hands to reply the oncoming ball while Sou turned to Tetsurou with a nod. As soon as it was heading towards them, they jokingly teased each other while Aone stretched his hands out.

"You guys are crazy," laughed Daichi.

"Just haven't had this much fun forever," replied Tetsurou.

"Yeah but it's not the same without Yuu and Kenma," sighed Daichi.

"We have lost a few people," nodded Aone, "We still don't know if Oikawa is even around. As much as he doesn't want to admit it, Hajime is incredibly worried."

"I still can't believe Kei would try to betray us though," he replied, "He had no right to do this to Shouyou or anyone!"

"Well let's not worry about that and get ready for tonight's event," said Aone, "That's all in the past. We got a show to prepare for."

* * *

Sakari returned back to her hideout in the Eco-Park when she saw a strange being standing in her way. After a few weeks of hunting the princess since her initial arrival, the Wise Master was happy to see her alive and well.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"The bigger question is WHO you are," replied the stranger.

"Well now that you're the first to catch me," she answered, "What do you want?"

Ekimu revealed himself as the princess stood in shock of seeing the Wise Master still alive but his Mask of Creation wasn't on his face; it was just a generic looking mask.

"Ekimu," she said, "How did you even…"

"Survive?" he replied, "Brutaka was able to make a gateway for me to escape before he got injured during the chaos. I arrived in this town when it was still being developed and I secretly used the remaining powers I had left to help contribute. Oh how long has it's been…"

"What is this town…or rather this world?" she asked, "These people…"

"They're called humans, completely organic," he replied, "Very vulnerable to any injury that we can somewhat sustain with some of our partial armor. Certainly they're not like the Toa or the Masters."

"But how did you lose the mask?" asked Sakari.

"…that monster who calls himself Kulta killed Artakha and robbed me of the Mask before I could even fight back. When I woke up the kingdom was undergoing chaos and the royal family fell apart," said Ekimu.

"You mustn't stay here princess, come with me."

"To where?" she asked.

"My shop. At least until we can find someone who can get us out of here," he replied.

* * *

 **Miracle Palace**

The Magic Six sat down together in a council with the Vorpal Swords and the newly assembled White Doves. Though it was kinda boring for some of them, this meeting was very important one for it was going to allow some rearrangements of the sporting events as well as setting up new festivities and adding some security.

"We still need a handful of people who are going to learn how to swim," said Makoto, "We can teach them in no time!"

"Perhaps but we are going to find those who are even interested; it won't be easy since water was limited and swimming was formerly banned," replied Akashi.

"Well it shouldn't be a problem if anyone is curious," shrugged Rei.

"It will take some time," said Shouyou, "But we can maybe set up a triad festival of all three sports together! My father may have been known for his volleyball but his diary said that he had met Prince Julius personally…err I mean Alexa."

Alexa smiled, "He explained it all to me; it was I who made that staff as well that you now possess. However, he was the one who led the rebellion years ago under that dark influence."

"That's all in the past now," said Makoto, resting his hand on Alexa's shoulder.

"But we shouldn't be using magic though on the new customers," replied Kuroko, "It would be unfair to give someone magic in a sport that they don't want."

"More importantly, we have to each protect these magical items from new enemies," said Kagami, "Sportsbrooke may be at peace but for how long?"

"Enough to at least hopefully get some new recruits," answered Nagisa.

"Makoto and myself have learned all the swimming strokes…as well as Alexa," said Rin, "We can be the instructors for the time being until we have to go face a new enemy."

"I only swim free," replied Haruka as the others chuckled while Rin briefly gave him an annoyed stare.

"Freestyle huh?" asked Shouyou.

"It was always like that for me," he shrugged.

"What about the people back in your world?" asked Midorima, "Aren't they worried of your well-being?"

"They knew we were going to be gone for a while," replied Rei, "It would be nice to visit them again though soon but if we leave and something happens here…"

"We wouldn't be able to keep you guys safe," finished Alexa, "Our pet Gaardus has managed to connect both realms so we could go anytime we need to and be back here quickly. However, there's still a lot of work to be done. And also, we discovered some ancient ruins far from here that may link clues to our past."

"Really?" asked Shouyou, Kuroko, and Akashi at the same time.

"Where are these ruins at?" asked Daiki.

"To the north-west area of the desert near the massive canyons. We think it may be the lost kingdom of Atlantis," said Rin, "We're going to go there soon for some investigation."

"Sounds like another project then," replied Akashi, "We can set up the festival for next month so everyone can have a fair shot to observe the sports more closely."

* * *

Afterwards the Magic Six sat outside by the Eco-Park by themselves to further talk about this trip.

"Was it a good idea to mention that Alexa?" asked Rei, "I understand that you needed to buy us time but…"

"At this point, I think we can trust them," he answered, "It's not like they're going to go war against us anytime soon."

"Yeah but they did betray us back in the past," said Rin, "Our ancient lives I mean. Even I wasn't so sure about attending this meeting but it had to be done."

"Well Alexa does have a point though, he trusts them because he knows we all should move on from those bad times," replied Makoto, "We can be happier for the future or angry about the past."

Haruka narrowed his eyes as he saw two strange beings walking through the park pathway; both clad in some cloaks.

"Haru?" asked Rin.

"Haru-chan, did you see something?" asked Nagisa.

He shook his head, "No, I was just zoned out."

"Is something troubling you?" asked Rei.

"No it's fine," he replied, "I just…need to go to the pool."

"Hehe, well that's definitely you alright," chuckled Rin but Haruka stared at him blankly as the former realized what was going on.

"Could um…we will be back," said Rin as he grabbed Haru's hand and rushed over to a different spot of the park.

"How long are you going to hide this secret?" asked Haruka.

"Things are finally calming down now," said Rin, "I don't know how I am even going to tell Rei and Nagisa about this!"

"You're wasting time," he answered, "It's been already three weeks."

"Three BUSY weeks," growled Rin, "We've been busy to help negotiate the peace between the others as well as practicing our swimming since we were bad for not keeping up!"

"Wow…so this is what I end up with," replied Haruka, "I thought you were the brave one for the entire team."

Rin was about to say something when they heard a loud screech from Gaardus. They turned to see the bird arriving to them.

"Gaardus?" asked Rin.

"Did something happen?" asked Haruka.

"Yes, I detected something already," said the Phoenix, "There's someone in this town with dangerous magic."

"Shit!" growled Rin, "Do you know where they're at?!"

"I'm not sure," replied the bird, "But the others are waiting for you. Nagisa is already complaining he's hungry."

"This isn't over," said Haruka quietly, "Do not keep this secret hidden any longer."

* * *

 **Flashback A: 1 Year before the Reformation of Spherus Magna  
Location: Roxtus, Black Spike Mountains, Planet Bara Magna**

Far to the north of the Bara Magna desert, in the cavern city hidden from the rest of society, lies a corrupted kingdom in hunger for great power.

King Tuma left from his throne and looked through the window to see the hundreds of Skrall finishing up for the day's work. Many of them were miners, soldiers, and a few merchants. However, the entire population has learned how to use a sword of some kind and were required to fight at random times during the day.

He walked up to the bedroom where his daughter Skralla sat on her bed, reading an ancient book. It was far too long to let her stay single like this; the time has come.

"I was wondering what you were up to," he said.

Skralla looked at him with her sadden, yet disappointed expression and replied, "Father, I can't stay here like this. Why can't I travel outside of the city? No one wants to bother with me here."

"Silence!" he shouted back before making his bitter tone, "You are my only daughter. I forbid you to leave Roxtus for there are Glatorian warriors and Bone Hunters that will try to eliminate you. Or worse…the Baterra if they see you carrying weapons."

"But this isn't fair!" she answered, "Just for once let me take this opportunity to see if there's even ANYONE who can rule the clans and…"

"Glatorian and Bone Hunters are for the weak! They would never contain the blood for our survival," he finished off as he slammed the door shut, leaver her hopeless.

She threw her book to the wall and wept silently on the bed sheets as she could feel the rage going through her blood.

* * *

On another planet entirely, the seas shifted and tossed around as a gigantic robot clad in metal and gears rose high and mighty for the first time in 1000 years. He was known as the "Great Spirit" of his internal system; the Matoran Universe.

A series of "domes" housed various islands and continents across its body from head to toe.

After a series of battles and conflicts, the heroes have set forth to revive this robotic body and awaken him back into power.

However, an evil being who knew about this entire world inside a robot has succeeded his evil plan and seized control of its brain at the Core Processor that was located beneath a "futuristic city" inside its head.

The heroes and the inhabitants feared at this new dawn of Darkness as the Makuta leader named Teridax took the robotic body and sealed Mata Nui's spirit inside the powerful Mask of Life (that was used as part of the awakening process) and expelled it from the robotic shell and into the galaxy of space.

If anyone could have heard Mata Nui's voice…one phrase was all it said;

 _I will return…_

* * *

The weather turned stormy over the cavern city of Roxtus as Skralla stared out at her window, reflecting everything that happened during her entire life.

Over 100,000 ago, a terrible disaster that struck her home. A planet splintered into three pieces due to a mysterious substance that spread quite a bit on the planet but most of them disappeared. She heard rumors of a giant robot that would one day house that mysterious substance, along with several species inside.

She was found by a group of inhabitants and was adopted by Tuma for over thousands of years, given the role of princess who would one day take over the Skrall once she was engaged. Even though she lived for such a long period of time, many of the other Skrall warriors were at least 175,000 years or even older.

But things changed, ever since the Skrall were attacked by invisible monsters named Baterra, Tuma was concerned to keep her safe. Already most of his kind were killed during their attacks, leaving him the last of their superior species. Their original fortress up north was destroyed by these monsters and they all had a massive exodus to the south to the abandoned area of Roxtus.

As timed passed, Tuma grew more concerned of the well-being and planned to conquer Bara Magna entirely. Learning how the Glatorian warriors were using arena matches for disputes, he sent his warriors to fight them to start taking resources.

Skralla never liked the idea of conquering Bara Magna, she knew how it would dishonor the other Glatorian and the Agori, especially her ancestors and the old culture from before.

She couldn't take another day of living here like this; something had to be done.

The princess ran through the corridors and checked to make sure Tuma was asleep and took off her crown to leave it by his feet. She then raced through the hallways silently to a shrine and light up a torch to give a prayer to her ancestors.

 _Please keep my father safe. Help him to stop conquering Bara Magna while I go and find my true love_ , she thought before bowing and leaving.

She placed the torch on a niche and ran to the armory room and found a collection of armor, weapons and Thornax launchers that her father collected. She took out a sword, scythe, a shield with the symbol of Roxtus on it, a shoulder mounted Thronax launcher and took a mysterious gun that she never knew that it exhibited such technology.

After looking at the weapons, she took the sword and a shield to make herself look like the warriors. Her necklace reflected in the light from the lightning outside. She looked at it and was about to take it off but it was stuck to the armor she put on and had no time to waste.

Deciding to keep it, she silently left the fortress through a secret exit to the Spitik shed. The two-headed monster freaked out upon seeing her but she calmed it down and got on the saddle and yanked the chains. The beast neighed and jumped over the gate and they began their escape through the cavern.

 _Forgive me father, but you need to wake up from your mistake,_ she thought as the exit was upon her to the stormy night.

* * *

 **Present Time: Sportsbrooke, Olympia**

Ekimu brought Sakari to the shop safely as the former went to the other room to get out a tea set for her and offered her a drink.

"I'm fine, thank you," she said, "I just don't get to why I was born like this."

"You were born from two powerful heroes," he replied, "Your parents fought the darkness as hard as they could to ensure a future."

"Our home doesn't even exist anymore," she answered, "I might as well try to move in somewhere and just forget about it."

Ekimu wanted to take his hammer and slam her in the face but he kept calm and replied, "But your majesty…you can't be running from your problems."

"MY PROBLEMS?" she asked, "You don't KNOW ME!"

"Princess!" he shouted, "Calm yourself! I know you have once accepted the magic inherited from your mother…look at yourself! You have her necklace on still!"

Sakari looked down and was reminded that it was still there. She tried to yank it off but it was no use. The tea was cooling down from being stirred but she had no desire to drink.

"Soon this town will just end up fearing me like the other places I've been to," she shrugged, getting up.

"SAKARI, WAIT!" he cried out but the princess already left the shop. Ekimu rushed back to the back of the shop where he produced a message sent to the Government Office.

 _Forgive me_ , he thought, _but you have to stop running!_

* * *

Sakari was making her way back to the hideout she posted herself when she saw a group of men dressed in some sort of dark-navy blue uniforms.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked one of the guys.

The princess grunted and her necklace glowed, firing a ball of fire towards them before running her way across the street. A loud horn was heard but Sakari's necklace glowed again, creating a wall of ice to stop the oncoming traffic as a pile-up accident was forming.

Terrified, she rushed through the suburbs as she could hear sirens of all kinds following after her.

"You seem to know some ways of magic," said a voice.

Sakari turned to see a young looking fellow with red-haired and heterochromatic with red and yellow irises.

"But I'm afraid as leader of this town, I have to stop you and get you some answers," said Akashi Seijuurou as he used his emperor eye to make her fall asleep. The police cars arrived at the scene as Shun Izuki and a few others approached to the stranger.

"I've never seen such a being before," said Shun.

"Definitely not one from this world…I can tell," he replied, "The designs are too foreign even for the ancient past. Bring her in alive and I'll alert the Magic Six."

"Yes sir! And what about the White Doves?" asked Shun.

"They got events coming up for their premiere," said Akashi, "We'll leave this to the water boys."

* * *

The Magic Six sat down together at a pizza shop and ate together a box of mixed toppings pizza with Gaardus when their necklaces glowed.

"W-what's going on?" asked Haruka.

Rei tapped his pendant and a hologram of Aomine appeared, "Hey guys! We know you're at lunch now but go enjoy yourselves for a bit but please show up at the Miracle Palace soon."

"W-what's going on?" asked Nagisa.

"You'll see, Nagisacchi!" replied Kise on the hologram.

"Did something happened?" asked Makoto.

"Afraid so," replied Kuroko, "But take your time."

The holograms vanished as they looked at each other. The last few weeks were relatively peaceful though Gaardus did mention earlier about some strange magic happening.

"Look you guys!" said Rin as he pointed to the television screen with the news on talking about a strange wall of ice causing a major pile up on one of the roadways.

"An ice user?" asked Rei quietly.

"That was NOT me!" said Nagisa.

"We know," replied Haruka, "But who could have that magic?"

* * *

 **Miracle Palace**

Sakari woke up and found herself seated with chains on. She tried to break free from them but the magic wasn't working.

"This room neutralizes all magic," said a voice.

She turned to see the same red-haired man but his eyes were both red this time and a group of other men were there as well. However, Riko and Momoi were present also as their parents were both stuck in the traffic due to the accident.

"What do you want from me?" she asked.

"Answers," said Akashi, "You are clearly not from this world, are you?"

"Your honor," said Midorima, "We should wait before we begin the questioning?"

"We can't waste time," he replied, "I'll give the Magic Six the updates they need when they…"

"We're hereeeeee!" said Nagisa in a sing-like voice.

"Oh good, you guys made it!" replied Murasakibara as he munched on the bag of chips.

Alexa gasped as he saw Sakari whose strange flow of magic was felt in his heartbeat…almost like as if…

"How many more people are going to see me?" asked Sakari, "I thought you'd all be scared of me!"

"We're not because we also possess magic," said Alexa.

"Guys calm yourselves down," replied Riko, "Ask her one question at a time."

The Vorpal Swords sat down in the boxed seats while the Magic six stood by the armored warrior as they began a run through of questions.

"My name is Sakari," she finally answered, "I ran away from home because it's no longer a safe place."

"Your home? Where is it at?" asked Akashi.

"Spherus Magna…the kingdom of Averax Magna," she said, "My parents ruled the kingdom but one day it suffered a terrible disaster…and I fled as a result."

"But you have magic," replied Midorima, "How did you get to that?"

"I inherited of course…" she shrugged.

"But that magic from your necklace isn't yours," said Alexa, "I can tell because I possess the ability to know different types."

"It's my mother's…all of what I can remember of her," she replied, "And if I were you, this isn't your business to get into."

"Sakari, please listen to us," answered Akashi, "We can help you if only you are willing to cooperate and explain what has happened. Did you cause that ice wall this morning?"

"How did you even know I existed?" she growled, feeling the dark nature of the "Skrall" species taking her over.

Alexa gasped as he sensed something strange about her but he kept his mouth shut and tried to ignore the headaches of it in his head. He had to do it but was it the right thing to do?

"Someone who is a friend of ours…mysterious but yet a good worker messaged us this morning after you came to his place," replied the human.

The door opened moments later as the cloaked figure revealed himself in golden-blue armor with a mask on its face like Sakari's. The princess narrowed her eyes as Ekimu answered, "I told you I couldn't afford to lose you. You're the last hope for our home."

"You ran away yourself," she replied, "Coward."

"It's because I lost my magic to that deadly bastard," he said ignoring the insult, "That Skeletal monster…destroyed what I had. But you...you possess the power from the Queen and as long as you carry it, there's hope to restore our home."

"This one simple necklace can do all of that?" she shrugged.

"And more," replied Ekimu, "Just please…tell us what happened that day."

Sakari shook her head, "It…it's too painful to even talk about."

"Sir what should we do?" asked Aomine.

"Keep her here in the palace under guards," said Akashi, "We can't let her roam around the city until more answers are explained. Also, confiscate the necklace."

"Please don't!" argued Ekimu, "It can't be lost!"

"We'll take care of it," he replied, "There's a vault that has housed several treasures and we'll keep it hidden until the time calls for the use."

Sakari turned to the Magic Six with a slightly sadden look on her face as Alexa could immediately tell something was really wrong with her. He couldn't pry off her mind to see what she was thinking but he knew that he had to do something about this.

Kagami watched the princess being dragged off as he could tell that she wasn't being complete on the truth, reminding him of another person who did the same treatment to him…

* * *

 **Flashback B: Kagami's Backstory Part 2  
Location: ****Crescent Spike Mountain Northern Village**

Tatsuya Himuro led Kagami through the mountains where they saw a nice mansion in one of the fancier neighborhoods of the village.

"See those houses there?" asked Himuro

"Yeah," he replied.

"It's only rented for a few more days but it'll be open again for a while," said Himuro, "We can stay there for a bit and take whatever we can before the next people rents it."

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" asked Kagami.

"Take it from someone who had experienced this," he smiled, "Trust me."

They made their way to the house as Himuro took out a paper clip to open the lock on the door and entering inside. Kagami's eyes widened to see how magnificent the interior was designed; a series of arches and stairs and big rooms.

"Told you," said Himuro, "It's worth it."

"I just hope there's a…" began Kagami.

"There is a basketball in the back yard with a net too if you want to play. I can train you some new moves too," smiled Himuro.

"Hell yeah!" agreed Kagami as the both exchanged a fist bump.

The two worked at practice shoot out as Himuro taught him a new technique on shooting that he learned.

"Now this is a Slow motion shot," he explained, "Watch carefully on how I throw."

Kagami nodded as Himuro threw the shot and it seemed that time did indeed slow down for mere moments for reality kicked back in and resumed at a normal flow.

"That's kinda neat!" he replied, "But not as sick as the mirage shot!"

"Hehe, yeah, that mirage one was made for me," chuckled Himuro, "But I have faith you'll develop something too…something special."

"Well by then we'll both be ready to face off!" said Kagami.

Himuro nodded as they turned to the sunset. They both went back inside and Himuro was cooking some of the leftover pieces of the vegetables that they stole earlier.

"I'm so sorry," replied Kagami, "That you had to go through all of this."

"It's alright," he answered, taking out the bag of rice, "At least this is what I can do. Maybe one day we'll find jobs and start fresh again, you know?"

"Right," nodded Kagami as Himuro set the water to boil.

After supper, they sat down on the couch together as they were a bit tired out from the journey to getting here. Himuro got up and went to his bag where he kept something really valuable inside. Now that Kagami was with him, it was time to give…

"Kagami, look here," said HImuro, "We swore to be friends right?"

"Y-yeah," agreed Kagami, "What's up?"

Himuro opened the boxes to reveal two necklaces with a ring on it. Kagami blushed badly and asked, "A-are you proposing me!?"

The other boy laughed and replied, "Not in that sense but…wear this. This is said to have been blessed with some magic by the gods in the past. We can use this to find each other if we are ever separated."

"I see," replied Kagami, taking it and trying on the jewelry.

"I like it!" said Himuro, "Kagami, let's promise to stay together no matter how bad things get."

"Alright. I promise," he answered, "Really."

* * *

 **Days Later**

The two rested in bed after another round of basketball. Kagami was beginning to improve his throwing skills and was learning how to make his own special moves. However, Himuro decided to call it a break and they both slept close to each other, almost intimately.

Kagami woke up to hear a series of footsteps followed by a flashlight. He gasped as there was little time to escape before they would get caught.

"Himuro!" he whispered loudly, "Wake up! We have to get out, someone's here!"

But it was too late as the flashlight shined on them followed by a young man's voice, "Himuro!?"

"I got this," said Kagami as he got up to grab a candle holder and said, 'You're not taking us anywhere! We will not go back to the system!"

"W-what?!" gasped the man, "H-Himuro…what did you tell him? What sort of nonsense is this!?"

"W-what's going on!? Who is this!?" gasped Kagami as he turned around to Himuro whose face was all guilt from head to toe.

"Himuro?" asked Kagami.

"Tell him the truth," the man replied, "Tatsuya…I'm your father…Kishou Himuro. You're coming back, your mother's worried sick!"

Kagami turned back to the boy and said, "Y-your father!? You HAVE a family?! I thought you were like me!"

* * *

Once the three were outside with the police force, the father was talking over to the police about the events that happened while Kagami stood there heartbroken by this mess.

For once in his life, he felt belonged with him but…now it was all just a lie. Kagami remembered that he was born from the unknown and was rumored to have been cursed by spirits of some kind but he was always lucky with certain tasks. Now here he was…

"Kagami," said Himuro sadly.

Taiga turned to him with a note of his ID information, continued, "When this is over. Find me here…at this place. I might be locked up or grounded or worse but…you will find me here."

"You tricked me," replied Kagami, heartbroken.

"I'm sorry…I know I did lie about that man chasing after us but…everything else I said was true! I can't go back with them!" said Himuro, "I can't deal with this! I hate my home! I feel totally invisible there!

 _"I'm the same as you Kagami, please! You promised…friends forever! No matter what!"_

Kagami stared at him for a few seconds but turned around and turned himself in back, hoping for a better future after this. Himuro cried in tears for his name as it echoed a memory…

 _"KAGAMI! KAGAAAMMIIIIII!"_

* * *

 **Present Day: Hawakoto Swimming Facility, Sportsbrooke**

The Magic Six began their first open training session as a lot of children and teens and several adults wanted to learn how to swim. Despite not having the complete support from their kingdom, they got a lot of sponsors and volunteers to help support their cause.

Makoto spend most of the time with the beginners (mostly kids) while Rin and Haruka dealt with more of the young adults while Rei, Nagisa, and Alexa rotated between for them.

It was quite a long afternoon and early evening but the time spent here was bringing back memories from home. As soon as the last of the people left, Gaardus flew down to join them and said, "You men have really grown quite nicely…your parents must be proud of you."

"Well there were a lot of craziness going around," sighed Rei, "But it was definitely worth it!"

"Yeah! I loved listening to the kids and Mako-chan being the sensei!" smiled the blond.

"We all did," said Haruka, "All of you guys have worked hard."

"Hell yeah!" agreed Rin, "There's still ways to go but sooner or later, swimming will be officially recognized here!"

"I'm starving," said Alexa, "I wished we could've had those apples back home."

Gaardus screeched and flapped its wings to reveal a lovely sack of the golden apples back from the farmers market at home.

"F-Fore real!?" gasped Makoto.

"Yes, I made sure to bring a bunch for you all," smiled the Phoenix.

Alexa grabbed one and took a bite, tasting the golden-sweet crisp and the flavored juice of the fruit, "Wow! This really is the one!"

"Gaardus, do you know if we'll return home anytime soon?" asked Makoto.

"…I don't know," the bird replied.

"EH?!" gasped Nagisa, "But we can't stay here forever though!"

"I know," Gaardus answered, "However…there's still a few things that need to be done. And if the princess does become a problem of ours…"

"Sounds like our journey isn't over yet," said Rei while Haruka gave Rin a slight warning stare about the secret.

"Well then, we should at least change up and get back to the palace," replied Rin.

* * *

Sakari sat inside her cell as she looked up to the window-bars; the skies were definitely sun setting down for the night. She sat there alone and indifferent about this; all that mattered is that the horror she was running from…doesn't make it here.

 _If they do come_ , she thought, _then it will just be one more realm that gets destroyed._

She turned her head to see the man with black and red hair standing on the other side of the bars.

"And what do you want?" she asked, annoyed.

"I know someone when they lie," said Kagami, "But I'm not going to force you to answer these questions. However, it will benefit you if you can be honest about them."

"What makes you think you know me?" replied Sakari.

"Because I know what it's like…to not be wanted…I too have my own magic but it's different than anyone else's here," he said, "It sounded like you came from a family that loved you but…you felt a bit invisible to them?"

Sakari's eyes blinked for a moment before she nodded, "So it seems that people of your kind do have some feelings after all."

"Yes. But…I do need to know what brought you to our lands…why are you on the run? What happened back at home exactly?" he asked.

"…It's complicated," she said, "My mother and father were both of ancient powers and united them in order to keep our kingdom safe. One day, a terrible disaster happened when an explosion was triggered and the city fell into ruins

"I was too scared to tell my parents what I actually did…for what I have done was of a great sin."

"What did you do?" asked Kagami.

"I took this necklace…because I was bullied by a few of the younger villagers. They wanted to see if I was truly a princess by showing magic…and abilities that I didn't master at a young age," she explained, "But the next thing I knew, there was a loud bang and the entire city was in destruction. Everyone was dying all around. I couldn't find mom or dad anywhere!"

"And you weren't able to protect anyone," he concluded.

Sakari nodded and finally spilled some tears as she covered her eyes, "I can't go back! This is all my fault! I ran away to escape the dangers that are after me and soon this town will suffer!"

"We won't let it happen," said Kagami, "I am the Savior of this realm, and we have enough people to fight of whatever this new enemy is."

The princess looked at him, "Y-you will?"

"It's my duty to protect this realm and work with anyone who is in dire need, like you," he nodded.

"Please help me," she begged, "Please save our kingdom of Averax Magna!"

"I'll talk to the others," he answered, "We'll find a way to get to your world and see what we can do from there. For now, just sleep."

* * *

Haruka woke up and found himself back in the familiar sites of the Jangwa Meadows of Aqua Duniya. However, he recognized it that was a dream as something about this place didn't look right.

"Haru!" shouted a familiar voice.

The tsundere turned to see Rin smiling happily before him, "Let's race!"

"But…how are we back here?" asked Haru when the scene magically transformed into the pool room and they were already on the diving blocks. Haruka gasped as Rin jumped in first but the former soared in right after.

Haruka took on the freestyle like normal but something about the water….it was ice-cold and he could feel his skin turning numb slowly. He shivered and tried to curl himself up to stay warm.

But then that familiar presence was in the water as Haruka turned his head to see Sousuke swimming right after him from the side. Before he could react, Sousuke grabbed him and Haruka found himself in a grave yard of where his parents were buried at.

"W-what the?!" he gasped, "T-This is…"

 _"Haruka Nanase…destined partner of Rin Matusoka in the Prophecy of the Magic Six…"_ the dark voice echoed.

Haru turned to see a man that looked a lot like Sousuke but he was warped and twisted looking with his right shoulder all mechanical-skeletal looking with a scary looking claw weapon. His feet were begging him to run but a bunch of skeletal hands from the grave grabbed his feet.

The stranger in front of him was flanked by several spider-like creatures made out of skulls as a silhouette of a larger monster was behind the entity.

"S-Sousuke!?" he asked, nervously, "W-what the hell happened to you?!"

"My name… _IS. **NOT. SOUSUKE!**_" growled Skullsuke as he charged over towards him with his claw at the ready for the kill.

His eyes widened in terror but his screams were inaudible…

* * *

Haruka woke up violently from his bed, terrified at what he was seeing. He looked at Rin who was still sleeping peacefully with a sigh of relief.

He got up and went to the bathroom to splash some water in his face and grabbed a pair of clothes to change into before leaving for an early morning jog in the city. He tried to figure out what that monster was in the dream but it was giving him a headache.

 _I have to keep running_ , he thought, _I'm sure it'll go away._

However it didn't last for long as the cold air was chilly and his lack of appetite was taking toll of him. Haruka collapsed on the city streets as a few civilians rushed up while someone called an ambulance.

 **~Episode 1 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 2 PV~**

 **Nagisa:** HARU-CHAN?!

 **Makoto:** Haru...

 **Rin:** What the hell is wrong with you?

 **Haruka:** Since when does this all matter? We have new problems to worry about with the princess!

 **Rei:** That may be true but it's almost like you're hiding something.

 **Haruka:** I'm not hiding anything. Why don't you guys ask Rin? He's the one that had swore...

 **Alexa:** Hey you guys, I think someone's coming to town and it's not just...

 **Gaardus:** Next Time! Free! _**Forbidden Truth**_. _Will Rin reveal the secret to the others...?_


	3. Episode 2: Forbidden Truth!

**_Episode 2:_** _禁断の真実_ ** _\- Forbidden Truth!_**

Momotarou and Nitori opened their eyes to find themselves in a vast world that was totally not like Aqua Duniya. They stood in sands and dirt but ahead of them was a massive series of ruins with old trees barely growing life and a series of mountains that once represented an ocean or a body of water could be seen.

"W-where are we?" asked Nitori.

"Could this be Olympia that we were told about?" replied Momo.

"But those ruins…" answered the silver-haired man, "It's like I've seen them before…do you remember?"

The two walked through the ancient site and found a series of old tablets, countertops of marble, pillars, some old machinery, and even a throne.

"Th-that throne!" gasped Nitori.

"I remember this," said Momo, "From a dream…there were a group of men standing here bowing to some leader…"

"This must be where we once lived," he concluded, "This was our real home. Rin-senpai said that the reason they were coming to this world was to establish peace."

"You think maybe if they do that, they would try to take over this world and become leaders?" asked Momo.

"Who knows…if only they were here with us, we could solve it out," shrugged Nitori.

"Sounds like we're gonna have to find them first," the orange-haired man replied, "Before Sousuke does."

Momo nodded and took out his Enhydra Star Dagger Wand while Nitori took out his and two beams of light pointed to a southern-eastern direction.

"So we follow that light," muttered Momo just as he and Nitori took off.

* * *

 **Hawakoto Fortress, Aqua Duniya**

Hosoya sat down on the steps, still shaken by all what happened to this son. After discovering that a dark evil force took him away for vengeance, he could only pray and hope that he won't get killed.

"It's going to be fine, Momo and Nitori will find him," said Toraichi.

Hosoya kept silent for a moment before he answered, "Did Rin told you…?"

"Told me what?" he asked.

"…about my son? Years ago? Why he didn't want to do the swim team before he joined the Water Knights?" Hosoya asked.

"All I know is that Sousuke didn't want to do it and Rin got upset by that…and in result he joined Haru and the others and unknowingly that prophecy was fulfilled…the rebirth of the Magic Six," he answered.

"Maybe but you have no idea how much it hurt Sousuke too," said Hosoya, "He cried for several hours that night and he wouldn't even tell me."

"What did he say?" asked Toraichi.

"He said…that he wanted Rin to make his best with someone that he could trust. Sousuke didn't want to swim with him because he didn't want to disappoint him or break his heart," Hosoya revealed, "But doing so would destroy their friendship."

Toraichi kept silent before adding, "Do you think it will change if he remembers his past life…?"

"Maybe yes and maybe no," shrugged Hosoya, "If my son does remember his previous life…I'm sure it will help him realize that he is meaningful."

He got up and said, "Thanks. I'll be checking up on the other guards."

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke General Hospital**

"Haru-chan! Haru-chan!?" echoed the voice of Nagisa.

Haru opened his eyes and found himself in a hospital bed as Rin held his hand and the others standing by his side.

"W-what happened?" he asked.

"Y-you don't remember? You were outside!" said Rin, "You got up from bed and you just suddenly went out!"

"Are you alright now, Haruka-senpai?" asked Rei.

"Did something happen?" asked Makoto.

"I'm fine," he answered.

"No, you're not!" said Alexa, "I can see it in your face. We all know it."

"I had a nightmare so I got up and jogged," shrugged Haru.

"A nightmare?" asked Rin.

"I don't remember what it was but I couldn't sleep after that so I went out and I guess my body wasn't used to going out at 3 in the morning," he answered.

"Haru, at least wake me up and I can at least make sure you're alright," said Rin.

The nurse walked in and checked the I.V. levels and wrote down on her clipboard.

"How do you feel Mr. Nanase?" she asked.

"A little better," he replied, "I just want to rest for a bit more."

"I'll stay," said Rin, "I don't want anything to happen to you."

"You guys head on to the pool," he answered, "Don't worry about me. I just need to rest up some more."

After a few moments of hesitation, the others left, wondering what was going on with him.

* * *

 **Flashback A: BIONICLE Bara Magna, Mata Nui's arrival and first meeting with Skralla.**

Skralla rode on her Spitik as she was accompanied by 4 Glatorian warriors riding on massive Rock Steeds together. After discovering an ancient power left inside of her royal status on a necklace, she decided to make use of it in order to stop her people from conquering the entire planet.

However, in order to do this, she needed all of the Glatorian warriors both young and old. Many of them didn't want to join the cause at first but after revealing her father's plans to them, the Agori villagers counseled before finally agreeing to her pleas.

"Your majesty, should we find a place to rest?" asked Kiina, a Water Tribe Glatorian.

"I don't want to rest until I can find the missing crystals. We got 4 of them and I know the final 3 have got to be somewhere," she replied.

"But we're not as well-endured as you are, you know our kind," replied Vastus, a Jungle Tribe Glatorian.

"Hey you guys!" said Ackar, a Fire Tribe Glatorian, "Look up there!"

"Is that a meteor heading this way?" asked Gresh, a young Jungle Tribe Glatorian.

"Something's burning up," muttered Vastus.

* * *

The Kanohi Ignika (The Mask of Life) burned its way through the atmosphere of the desert planet before it crashed an explosions on the sands. A bunch of Scarabax Beetles scattered upon the explosion but a number of them approached to the strange artifact.

No one knew the dangerous powers this mask has to offer as those who are not destined to use it were cursed with its gifted magic. Those who were destined to use it were offered to sacrifice their existence in order to keep the Giant Robot functioning properly and allowing its inner habitants to live and survive.

However, the mask itself sensed curiosity as the beetles were approaching around it. One of them touched it with its insectoid legs but the mask glowed and they fled in horror as the mask flared to life and the sands began to fuse together, forming limbs and a body inside a cyclone dust devil.

Skralla and the Glatorian arrived to see this transformation happening while the princess was fascinated to see this.

Once the stranger was done, he stood on his feet clad in golden-yellow armor as one of the little beetles approached to him. Mata Nui almost stepped on the creature when it screeched loudly.

"Sorry little one," he said, taking a step back, "As you can see. I'm not steady on these short legs just yet."

He extended his hand out to the beetle and it crawled on his hand and went up his arm all the way to his mask.

"Ah, so you like this mask, don't you?" chuckled the former Great Spirit, "How about I call you Click?"

The beetle touched his mask and it glowed and Click's body glowed as well. Mata Nui gasped as he saw the beetle transforming into a larger shield-weapon before his hands.

"Magnificent!" he gasped, "But…you can see? Your eyes?"

The beetle-shield hybrid blinked its eyes as Mata Nui wondered how it would not suffer any severe blows if he were to use this. However, a small shadow loomed over him as a monstrous creature with a stinger tailed approached and jumped on him.

Skralla gasped and wanted to go help out but the other Glatorian held her back.

"Let's see if he can fight first," said Kiina.

Mata Nui struggled to fight the monster before him but the shield kept him safe for a bit. The Vorox shoved him and tried to use its stinger tail for the final blow but the shield kept him safe as the tail broke off of the monster. It screamed in pain and fled from the area.

He picked up the stinger tail and it transformed into a sword with a golden hilt and a sharp-rounded blade. The shield turned back into the beetle and Mata Nui thanked it.

"You've done quite nicely for a new comer!" said a voice.

Mata Nui turned to see five warriors all wearing different colors that reminded him of the Toa warriors of his homeland.

"Who are you?" asked Vastus.

"My name is Mata Nui," the golden being answered, "I have come from a faraway place that I need to get back to."

Skralla got off of her Spitik and looked at him, "Your mask…does it have magic?"

"Princess! It's not polite to ask," said Ackar.

"It's alright," replied Mata Nui, "This is the Mask of Life. A powerful object."

"So you do have some powers!" answered Skralla.

"I guess," he shrugged.

"Please, I am in great need of help!" she replied, "My people…I am their only princess but my father has corrupted them into taking over this entire wasteland! I didn't agree to his plans so I left in hopes to find someone to help me save the kingdom and wake them up from this curse!"

"Sounds like you were exiled like myself?" he asked.

"In a way yes," she answered, "But what about you?"

"I too did rule a realm but I was kicked out of," he said.

"Look how about this, I can help you get your home back but I need you to help with me!" she replied, "I promise!"

Mata Nui hesitated at first but then with a nod, he got on the Spitik with her and the group rode off through the night as the princess explained her quest.

"So you've been searching for these hidden crystals? Were they made by the Great Beings?" he asked.

"We don't know but they are the key to unlock the full potential of my powers," she said, "Once we find them all and get an army ready, we can save my people!" she responded.

"Princess, let's at least settle down for the rest of the night," said Kiina.

"Alright," she sighed but smiled to Mata Nui.

* * *

 **1 week later:**

With more alliances gathered from across the desert, the massive army of Glatorian of the four remaining tribes of Fire, Water, Jungle and Ice finally struck the city of Roxtus. With help from the Sand Tribe as a "temporally alliance", their numbers were much greater.

During the week before the final battle, Mata Nui was able to use his mask to give powers to a bunch of the warriors but warned them that they must be careful to not let them fall to the wrong hands. They also found the remaining jewels that were hidden in some places such as the Sea of Liquid Sand and an oasis in Tesara (Jungle Tribe's base).

Now it was finally the time; to save the Skrall before they turned into pawns of some great darkness!

Skralla smashed into the throne room and saw it was empty but knew what had to be done; the darkness was coming from the actual throne and it had to be destroyed in order to end the curse.

"Think you can stop your own father?" the dark voice echoed.

"You've taken him!" she answered, "Where is he!?"

"I am right here," he replied as he stood with his swords at the ready.

"Father, I know you!" she said, "You cared for us and for the tribe but this isn't the way to do it!"

"I was a natural born leader," he growled, readying his sword, "Destined to end all that opposes us! All of your pathetic Glatorian allies will die and you will be its queen!"

Skralla summoned her magical staff from the necklace and replied, "I'm sorry father. You left me no choice…

 _"Heavenly Earth, Heavenly Skies…summon forth thy winds of the north!"_

A gust of wind struck the room followed by a vortex and sucked him inside the cyclone. Skralla adjusted the wind to turn to a column in order to keep it steady and at a pace that won't harm him. Time was little as the throne was beginning to unleash dark magic.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Mata Nui as he unleashed a blast of light from his sword.

"Mata Nui!" she cried out, "It's too dangerous!"

"The others are making their way in the fortress!" he answered.

Skralla smiled with a tear drop, "Thank you…"

She turned to the throne and shouted out, "Throne of Tuma, be free of your shadow bonds and reincarnate under your new master, Skralla of Roxtus!"

The Staff glowed and unleashed its blast to the dark throne, destroying it slowly but the living monster inside of it repelled back. Mata Nui approached to her and added his power into hers, combining life and magic to end the darkness.

The blast struck on the throne and waves of darkness exploded out from the fortress, waving out to the rest of the planet as the Skrall warriors froze in mid place before realizing what they were doing.

Finally it was over, the fear conquest…but there was more battles to face…

* * *

 **Present Day: The Ruins of Averax Magna**

The Skull Fighter, Skullsuke opened his eyes and found himself inside a tent. Ever since he joined up with the Skull Creatures, they've been going realm to realm on en route to Olympia. However, they were still not in the right world for there were a few problems working on the Mask of Dimensional Gates.

In the last few days, they were brought back to Spherus Magna which at least they were able to locate their cache of supplies needed for their journey.

Kulta was speaking to one of his lieutenants about the current situation as Skullsuke stepped out.

"I see you're up and early," said the Skull Grinder.

"My debt is owed to you master," replied Skullsuke, "Has there been a solution yet to the problem?"

Kulta showed him the Mask of Dimensional Gates and explained, "This mask here was once worn by a powerful warrior named Brutaka. But anyone who is robotic and not organic can wear this mask. We just need someone who is the perfect candidate with the mental discipline to wear it."

"And I'm guessing Brutaka worked for the heroes," muttered Skullsuke.

"Exactly, as he would never agree to our plans so we eliminated him to get this power," replied Kulta, "It was working for a while this mask but we have lost our prisoner."

"Then allow me to find someone who can," said Skullsuke, "I will not rest until I lay waste to Haruka."

"I like this new attitude," laughed Kulta, "Go then!"

* * *

Skullsuke narrowed his way through a path of a dead forest as he heard mutters and rambles of someone talking insanely. He readied his Vengeful Claw and silently snuck through before seeing another being clad in armor of silver and black with a torn cloak.

Before the stranger could react, Skullsuke choked the guy around him and readied his claw saying, "You're not going anywhere!"

"Ugahhhh!" the stranger moaned as Skullsuke used his claw to knock the person down.

"What do you call yourself?" Skullsuke asked.

"V-Vezon…the great and terrible!" replied the Skakdi, "Oh yes, I see you are like one of those creepy skull guys but you're more in the flesh of a Glatorian!"

"Enough!" growled Skullsuke, grabbing him, "You will do just fine for our purpose."

"Ohhh, so what do I get in return?!" asked Vezon as he was being pulled away.

"Your freedom and protection from the Toa and Glatorian," said Skullsuke.

"Why haven't I seen you before stranger?" the half-half Skakdi replied, "You don't know who I am born from? Oh I was a being split in half from my brother Vezok and oh, oh, he kept begging his brothers to fuse us back as whole but the black one destroyed that opportunity."

 _This guy is definitely mad_ , thought Skulluske, annoyed.

He hauled the mad being over his shoulders as Vezon freaked out a bit more on his crazy conversational speeches until they reached back to the campsite.

"Bind him in chains!" ordered Kulta.

The Skull Creatures went to work on posting Vezon to a pole while Skullsuke threw a pail of insects for the Skull Scorpios to eat. Kulta stared at this stranger as he recalled the tales of his power from the news on the living.

"The world of the living has spread rumors about your affiliation with the Mask of Life," Kulta began, "It was said that while the Great Spirit was dying, you held the mask to yourself with a cursed pet."

"Yeah, I once held the entire universe in my hands!" Vezon boasted.

"I've sent my scouts to find me some of that special liquid because we're gonna need you to use some powers again," Kulta answered.

"That's what your new Skeleton man told me," laughed the half-half Skakdi.

Kulta revealed the Kanohi Olmak (Mask of Dimensional Voyages) to him as Vezon recognized this mask.

"You know I'm a Skakdi, not those pathetic Matoran or Toa who hide their faces in those," Vezon said.

"Not if we use this," Kulta answered as he revealed the small vial of the Energized Protodermis, "One drop of this and if all goes according to fate, you'll have a new mask in control and you're gonna take us to that world where the Princess is at."

Vezon's chuckled stopped as he remembered that wave of power before long ago…and was not wanting to face it again. He started to freak out before Skullsuke finally punched a blow to knock him out for a bit while Kulta gently poured the liquid on its head. One of his Skull Warriors, Zestora fused the mask to the helmet as a blinding bright light exploded.

Once it was done, the mask was fused exactly where it rested as they hoped that the mask will start to act on its own now that it was connected to someone of magic.

"Pretty soon, Skullsuke," said Kulta, "You'll have your revenge."

Skullsuke smiled as he was definitely one step closer. He couldn't wait to tear out his nemesis's guts and scare the others with it.

 ** _"I shall wear his blood…and bathe in it…like how he bathes in the water,"_** he chuckled darkly.

* * *

 **Olympus Desert, Olympia**

Momo and Nitori continued to follow through the starlights across the desert lands. It was already several hours since their arrival and there was not a single village in sight.

"This is rather boring!" sighed Momo, "Nothing to do…just walking on."

"You need a rest?" asked Nitori.

"Nah Ai," he said, "But I am rather a bit hungry. A triple cheese burger like home would be nice."

"I'm sure we'll find something here too eventually," replied the silver-haired boy.

Momo took out his dagger wand and chanted, _**"ENHYDRA POWERRRRR…grant me something to eat!"**_

A flash of light beamed on the ground before them and before their eyes, a bowl of pasta vongole and some bread.

"This looks delicious!" smiled Momo as he grabbed the food and ate it down like crazy. Nitori could only hold a sweat drop of nervousness chuckle.

 _I wonder if this can do the same or me,_ he thought, _and the others?_

Momo belched on the food and sighed in relief. He was ready to continue the journey with Nitori.

"Aren't you hungry yourself?" asked the orange-haired man.

"Not as crazy as you," replied Nitori.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Momo shouted but Nitori laughed and they continued their trek.

Neither of them noticed someone watching from behind the scenes.

 _So it's really them,_ thought the cloaked figure, _the Suiei Gods have lived on…_

* * *

Back at the pool site, Rin finished up the last of the students for the day while he turned his head to Makoto saying goodbye to the little kids. Rin had to tell him the truth…there was no time before Haru would get angry and might start something or worse…

"Makoto," said Rin, "We need to talk…just us."

"Is something the matter?" he asked but Rin grabbed his hand and they rushed to the lockers. Rei and Nagisa saw the two running and wondered what was going on.

"Something's seemed a bit strange…" said Rei.

* * *

Rin sat down on the bench with his towel wrapped around his waist while Makoto was dressing up slowly. The red-haired had no idea where to begin this as he knew that the secret was vital but…

"Makoto…I…I'm sorry," said Rin.

"For what? You didn't do anything…" replied Makoto.

"I did…" he answered with a heavy sigh before he said quietly, "Haruka knows the truth about Alexa's death mark."

"H-He WHAT!?" Makoto gasped.

"Haru kept prying the information off of me, I tried to deny it but…now he wants to tell the others about this…" he said.

"Rin…do you know how many years that secret was not meant to be told?" began Makoto, "And now Haru knows?!"

"I'm SORRY!" shouted Rin, "BUT HARU KEPT SAYING THAT I WAS BEING A COWARD THIS WHOLE TIME!"

"IT WOULD'VE BEEN FINE IF HE AND THE OTHERS STAYED OUT OF IT!" Makoto argued violently, "All this time I've done research in the past…and now we can't even save his life?!"

"And what do you mean by _saving his life?"_ asked Rei as the two gasped to see the others standing there in a state of confusion and shock.

"N-Nagisa…R-Rei…" gasped Rin.

"For years I thought something about you was off, Makoto-senpai. Though I must admit you kept yourself quite well but that was really cruel of you," said Rei.

"I just knew it!" answered Nagisa, "This whole time you've been LYING to us! Though I don't remember anything about our childhood days but…you've been holding a secret for too long!"

Makoto's hands sweated badly as his face finally teared up saying, "I've failed Alexa….years ago…it's all my fault and I wanted to be the ONE TO FIX THIS!"

"We don't remember exactly what happened," said Nagisa, "But why did you hide this secret?"

"I wanted to spare you guys some pain," replied Makoto, "But I guess I was wrong."

Before the others could ask more questions, Makoto opened his bag to reveal a set of vials with names of them on it, "I drank my vial and it turned out our parents took away the memories of our Purification Rite ages ago…I saw what happened that day…the Dark One put a curse on Alexa that is set to kill him on his 21st birthday."

He handed the vials to them and said, "Drink it and you'll see what I mean."

"Just how can we trust you now if you…" began Nagisa.

"I drank from it," replied Rin, "I know what I saw too. Please, we can't break our team apart because of this!"

With a hesitation, Rei and Nagisa drank the vials and they recalled their childhood days and the week of the Purification. They saw themselves dancing and praying in the waters and the final day when the Dark One placed the Death Mark on Alexa though they were semi-conscious at the time from the attacks.

After they saw the past, the two looked at Rin and Makoto with a bit of a disappointment.

"So as soon as you remembered, you kept it hidden from us the last several years," said Nagisa, "You should've asked us for help! But no, you had to hold it for yourself!"

"Does Alexa even know about this?" asked Rei.

"No, and he must never know about it," replied Makoto.

"Look, I know you guys are disappointed about this," said Rin.

"We are but, we'll do what we can to help out," answered Rei, "We need to use this time of peace to investigate our past and maybe we can figure out how we can save Alexa."

"The ruins," said Nagisa, "Maybe the ruins from what Gaardus told us…it could have answers!"

"It's definitely worth the try," agreed Rin, "But how are we going to get enough swimmers to become substitutes?"

"We'll have new official swimmers by the end of this week," answered Rei, "Or we can have a "break" given to them."

"I wished Goro-chan was here," sighed Nagisa.

"Come on, we can't waste time," said Makoto, "Alexa's probably waiting for Haru still at the hospital."

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke General Hospital**

Haruka finally was discharged from his stay and met up with Alexa at the patient waiting hall. The prince smiled to see him finally stable again.

"I'm so glad you're alright!" said Alexa, "The others will be here shortly. However, they want to go to the ruins."

"The ruins from what Gaardus told us about?" asked Haru.

"Yeah, I mean…we still have a lot to ask about ourselves and clues to uncover. We might have our memories back but I still don't know much," he answered.

The others arrived as Rin asked, "Haru! Are you alright now?"

"Yeah," he answered as Rin whispered something to him. Haru nodded and replied something back.

"Is something the matter?" asked Alexa.

"Oh no it's fine," said Rin, "I just had to remind him for something."

Alexa narrowed his eyes for a moment but Gaardus flew in to them and chirped before answering, "I've located where the ruins are at!"

"You did?" asked Nagisa.

Gaardus summoned a hologram of the globe and pointed to a far distinct location to a series of canyons almost to the northern pole of the planet.

"That's even further than going to the exiled's place!" gasped Rei.

"But what about the princess?" asked Makoto, "She's clearly in town and we don't know if we can fully trust her?"

"Should we have her come with us?" asked Nagisa.

"I thought I'd find you guys here," said a voice.

The Magic Six turned to see Kagami who answered, "I was able to talk to the princess a bit more and she's definitely not an enemy but that doesn't mean no one should put their guard down. She's crying for help to save her kingdom."

"So is she going to stay locked up then until someone from that realm finds her?" asked Rei.

"But who was that other guy though…the one in the teal-golden armor?" answered Haru.

"Maybe we should go to him and see what he thinks," nodded Rin.

* * *

 **Golden Creation Shop**

The Magic Six and Kagami arrived at the shop were Ekimu was finishing up hammering a new metallic creation. He looked up to see the guests and welcomed them inside.

"I see you children have made your way to this place," the Wise Master said.

"We need some information…about this princess," replied Kagami, "I was told that she was from the Kingdom of Averax Magna and her parents were powerful beings that brought two separate societies together, is this true?"

"It is indeed," said Ekimu, "Mata Nui was responsible for the Matoran Universe inside his massive robotic body while Skralla was destined to become Queen of the Skrall Tribe of Bara Magna. The two met, fell in love and vowed to save each other's kingdom from evil villains. They were triumphant and produced a daughter to set a new era."

"Sakari…" finished Alexa.

"Yes that's right," nodded Ekimu, "But one day, a terrible disaster struck and I lost something valuable of mine in the process but I was able to escape from death with help of a friend. From there, I traveled a few places before arriving here and making my own stay."

"Is there a way to get the princess back?" asked Rei.

"Well you guys have the magic for it. I have sensed the powers you have in your companion bird," the Wise Master replied, "However, the choice must be Sakari's."

"I see," said Alexa, "But we're on a mission of our own as well. Is it okay that she can join us…and in return we can help her."

"If that is what she wants," answered Ekimu.

"We'll have to come up with an agreement then," said Alexa, "For the future…"

* * *

 **Flashback B: Pre-Silver War, Post-Visitation of Hikari Hinata  
Kingdom of Atlantis**

"The next time we meet," muttered Prince Julius sadly, watching Hikari leaving, "A time of war…destruction…betrayal…loss…"

Julius rushed his way through the halls, heading to a particular location in the palace where the prayer crystal tower stood mighty and tall. On the other side of the room was a big screen with several controls and call buttons.

He pressed the button for the Three Samezuka Senshi to summon for an evening appointment if possible. There was something that had to be done and it was for the good of their future…

"My prince," said Brutus, "Is something the matter?"

"You've trusted my dreams before, haven't you? My predictions never failed," replied Julius.

"What did you see this time?" asked Marius.

"I met the man who will one day attack us all under that curse from the Dark One," Julius answered, "It's clear now…that time is running out."

"Should we eliminate him?" asked Trajan.

"NO! You mustn't!" Julius gasped, "I have foreseen another future of this man and that one must happen for the sake of everyone's."

"Your visions are like riddles," Brutus answered, "Are you sure you're not lost?"

"No. Which is where you three must come into play," said Julius, "After we disappear, I need you three to destroy this palace and shatter any evidence of magic."

"B-but prince…" began Trajan.

"That is my final wish," he replied, "One day, the future will heal this land and all will be well. But until then, this duty must be fulfilled."

* * *

The Three Samezuka Senshi sat down together in Ulysses's palace where the latter invited them over once they were done talking to Julius.

"Was everything okay?" asked Ulysses.

"Oh yes, everything's fine!" smiled Brutus, "We were just checking in with the prince, that's all."

Ulysses smiled with his shark teeth and turned to Marius, "Are you okay? You don't seem well."

"I'm just a bit tired," he answered, "We were investigating something beneath the ocean waves earlier and there was something weird we've discovered."

"Really? What did you guys find?" asked Ulysses.

"We found this," said Trajan as he took out his sack and revealed a strange golden mask in a shape of a skull and an insect head at the same time.

"What does this do? Is it an accessory?" the leader asked.

"No idea," Marius replied, "But it seems to have some sort of Dark Magic. It needs to be contained and hidden."

"Then do that and make sure no one ever finds it," said Ulysses.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Kagami returned to the cell where Sakari was at and said, "I want to propose a deal to you but you must decide whether you want it or not."

"And that is…?" began Sakari.

"Help us on a mystery that my friends are trying to solve here…and we have the means of getting you back home and assisting you there," Kagami revealed as the Magic Six walked in.

Sakari looked at them and replied, "Just how do they even have magic?"

"I could ask the same about you," said Rin but Haru hushed him down.

"We have limited time on our hands," Alexa replied, "We'd be honored to have you with us for this journey and to help save your people. Please."

After a moment, Sakari nodded and Kagami unlocked the bars to let her out.

"We'll leave at dawn tomorrow," the princess said, "That's the deal."

The Magic Six looked at each other, knowing that they will have to find someone who can briefly coach the students.

"I know just who can help," Rin realized.

* * *

 **Lynwin Mansion**

"Are you serious?" asked Daigo, stunned in a somewhat annoyed and uncertain response.

"Look, I know you have done swimming even though you were cursed," said Rin, "Please help us. We can't let this program suddenly go booming in our faces."

Daigo sighed and replied, "I can do this. However, I don't know if we'll have the right kind of people to monitor. Why can't you guys have it cancelled?"

"Well at least make an announcement or something while we are gone," he answered, "We have another mission that requires our attention."

"I think we can come up with something," smiled Alexandra, "Don't worry. I can help out."

"And what about me?" asked Katsunori.

"Someone to rotate perhaps," shrugged Daigo.

"Thank you," smiled Makoto, "We're sorry to ask for such a favor."

"Do what needs to be done," smiled Katsunori, "I know there's a lot of mysteries for you gentlemen still and I do pray you find out and save everyone again."

* * *

Back in the sands, Momo and Nitori were getting exhausted from all the walking and being almost dehydrated. Thankfully their powers were allowing them to survive this extreme heat.

"Ugh, I'm done with this," said Momo, "Come on Ai! Let's use our wands to get us to where we need to go!"

Nitori nodded and they both raised out their star dagger wands.

 ** _"ENHYDRA STAR POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"CAIRINA STAR POWERRRR…"_**

 ** _"MAAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

Momotarou danced in the orange-red background as his Star Dagger Wand flickered orange and his nails glowed in a tangerine color. The young main raised his hands out to the side and spun in a circle about three times as he donned his Arabian clothing:

A black headband with a pair of feather jewelry hanging from the side with wrist bands of black and gold. The top consisted of an open-vested jacket of orange, yellow, and black design with a scarf in shades of brown.

The pants were black with golden stripes and dots and a belt that matched to the scarf. He lifted his left leg up and a pair of shoes were donned and some ankle bracelets appeared. A shield in the shape of a clam shell made of steel appeared and engraved with a stag beetle symbol in his left hand and his dagger wand transformed into a long pole with double-bladed knives.

Momo smirked as he readied himself in a battle like pose.

Nitori embraced a wall of water bathing in his transformation scene after grabbing the wand and his nails were turned sky blue. He donned a blue head band with a black-white uniform on the outside and a gray one inside with a massive belt that resembled almost to the Water Knights back home.

The pants were also black and the shoes were rather a pair of slippers that allowed his feet and legs to run faster. A massive shield appeared on his right hand along with a pole-arm similar to Momotarou's but it was only one sided but had an extended tip.

He opened his eyes with an innocent-cute like expression but was deeply ready for another fight against his enemy.

"Uhhhh," began Momo, "I thought we were…"

"Well at least we can be ready for anything," said Nitori with a sweatdrop, "Or maybe this is how we can really access our magic."

"I must admit you look uhhh…cute," blushed Momotarou.

"I thought you were gonna say that to Gou," joked Nitori.

"OI! She's cute too but ugghhhhh, onii-chan probably asked for her hand!" he shouted back, "I swear!"

The two continued onwards at a faster pace as they dissolved themselves into the mist after summoning a transportation spell.

* * *

 **The Ruins of Averax Magna**

Vezon woke up and discovered that another mask was fused onto his helmet-skull. He began to mutter something under his breath when Skullsuke appeared and said, "It's time."

"For what?" Vezon asked.

"To send in the armies," Skullsuke replied as he waved a hand out to summon a tablet back from home that described the world of Olympia.

"We need you to read this information and picture it in your mind so the mask can send our armies to the right place," he explained.

"Fine," the Half-Skakdi answered as he got up and took the tablet before walking outside to see the thousands of Skull Spiders and hundreds of Skull Creatuers all being led by Kulta.

The Skull Grinder pointed his sword at Vezon's neck and said, "Read the description."

"Alrighty, alrighty," he replied, annoyed before he read the message and closing his eyes to visualize the realm.

Before their eyes, a portal finally opened to the side as an image of a wild-looking desert was on the other side of the ripping space.

Kulta raised his staff up and the Skull Creatures roared while the Skull Spiders finally raced their way through the portal, beginning their invasion.

"Haruka Nanase…" muttered Skullsuke, raising his claw, "You will pay for what you've done to me and to Rin!"

 **~Episode 2 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 3 PV~**

 **Alexa:** Wooooowww! Look at this place here!

 **Makoto:** It's definitely our home...our Atlantis!

 **Rin:** It does feel like we were just here yesterday, living in peace.

 **Rei:** Hopefully one day we can have that again.

 **Nagisa:** We can have lots of parties of all kinds! Even the hot spas!

 **Haruka:** ...

 **Rin:** Is something the matter, Haru?

 **Haruka:** ...I

 **Momotarou:** Next Time, Free! **_Secrets of the Ruins!_** Nitori-senpai, we have to hurry and find Rin-senpai before Sousuke-senpai does!


	4. Episode 3: Secrets of the Ruins!

**_Episode 3:_** _遺跡の秘密_ _!_ \- **_Secrets of the Ruins!_**

Before sunrise, the Magic Six, Kagami, and Sakari stood together in a circle as Gaardus hovered above them. They were at the Statue of the Miracles as the city streets were beginning to start their early morning.

"All of you link your hands together…and combine your powers together!" the Phoenix instructed, "You'll be able to make a space shield to fly high above the skies."

"Transform now you guys!" Gaardus ordered.

 ** _"DRAGON CRYSTAL POWERRRRR, MAAAAKKKKKEEEE UP!"_** chanted Alexa.

 ** _"DOLPHIN STAR POWERRRRRR, MAAAKKKKKKEEEEE UP!"_** shouted Haruka.

 ** _"SHARK STAR POWERRRRRR, MAAAAKKKKEEEE UP!"_** cried Rin.

 ** _"BUTTERFLY STAR POWERRRRR, MAAAKKKKEEEE UP!"_** chanted Rei.

 ** _"PENGUIN STAR POWERRRRRRR, MAAAKKKKKKEEE UP!"_** shouted Nagisa.

 ** _"ORCA STAR POWERRRRRR, MAAAAKKKKEEEE UP!"_** said Makoto.

Their clothes flashed and transformed to their Arabian forms as the eight linked their hands together. Before their eyes, they were high above the atmosphere and finally into the stars. They all gasped at the majestic view of the planet a Olympia was nothing but desert, mountains and some areas were even ice-capped and very few green-ish areas.

"There really is no water on this planet," gasped Kagami, stunned to see such a sight.

Makoto looked to his right and said, "Maybe that's the answer…"

The others turned their head and gasped to see Aqua Duniya in the far distance as the blue planet was in orbit around the desert planet.

"It's our homeland!" gasped Rei, "It's really in orbit of Olympia!"

"This is just like the stories mom and dad told me!" Sakari replied, "Our world shattered too into fragments!"

"How strange," said Rin, "For two planets to suffer like that. How did yours get destroyed?"

"Well…it was over 100,000 years ago and a silvery substance from the core of that planet broke out and everyone fought for it to obtain its mysterious powers," she explained.

"T-that's!" gasped Haruka, "That's exactly what happened here too!"

 _Such a coincidence_ , thought Sakari, _did this evil spread to their world too?_

"Haru…" began Makoto.

"Olympia Magna was once a whole planet," said Alexa, "And not only did that substance appeared to the surface but people fought for one another to obtain a powerful object that I carry with me…the Legendary Solar Crystal of Destiny."

The bubble took them over to the northern reaches of the planet as another flash of light brought them safely onto the ground again.

"We're here," said Nagisa.

"It's completely barren," added Rei, "Except for those ruins up on the canyons."

"Was this an ocean from the past?" asked Haruka.

"Yes, it was," replied Gaardus, "This was the once beloved Aigean Sea…after the planet shattered, all of the water was drawn into the celestial body that you and your family and friends are currently living on."

"I still can't believe all of that water would leave like that, I mean…if all of the heat and energy unleashed the explosion…" muttered Rei.

"Some magic must have kept the sea from being completely vaporized," shrugged Makoto.

"But that can't be," argued Rei, "The physics is totally off…"

"This isn't the time to be bickering," said Kagami, "We have to investigate. Just how the heck can we try to cross those canyons?"

"I might be able to make something," replied Nagisa as he danced and chanted an ice bridge connecting from where they were at to the other side.

"I still wonder how you managed to get both water and ice powers?" asked Rei.

"Hehe, that's a secret Rei-chan," he chuckled.

"Sakari you stay by with me," said Kagami, "The rest of you, go first. We'll stay by and guard for a bit."

"Be careful," replied Alexa as he and the others began their way across the ice bridge.

* * *

The Magic Six and Gaardus arrived at the end of the bridge where they saw an enormous series of pillars, floors, and even a few staircases. The main building itself was enormous but opened.

"I…I feel this," said Alexa, "The power from long ago."

Gaardus flew up towards the ceiling area over a balcony area.

"Did Gaardus see something?" asked Rin.

"Wow, look you guys! There's a throne here!" said Nagisa.

They rushed up to see and brushed the dust and rubble off as it glowed faintly. On the seat it had some ancient writing that said:

Εδώ βρίσκεται και ο πρίγκιπας και μελλοντικός βασιλιάς: ο Ιούλιος

(English: Here lies the prince and future king: Julius)

"Must be an old language that was spoken," muttered Alexa as he looked at the others, "What do you think?"

"I'm amazed how it survived all this time," said Makoto, "Now that I see this place…I remember being here all the time."

"Yes, it's starting to come back too," smiled Nagisa.

They all heard footsteps suddenly which sort of shocked them a little. Alexa turned his head to see a young looking lady dressed in white and blue cloaks with a hair as blonde as the sunlight. She also wore a set of gold jewelry on her wrists, ankles, and a headband on her forehead.

"I-is this real?" gasped Makoto.

"Wow she's so beautiful," said Rei, stunned.

"She doesn't seem like a threat, is she?" asked Haruka, slightly suspicious.

"Please don't run," the woman said, "I'm not here to hurt you…Haruka, Nagisa, Rei, Makoto…Rin…and beloved Prince Julius."

"H-how did you know our names?!" gasped Nagisa while Rei wiped the fog off of his glasses.

"Well…I um…" she began.

"Are you some sort of a magician?" asked Rin, "You just like sudden came out of nowhere, right?"

"Yes, you could say that…I am a Mahotsukai…Pandora, Le Fay," she revealed.

"Wow, that's a cool name!" replied Nagisa.

Pandora chuckled lightly and said, "Thank you. But I'm afraid that I can only stay here with you guys for a bit. I know your hearts are burning with questions…maybe I can be of some help."

They looked at each other for a moment but Haruka asked, "Have you known us from the past life?"

"I have…I've followed you all in spirit since the beginning," she answered, "But that's a long and difficult story to explain about."

"What do you know about these ruins?" asked Makoto, "We were in these palaces long ago, weren't we?"

"Yes, all of you had your own share of land on an island connected to this one," Pandora explained, "You were all like a family to each other but found deeper love in your hearts…Julius, you made many miracles and gifts for the people of this world, blessing everyone in hopes to achieve eternal peace.

"But the Dark One struck from behind and used whatever he could to destroy this world. However, by the powers of the Legendary Solar Crystal, fate allowed you all to be reborn again."

"Back when we were at the reactor," said Alexa, "I met this man who looked a lot like myself…but he wasn't Julius though…he said that he came from another realm and gave me his powers to escape and save the others. Do you know who he was?"

"I do…but the time is not upon us for you to know who he is. However, he does share great powers as strong as yours," she answered.

"You sound like you really knew us since forever," said Rin, "But…you only appeared to us now."

"I've watched you all in a different form…with mighty blue wings…and the power of this earring I wear on my right ear," she said.

They gasped at this and they all shouted, "G-GAARDUS?!"

"E-EHHH?! Y-you were our companion as him!? B-but you're a woman…" Makoto replied.

Pandora chuckled sadly and said, "I'm sorry but…I am also in hiding. I took the form of a male bird because of someone who I once loved ages ago…is haunting me down and I can't let him catch up to us."

"Eh?" asked Rei, "Wh-who was this person?"

"That also cannot be said, I'm sorry," she replied, "There's a lot of secrets that I have been keeping from you all. However, in order to ensure your safety and your destiny, I have been swore to keep secrecy."

"Sorry we've been a burden to you," replied Rin, "I know it must have been a lot for you to travel with us."

"It's no trouble at all," she smiled, "I'm honored to have been your guide this entire time. And I still will until the day you all fulfill your destiny."

"The day Olympia Magna is reborn…" answered Alexa, recalling the prophecy back in the desert, "The three saviors…I am one…Kagami is another…but who is the final one?"

"No idea," Pandora replied, "That's still something I have to investigate."

"Thank you," said Makoto, "For helping us so far."

"No, thank you," she emphasized back, "For giving me a chance."

The others were going to reply but Pandora smiled back as she twirled on her cloak, resuming her form as Gaardus as the bird screeched and flew up around the area.

"I do hope we can talk to her again," said Nagisa, "She seemed so nice and caring for us!"

Gaardus soared above the scenery when he saw something heading this way. After using its vision to look closely, the Phoenix gave a loud warning cry.

"W-what's going on?!" shouted Rin.

"I don't like the sound of this," said Rei.

The Phoenix returned down and answered, "We have to get out of here! There's some terrible company heading this way!"

"But we haven't finished investigating here!" argued Alexa, "I can't go…there's something about this place that's calling to me!"

* * *

Kagami and Sakari dodged another attack from the Skull Spiders as the endless amount of the critters swarmed their way towards the ice bridge.

"BREAK IT DOWN!" shouted Kagami.

"I…I...can't we just run!" replied Sakari, clutching her mother's necklace in fear. She fired her staff that she was given from a previous realm as it turned into one of the spiders into crystal.

One of the larger spiders jumped towards her. Sakari whacked it off but the staff broke its head piece off.

 _Now I'm powerless_ , she thought, _this is the end now?_

"Dammit!" growled Kagami as he twirled his Naismith Rod and chanted, " ** _TIGERRRRR, VANISSSSHIIIIINNNGGGG, SMASHHHHH!_** "

He twirled and made a jump over the onrushing Skull Spiders and the rod smashed the end of the bridge, causing it to collapse and shatter into shards.

 _What did mother say when she summoned her magic_ , thought Sakari as her mind raced through the seconds. One of the Skull Spiders jumped on her helmet, trying to lock its mask in place but Kagami whacked it off with the rod.

Hundreds of them approached the scene, surrounding them. Kagami unleashed a ball of light and shouted, **"** ** _METEOORRRRRR, JAAAMMM!"_**

 _Mother_ , prayed Sakari silently, _Please don't let this be the end of us…or our kingdom…I need to fight back but I don't know how to use your magic to fight…only to flee…I'm sorry to have taken your necklace for selfish reasons…_

 _"Sakari my dear…"_ echoed Skralla's voice, _"You must fight now…repeat after me…'Release thy Power O Tahei Nui!'_

 ** _"Release thy power, O Great Tahei Nui!"_** she replied back as the pendant finally glowed and transformed into a long trident-like staff with an insignia symbolizing the diamond and the former robot. A small launcher was also affixed to the head of the trident.

Kagami smiled as he knew that she would finally get a hold of herself and ready to fight.

"I can hear my mother's voice," said Sakari, "She's telling me how to fight!"

"Well soon you'll be fighting on your own accord," replied Kagami, "This world here isn't a safe haven especially for wanderers out at night."

The Skull Spiders attacked again but this time, Sakari screamed out a blast of fire to scare some of them off while Kagami jumped again and twirled the staff before slicing the spiders into pieces.

"Made out of skull heads, that's a new one," said Kagami as he saw how disturbing they looked.

* * *

 **Flashback A: Battle of Bara Magna: Mata Nui vs. Makuta Teridax**

After reviving an ancient robot that served as shelters for the Agori and Glatorian, Mata Nui was able to be at least 2/3 of his original height just as when his arch nemesis approached to the scene. The robot that he once controlled of was 40 million feet tall and now it was driven by his mad brother.

"Silence?" Teridax asked, "No treats? Denunciations? No revenge? You really do disappoint me. I was hoping you'd be screaming by now."

"I have no need to do that," Mata Nui replied, "There's no need to fight, we don't have to do this."

"Of course we don't, need I to remind you why?" the brother replied as he fired a laser that turned one of the mountains into instant lava, killing any inhabitants there.

"I could continue this and you would eventually fight back but…I have a better plan," Teridax answered, extending his hand out, "Come with me. I can heal your robotic structure and we will proceed to decimate all universes and rule all realities that are out there."

"You may know how that body works but yet you don't understand its true purpose. Yeah, I could've done terrible things with it but that would have destroyed us. Didn't you ever take a moment to consider WHY the Great Beings made it this way? Or were you just that compelled to take control of it?"

"Oh your destiny right? I know very well aware of it since my birth; your mission to reunite the Three Pieces of Spherus Magna. I'll tell you how I think of it," said Teridax as he fired a laser blast on the shoulder of the Prototype Robot.

Mata Nui was not going to waste time as he knew that the Glatorian, Skrall, and other species were going to face terrible danger.

* * *

The two robots began to fight as Mata Nui was trying not to crush the mountains where they were hiding. However, they were fed up by this as the two species agreed to fight this once and for all.

"Can your magic protect us?" asked Kiina.

"I don't know but that monster has got to be put down!" said Skralla.

"But aren't there inhabitants inside of that?" asked Gresh.

"I'll find a way to shut it down so we can save the people in there too," she answered as she twirled her staff and turned it into a flying device. She put one leg over it like a witch and soared off to the skies.

"Princess!" shouted Stronius, horrified by the quick decision.

"Let's do this!" said Ackar, "We have to concentrate one spot on the robot and fire the Thornax!"

They all charged out from the mountain as the massive armies finally arrived at the scene, taking aim on the attacks and launching the spiked plants at the foot of the robot but it made slightly no damage or a dent.

Seconds later, the base of the foot opened up to reveal an army of monsters and warriors taking their battle from inside the Matoran Universe to the outside sands of the Wastelands.

The Rahkshi and Skakdi smashed their weapons and clashed against the Toa and the Glatorian while the latter fired attacks of their elemental powers.

* * *

Mata Nui sensed Skralla approached to the scene between this fight. Time was running out, after sending the Mask of Light a message to one of the heroes, Tahu in request to wear the Golden Armor, he confronted his brother again while trying not to lose his guard.

"Ahhh…love," said Teridax, "I never imagined such a god like you would find a goddess."

"SKRALLA WATCH OUT!" screamed Mata Nui as Teridax flicked his hand and blasted her across the skies.

Mata Nui raged the anger in finally as Teridax prepared a massive gravity blast. However, the former Great Spirit realized that was what he needed to pull the two satellites back to place. The anger strengthen him as he pulled the arms up to redirect the blasts, pulling the fragments faster to the atmosphere.

Skralla managed to regain her balance and soared her way back, using her staff to channel energy to Mata Nui so he could at least try to keep up the fight.

* * *

The golden armor was scattered during the fight but Tahu, along with Takanuva and Gresh managed to recover the pieces and the former put them on. He had no idea what was going to happen but it was a risk he had to take.

Next thing he knew, his body glowed with electrical sparks of energy being unleashed across the battle field, killing all of the Rahkshi at once. This sudden death was felt by Teridax as he realized that the lines of battle were drawn.

Mata Nui wasted no time as one of the rocky fragments of Aqua Magna broke off from the rest of the moon, heading right into the path of his enemy. At the right timing, he pushed his nemesis to the path o the rock as it struck him behind the back of the robot's head, burning the Core Processor that held his "soul"/"essence" in it to vapor.

With no one in control of the Matoran Universe, the massive robot fell to the ground, unleashing series of earthquakes and damages to the islands and continents alike. The Matoran, Toa, and bunch of other species began to flee out finally and discovered a new world before them.

The Bota and Aqua Magna fragments smashed to Bara Magna as the planet of Spherus Magna reformed itself finally.

* * *

 **Days Later…**

With the defeat of Teridax, Mata Nui was able to heal the entire planet as well as creating a new kingdom for all who have longed to start a new life. It was here at this point that a massive wedding ceremony brought the two worlds together.

"I've been so fortunate to have met you," said Skralla, "Thank you for being there for me."

"And you for me," he replied while Belirax blessed them and coronated the two as King and Queen.

The Kingdom of Averax Magna celebrated the newlyweds as everyone could finally feel the peace that they all longed to obtain.

* * *

 **Present Day: Out in the Desert of Olympus**

Tahu opened his eyes and found himself in the sands that reminded him of Bara Magna. He got up on his feet just as the others woke up.

"W-where are we now?" asked Lewa, "Nothing but harsh-sands!"

"This isn't Spherus Magna," Gali guessed, "Mata Nui said that the desert wasn't as vast when he revitalized the land."

"He told us to find the princess," Kopaka replied, "That last thing I remember was that a spare Olmak was used upon us."

"I just hope we're in the right place for it," shrugged Pohatu as he looked at his new weapons.

"E-eh? Our weapons…they're changed!" said Onua, looking at his new hammer, "Our armor is different too!"

Kopaka flashed a wall of ice to display themselves in a mirror as they all gasped to see themselves in different armor. They were a lot bulkier, looking almost like the Glatorian's.

"Well at least we have something fresh to use," replied Tahu as he unleashed a blast of fire from his new blades.

"Whatever this world is," Gali answered, "It must be really dangerous."

Pohatu looked at his new weapons and muttered, "This looks like…"

He put them on his feet and the next thing he knew, he was flying around in circles in a dust devil cyclone.

"Well that's new," said Lewa, "Coming from a brother of stone."

"Looks like he's not alone," replied Kopaka as his wings on his back enabled him to fly as well.

"Ehh, you too ice-brother?" Lewa asked.

"Wait a sec, what happened to our Mask powers?" asked Onua.

Tahu closed his eyes to try to call upon his power of shielding from the mask but it wasn't working. He growled as this power was always useful for him in the past. Clearly, something was not right.

"We don't have time to waste," Gali answered, "We have to find the princess before the Skull Creatures does first."

* * *

 **Back at the Atlantis Ruins:**

"What's the matter Alexa? We don't have any time left to stay here," said Makoto.

"No…I know there's something in this palace…" he answered as he listened to where the source was at. He called upon the Solar Crystal's abilities and meditated a few moments. Seconds later, he gasped and said, "Found it!"

"W-what did you find?" asked Rei but Alexa got up and rushed through the ruins and the others chased after him.

It took them several minutes to get through the palace but they got out through the back side where Alexa stopped at the edge of the cliff and looked down to the endless pit. It was there, his heart could feel it.

"There it is!" he pointed to the shiny object not far from where they stood. However, the mask glimmered way beyond their reach.

Nagisa created a bubble to catch the mask and brought it back up to them as it popped and fell into Alexa's hands.

"W-what is that?!" gasped Makoto.

"It looks like a mask…of some kind," said Haruka.

"Rather a creepy-looking one that belongs to the deceased," replied Rei.

"This mask…I remember back in the past life...one of my servants told me about this," answered Alexa, "It's not just an ordinary mask for decoration…it has power to control these evil creatures. But there's a problem with it; an ordinary person like ourselves cannot wear it because it's not from this world."

"It's not?" asked Rin, "Then why did it come here?"

"Perhaps it was too much power?" guessed Nagisa.

"But what does it control exactly…these evil creatures?" asked Haruka.

Before Alexa could answer, they all heard a cry from far away; screaming to be precise.

"Let's go back!" said Nagisa, "The others must be in trouble!"

* * *

Kagami and Sakari were losing ground as more Skull Spiders surrounded them nearly pushed them to the edge of the cliff side. One more step and they'd be falling to the ends of the world.

Gaardus swooped in and unleashed blasts of wind from its wings to shoo several of them off. Moments later, they heard a loud clicky noise as a massive looking spider approached to the scene.

The Lord of the Skull Spiders finally arrived with three Skull Scorpios.

"Oh no," muttered Sakari, "They found us!"

"W-what the hell are they!?" asked Kagami.

"The Skull Creatures," she replied, "They must have found means to get to this world!"

"So this is why you've been running?" he asked and Sakari nodded.

"I am DONE running!" she growled as she twirled her staff and listened to her mother's words of prayer and unleashed an earthquake blast to knock them off of their feet.

"Let's go!" Sakari answered as she grabbed Kagami by the wrist and they rushed through the clearing, stepping and crushing the smaller Skull Spiders on the way.

The Lord of Skull Spiders got back on its footing and unleashed a loud scream.

* * *

The Magic Six returned back to the front of the palace and saw that the bridge was destroyed. However, Rin and Rei called upon their x-ray visions and saw Kagami and Sakari running from some strange creatures on the chase.

"Let's go!" said Makoto as Nagisa chanted another ice bridge.

Haruka was about to say something when something flashed in his mind. The next thing he knew, he was standing alone in the darkness.

"Haru…Haruka…Haru-chan…Haruka Nanase," the voice echoed.

"T-that voice," said Haruka, "Could it be?"

" ** _Yes Haru…it is I_** ," the voice of Skullsuke echoed, " ** _I gave you a warning in the dream…I hope you are aware of the current circumstances._** "

"What are you talking about? Where are you?!" Haruka shouted.

" ** _You don't know?_** " laughed Skullsuke as he finally appeared in front of him, " ** _Don't you remember how Rin joined you guys? Did he even told you?_** "

"Told me what?" Haruka asked.

" ** _Well I guess that's what you'll have to find out_** ," the Skull Fighter laughed, " ** _I can't believe you are madly in love with him! I take it that you forgot what we agreed on ages ago too…_** "

Haruka narrowed his eyes and said, "I thought you changed your mind about that."

" ** _Oh I did only just because of Rin's grief_** ," he replied, " ** _But deep down you know who he belongs to. That relay…that prophecy…should have never been made!_** "

"HARU-CHAN!" screamed Nagisa as he shook Haru's senses back to reality.

Haruka gasped and shook his head while Rin hugged him and said, "What happened? You were standing there for 30 seconds frozen!"

"I…" he began, "We better get out of here!"

"Let's go!" replied Rin as they all raced across the bridge towards Sakari and Kagami. Haruka's mind raced back to that day…

* * *

 **Flashback B: Aqua Duniya, 1 month** **after the Purification Rite: the First week of swim lessons  
(about 6 – 7 years old these characters)**

Sousuke walked in the pool room to go change when he saw Haruka swimming alone after hours. For a moment, he thought he was violating the rules but he recalled earlier about how each swimmer should take a chance to swim at their own time once they were already mastering their strokes.

 _Wow, he's that fast_ , thought Sousuke before he walked into the locker rooms as he saw Makoto changing.

"Oh, you must be Sousuke!" Makoto blushed as he kept a hold of his towel to his waist, "I'm Makoto! Makoto Tachibana!"

"Yes I have heard of you," Sousuke smiled, shaking hands, "It's an honor to meet the Tachibana's before me."

"No need to get all formal!" Makoto replied, "Are you here for practice?"

"Yeah," Sousuke answered, "Well sort of. I have to run a few things but I will be in the pool soon too. How about you?"

"Well it's almost time for our magic lessons and I was hoping Haru-chan would be done by now," he sighed, "Of course he does love his water."

"I'll be right back," said Sousuke as he went out to see Haru finally reaching the wall. He crouched down on his knees and asked, "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine," Haru answered, "Just prefer to swim free."

"Well I can help you," said Sousuke, "I too also swim the freestyle."

"Are you saying my skill is lacking?" asked Haru, almost feeling insulted.

"I'm not talking about your skill…it's about the timing," he replied, "I can help you swim faster."

"I don't care for times," said Haruka.

"To be honest, neither do I but…sometimes you have to swim fast, especially to escape danger," answered Sousuke, "Besides. We both know Rin."

"You do?" asked Haruka, almost confused.

"It's a long story but my father's family were personal guards to them long before our time," he explained, "And it turned out that my mother was friends with the Queen too."

"And your point is?" the other boy questioned.

"To make us become stronger swimmers as well as…friends," said Sousuke.

Haruka felt something off about him but he answered, "Fine. I will do this once."

Makoto came out from the lockers and said, "Haru-chan! We have to hurry! I'll help you out!"

He extended his hand out to him and Haru answered, "I told you to stop saying the –chan."

"Haru, if you have time later, do you want to stop by at my place?" asked Sousuke.

"I'll see," he replied as he went to go change.

* * *

 **Hours Later**

Haruka was about to leave when he saw Rin in the hallway with Nagisa, Nitori, and Momo.

"Rin," said Haru.

"Oh hey Haru!" smiled Rin, "What's up?"

"Do you have Sousuke's address?" asked the other boy, "I need it."

"Hm, I do," said Rin, "Did Sousuke invited you over?"

"I don't know but he told me to stop by," he answered.

Rin went through his bag to find his book that had Sousuke's address on it and a map too, saying, "Here, take this map also. You'll need it."

* * *

The tsundere walked his way through the streets of the kingdom until he finally arrived at a small hut not far from the fortress walls. He gently knocked on the door and it opened up.

"Ah…you must be Haru," said Hosoya, "Sousuke will be right with you shortly. In the meantime, please settle in. Make yourself at home."

Haruka walked inside and sat at the table as Hosoya gave him some mackerel kimchi soup and some sparkling water with a baguette.

"Forgive me if we bothered you at a bad time young prince," Hosoya explained, "I'm afraid Sousuke is just a bit fascinated."

"Fascinated?" Haru asked.

"You see, Sousuke has been wanting to swim since it was in the blood of the Matsuoka's. My family were loyal servants so we got to see some of their relays and what not years ago. Back then, most of these events were held private because it was to protect the true magic of the water," the father explained.

"So what does that have to do with Rin?" he asked.

"Well um…because of our friendship, Sousuke has longed to become a swimmer so he can try to challenge that family…or Rin I should rather say," said Hosoya.

"I don't swim for anyone, just for myself," Haru answered, "I just don't know if I can bear responsibility for a team…that's why I swim alone."

Sousuke finally arrived to the house with a bag of herbs and spices, "Oh Haru, you're here! I was wondering if you were going to show up or not."

"Now, now," Hosoya answered, "We're just waiting for you to join us."

The three ate supper while Haruka listened to their rambles before he finally said his few words, "I thank you for the supper but what is the purpose of me here?"

"It's because I want to know something," Sousuke answered, "Are you going to swim in the relay?"

"…and if I am," he answered, "I still don't care about the timing. But either way, I haven't decided what I will be doing."

Haruka grabbed his cloak and gently bowed a farewell and left. Sousuke smiled for a moment before he grunted with annoyance.

"Is he really that naïve?" Sousuke muttered, "Or did his parents not tell him the truth?"

"Sousuke!" Hosoya shouted, "You know can't get about into his personal business like that!"

"Maybe not now but…later," he shrugged, "However…I want to make sure that we can all swim professionally and not just being a princess about it."

* * *

 **Present Day: Aigean Canyons**

The Magic Six teamed back up with Kagami and Sakari as they saw the strange creatures making their way towards them. Sakari fired another blast but the spiders resisted this time.

"EHHHH!?" gasped Makoto, horrified to see the spiders.

"W-what on Earth is that?!" shouted Rei.

"Spiders…or something," muttered Rin.

 ** _"STORRMMMMYYYY, MANDALA!"_** the megane shouted as he unleashed a magical circle attack of water to blast them back.

 ** _"DRAGON SEA KINGGG!"_** yelled Alexa as he raised up his sword to unleash the dragon blast of water.

"What are those things?" asked Nagisa.

"Skull Spiders," Sakari answered, "They are dangerous creatures and if they get into your face, you'll be under the influence of their master."

Kagami crushed another one down as it snuck up on him with his feet. The Magic Six gasped as the patterns of the spider…

Alexa took out the golden mask and said, "They match!"

Sakari gasped and snatched it from him saying, "Good! This will get them away from us!"

"W-What are you doing!?" shouted Rin.

Sakari slammed the mask on her face and hoped to concentrate it. The spiders froze in place finally as the golden mask of the skull spiders took effect on them.

"Go…return to your master at once…get out!" she chanted, waving her hand out as an order. The spiders turned around and crawled their way, leaving the heroes alone finally.

As soon as they were out, Sakari peeled off the mask and sighed in relief, asking, "H-how did you guys have this mask?"

"It was not far from here," Alexa said, "It was calling out to me as if it knew what the situation was happening."

"Good," she replied, "This is the Legendary Golden Mask of the Skull Spiders. Anyone who comes across this has control over them. I basically bought us time so we can escape."

"Amazing," replied Makoto.

"I'll hang onto this," she answered, "But we best return back to the city."

The others nodded and held their hands together as the space bubble covered them and they soared back out to the stars before returning their way back to Sportsbrooke safely.

* * *

 **The Golden Grains**

After using their star dagger wands a number of times, Momo and Nitori finally arrived at the outskirts of Sportsbrooke by the Golden Grain Fields but there was still no sign of the city. However, the Lynwin Mansion stood.

It was already sundown when they got to this point.

"Momo, we should at least ask if they can let us in for the night," said Nitori.

"Right," he nodded and they got to the doorway. Nitori gently knocked and a young lady opened it.

"Ah hello…" said Alexandra, "Who are you guys?"

"Oh, I'm Aiichirou Nitori, and this is Momotarou Mikoshiba," the silver-haired boy answered, "We've been on a long journey to Sportsbrooke ourselves but we can't see the city. Do you happen to know where…?"

"Of course!" she finished, "Well there's a reason why Sportsbrooke is hidden from outsiders. It has magic protected by the Princess Goddess. However, I'll ask my workers to arrange some space for you tonight. It's not safe to be out wandering in the late hours."

She led the two boys inside as Katsunori and Daigo returned back from the fields while the other workers were wrapping up for the night.

"We have some guests here," said Alexandra, "They're heading to Sportsbrooke but this is their first time."

"Hmm, I've never seen you two before," nodded Daigo while Katsunori's eyes narrowed as he saw them carrying the Star Dagger wands.

"Are you by chance affiliated with the Magic Six?" asked Katsunori.

"OH MY GOSH YES!" Momo cried out, "We've been sent from our home to go find them! It's kinda an emergency actually but…"

"I'm afraid they're not in town right now," said Alexandra, "But as soon as I get word of their return. I will let them know."

"What happened?" asked Daigo.

"Kinda a long story but…we lost a friend," said Nitori, "Someone of great evil captured him and did some nasty things. And plus the truth about our past lives…there's more to it than what we previously knew about."

"Sounds pretty intense," replied Alexandra, "Just hang in there. We'll have supper shortly and we will do what we can to help."

"Thank you," nodded Momo.

* * *

 **Nightfall:**

The Skull Creatures finally stepped into the sands of the Olympus Desert not far from Sportsbrooke. After hearing that the heroes got a hold of the Golden Mask of the Skull Spiders, Kulta swore revenge in getting that mask back.

"Sir, I can go retrieve it," said Skullsuke.

"I know what you're thinking," Kulta replied, "But let's wait on that. Normally we'd storm our way into the city but we don't know how to get in."

"Maybe the heroes know some sort of a secret key?" asked Kixir, the Skull Slicer.

"There's definitely something," agreed Acedin, the Skull Basher.

"We will wait and observe," Kulta ordered, "That is final."

Skullsuke grunted and returned to his tent to make sure the captive was still in there. Vezon was already muttering stuff around about heroes and how he called himself a "Toa of Anarchy."

"Shut up!" Skullsuke said, "Your ramblings won't get you anywhere."

"Oh yes it can," Vezon laughed, "Thanks to you guys, I can escape from you all."

Vezon summoned the Olmak to open a gate but Skullsuke blew a punch with his claw, knocking the half-half Skakdi out to deactivate it and said, "You're not going anywhere until we are done! Now be a good boy and take a long nap."

Once that was done, Skullsuke returned to the other Skull Creatures for a casual conversation while Kulta looked himself in a mirror as he still wore the Great Mask of Creation from Ekimu.

"This mask…it's trying to fight back," Kulta muttered, "It senses its true master here…in this world. How convenient."

"My lord, the armies are ready for the attack," said Acedin.

"Save it for the sunrise," replied Kulta, "I'll send some of our spies though to monitor the area and when it's time, we'll strike."

* * *

 **Miracle Palace, Sportsbrooke**

The Magic Six, Sakari, Gaardus, and Kagami returned back to the building as they were all exhausted from the long journey. After being greeted with a nice, fancy dinner from the White Doves and the Vorpal Swords, they all rested up in their rooms again in pairs.

Back in the main hall, Riko and Momoi laughed as they were playing some card games against Murasakibara, Aomine, and Kise. Kagami spent some time with Kuroko at the Temple of Time to report the events while Midorima and Akashi caught up with the reports in the office.

"It's been tough, but the last few weeks are improving for the city," Akashi said, "Now that everyone is home, we should probably make it easy on some of the defenses."

"Actually about that," Midorima answered as he revealed a bag of several Skull Spiders he encountered earlier in the day, "I have a feeling we got a new problem."

"W-what are those?" asked Akashi.

"I don't know but these spider-looking creatures are starting to be reported around the northern borders," said Midorima.

"Then we'll leave the security as stable then and maybe add a few more defenses," replied the minister, "Send this order out to the security and the police for extra defenses to the Northern Wall."

* * *

After supper, Momo and Nitori went up to their rooms for the night. One of the windows showed them the city of Sportsbrooke (after using the scroll to become exposed to the magic). It was quite an exciting view for them but there was no time to celebrate.

For they had a mission…before it was too late.

"I hope they're doing alright," said Nitori, "I got a bad feeling about something outside."

Momo already tossed himself to bed and began to snore quickly while the silver-haired boy made a small smile before he shut off the lights and closed the window.

But little did anyone know that a great evil was about to strike again…with a new name…

 ** _The Brotherhood of the Skull Creatures_**

~ **Episode 3 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 4 PV~**

 **Rin:** Haru, what's the matter? You're not like yourself!

 **Haru:** I'm fine, we'll overcome these next wave of enemies!

 **Makoto** : Haru...

 **Rei:** Haruka-senpai...

 **Nagisa:** Haru-chan...

 **Voice:** *screams* HARUUUUUUUU!

 **Alexa:** T-That voice!?

 **Rin:** *Gasps* I-IT CAN'T BE...

 **Skullsuke:** Next Time, _**Free! Threat of Whale Shark!** , It's time you atone your sins...Haruka Nanase!_


	5. Episode 4: Threat of Whale Shark!

**_Episode 4:_** ** _ジンベイザメの脅威_** ** _! - Threat of Whale Shark!_**

Kosuke Wakamatsu, Yoshitaka Moriyama, Ryou Sakurai, and a few other cops were out for an early morning shift after receiving orders from Akashi. They carefully observed the Northern Wall area in order to keep the citizens safe for another day in their lives.

"Everything seems to be normal so far," said Yoshitaka.

"So far," shrugged Ryou, "It could change any time. We had the Black Crows and our own civil problems with the GoM..."

"Not only that but all we know is that these spiders could be the least of our problems," nodded Kousuke, "I got a feeling we have..."

Moments later, they heard a cry from nearby and saw a young man being stabbed in the back by some strange armored being. They held out their guns at the ready but the creature replied by taking his crossbow out and fired bullets back. A few of the police members were shot but the rest dodged and fired back.

"After him!" shouted Kousuke as a bunch of the force went on the chase while he called down the emergency to get the guy to the hospital.

"He's barely breathing," he muttered, "Has it begun now? Who are these new foes?"

* * *

Shouyou woke up with a nice long yawn as he knew that today was going to be another practice match but he was excited that the event was going to premiere this weekend. Clearly this was something that couldn't be missed out on to show off his new skills.

He shut off the alarm and put on the TV for news when he saw what was happening; several killing incidents happening in the same hour happening from the northern area of the city.

A violent knock was heard on the door. Shouyou rushed to grab the Morgan Rod as he had a bad feeling about this. The door broke open and a bunch of Skull Spiders struck in the room. Shouyou fired blasts of energy and incinerated them to dust. He then rushed into Natsu's room and woke her up.

"We have to get out of here!" he said, "It's bad!"

"W-what's going on onii-chan?!" she gasped.

"The city is under attack! And now our apartment is facing…" he began when several Skull Spiders emerged in the room.

Natsu screamed while Shouyou fired the blasts. She turned to see the fire alarm and pulled it down to set it off as the sprinklers and flashes of light alerted the entire place.

"Come on, we have to hurry!" he shouted as he grabbed her by the hand and they packed a few sets of clothes in a bag and ran out with a bunch of other people.

* * *

Alarms went off at the Miracle Palace and the Magic Six quickly rushed to the main hall and saw several Skull Spiders swarming around followed by a few Skull Warriors in blue armor with swords and crossbows.

Kise managed to knock one down and adapt its shooting abilities with his perfect copy and fired the blasters to the warriors. Aomine's eyes glowed blue as he adapted to his Zone mode to rush at super speed while slicking the warriors down into pieces.

"The one who can defeat me is me!" he growled.

Murasakibara charged at a new oncoming rush of Skull Scorpios by using his Byzantium Archimedes Claws. Akashi fired shots from his crossbow at the warriors, knocking their skulls off of their skeletal bodies.

"That's a new one," said Midorima as he whacked a Skull Scorpio out of the way with his hammer.

"We have to help out!" Nagisa cried out, taking out his Penguin Star Dagger, as he shouted, **_"FROZEN, ICCYYYY, CYCLONNEEEEE!"_**

 ** _"ORCA ACIIIDDD, SPLASHHHHHH!"_** chanted Makoto, twirling his Orca Star Dagge as the acid melted a bunch of the warriors down.

"Are they coming from the outside?!" shouted Rei.

"It seems like it," said Kuroko as he and Kagami stepped into the scene.

"Rei-chan and I can stay in here, the rest of you guys go!" said Nagisa.

Alexa nodded to Makoto and Haruka and Rin and they went outside to see a terrible invasion happening outside the streets.

An army of Skeletal Creatures in all shapes and sizes rampaging the downtown area. The Police force were barely making ground to withstand them.

"This is bad!" gasped Alexa, raising his dragon brooch out, "We can't let them destroy this city!"

"Then it's time," nodded Rin, raising his Shark Star Dagger Wand with the others.

 ** _"DRAGON CRYSTAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"ORCA STAR POWERRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"DOLPHIN STAR POWERRRRR…."_**

 ** _"SHARK STAR POWERRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"MAAAKKKKEEEEEE UP!"_**

The Dragon Brooch floated above Alexa as the background turned golden orange-yellow with glowing stars drifting around. His nails glowed yellow while a pair of wings grew from the brooch before it exploded into lights. Dragon scales grew from feet to the neck before it exploded out in his transparent form.

Raising his arms up, the armor pads covered his upper limbs while the dragon scales formed over his chest, abs. They shed off, revealing his plates similar to his previous outfit in Solis Power with slightly more ornate and ancient looking.

The Orca Star Dagger Wand shimmered and exploded rays of green light as Makoto's body turned transparent, undergoing his transformation. He grabbed the dagger (his nails turned green) which caused all of muscles across his Posterior Deltoids, Teres Major, Latissimus Dorsi, Oblique Abdominals, Triceps, and the Thoracolumbar Fascia in great definition.

He clasped his hands together as an explosion of electricity and water flowed through his body. Stretching his hands out, he donned a two-layer green outfit with a black-white stripes on his left side. Raising up his left leg, his pants were cream colored with canvas colored shoes that covered his feet.

Haruka gently walked and spun around as he flipped his hair to the right, donning a black shirt with a white cloth above, black pants, a white-blue head cover turban, and a blue-yellow scarf.

Flipping his hair to the left, he donned some blue-green jewelry, a sword covered in a red sheath that attached to a golden belt, and a pair of shoe coverings. His Suiei necklace was tucked beneath his clothing but the powers unleashed were echoing across the area.

Rin twirled as his red turban with loose flaps that contained blue-yellow stripes appeared on his head. His cloak was black and red with a white vest undergarment beneath. Raising his hands up, he donned a pair of golden cuffs and his malia bee pendant mixed with his Suiei Necklace.

At the same moment the waters swirled around his lower half before revealing his white lose pants with a buckle that donned his Metallic Shark Sword in a green sheath. He opened his eyes with a smirk on his face as a pair of black shoes covered his feet.

Alexa spun around with his Dragon Kopis Sword at the ready, opening his eyes to see the source of his prey.

Makoto opened his eyes with a smile as his innocent-like expression was hidden with a badass attitude that knows no bounds; ready to face off the enemy. He grabbed the vase and readied himself.

Haruka opened his eyes and took his battle stance with his Dolphin Razor Sword at the ready.

Rin crossed his arms together in his badass pose at an angle with a wider smirk by showing his shark teeth.

The Skull Creatures roared loudly upon the sight of the Suiei Senshi. It was four against a massive army of undead beings. The spiders and the warriors charged their way towards the heroes with all sorts of weapons.

"Let's do this!" smirked Rin as he readied his sword with the others.

The Solar Crystal flickered and his Dragon Sword turned into the Crystal Staff as Alex twirled it and shouted, **_"SUIEI CLEASINNNGGGGGG, HAAALLAAATIOONNNNN!"_**

An explosive bright light smacked into the Skull Creatures, incinerating them into dust and cleared out a huge portion of the army. However, it seemed more of them began to attack to replace them.

Haruka clashed a blow against an ebon-armored Skull warrior while Makoto unleashed another acidic splash attack on several of the skull spiders.

"The princess? Where is she!?" shouted Rin as he nearly dodged an attack from the Skull warrior's sword.

"I hope they didn't find her!" replied Makoto.

 ** _"DOLPHIN MEDLEEEYYYY, SPLAAASSSHHHH!"_** chanted Haruka as he unleashed a wave of water that smacked into the creatures and drowned them into oblivion.

"Good job!" said Rin, "Hopefully our counter attacks can get them out of here!"

 ** _"They won't leave until I get what I want,"_** a dark voice answered.

The four turned to see a group of tougher-looking Skeletal warriors; one in green armor, the other in purple with horns followed by the tallest one in orange with a golden mask on its face.

 _But that's not what shocked them…_

The one who spoke out to them _was tall and strong with human flesh with his right shoulder exposed with the bone that went down to his arm until it was armed with armor and a clawed-like weapon._ _The hair…the eyes (except for being heterochromatic), the face…_

Rin's expression was in pure shock and petrified to see this while Haruka was just stunned to see that the dream was all coming in full loop while Makoto and Alexa were just confused and horrified.

 _Could it really be…was it him? How could this happened?_

* * *

 **Flashback A: Ekimu the Mask Maker!**

 ** _BOOM!_**

The entire Kingdom of Averax Magna suffered a massive explosion as Skull Creatures and Shadow Traps invaded the city.

Ekimu woke up to see the mess happening while Artakha took out his massive Warhammer.

"We have to go," said Artakha, "I will not allow them to make waste!"

"Master, that's gonna be difficult to fight them all! We don't know where all the Toa are at!" Ekimu answered.

"For such a future cannot happen," replied the master, "You must be prepared to decide its fate."

The two rushed out and began to fight back some of the monsters while several of the Rahi were being webbed into cocoons by the Skull spiders. Some of the wild Visorak hordes managed to fight back but their attacks were not effective to the other creatures.

"We need to find the princess and protect her!" said Artakha.

"There will be no saving anyone," hissed a voice.

The two turned to see Kulta and his gang of the Skull Warriors. One of them carried a Cordak blaster and fired towards them. They narrowly dodged the attack and hammered several of them down.

"W-what the hell are you guys?!" growled Artakha.

"We are servants…sent by the Makuta!" hissed Kulta.

"Impossible! The only one that is left is Miserix!" he replied.

"Miserix is now nothing more but a remaining of his essence," the Skull Grinder answered.

"You have no right to take conquest of this city!" Artakha stormed as he twirled on his hammer to charge at the leader.

Ekimu heard Artakha's voice in his mind to grab the Mask of Creation hidden back in the chest. Kulta saw him running and sent his warriors after him. The apprenticed Mask Maker hid behind a few obstacles to confuse the enemy and managed to return to the hut to find the chest. Once it was opened he got the Mask safely in his hands and a voice from the master instructed him to wear it and keep it safe.

Before he could put it on, the Skull warriors arrived and fired their bows, knocking the mask off of him. He tried to fight back but a sneaky warrior struck his head from behind and took the golden mask.

When it was over, Ekimu finally woke up and saw the entire city engulfed in ruins and fog, becoming a massive graveyard of darkness. The golden Mask of Creation was previously worn by Artakha and he was trained as an apprentice to become the next master. However, after finding Artakha's remains, he realized that it was a countdown to eventual doom.

He had to find the princess! Ekimu made his way over to the castle when he saw it entirely crystallized and sealed away by the combination of six elemental powers. However, it didn't take long for him to find a random Akaku mask laying on the ground. He used it to see through the wall and gasped when he saw the Queen sealed inside a massive crystal while the Mask of Life was hovering above her.

The entire city was nothing but pure silence as Ekimu wandered through to see if there were any survivors.

 _At least the king and queen appear to be safe,_ he thought, _but where did the princess vanish to?_

He returned back to the hut and dug through a bunch of items in hopes to find another of the GPS he made. Sure enough, there was one left and he hoped that Sakari had hers (after giving it to her as a gift ages ago) and managed to at least escape the horrors.

 _She could be anywhere on Spherus Magna, but what if she left entirely,_ he thought.

"Sounds like you're running out of options," said a voice.

Ekimu turned to see Brutaka and replied, "Brutaka! What could have fallen our kingdom like this?!"

"I've been escorting some of the villagers out to other places across the planet but the princess hasn't been located," replied the golden-navy blue warrior

"Perhaps she's not in this world anymore," he muttered, "Brutaka, take me out of this realm so I can find the princess."

Brutaka nodded and called upon his Kanohi Olmak to make a portal. Ekimu quickly buried through a chest case that he had hidden and took out at device that would send him to other worlds, hoping he would find her.

"Let me give you a fraction of my power," Brutaka nodded as he extracted some of his mask power of the dimensional gates into the device.

"Please be careful," said Ekimu as he jumped through and departed.

He opened his eyes to find himself in the middle of a busy city but with architectures and organic beings he never seen before. Strange looking vehicles on four wheels drove by, almost reminding him of some of the wheels a certain group of Matoran and Agori had.

However, there was no time to be standing there and began his search. He continued to wander the streets until he came across an empty building. Realizing that he had some of his own magic left, he took out his small pouch and cracked open a seed and placed it on the ground. The empty building transformed into a workshop with all of the tools he needed.

 _I'll definitely need to make some sort of a profit so I can use it to bring awareness about the missing princess,_ he thought.

The seed that he was given by Artakha was going to be used once he became a master but now that there was no home to make for, he had to at least start somewhere.

* * *

 ** _Not long after the HQ gang were exiled…_**

One day as he was working, someone entered in the shop when a red-haired boy with two colored eyes walked in with a stern look on his face.

"H-how can I help you?" asked Ekimu, "Do you want some of my latest crafts?"

"Do I look like I want to buy your junk?" Akashi replied, "How come I've never seen you before yet you're quite suspicious? How long were you here to be exact?"

"I…I don't know," the Wise Master answered, "I…I feel like I was here my entire life…sort of like being punished for something that happened to me earlier in my last life."

"Did someone by the name of Theagenes is familiar to you?" asked Akashi.

"Y-yes, I know of him," replied Ekimu, trying to keep improvised, "He brought me here to this place."

"Very well," said Akashi before turning to the door with a tone in his voice, "Have a nice day."

Just who the hell is he, thought the Wise Master as he continued to hammer some metal together.

* * *

 **Present Day: Lynwin Mansion**

Momo and Nitori sat together with Alexandra, Katsunori and Daigo for breakfast just as the T.V. showed some breaking news going on.

The two boys watched with a bit of fear and recognized the threat from before.

"N-no…" gasped Nitori.

"They're in danger! We have to get to Sportsbrooke!" said Momo, getting up from his seat while shoving toast down his throat.

"Y-you mustn't rush while you eat!" replied Katsunori.

"S-sorry," answered Nitori as he chugged down his juice, "But our friends are in danger and we have to help them!"

"We promise to have a better celebration later!" nodded Momo as they both took out their Animal Star Dagger Wands.

 ** _"EHNYDRA STAR POWERRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"CAIRINA STAR POWERRRRRRR…"_**

 ** _"MAAAAKKKKEEEE UP!"_**

Momotarou danced in the orange-red background as his Star Dagger Wand flickered orange and his nails glowed in a tangerine color. The young main raised his hands out to the side and spun in a circle about three times as he donned his Arabian clothing:

A black headband with a pair of feather jewelry hanging from the side with wrist bands of black and gold. The top consisted of an open-vested jacket of orange, yellow, and black design with a scarf in shades of brown.

The pants were black with golden stripes and dots and a belt that matched to the scarf. He lifted his left leg up and a pair of shoes were donned and some ankle bracelets appeared. A shield in the shape of a clam shell made of steel appeared and engraved with a stag beetle symbol in his left hand and his dagger wand transformed into a long pole with double-bladed knives.

Momo smirked as he readied himself in a battle like pose.

Nitori embraced a wall of water bathing in his transformation scene after grabbing the wand and his nails were turned sky blue. He donned a blue head band with a black-white uniform on the outside and a gray one inside with a massive belt that resembled almost to the Water Knights back home.

The pants were also black and the shoes were rather a pair of slippers that allowed his feet and legs to run faster. A massive shield appeared on his right hand along with a pole-arm similar to Momotarou's but it was only one sided but had an extended tip.

An explosion of feathers unveiled his Arabian form as he opened his eyes with an innocent-cute like expression but was deeply ready for another fight and save his friends.

* * *

Gaardus flew high above the city to monitor when his earring glowed again as he saw a vision of the transformation scenes. The bird screeched loudly in reply to it.

* * *

 _The hair...the eyes...the body...no...it couldn't be!_

"S-Sousuke," breathed Rin heavily as he was still in terror to see the Water Knight now into a twisted being on the forces of evil.

Skullsuke chuckled darkly and replied, **_"It's been a while…Rin. You happy to see me again? I'm sure you've missed me."_**

"It can't be," the red-haired answered, "What's going on?!"

"Why are you like this now!?" asked Makoto, frightened while making composure.

 ** _"What I'm doing is my business…and that involves with Rin and Haruka,"_** Skullsuke answered, **_"Especially Haruka."_**

"H-Haru?" asked Alexa, nervous.

"Don't worry about it," he answered.

 ** _"Oh, hasn't he told you the truth now, has he?"_** laughed Skullsuke, **_"I'm not surprised but this is quite amusing…for such a swimmer that keeps to himself!"_**

"Haru, what happened between you and him?" asked Makoto.

"It's… _complicated_ ," he said, lowering his head down, "But…it's all in the past now. We already agreed and moved on from there."

 ** _"Oh you thought we did,"_** Skullsuke replied, narrowing his eyes darkly, " ** _But now I've become the man I wanted to be and now I want it all back…_** ** _I want him back…"_**

Nagisa and Rei rushed up to the Magic Six and gasped to see the new enemy standing before them.

"I-is that…S-Sousuke!?" gasped Nagisa.

Skullsuke looked at them with a childish-like smile and said, **_"There was a time that people did call me by that name indeed. But I am no longer that selfless, innocent person that you know of back in those days!_** "

He turned to the Skull Grinder and said, "Give me thy strength Kulta!"

The Mask of Creation glowed, giving him strength to his weapon. Skullsuke turned back to the others and said, " ** _My name is Skullsuke, the Skull Fighter! I am a lieutenant chosen by Kulta, the Master of the Skull Creatures and soon to be the new King of Averax Magna!_** "

Skullsuke's body glowed teal as he readied his Skeletal Shadow Claw with red glowing energy from the palm, **_"It's time for you to die…Haruka Nanase."_**

 _"DON'T, YOU, DARE!"_ growled Rin, standing in front of Haru, _"SOUSUKE, WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T YOU TALKING!"_

 _"I am…him!"_ replied Skullsuke, unleashing the ball of electrical energy at them from his claw.

 ** _"ORCA ACID SPLAAAASHHHH!"_** shouted Makoto.

 ** _"STORMMMMYYYY MANDALAAAAA!"_** cried Rei.

 ** _"MEDLEEYYYYYY FLIPPINNNGGGGG BLAAAAST!"_** chanted Rin.

The three combined their powers to repel against Skullsuke's electrical attack as an explosion of energy and shock-waves knocked both sides off of their feet.

"Get involved and you will get killed as well!" growled Skullsuke, "This fight is between Haruka and myself!"

"Haru…" gasped Rin weakly as the tsundere got up on his feet and stared at the other man.

"I know you were upset at me Sousuke," said Haruka, "But doing this revenge won't get you anywhere. You can still break away from them. I know you can come back to us."

 ** _"LIKE HELL I CARE! YOU DON'T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT ME!"_** he growled as he charged at him, readying his claw.

Almost at the last split second, Haruka's Dolphin Razor Sword clashed against the claws. The two sides locked their eyes into battle as the Suiei God of Freestyle jumped back while Skullsuke charged again, firing more blasts. Haruka dove beneath them and tried to topple him over but the half-half human skull creature jumped over.

Rin tried to unleash another blast but a warning look from Kulta prompted him to stay back. The golden Mask of Creation wore on his skull head and knew that if anyone tried to intervene, he would create spikes from the ground to kill them of.

 ** _"The last time we swam freestyle, you did managed to beat me but I won't forgive you on how much you treated me like a joke when we were kids!"_** growled Skullsuke.

"I told you, I only swim for myself!" said Haruka, repelling his attack.

 ** _"So will you fight freely for yourself to stay alive?!_** " Skullsuke replied.

"I fight with my friends…as it is our duty!" he answered, "There's a difference between fighting and swimming."

The two continued to clash as Skullsuke rolled back and fired a blast at Haru, throwing him across the scenes. The others cried out in panic but Kulta created spikes on the ground towards them as a warning for interfering, prompting them to step back.

"This is bad," said Makoto, "We can't fight back!"

"HARUUUU!" screamed Rin, concerned.

 ** _"You really do love him Rin,"_** Skullsuke replied, chuckling darkly, **_"Like shark and like dolphin…well guess what? They're not related!"_**

Haru got on his feet and stared at Skullsuke for a moment and finally chanting, **_"DOLPHINNNNN MAYHHEEEMMM BLAAAASSTTT!"_**

An explosion of water and wind struck around the battle area at hurricane speeds as Skullsuke seemed a bit lost in confusion by the sudden counterattack. Haruka took his chance to charge at him, hoping to at least blast the Skull Creature out of harm's way to the gang but the monster growled and used his red-eye to detect Haru's motions in slow-time response.

At the right moment, Skullsuke stabbed Haru to the side as an explosion of blood leaked out and the water attack spell dissipated. The others gasped in horror as Haru collapsed to the ground, barely breathing and blood trickled from his mouth and his hip.

"HARUUUUUUU!" screamed Rin as he got up and rushed over towards him, "HARUU!"

"HARU-CHANNNNNN!" shouted Nagisa as his face and Rei's were beginning to tear up at this.

Skullsuke laughed and said, **_"Foolish Suiei Gods…I too possess the same X-ray vision as you guys. Any attacks like that are just a way for me to exploit the weakness!"_**

But before he could laugh out some more, a mega blast of water knocked him and threw him back to the Skull Creatures. The others turned and gasped to see at the scene of the action.

Momo and Nitori walked right into battle with unimpressed faces, readying their weapons. The Magic Six were shocked but also a bit relieved at the same time: more reinforcements!

"MOMO! NITORI!" gasped Rin, "Y-YOU GUYS ARE HERE!?"

 ** _"I am the Swimming Guardian, who fights for Companions and Victories! I am Suiei Mikoshiba! Don't let my wild side think I am easy to fight!"_** said Momo taking his battle stance.

 ** _"I am the Swimming Guardian, who fights for Persistence and Prolonging! I am Suiei Aiichirou! I may look simple and sweet but I can pack in a punch too!"_** added Nitori, twirling his weapon.

Skullsuke growled while Kulta said, "You did enough for now. Let's give them a break and find the princess!"

 ** _"Next time, Haru,"_** hissed Skullsuke, **_"Fight like you mean it!"_**

They all vanished into the mists while Rin checked on Haru's wound and saw a puddle of blood leaking terribly. His face was all teared up while Momo and Nitori joined up to the heroes. Nitori took a piece of cloth to at least stop the bleeding while Momo assisted on preparing the injured hero for the ambulance.

"H-how did you guys become the Senshi?" asked Rei.

"We'll explain it later," said Nitori, "For now we have to get Haru to safety! We don't know how long it'll be before they return!"

An ambulance arrived and brought Haru, Rin, Makoto and Alexa to the hospital while Rei, Nagisa, Momo and Nitori returned to the Miracle Palace to report the incident.

* * *

 **On the ambulance…**

"Can you heal him?" asked Makoto, worried.

Rin closed his eyes and tried to focus on Haru's wound. At first a glow of purple magic seemed to be working on closing the cuts but suddenly it stopped. He gasped as he looked at his hands in fear that time was running out.

"A-Alexa, what about your crystal?" asked Rin, "Please...save him!"

"Alright, I'll try," he nodded as he summoned the Solar Crystal and waved his hand over the wound. The wounds looked like they were closing up as they could hear a Heartbeat from Haruka but suddenly the magic backfired and Alexa yelped in pain.

"W-what happened!?" Rin freaked out, "Why isn't it working?!"

"It's because it's an element not from this world," echoed Gaardus's voice inside their heads, "The weapon that Sousuke carries is unidentifiable and it has some really strange dark magic. The only way to fix someone is that of light magic from that world."

"Sakari…she might be able to save him!" speculated Makoto.

"Can you bring her to us Gaardus?!" asked Rin.

"I will do my best," the bird replied in their heads.

* * *

 **Flashback B: Aqua Duniya, 3 Years after the Purification Rite**

Sousuke made his way through the butterfly as quickly as he possible. He could feel the strength of his arms and legs while Rin readied himself on the block. As soon as he touched the wall, Rin soared his way in as Sousuke was amazed as time slowed down.

Once it was over, the four saw their times and realized that it was still a very, very slow improvement.

"Well at least we're doing the best we can!" smiled Rin, "Soon we'll be able to show off the kingdom and…"

"Forget it," said Sousuke, "It's not for me."

"Eh?" asked Rin while Momo and Nitori looked at Sousuke.

"I don't like losing because of someone else's errors nor having to split the victory up," he answered, "I think it's kinda lame."

"EHHH!?" growled Rin as he grabbed Souske by the goggles while Momo, Nitori, and one of the female instructors separated the two.

"Y-you…" said Rin, "How could you say that?!"

"Gentlemen calm yourselves!" shouted the instructor as the two separated the boys before a fight broke out.

Momo and Nitori could only watch this in a bit of fear for mere moments. How did Sousuke suddenly reject this idea? Wasn't he all in for it initially?

Rin and Sousuke sat down on the bench while not looking at each other in the eyes. A while back, they were given forms to sign up for the relay and Rin was chosen to become the eventual team captain once they were old enough to do so.

"How could you say this to me?" asked Rin, "I thought we all agreed to do this?!"

"Look, I wasn't saying this to disrespect your father," Sousuke explained, "I just didn't think a medley relay would be such a responsibility."

"Then why did you sign up?" asked Rin, avoiding his expression, "Why did you waste time then in the first place?!"

"I don't know," he answered, "But I honestly preferred to swim alone…because I can get my own prizes without being dependent on anyone or having to share."

"So now you're going to quit?" he grumbled.

"I won't quit swimming no…I'll probably end up doing individual medleys or maybe challenge Nitori, you or even Haru in freestyle," said Sousuke, "I…I just don't think I am compatible with a team. I prefer to swim solo against the world."

"A-against the world?" asked Rin, confused.

"Yeah," muttered Sousuke, "I mean, how you can trust your teammates? What if any one of them decided to go against you?"

"Sousuke…" began Rin but the other boy got up and said, "I'll see you later…if I even come back."

"W-wait, what are you doing?!" Rin shouted.

"It's simple, I'm doing what I want to do," replied Sousuke, "I'm going to join the Water Knights."

Rin's eyes widened in shock as Sousuke walked away from this scene while the latter cried to himself silently. The red-haired wouldn't understand Sousuke even though they shared a lot of things in common; from playing rock-paper-scissors, to watching the shoreline and other games they would play.

"Whatever," replied Rin as he got up and left while trying to hold back the tears silently. Sosuke stopped and turned to see Rin leaving the facility as he lowered his head for a moment.

As soon as Rin was out of the scene, Momo and Nitori came up to Sousuke.

"Are you really going to leave us?" asked Nitori.

"We don't want to see you go!" said Momo.

"Don't worry you guys; I'll find something that I want to do," smiled Sousuke, "I realized that I am more individual based. That doesn't mean I won't leave you guys like strangers. I'm still your friend, right?"

"Yeah!" nodded Nitori, "But if you do plan to stay…then what are you going to do once we're done with the younger teams?"

"Well I could pursuit the adulthood swim teams….or maybe join the Water Knights and receive extra training," he shrugged.

"T-The Water Knights?!" asked Momo, "So you're gonna learn how to fight!?"

"It's not that simple," Sousuke answered, "They have a training regimen that's only for the strong and worthy. I feel like I am more suited for that."

"Then let us join you!" said Nitori, "We can't be our own! We even said this to Rin…we promised to stay together!"

"No," replied the other boy, "You must NOT tell him that."

"B-but," began Momo, "We heard you saying it!"

"Yes but…he probably is still denying that I'm being serious," replied Sousuke.

* * *

 **1 Year Later: Water Knights Training Center**

Momo, Nitori, and Sousuke (despite the latter warning them about the organization) joined up at the Water Knights Center on their first day. They saw a bunch of older teens and adults doing workout routines, practicing their sword combats and using some of magical attacks from their weapons blessed by the royal families.

As soon as they were brought to another room, they were already learning how to exercise with their bodies; push-ups, pull-ups, crunches, squats, and more. It was a bit challenging at first (well not so hard for Sousuke) but they eventually began their routine.

The Water Knights had two options: staying at the center or commuting with their families. Momo and Nitori picked the option while Sousuke wanted to stay at the center for his residency.

One day, Nitori recognized the Kirishima brothers working here as well and Momo discovered Asahi Shiina here too during their lunch break.

"I'm just here for the 'Hunter's Hell' Project," said Ikuya, "Not for the main program."

"Sounds like though they're keeping you busy with weapons?" asked Nitori.

"It's not that difficult if you know how to aim," shrugged the teal-haired boy.

"How's Nao doing?" asked Momo.

"He's becoming a Seafarer," Asahi answered, "He wants to work more at the sea than on land."

Soon, the bell rang as it was time to resume their training and work. They all shook hands, disposed the trash and recycled, and went back to their rooms for whatever was going on next in the schedule.

* * *

 **4 Years Later:**

The group of Water Knights were rushing through a Fartlek across the Jangwa Meadows. Nitori, Momo, and Sousuke were in a group with a few other guys while a second team was formed to make a game of "cops and robbers" in order to learn how to find anything in the wilds.

"I wonder how Rin-senpai is doing," muttered Nitori.

"He's probably fine with them," sighed Momo, "Ugh, it's been another long run. I wanna eaaaatttt!"

"You'll get your triple cheeseburger soon if you finish the task," the voice in Momo's headset answered.

"Shit! They're know I'm slacking a bit!" Momo cried out.

Sousuke was further ahead of the two but turned to see them running up finally and he called out, "About time you guys got back!"

"Sorry, Momo was just feeling hungry," Nitori answered.

The chase ended at the beach side as the Water Knights Mentors were cooking and grilling food for the students and new warriors.

"Wow…I can't believe we're gonna become full fledge warriors soon!" smiled Momo.

"Well that's if we pass the examination," Sousuke answered back, "The written part and the practical."

Nitori looked up to see the sunlight shining quite nicely here at the beach. He always loved it out here and used to come with his folks and his dog Bricki back as a kid.

Sousuke kept silent but smiled a little as he was also happy in becoming a full fledge warrior.

 _I'll protect everyone_ , he thought, _and you too…Rin…I may have rejected your medley…but I won't lose you._

* * *

Not long after they finished their examination and becoming full-fledged knights, a terrible storm struck in the kingdom at night. Rin snuck out of the palace and disappeared to the night as the entire royal families were alarmed at one of the lost princes.

Alarms rang through the facility and the knights woke up and were told by the Mentors to find Rin. Sousuke, Momo and Nitori were dispatched to go to the Jangwa meadows while other knights were sent to other locations across the island kingdom.

During the search, it was discovered that Haruka was also out hunting for Rin as Sousuke saw the two struggling to get back to the shoreline. He tried to get to them but slipped on the rocks and fell.

Momo and Nitori gasped to see Sousuke unconscious as he was brought to the infirmary after they returned to the kingdom. The other Water Knights returned back to their rooms and a few were dispatched to put the kingdom in lockdown mode as the darkness in the skies tried to destroy their home.

"I'm staying here," said Nitori.

"Me too," nodded Momo, "I can't even sleep at this point. Not until he wakes up."

The six kings; Toraichi, Magnus, Tatsuhisa, Tsubasa, Daisuke and Nobunaga used their powers to seal another magical protection spell when one of the blots of darkness truck Nobunaga, Daisuke, and Tsubasa in their chests, electrifying them to their deaths.

"NOBUNAGA!" shouted Toraichi.

"TSUBASA!" cried Magnus.

"NO, DAISUKE!" shouted Tatsuhisa.

The three dying kings smiled weakly and thanked them for keeping this kingdom alive while the darkness laughed sand warned before vanishing, "Give me…the Legendary Solar Crystal…"

"That darkness…" growled Tatsuhisa.

"It's the voice of the Dark One," said Magnus, "He's after the crystal too."

"How are we going to tell the children about this?" asked Toraichi, "Now it's down to us three left."

"We have no choice," said Tatsuhisa, "We've been hiding things too much now. Our wives died eventually due to chronic illnesses of childbirth years later after their birth."

"That price…we should've have done this," replied Magnus, "There should've been another way!"

"But they're with us in spirit," said Toraichi, "I can feel Akeno standing by me."

"And we will do what is necessary…for the kingdom and for our children…" chanted Magnus.

* * *

 **Months Later:**

After a somewhat recovery from his injuries, Sousuke sat down and waited for Haru to appear. The tsundere arrived to him by the Water Knight's Facility.

"Do you know what happened that night?" he asked.

"We saw you when we washed ashore," said Haru, "Rin and I brought you in…"

"You know that's not what I mean," Sousuke replied, trying to stay calm, "It's my duty as a Water Knight to protect all of you…and yes that means you too Nanase. Didn't anyone told you that love is weakness?"

"W-what?" Haruka gasped, "W-Who would think like that?!"

"My mother died a long time ago," Sousuke answered, "I never got to know her face or even her name. My father drank a mild version of a forgetting potion to ease the pain for a bit of time….but I guess I'll cut to the chase.

Haruka sat there in silence and Sousuke said, "My secret is…I love Rin. But of course I've learned of the Magic Six prophecy thanks to some connections my father has…and it was said that you'd end up with Rin…Alexa and Makoto…and Rei and Nagisa."

"So that's why you were asking me about my swimming…it wasn't about how well it was…you just wanted to know the truth," answered Haruka.

"If you love him, then you better keep yourself in sync with him," Sousuke answered, "Because I know you…how you sometimes just don't want to swim in part of the rules so you do things your own way, making us look like a joke."

"I swim whatever the hell I want with my freestyle," said Haru.

"And that's your problem," replied Sousuke, "If you keep doing this…not everyone is going to admire you. Pretty soon, you guys will be coming of age and take higher responsibilities."

"I was never intending to become famous. And what about your love to Rin?" asked Haru.

"I will make you a deal… ** _I will not intervene with you two as long as you guys do what's best for this kingdom_** ," said Sousuke. "I will do my best to protect each and every one of you but don't take this for granted. Otherwise, if you can't do it…then stay out of Rin's way!"

Haruka turned away for a moment before answering, "What I have with Rin is our business…but it's for the best."

He got up and walked away while Sousuke stared at him, wondering if this was going to turn out better or not. Time would only tell for this fate…

* * *

 **Present Day: Olympus Desert**

The Skull Creatures set up a camping site area for themselves while Skullsuke looked at his weapon still with fascination. He was finally getting the hang of it after making his first fight against Haruka. It was no doubt that Rin and the others are doing what they can to save him from dying.

Kulta approached to him and said, "Come now, we have to make strategies on finding the princess. You'll get another chance to kill him soon."

"Very well," said Skullsuke as he turned to join the others.

The city of Sportsbrooke suffered a moderate amount of damage in the downtown area and a bit more significant at the Northern Wall. Most of the Skull Creatures were fixed on the heart of the city as they were able to detect the princess's power but the heroes had more backups and there was no time to fight back.

Several bones and masks were scattered around the streets while the further cities like Neo Karasuno and the Eco-Park were pretty much intact (except one apartment). However, the entire megacity went through a major lockdown and added extra security around.

Shouyou and Natsu managed to escape from there and moved into temporally with Aone and Sou at a different place.

The Princess Goddess unleashed her powers once more to fix up some of the damaged areas and Akashi sent extra securities to guard them.

As for Sakari, she was kept locked in the cell guarded by Kagami until the danger was over. After that, one of the servants approached to Kagami in request of bringing Sakari to the hospital due to Haruka's near fatal-injury.

She looked at Kagami with a nod and he released her out and the two began their way to the site.

"I don't know if my magic can save him," she said, "But…maybe my mother's voice will tell me."

"We can only hope," he answered, "Now let's make haste."

* * *

Haruka's body was rested on the bed with an oxygen mask on his face. The surgeon checked for anything on the wounds and discovered nothing inside from when Haru was stabbed.

"No poisons, nothing…just a wound," muttered the surgeon while the doctor checked off the list.

"Definitely need some stiches and more oxygen," the doctor answered.

The EKG was still running normal-ish but it was slowing down slightly. Rin was freaking out as he could feel time slipping away before Haruka would die from this. The others huddled around him as Nagisa and Alexa held both of Rin's hands.

"Why would he do this to us?" asked Rin sadly, "Oh my poor Sousuke…if only I knew what bothered you…"

"We'll figure things out but we have to stay focus and pray for Haru's life," replied Makoto.

"The Solar Crystal didn't work?" asked Rei.

"No," Alexa answered, "It somehow wouldn't work on his wound. I think it's because that weapon Sousuke used isn't from this world or anything that it knows about…"

"Maybe the princess knows about them?" asked Makoto.

"I don't know," he answered.

"They're on the way now," said Gaardus, "I hope she'll save him."

The others nodded and remained silent as the surgeon went to work, using the tools to at least repair the wound.

* * *

Tahu and his gang arrived at the town line where they saw the sign saying, "Welcome to Sportsbrooke."

"At least we finally found a town!" sighed Pohatu.

"Something's weird about this place," said Gali, "It's like heavily guarded by some magic."

"You think the Skull Creatures got here already?" asked Lewa.

"Who the heck knows," shrugged Tahu, "But we can't waste time if we are to find the princess."

The group continued the pathway to the city as they had to hurry and find Sakari before the Skull Creatures did.

 **~Episode 4 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 5 PV~**

 **Rin:** W-who are these people now!?

 **Ekimu:** The Toa have arrived but once again they came too late! We have a fallen hero here!

 **Makoto:** What are...Toa?

 **Sakari:** They are what you guys call "heroes". However, they have powers besides water.

 **Nagisa:** That's cool! I want to see other elements!

 **Rei:** Nagisa, it might be dangerous...

 **Nagisa:** Oh come on, I got ice too like this white-armored uhhhh...what's his name?

 **Sakari:** Next Time, Free! _**The Broken Dolphin,**_ _does my mother's magic extend to these...aliens? Is it possible I could save a life of someone that's all organic?_


	6. Episode 5: The Broken Dolphin!

_**Episode 5:**_ _ブロークンドルフィン_ _!_ ** _\- The Broken Dolphin!_**

Sakari and Kagami arrived at the hospital hallway where the remaining Magic Six prayed for Haruka to recover. Rei turned his head to see them and said, "Oh good! You guys made it!"

"Where's Momo and Nitori?" asked Kagami as he recalled witnessing the fight of Sousuke and Haruka and the arrival of the new senshi.

"They're doing some research at the library. We managed to report the news though to the Vorpal Swords and a representative of the White Doves," said Nagisa, "We got here not too long ago ourselves."

The princess looked at Rin's face with a warm smile and answered, "Don't worry. I'll be able to save Haru."

His eyes widened as he cried out with tears, "Please! I've almost lost him before…and I won't again! Do what you must!"

Sakari took out the necklace from her mother as she could once again hear the voice again inside her mind. After a few moments, she walked inside just as the doctor and the surgeon were mysteriously frozen in place from the aura of magic. The princess walked up to Haruka as the EKG were beating slower and slower to his death.

She waved her hand over the injury as a wave of golden energy flowed from her hand and poured inside the wound. Moments later, the tissues regrew, blood vessels reconnected, the muscles realigned its fibers and the skin layers sealed shut without even a scar forming.

The EKG monitor reported a normal heartbeat as Haruka woke up and turned to see the princess.

"It's fine, it just needs to finish healing inside," said Sakari.

"H-how…w-what happened?" he muttered, "W-where's..."

Rin broke into the room and cried, hugging Haru tightly, "HARU! I'm so sorry! This is all my fault again! I should've stepped in when you and Sousuke fought and…"

"It's not yours to blame...Rin," Haru answered, finally remembering what happened, "This fault is my own."

Sakari unfroze the doctor and surgeon and moved out from their sight as they looked in confusion but were relieved to see Haruka back to breathing and his injuries miraculously healed.

"I guess this means we're done for," said the surgeon as he washed his hands.

"He'll need some rest though," the doctor answered, "At least a day or two."

"Right," replied Rin as Haru smiled a little, "I'll stay for whatever it takes."

The others smiled happily in joy to see Haruka finally back but it was going to be at least another day or so till he can be properly discharged.

"I'm going to go check on Ai-chan and Momo-chan," answered Nagisa as they all walked in the hallways while Haru was being transported on the bed to the patient recovery room.

"I'll go with you," nodded Rei, "We have to let them know Haru's fine."

"Gaardus," said Makoto, "I do need to talk to you in person later on."

"Is something wrong?" asked Alexa.

"Not really, it's just a personal thing," replied the taller man, "Stay with Haru and Rin or go with the others. I'll get back to you soon."

"A-alright," Alexa said.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Library: Private Sector**

Momotarou pulled out another ancient book and just stared at the pages blankly as he was not familiar with the old language of the runes.

"Just how the hell are we going to find answers to this?" he growled silently, flipping another page.

"Hush now," said Nitori, "We can't make a loud ruckus."

"But you've seen these for yourself," Momo answered, "There's no way we gonna find clues about this."

"I know but we were also asked to find the Three saviors; already we got Alexa-Julius and Kagami-kun," Nitori replied, "But where would the final savior be at?"

Silence answered both of them as they took the books back to the main public area just as Nagisa and Rei arrived at the scene.

"Nagisacchi!" said Momo happily.

"Oh Kise-chan calls me that too," blushed Nagisa.

"Ehhh? Only I call you that name! No one else does!" replied Momo while Nitori shared a sweat drop with Rei.

"What happened to Sousuke?" asked Rei, "How did he end up like this?"

"…Long story," said Momo, "You want to explain it Nitori-senpai?"

He sighed and began, "After you guys brought peace to this land, we were guarding on duty as usual and Momo came to rotate with Sousuke. However, I think he's been acting strange lately."

"Sou-chan's acting weird?" asked Nagisa.

"Something's up with him," Momo answered, "I think he just misses all of you guys."

"I think it's more than that," Nitori replied, "Something has to be bothering him deep inside that turned it against him."

"Maybe I might be able to answer this," Rei said while Nagisa gave him a sharp look.

"You know something about Sousuke?" asked Momo.

"It was when Rin vanished that night…and Haruka-senpai went after him. When they got back to the palace, Sousuke was critically injured on his shoulder and I was tasked to heal him but it didn't work all the way," explained the megane.

"Why didn't the magic healed?" asked Nitori.

"That's um…quite a speculation there Rei-chan," Nagisa laughed nervously, "Besides, what does that have to do with now."

"I'm being serious Nagisa," replied Rei, "We've been hiding this for too long. I should've spoke sooner when I had the chance."

"Told us what?" asked Momo as his expression slowly turned grim.

"I'm speculating that Sousuke had something of darkness in him…something made him turn dark and he regretted it but is now suffering in his current form," said the megane, "We just don't have enough evidence to explain all of this."

"Now that I think about it, he was clearly focused on Rin-chan and Haru-chan," Nagisa answered, "Somehow the three must have a secret."

"And you thinking finding out about this could help?" asked Nitori.

"It'll be the start of somewhere," nodded Rei, "But what are you guys doing?"

"Finding clues about the Three Saviors," said Momo, "We were told by the kings that there are three saviors to find and no one knows about the final one."

"Well as much as we would like to know that too, we have to focus on what's going on now at this moment," replied Rei, "Don't worry. We'll solve that mystery soon."

"We're gonna need extra defenses," said Nagisa, "Especially with you guys around. At least we have extra hands for battle."

* * *

Makoto sat outside on the top level of the hospital building where a greenhouse was stationed along with helicopter landings. He figured it was at least the best place to stay alone for a bit to talk to Gaardus (or even Pandora if she revealed herself again).

The Phoenix flew in and transformed to her true self again and saw Makoto's worried expression.

"They know the truth now about Alexa…but he himself yet doesn't know he's cursed to die," said Makoto.

"You know there's…" she began.

"No, I think there is _**something**_ we can do…but why…I assume you know it but you don't want to tell me," he replied.

"M-Makoto," she answered, "It's not that simple…the Death Mark was designed to kill the one who was cursed by the Dark One. Not even the Legendary Solar Crystal can save him."

"Was Theagenes the one who did this?" asked Makoto.

"No…Theagenes is only an 'Apprenticed Dark One' where those who are in the ranks as him are second to the 'Ultimate Dark One'. Most Dark Ones remain at the Apprentice Level and only one Ultimate Dark One gives the apprentice its energy back and forth. It is not possible for more than one Ultimate to exist," she replied.

"How do you know all of this?" asked the taller man.

"…It's because I too…was one of them," she answered as Makoto stepped back in fear by the response.

"Y-you?!" he gasped, "B-but how?!"

"It's…complicated," she said, "I gave into the Darkness when I lost my opportunity for an important job that I dreamed about...and then one day, the darkness came to me and said that with its power, I could take on the job that I've dreamed of…and I did."

"But didn't you know the consequences?" Makoto asked.

"I was impulsive," she answered, "I lost the last person of my family…and my dream job…I didn't know what to do. I hesitated and that allowed the darkness to go in me. From there, I became a threat to literately everyone and everything."

"Because of your powers?" Makoto speculated.

"My powers were said to have been born from a being with the strongest light magic, one that opposes the darkness," she answered, turning away a little, "But then when that turned dark…I lost control of myself."

"The truth is, Mako-chan," she said, "There is a way to save Alexa but…the price for that wish…"

"N-no…NO!" gasped Makoto, "You can't be serious!"

"But you cannot persuade him," she answered, "Only he is to decide what to do with himself."

"A-Alexa…no…we spent our entire lives years ago!" he said, "Waiting and wanting to hold each other for so long! I can't wait another reincarnation period!"

"Mako-chan, if there was any other way to save him, you know I'd tell you," said Pandora, "But I'm afraid it's the only option left…or none."

"I can't let him die…nor anyone else to die!" cried Makoto silently, "But…even if he does survive…he'll end up like them…we're running out of time…wait a sec…time?"

He got up and asked her, "If I turned back time…"

"NO!" she panicked, "You mustn't!"

"W-why not?!" shouted Makoto, "WHY IS THERE NO WAY FOR ME TO SAVE HIM!?"

"Time Travel is a major taboo of using Dark Magic," she answered, "Don't you remember what happened when Midorima was about to go back in time? He was going to kill your father! King Tatsuhisa!"

"That's because he had ill-will under the Dark One's influence!" said Makoto, "I'm trying to SAVE my lover's life!"

"I'm sorry Makoto but you led me no choice," she answered as she waved her hand to knock Makoto out while removing the memories of this conversation into a liquid and summoned a Memory Vial to put the memory inside.

Pandora looked up to the skies with a small tear as she remembered a warning from those "people" about the elements of this world.

" _Magic Six…of the Ancestry_ ," she muttered, " _I will make sure that future is said to happen…without fail. We are getting closer into confronting that demon…but we can't let our successors figure out the truth or it will all be for nothing._ "

She picked up Makoto and walked her way back down the steps to the hospital as she used some healing magic to wake him up slowly.

Voices of the past echoed in her mind as if it was only yesterday…when everything began after the ending…of the first generation.

* * *

 **Flashback A: Sakari's Journey Part I: Ignis Magna, Post-Hakann Reign**

*Note: This scene takes place after the Magic Six awakened Takanuva, the Toa (Hero) of Light. See "Fire vs. Water" Short Story in _Before it Begins_ for their scenes.

The Princess opened her eyes and felt herself at first with a wave of intense heat. But the next moment, the entire vision turned bright and she could barely shield her eyes.

Once she opened her eyes again, she found herself resting on a hammock in some sort of a palace. She turned her head to see Takanuva standing by her.

"T-Takanuva!" she gasped.

"E-eh?" he replied, "You know me?"

"Oh…I um…I must be mistaken," she answered.

"You're definitely not from this world," he said, "Am I right?"

"Well you're quick to judge," she shrugged as she got up on her feet, "Have you seen Brutaka?"

"No one has seen him," he answered, "We don't know if any members of the Order of Mata Nui are still around."

Sakari dug into her pouch to check on the GPS and it was there but a hairline crack was visible. She sighed and shoved it back in.

"I need to get out of this world," she answered, "Or rather…all of you guys need to get away from me."

"W-why is that? You don't look like a threat," he replied.

"I'm not…but I'm on the run from someone that is," she explained, "I have to leave this world as soon as possible."

"Alright," he answered, "I'll ask Jaller if he can help."

She watched him go and opened up the compass again to inspect the hairline crack. She was given this device ages ago from Ekimu as a gift. Her mother, worried on what it could do confiscated at some point but she eventually found it and held onto it since.

Despite being a wonderful queen, Skralla was very strict to her at times in order to maintain a strong reputation. Mata Nui on the other hand would take her out for a walk through the gardens and sometimes the city back in the days.

Once in a while, her grandfather Tuma would pay a visit but eventually passed away a year before the crisis happened in the kingdom.

 _I wish he was still here, grandfather_ , she thought, _he'd know what had to be done…_

Jaller arrived in the room with his crimson and golden armor as Sakari looked at him with a bit of confusion. She had not seen this armor on him before.

"Sorry about the confusion," he said, "I was previously a Matoran and I became a Toa to guard Takanuva's life along with my friends."

"Oh no, I do apologize for taking you out from you duty," she answered, "But I really need help; I'm looking for Brutaka. Is he here?"

"I'm afraid he hasn't been seen by anyone for years," he replied, "Ever since Hakann took over this country, no one has seen him or any agents from the Order."

"How can I get out of this place? This country?" she asked.

"That…won't be easy. This land turned into a country of fire and hell but now that Takanuva defeated the Skakdi, there's a possibility of exporting the inhabitants out of here to other countries," said Jaller.

As soon it was possible to leave, Sakari went with Jaller and his fellow team; Hahli, Matoro, Kongu, Hewkii, and Nuparu to the borders of the fiery realm and onto the other countries where the six elements met at a neutral point.

From there, they analyzed carvings on the walls and names of certain beings including Brutaka's. A symbol of the Kanohi Olmak was left on the charts.

"If he's gone, could his mask be around?" the princess asked.

"That's a possibility but we have no one who is disciplined enough to use it," replied Nuparu, "We can barely use our organic masks."

"O-organic?" asked Sakari.

"We were made into heroes by a bolt of lightning from the Red Star above us," said Hahli, "We call ourselves Toa Inika meaning the birth of the energies from a star."

"Well if Brutaka isn't around," replied the Princess, revealing the GPS, "Can you guys carefully fix this?"

"I can probably do it," said Nuparu, "I was an engineer back from my town."

"But it's a hairline crack," shrugged Jaller, "Maybe I can use my flame to fuse the glass."

"We can't risk that," argued the Toa of Earth, "If she says she must leave, then we have to make sure she does."

"Please rest assure we'll do what we can," smiled Hahli, "Come with me back to Ga-Koro for a bit. You don't have to worry about dealing with that fire realm."

Sakari nodded and they began to leave away from the Neutral Point, heading to the watery village.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sportsbrooke**

Toa Tahu and his team confronted a group of beings with simple gun-like objects as they were walking through Sportsbrooke.

"Who are you?" asked Shun Izuki, "Are you affiliated by those monsters?"

"What monsters? The Skull Creatures?" asked Gali, "We know about them but we're enemies to them."

"It seems as if you guys aren't looking that Skeletal anyway," shrugged Kousuke.

"We can also sense Ekimu's presence," replied Lewa, "Quick-tell us if he's here."

"The wise master is what I think they're talking about," muttered Shun before answering, "Is he by chance gold-blue armored?"

"Yes," said Onua.

"Here's been here for who knows how long but also the Princess is here too," said Kousuke.

"Sakari…" muttered Kopaka, "She's really alive after all."

"Please bring us to her," said Pohatu, "We don't have time before the Skull guys return."

"How can we trust these guys?" asked Kousuke.

"We can't fight them," said Shun, "They got weapons that makes us look like worms. Let's go."

* * *

Makoto woke up back in the hospital patient waiting room with Rin and Alexa as they were eating lunch. Alexa handed over a sandwich to him with a smile, "Here. You should eat."

The taller man nodded and opened up the sandwich just as the others returned.

"Did you find anything?" asked Rin.

"Nothing much but just ancient runes," sighed Momo.

"The Skull guys haven't strike again?" asked Makoto.

"No, it seems a bit peaceful for now but…we have to be on guard though," said Nitori.

"I'm afraid we do have some company," a voice was heard.

They turned to see Murasakibara and Midorima arriving in the room with them.

"We got foreigners that claim to have come from the same place as the Princess," said Midorima, "They're going to be at the castle together for a reunion."

"Well at least it won't be our problem anymore," shrugged Makoto.

"I have a strange feeling about this," replied Rei, "I don't think we're done just yet."

"I'll stay here," said Rin, "You guys go on ahead."

* * *

 **The Temple of Time**

Kagami sat down with Kuroko in the temple as the Princess Goddess meditated on something. After a few moments, she opened her eyes and answered, "It's there…the Solar Crystal isn't the only holy power alone that represents the Savior."

"But you said I was also the Savior too in terms of the Zone Gate," said Kagami.

"Yes you are," Kuroko replied, "But even that power of the Naismith Crystal Rod is not enough. You must combine your power to a legendary sword that will make you represent this planet.

"Legend reveals that an ancient power beneath the ruins of the once great Olympia Arena Magna of Atera Magna houses the sword of eternal light: Claiomh Solias."

"The Claiomh Solias?" asked Kagami.

"Its powers is that of the Legendary Solar Crystal but it is a blade used to cut away the darkness of anyone…well except the Dark One of course but any servants under its power can be used to cut it away," he explained.

"And you're saying I am the only one who can pull it out? Do the others know about this?" Kagami questioned.

"The others are aware of it but they were never so sure if it was true or not. The sword was made along with the Crystal and another object of great power eons before our time," the goddess revealed, "As for the Magic Six, they have yet to know this power."

"Then I suppose it better be found soon," he shrugged, getting up and leaving the room to join the others while Kuroko looked into the fire again for some visions.

* * *

In the main hall of the Miracle Palace, Sakari embraced happily with the return of the Toa as they were all in tears of joy.

"We were so worried about your survival," said Gali, "But we are thankful you are still here."

"This is my fault," replied Sakari, "I started all of this mess. But I couldn't do anything…"

"We'll get back home soon to figure out what's making the mess going on," Onua answered, "But I don't think our powers alone will be enough."

"Not without someone who has stronger abilities than our own," nodded Tahu.

"I might be able to help you a little," said Ekimu, "You Toa have great powers and weapons but I think you're gonna need a change in a wardrobe or two…with some sleeker and slender armor adapted for what is about to happen."

The Wise Master raised his Hammer of Power as electrical blots struck out and smacked into the Toa, changing their armor to what he envisioned of. The bulkiness size was reduced and they grew (or shrank) to matching heights of each other.

"Mata Nui spoke to me through a dream," replied the Mask Maker, "That there are creatures on Spherus Magna that can still help you confront the Skull Creatures. You have your new golden masks too in your possession but only when you find the Elemental Creatures."

"Elemental Creatures?" asked Kopaka.

The humans arrived at the scene while the Vorpal Swords stood there, waiting for their return as well.

"Please help me," said Sakari, looking at the Magic Six, "Please help us save our home! We need more fighters on our side!"

"Haru is still in the hospital?" asked Akashi.

"He is but thanks to you, we do owe you our thanks," replied Rei, looking at the princess.

"We made a promise to help one another and that's what we'll do," agreed Alexa.

"But the Skull Creatures are still here somewhere," answered Midorima, "I don't know how we can get rid of them."

"There is one way that could work," said Sakari as she revealed the Golden Mask of the Skull Spiders while the Toa and Ekimu gasped.

"They are also after this mask too?" asked Tahu.

"It belonged to the Lord of Skull Spiders," she answered, "We have to get them back to our world so we can have a proper fight. We don't want to get any bystanders hurt."

"We will give a hand to you guys," said Akashi, "But there are a few things that needs to get done here. One of my men is about to go retrieve something of value to us and we will need someone to protect him."

"I can go," said Pohatu, "I'm kinda tired staying in one spot."

"I'll go too with Onua," Tahu answered, "Maybe we can break some of the armies down if we're lucky."

"Tahu, don't get too reckless about that," Gali replied, "We can't afford to lose any more of us."

Once the teams were split up, Kagami was accompanied by Tahu, Onua and Pohatu while the others stayed at the palace with the princess. The Magic Six, Momo and Nitori returned to the hospital afterwards and saw Rin dozing off while Gaardus preened on its feathers.

"I hope Haru-chan is doing okay," said Nagisa.

"He'll be back to us in no time," replied Rei as they sat down next to each other. Nagisa rested his head on the megane's shoulders while Alexa and Makoto held their hands together.

Momo and Nitori went to the vending machines to get themselves some drinks and offered to the others if they wanted any. The sun was already beginning to set down as the long day was finally over.

 _Should we tell them_ , Momo thought.

 _Our past memories might be a clue to figure out what happened_ , Nitori mentally noted to Momo.

 _We have to_ , Momo answered mentally, _for the kingdom and for Julius._

The two returned back as Momo answered, "Alexa...or rather...Prince Julius. We must have a talk...all of us."

"What about Haru?" asked Rin.

"He'll know about it later..." Nitori replied, "Come...we must tell you."

* * *

The Magic Six (excluding Haru) followed Nitori and Momo to a quieter room in the hospital at a closed off cafeteria.

"Prince Julius...myself and Momo are two of the three Samezuka Senshi," Nitori introduced, "My name is Trajan Traia."

"And I am Brutus Caepio," Momo revealed, "Together we were enlisted with responsibilities of defending your kingdom of Atlantis from afar. We were not allowed to leave our posts except under strict circumstances..."

"I assume you remember the day of the tragedy...the downfall of Atlantis," Nitori continued.

Alexa's eyes grew a bit heavy as his mind raced back to that terrible day as he cuddled into Makoto's hands, "Y-yes...I do. Please don't remind me of it."

"There's more to it what happened after you and the others vanished," Momo revealed.

* * *

 **Flashback B: The Silver War – Post-Tragedy of Julius and the Magic Six Senshi**

The blinding flash of light from the Legendary Solar Crystal casted the invaders back to the mainland continent while the Magic Six vanished into the unknown, waiting to be reborn someday.

Marius, Brutus, and Trajan arrived at the scene to see the hundreds of people that were left behind and killed from the fight. A soft glow was coming from the core of the palace where they rushed inside to see.

The source of the light was coming from the prayer tower as they could hear Julius's voice from a pre-recording left behind.

 _"When time comes…Marius, use your Rhincodon Glaive to destroy this kingdom…it is vital that none of these powers remain here or its legacy be in the wrong hands."_

"Oh Julius," muttered Marius sadly, "You really have left us."

"We should've done something!" said Brutus, "If only we knew…"

"We don't have time to dwell about this," replied Trajan, "We got work to do."

"You guys better stand back," Marius answered, "This is gonna get ugly now with this power."

Marius raised up the Rhincodon Glaive as electrical energy swirled around its head piece. Brutus and Trajan floated up high above as the palace around began to dissolve at first followed by massive explosions rampaging across the kingdom, turning everything into dust and ruins.

He carefully bent the power to a lower level in order to prevent it from destroying the planet or the seas entirely. Once it was done, Brutus and Trajan combined their powers also to send a wave of energy to wipe out any of the magic left behind. Marius flew up to them and unveiled three crystal chips.

"Eat this and we'll be on our way to our reincarnated lives," he said.

"I guess this is it," sighed Brutus, "What a way to commit suicide."

"We don't have a choice," argued Trajan, "If the other sports teams that are influenced by the Dark One find out about us, they'll do the same mess like the Magic Six."

With a shrug, they took the chips and swallowed them as their bodies dissolved into water vapor completely, ending their lives as the ancient Suiei Senshi…

When the moment arrived for Olympia Magna to shatter, the entire body of water around the islands were pulled away onto the newly body of Aqua Duniya. The entire region was dried up into mountains and canyons that led to who knows far down?

* * *

 **Present Day:**

"I...I asked you to destroy Atlantis!" Alexa gasped.

"Indeed, with sacred objects of power...the final senshi, Marius...used the glaive to turn it to ruin, hiding the deep magic that courses through," Nitori replied.

"But who was this Marius?" asked Makoto.

"I think you guys know...deep down in your hearts," Momo answered, "Marius shares the power of the Rhincodon."

"No...NO it can't be!" gasped Rin after recalling that sea marine.

"S-Sousuke..." muttered Nagisa, "He's Marius? The God of Destruction!?"

"If he wakes up, will he destroy the world?" asked Rei.

"There's no telling what he will do," Momo said, "His glaive is the god of death; its power is begging him to wake up to begin the destruction once again."

 _ **W-wake up! The time has come…the light guided by the three talismans…marks the beginning of destruction.**_

"We have to save him still! Just how can we without waking up his power?" Alexa asked.

"We have an idea what might be the answer but we are also forbidden to tell you..." Nitori said, "Not until the time comes."

"Why can't you tell us now?" asked Rin, "Times are different!"

"True but his powers are latent and once they awake...the end will come. It is our responsibility to make sure that all of you guys for now are safe. We will tell you later about what we know," Momo replied.

The others looked at each as they realized to not mess with these two in the way. Rin still wanted answers but one way or another, he will not lose Haru and Sousuke.

* * *

By next morning, Kagami journeyed out with Tahu, Onua, and Pohatu to the deserts. With help from Pohatu's power, and Gaardus's hologram map, the four were able to locate the former Arena Magna.

Onua looked around at the endless sands while running superfast alongside with them. Thanks to Ekimu, their masks were upgraded to share their powers on each other.

"I can't believe Mata Nui devolved us back to our original selves," sighed Onua.

"It must have been a failsafe for us," replied Pohatu, "Mata Nui didn't want us to risk our powers being stolen on the Nuva Symbols, we suffered enough from the Bohrok-Kal."

"Right," agreed Tahu, "But how will I put up a wall of flame to melt those skeletons?! Our masks may have been upgraded back but we don't have the rest of our armor!"

Kagami wanted to say something but he didn't want to put up an argument with these guys. There was no way a mere human was gonna win this argument.

"Guys," he finally answered, "We have to make haste for the others."

"This kid's right," said Onua, "Let's focus on where we have to go. We got the map from those mapmakers and Gaardus."

"Hmmm I've heard of that name before," Pohatu answered, "There was a Gaardus back in our world, remember?"

"Oh you mean the one who was mutated into some monstrous thing with those limbs?" asked Tahu, "Kopaka said something about that when you guys went to the Red Star."

Kagami sighed and looked at his Naismith Crystal Rod. He remembered this powerful tool long ago. Ever since Alexa regained his memories of the past life, he and the others were able to put their memories back together too.

 _So I once used this staff to guard the Zone Gate…until I was reborn,_ he thought _, I was able to live somewhat on my own and never had friends…but how did I even just…?_

"Hey kid!" said Tahu, "We're done arguing here. You know where we're going?"

"Yeah," he answered, "But I'm afraid there's some company heading towards our path."

"Then we better move fast," said Pohatu, activating his Kakama Mask of Speed, "Hold hands all of you!"

At first all seemed still but then it turned out that they were running so fast that it all seemed a blur or a dimensional tunnel. The crystal rod glowed some impulses of light and the vision around them finally turned back to normal, standing in front of the ruins of the Arena Magna.

"This looks a lot like Atero," said Onua, "Are you sure this isn't an Alternate Spherus Magna?"

But Kagami wasn't listening to them and he walked over to one of the pillars that marked the entrance to the arena. It was here long ago that he can vaguely remember the Dark One making his announcement to destroy their happiness and the planet.

"I say we better find whatever he needs to get and be on our way," Pohatu answered, "This is giving us too much of a Deja-vu."

"These pillars," muttered Kagami, "It's just like what the Goddess said…"

He brushed off some of the dust to see the proper inscriptions with symbols of all of the sports and light and dark magic.

"Sun…water…baseball…basketball…" he muttered pressing on each of the symbols.

A low rumble was heard coming from the inside. Kagami rushed in followed by the Toa and saw the arena floor at the interior stadium giving away to a set of stairs.

"This is it," Kagami readying the weapon, "Down these stairs lead to the sword."

"Honestly, why do missions end up going underground?" grumbled Tahu.

"If it bothers you, then you can all wait up here and guard," said Kagami.

Tahu narrowed his eyes but Pohatu stepped in between them and added, "He's right. We don't know if Kulta or the Skull Spiders are here but they have the Mask of Creation and they'll do whatever it takes."

Kagami ran down the stairs as the rod glowed a bit brighter. These stairs had to have an ending point, doesn't it?

* * *

Sakari sat down with Gali, Lewa and Kopaka at the Miracle Palace, waiting for the others to return.

"Have you been well sister?" asked Gali, "I can feel your heart is troubled."

"It's all my fault," the princess answered, "I took my mom's necklace because I wanted to be strong…like her."

"But you are," smiled the Toa of Water, "You're her daughter and she will never stop loving you no matter how painful it gets."

Kopaka turned to a window and called upon his Mask to view things from afar. The x-ray vision on his lenses were given new upgrades from Ekimu earlier and he scanned the city.

"What did you quick-find brother?" asked Lewa.

"I'm concentrating," said Kopaka coldly.

He scanned through the areas out by the perimeter of the town border and saw a bunch of Skull Spiders and Skull Creatures making a campsite area.

"Figures," he muttered, "They're probably figuring out when to attack us again."

"There must be a way to prevent more death on bystanders," said Gali.

"Maybe a quick-trip back to Spherus Magna with the princess?" asked Lewa, "If that's what they are after?"

"It might be a trap too," replied Gali, "Maybe they want us back there…"

"Well somehow we are going to make sure we can clean up this mess," said Kopaka.

He looked again and narrowed his eyes, "Well, well, well…looks like they got someone who can do that job."

"What work-job?" asked Lewa.

"Vezon's a prisoner to them and his skull is fused with the Olmak," he replied.

"Oh that's ever-eternal difficult now," the Toa of Air sighed.

"That bastard has the Mask of Creation too," said Ekimu, "We're gonna have to get it back."

"How?" asked Gali.

"At the least expected," replied the Wise Master, "It'll be a mission for sure."

"Ekimu," said Sakari, "Why bother wasting time and our energy…if we have this?"

Sakari reveled the GPS that the Wise Master made ages ago as he gasped, "T-that's…!"

"You made this for me when I was much younger," she replied, "Now I understand why you wanted me to keep this."

"Then we will return to Spherus Magna as soon as the others return," he answered, "Hopefully they'll notice us and they will leave this planet with using Vezon as their guide."

"I like this plan-thinking!" agreed Lewa.

* * *

Back in the counseling room, Akashi and Shouyou were debating about the new guests and how they were going to set up the Triathlon Festival at this point. Murasakibara and Aomine just sat back to not even think about this knowing that it will be more delays until these robotic creatures were out of here.

"We've been pushing the Magic Six for this," said Shouyou, "I don't want their lives to be at risk!"

"Haru is recovering from his injuries," replied Akashi, "And now that they got back-up with two more of their kind. I think they can manage a bit better."

"You really sound quite confident Akashicchi," shrugged Kise, "Why can't you use your emperor eye?"

"It's because one, they're not human…and two, I vow to only use this at the final straw," he answered, "When there is nothing to lose."

"You guys, we cannot afford to wait any longer," the red-haired continued, "We must make some set ups and promote the sports together and staging some sketches for the festival."

"That's putting a risk into the city," objected Midorima, "If those Skull Guys strike again…"

"I have faith that we will overcome them before such a tragedy happens again," said Akashi, "Kagami…Alexa…the two saviors so far. Each of them are about to unlock greater powers as our princess goddess has foreseen."

"I should get back to my folks then," Shouyou answered, "Tobio and the others are waiting."

* * *

 **Underground…**

Kagami raced down the steps as he lost track on how far he was going. It was seemingly endless and tiresome. Almost as if…

"Someone doesn't want me here," he muttered, "As if…"

"Kagamiiiii….Kaaaaggggaaammiiiii…" echoed a voice.

He looked up and didn't see anyone but the voice was awfully familiar. He continued down the stairs and finally found himself in a massive looking cavern where the sword rested inside a slab of stone.

"The sword," he stared at it, "I finally found it!"

"KaaaggaammmiiiIIIIAAHHAHAAHAHAAAA!" the voice rumbled the entire chamber.

"WHO'S THERE!" he shouted.

Kagami turned to see a young boy with that particular hairstyle and the necklace of that ring…could it be?!

"Himuro…" he trembled, "B-but how are you still a boy?!"

"The biggest question is…why did you break our promise? You said it…friends forever," said the figure.

"T-this isn't real," replied Kagami, "At this point you should've been an adult too! There's no way you are still a kid if you even survived!"

"Am I?" asked Himuro, "Am I dead in your memories? Am I dead in your heart? If the answers to that is no, then I haven't died."

"Don't you even try me," said Kagami.

Himuro ignored him and replied, "I've come to bring you a warning. Do not touch the sword. Turn back now while you can."

At those words, Kagami answered, "If you are truly Himuro…if you were 'The Savior', would you give up your destiny that others depended on you to save this world!?"

"No. I wouldn't…but then again, look what happened to me thanks to your failure," said Himuro before he vanished into the darkness.

Kagami stared at the empty space but turned back to the sword and rushed his way over to retrieve it. There was no time to worry about the past as time was running out. He had no idea what was going on above but he had to make this quick.

The Savior of Olympia reached out to the sword in the stone and used both of his hands to take a grip. He was prepared to use all of his strength to pull it out when a voice spoke into his mind;

 _"Don't use all of your energy…have faith and let those emotions take over."_

He loosen his hands a little and before he realized it, he pulled the Claiomh Solias out of the stone like butter. He smiled and looked at how it resembled like the Naismith Crystal Rod but with a blade. Before his eyes the two blended in together, transforming into a larger weapon, becoming the "Naismith Claimoh Broadsword" as he could feel the ancient powers flowing through his zone abilities to the next level.

The earth began to shake and tremor, prompting Kagami to hurry back the stairs as far down below, the lake of lava began to erupt.

* * *

On the surface, Tahu, Onua, and Pohatu were locked in combat by an ambush of several Skull Creatures and Skull Spiders.

"I knew it the moment that kid disappeared!" growled Tahu as he unleashed a rain of fire.

Pohatu threw his stomerangs across the scene, scattering a dozen of Skull Spiders out of the way. Once it flew back into his hands, he attached them to his feet and used the sand below to create a dust devil, knocking a bunch of the Skull Warriors down.

Onua combined his two turbo shovelers to form his Earthquake Hammer and unleashed cracks of earth to knock more of the creatures off of their feet.

However, the ground continued to rumble some more just as Kagami returned to the surface and shouted, "WE HAVE TO GET OUT OF HERE!"

"Right," said Pohatu, triggering his Mask of Speed, "Hang on you guys!"

The four broke an escape to the desert again just as the ground shook violently and an explosion of fire and lava erupted from behind. Tahu turned to see if this thing was even a volcano but it was not right.

 _A shield volcano_ , Tahu thought.

"Brother, we don't have time to look at this!" said Onua, "Now hurry and throw us a shield!"

Tahu nodded and triggered the Mask of Shielding to stage a force field as rain of lava and ash smacked into them but it vaporized into dust as the remaining trapped Skull Spiders and Creatures were incinerated by the explosion.

Kagami on the other hand felt devastated that the last of the history was gone into fire. However, he had heard earlier that the Magic Six did find more ruins that represented Atlantis. With that thought in mind, he gripped on his new sword as it glowed bright light, bringing them back to Sportsbrooke.

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke General Hospital**

While most of this action was happening, Haruka finally woke up and felt Rin holding his hand as the others smiled to see him.

"We're glad to see you alright, Haruka-senpai," said Rei.

"I'm sorry to have worried you all," he replied, "I didn't think that Sousuke…"

"It's not your fault," answered Rin, "I know that's not him…he's trapped under their will."

"That's right, we'll bring him back to us," agreed Alexa, "Now that there's 8 Suiei Senshi…"

"I hope so too," nodded Makoto.

"Yeah!" chuckled Nagisa, "Sou-chan is a lot of fun but I really don't like him as a Skeleton with scary claws and creepy eyes!"

"Nagisa…" sighed Rei, "Now that's not beautiful!"

"No," said Haru, "I do take part of my responsibility…for what happened to Sousuke. I should've been more sympathetic."

"Haru?" asked Rin, "What happened?"

"Sousuke…proposed me a deal," he revealed, "That he would allow our relationship to be the way it was foretold as long as I kept up with your swimming…Rin. That's why you were trying your hardest to beat me or at least keep up with me."

"Haru…" replied Rin, "Yes, I was but…why would Sousuke get into our business like that?!"

"I think it's because ever since he injured his shoulder…he grew darker over time," said Haruka, "The more we embraced each other…the more he despairs."

"I think…I might know something about it too," added Rei as the others stared at him.

"You were about to say something back in the library," replied Momo, "About him?"

"Yes, it's when I tried to heal his injury," answered the megane, "I couldn't be able to fix it because I sensed a dark presence in him…almost like the Dark One was teasing him."

"But he isn't the Dark One though!" argued Rin, "His name would've been on the orb otherwise."

"I didn't say he was but…darkness must have been threatening us too even now…just like back then…when we lived in Atlantis," said Rei.

"Speaking about this Dark One..." Momo added, "When should we confront him?"

"He's something we'll have to deal with later," Gaardus answered, "He's an enemy alright but he's obviously hiding something. We'll deal with him later once we help Sakari and the others return home."

"Then how are we going to save Sousuke now?" asked Makoto, "If he's infected by dark magic in that other realm…"

"Then some other great power from that world…or if his memories of the past returns too," suggested Alexa, "My crystal won't be able to save him but it could at least try to break the darkness a little."

He could hear his mother's voice echoing in his mind about the power inside the Solar Crystal: _Alexa...the power of the Solar Crystal is the strength of your heart...never forget that..._

"You can do it," said Makoto, "You're the Savoir."

"That's it!" replied Rei, "Kagami is the Savior too…what if they both work together?!"

"It might work," nodded Haruka.

"I have confidence it will, right Gaardus?" smiled Alexa.

"It is a strong possibility," the Phoenix replied.

"Gaardus-chan, please tell us about these 'Saviors'," said Nagisa, "We couldn't find much research earlier in the library."

"I do know a few things about them," the bird answered, "The Savior is a title given to a person who represents incredibly strong light magic from each planet that splintered from this world. In order to keep the fragments of Olympia Magna alive…a chosen person is to guard its sacred treasure.

"However, as much power as they have…they're also more vulnerable…to the Dark Side."

"Gaardus, you really do know a lot of things," Momo answered, "Are you sure you're not a savior yourself?"

"My story is not from this world," the Phoenix blushed, "But that will be said for another day. For now, let us prepare ourselves to help the princess and her homeland. She'll definitely need us to save her family."

 _Another world again_ , thought Makoto, _I wonder how it will be this time?_

Time was short as they will soon be ready to depart from Olympia and onto another strange world...

 **~Episode 5 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 6 PV~**

 **Nagisa,** Rei, and Makoto: *gasps* Woowwwww

 **Rin:** So this is Spherus Magna?

 **Sakari:** Yes, but I'm afraid the beauty of this forest holds a fragment of a tragic story...

 **Haruka:** The time when your kingdom fell?

 **Sakari:** Yes...

 **Alexa:** It's time we help the Toa and you guys out! I know we can do this!

 **Nagisa:** And save Sou-chan too!

 **Kagami:** There's no shortage of people who are willing to help!

 **Nitori:** Next Time... ** _Free! The Elemental Creatures..._**

 **Momo:** Heeeey, I wanted to say the title for the next chapter Nitori-senpaiiii...ugh...anyway, Let's hope we survive this new mission together!


	7. Episode 6: The Elemental Creatures!

**_Episode 6:_** _エレメンタルクリーチャー_ _!_ _ **The Elemental Creatures!**_

 _I see your face before my eyes  
I'm falling into darkness  
Why must I fight to stay alive  
Heroes falling_

 _Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling..._

* * *

Kulta sulk in anger as the ambush army he sent were burned and melted alive from an explosion of some lava reservoir below while he watched it through a hologram. He sent the army through Vezon's fused Olmak in hopes to destroy the Toa piece by piece but turned out that was not the case.

Skullsuke bowed to him and answered, "My lord. I wish to strike again in the city."

"I see your motivation burns its skull," Kulta replied, "You will have a second coming at him soon. The heroes are going to do the hard work for us by returning the princess to the homeland. From there, you will have a chance to kill them."

"I'm tired of waiting," he growled, "I want to rip out his guts and leave his shell in the ocean where it belongs! Maybe those remains will be eaten by some shark or a whale shark."

"You will soon face him again and by that time, your desire will be fulfilled," said the Skull Grinder.

Kulta used the Mask of Creation to create a series of clay figures of Haruka for Skullsuke to kill off and practice.

"Practice your techniques," he ordered, "They will play to your heart's desire."

* * *

 **The Averax Palace, Averax Magna, Spherus Magna**

The Kanohi Ignika floated above the crystals that covered Queen Skralla. Ever since the entire city fell into ruins and silent, the mask devolved the Toa Nuva back to their original selves as Toa Mata but at the same time gave them new powers to unlock.

But now it was time to create the next stage…both Mata Nui and the Ignika turned to the wildlife far from the kingdom and summoned six creatures…

* * *

 **Kini-Nui, East of Averax Magna**

The Great Temple sat to the east of the former kingdom where it rested a shire with six spires of the main elements of Fire, Water, Ice, Air, Earth, and Stone. However, another set of smaller surrounding spires represented other elements too from the old Matoran Universe.

But at the main central sacred ground, six symbols flared to life as the voice of the Ignika conjured the Six Elemental Creatures to appear at once.

Akida, the Water Shark; Ikir the Fire Phoenix, Melum, the Ice Bear, Ketar the Stone Scorpion, Uxar the Jungle Dragonfly, and Terak the Earth Ape.

"The great spirit has summoned us," said Ikir, awakening from his slumber, "The kingdom has fallen."

"But our heroes are away from this land," replied Melum, "How are we supposed to find them?"

"They will return with the princess," answered Akida, "From there, we will make ourselves noticeable but they must find us."

"Our parents, the Element Lords tried to conjure us to their powers but that failed and they became rebellious to our true nature," said Ketar, "I don't know why they were to be said of our parents."

"The Great Beings chose the six to become one of us," replied Uxar.

"But now it is our time to fight back," added Terak, "Let the final battle end in our favor…and for the kingdom rise back from its ashes."

* * *

 **Below Ground:**

Hidden in the darkness of Spherus Magna, a sole being stood in by a puddle of green fluid (called Antidermis). He successfully brought the required ingredients as a voice told him to gather the needed parts.

Umarak stood in silence and said, "Is this enough, master?"

"Yes but…I will need a host, one who is capable of doing my work. Mata Nui thinks his victory of destroying me will ensure a safe environment of the planet. Now…I will begin my revenge at last!" echoed the Antidermis Pool.

Before he could reply, the green fluid took life of its own and grabbed the hunter, pulling him in without a scream (but a certainly loud gurgle and bubbles). The Antidermis grabbed the supplies and began an undergoing transformation process.

Before it was said and done, the mind and soul of Teridax merged into Umarak's body, shifting the deceased hunter to his original form once again.

Teridax emerged out of the pool and with a heavy step as he growled in revenge against Mata Nui, Skralla, the kingdom of Averax Magna and others. However, he found out that the city was already in ruins and the Toa have escaped this planet entirely. Not to mention this new body...it was barely enough to produce his children.

It was from there he sensed strange creatures that were also waiting on the Toa. He turned to his newly created Kraata after sacrificing some of his Antidermis and transformed them into newly built Rahkshi.

"The Toa will return and they will do the work to open the gates," Teridax muttered, "I must wait as long as it takes."

 _However,_ he thought, _this body will not last for long…I must find someone whose flesh is enduring to my plan…this man's heart is not dark enough though he has served me well…_

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke, Planet Olympia**

Haruka woke up and found himself in another dream. This time though, it was much different than the nightmares he previously encountered.

He saw what looked like Sousuke, the TRUE Sousuke, sitting alone and crying silently. Haru walked up to him and saw the same teal-eyes and the arm all in the flesh.

"H-haru…" he breathed heavily, "You finally made it!"

"What happened to you?" he asked, "Why did you become like that?'

"It's a long story," Sousuke answered, "But the truth is…I hated myself. I looked upon you and Rin as some people to inspire but because of how you view swimming and his views were different…and how I became close to his…"

"You're not making sense," said Haruka.

"You don't remember this but long ago, I asked you if you would swim seriously because you can be an inspiration to many. The kingdom does want its best," he explained.

"I only swim for myself…and now for my friends too. But back then, I didn't understand why you and Rin were alike. Now I do," Haru replied.

"I was able to look into the eyes of the evil me," said Sousuke, "And I found out that Momo and Nitori have joined you guys…they're Senshi too."

"We believe you are one of us," Haruka answered, "How are we supposed to save you?"

"There's no other way…except..," he started before realizing he was running out of time, "Hurry before my dark side finds you…!"

* * *

Haruka woke up with a gasp as he saw the others sleeping peacefully together in the room. After a long day, they were all brought back to the Miracle Palace and slept together in celebration of his discharge.

He turned to his left and saw Rin holding his hand but was fast asleep. He smiled and whispered, "Rin…I know you and Sousuke didn't make the perfect terms but…we will save him."

Rin snored lightly through his nose as Haruka almost chuckled at that noise. He closed his eyes again to sleep until sunrise…

* * *

 **Flashback A: Sakari's Journey Part II: Departure and another Paradise**

After a few days of idle worry and fear, the Toa Inika got help finally for Sakari as another being who wore the Kanohi Olmak created another gate for her to leave.

"I'm sorry for not being able to fix the GPS," said Nuparu, "But I do know that whatever damaged it can be undone with someone who knows of magic. The mechanism works fine but it's the only other possibility there may be."

"Thanks," she nodded, "I'll see what I can do."

Sakari stepped into the portal and fell through time-space again before finding herself on the shores of a beautiful beach that she never seen before.

"Well this at least looks like a dream," she muttered before she got up from the sands and saw a bunch of strange looking beings looking like Glatorian but…

 _No armor, no masks, w-what kind of sapient beings are they_ , she thought.

"Aye! What's that Nitori-senpai!?" shouted a voice.

Sakari turned to see two beings looking at her; one with silver-hair and the other with orange-hair who seemed almost naked (except at the waist-line with swimsuits). She got up and ran while Momo clicked a button his headset, "Looks like we got some intruder Yamazaki-senpai!"

"I'm on it!" he replied on the other end of the headset.

* * *

 **Temple of the Deceased, Lynwin-Mu**

 **(Note:** This realm was featured in the prequel, _Before it Begins, an AU of one of my universes back from Gen 1.0_ )

Rei placed down another set of fresh flowers at the statues of Alex, Nagisa, Makoto, Haruka, and many others. Even though it was 3 years since the liberation of the world from Eternal Darkness, the megane was deeply traumatized by his curse when he ruled with the evil Shadow Mafia.

Each day, he would come up here to pray for them and to become a better person. Though he was living a better life, the images, the thoughts, all of it still bothered him deeply.

"Rei," said a voice.

The megane turned to Rin and replied, "I'm sorry. I know I shouldn't…"

"No. I understand," the red haired answered, "Had I have been in your shoes, I would've been the same. Anyway though, your medication is here."

"Right," said Rei, wiping his tears, "Let's go."

The princess rushed her way through the Celestial Forest, hoping to find a place to hide when she saw a massive kingdom-looking city resting on an island over a great body of water.

Sakari turned to make sure no one was following her. However, she did not take a few steps out when she suddenly felt something striking her on the back of the neck before collapsing.

When she woke up, the princess found herself in a bedroom where the Magic Six (Rei, Rin, Nitori, Momo, Sergi, and Sousuke) stood along with a few nurses and servants taking care of her.

"For a runner, you were quite unique," said Sousuke, "But your armor has a weak spot."

"Who are you?" she asked.

"We are the Masters of Lynwin-Mu," replied Sergi, "We are the Six Kings or so we say but we are the owners of this continent of Lynwin."

"And who are you to be precise? It's clear that you're not a human like us," said Rei.

"My name is Sakari…a princess," she answered, "I'm currently on the run right now and I can't stay here in this world."

"Running from what…or who?" asked Momo.

"Scary things," she muttered, slightly annoyed, "I can't stay here in this world or else they'll be here."

"Why are these…things after you?" asked Nitori, "And who exactly are they?"

"Monstrous Skeletons, I don't know…" she shrugged, "I'm just glad they weren't after me in the last world I ran into."

"How did you get to this realm?" Sergi asked.

"Normally I travel with this," the princess answered, revealing the GPS, "But it's broken now and I can't find anyone to fix it. I asked the people in the last world but they said that only magic can fix it."

"We might know someone who could fix it," said Sousuke, "But I don't know if he will ask of a price."

"Who is this person?" she asked.

"He goes by witch boy," replied Rei, "A friend of ours."

* * *

 **Watanuki's Store, Tokyo, Japan**

Sousuke, Rin and Rei brought Sakari to visit Witch boy while the others stayed behind to monitor the city. Watanuki smiled at the new guests while welcoming the old friends once more.

They all sat down in a smaller room as Watanuki brought in some tea while Mokona bounced around happily.

"A compass-GPS, I see," said Watanuki, looking at the broken object, "Yes…I can repair it but of course a great price will be needed."

"I don't know if I have anything of worth," she answered, fearing for her mother's necklace.

"I can tell you have another great object of value that would work but doing so would make you powerless," he replied.

"Witch boy," Rei answered, "Let us at least contribute too in repairing this. I know it's not our wish but we can make a wish that her way out of this world will be done sooner than later."

"That sounds a bit too complicated if you ask me," said Rin.

"Then what price are you willing to give?" asked Sousuke.

"…my medal," Rin replied after a moment of silence.

"R-Rin!" argued Rei, "You worked hard for the relays to win that! Are you seriously going to let it go to this…guest?!"

"This person has bigger problems currently than what we have. If it's true that these monsters are going to invade our realm, we have to send her on her way before they get here," he argued back.

"Are you sure that is what you want to do?" asked Sousuke.

"The medal does have great value that will be hard for me to let go but…after seeing our alternate selves from that other world, I wonder if we can be of some help," he answered.

"Ah yes," said Rei, "Witch Boy, what were these other selves that we encountered a few years back?"

"They are heroes from another realm, one of which their business is very important…" he said, "They might be able to help the princess if we can direction her to their destination."

"Olympia…" muttered Rin as he recalled his other self speaking about that.

"Here's what I can do," said Watanuki, "Rin…you pay the price for the princess and I can direct her to that same world. There, one of the people from the princess's homeland can help her repair the object."

"Wait a sec," Sakari answered, "You met someone from my home?"

Witch Boy smiled and replied, "Yes. I have spoken to him once…quite a fascinating creator…he was longing to return home ever since it fell into ruin."

"Who was it?" Sakari asked.

"I'm afraid he wanted to keep his identity anonymous," he said, "But you will soon find out."

"Very well, I will do this payment," replied Rin, "Now let's head back home and prepare it."

* * *

 **Present Day: Golden Creation Shop**

Ekimu brought the crowd of Toa, the Magic Six, Momo, Nitori, and Gaardus to his shop as he repaired the GPS for the princess.

He put the entire compass in the fire unit and melted it and used his remaining magic to re-forge the object. Using a pair of long pliers, he pulled it out and set it to cool down.

"How will this compass way-find our home?" asked Lewa.

"The Queen has given me instructions and lend me some of her magic," replied Ekimu, "We will get back home soon."

He turned to the humans and said, "As for you gentlemen…I received word from the Queen as well. She wants you to join us for the mission."

"What mission?" asked Momo.

"Well your friend is enslaved by the Skull Creatures and who knows how long he will be with them. I sensed a terrible evil presence inside that man…almost as if…Makuta…lives," the Wise Master answered.

"Makuta…" growled Tahu, "But he's dead! The robot was destroyed by the fall!"

"Indeed but I fear that we haven't seen the last of him yet," Ekimu stated, "We have to get back and revive the Queen and King if we are going to destroy the Makuta once and for all."

"Mama…papa," whispered Sakari while clutching her mother's necklace.

"Is there anything else we can do, Ekimu?" asked Gali.

"Toa your powers are strong yes…but I'm afraid that it won't be enough," Ekimu answered.

"The Mask of Life undid us…turning our bodies back to our weaker selves and severed our Nuva Symbols!" Tahu replied annoying, "Why?"

"Because new powers are about to be born and your Nuva Symbols won't allow it to tie it in your bodies," said Ekimu, "Mata Nui has created the Six Legendary Elemental Creatures that are reincarnations of the former Element Lords. They will give you even more unique abilities than you can imagine. And your current armor will need some touch-ups as well. The ones I gave you on your mission with the boy were temporally."

"Will we be able to save Sousuke?" asked Haruka.

"My child, there will always be a way," smiled Ekimu.

"And we still have to reclaim your Mask of Creation," said Kopaka.

"We'll do whatever must be done," replied Pohatu.

"It is vital that you Toa find the Elemental Creatures…while you gentlemen help me reclaim my Mask," Ekimu instructed.

The Compass finally cooled down after a few more hours. The Wise Master put some last minute designs to match the princess and smiled, handing it back to her.

"We'll leave by nightfall," Ekimu instructed.

* * *

After saying a farewell to their friends in Sportsbrooke, the Magic Six, Momo, Nitori, and Gaardus grouped up by the Golden Grain fields, waiting for the others to join. Kagami was sent by Akashi to join them because of his powers holding into the sword and his title as the savior.

The moonlight rose its way up through the skies as the humans chatted among themselves.

"So we are really traveling again," said Nagisa, "I'm excited!"

"I just hope we'll be able to help their problems," sighed Rei.

"It's gonna be another tough journey ahead," replied Rin.

"Who knows what's out there…maybe ghosts?" chuckled the blonde.

"Please don't start," shivered Makoto.

The Senshi turned to Gaardus who said, "Now then, are you guys ready?"

"Let's do this!" replied Momo.

Gaardus flapped its wings, turning their clothes to their traveling cloaks with their stylized outfits from home.

"I never thought we'd wear these again," said Alexa.

"I do love them!" agreed Nagisa.

"They are beautiful indeed," said Rei while Kagami smiled but secretly wished he had his own outfit like theirs. He had at least a cloak as well but it was brown-ish and more like a camouflage design.

"Woooww, I like yours Nitori-senpai!" chuckled Momo.

"Your orange colors matches your hair nicely," replied Nitori.

A small cough was heard. The eight turned to see the Toa, the Princess, and Ekimu standing ready for the departure. The Toa's armor and mask were all redesigned with sleeker and streamlined completely. They stood almost in the exact same height of each other.

"Did they upgrade?" asked Makoto.

"They do look different," shrugged Alexa, "I like their new designs."

"You ready princess?" asked Gali.

"I am," said Sakari as she held out the GPS and chanted, _"Heavenly Time…Galactic Space…grant us the passage of rite to return to our homeland of Spherus Magna…where all was lost into ruins. Give us the knowledge, give us the courage…guide us into the light!"_

"All of you, hold hands!" barked Ekimu.

The two groups held their hands together in a circle as the vision around them twisted and warp into a cyclone of space-time. They were spinning rapidly as a small little planet representing Spherus Magna floated in the center of them.

Sakari could only pray and hope that her parents were still alive. The spinning was so fast that it was all a blur. They all closed their eyes and kept a grip tight on their hands until everything was finally still…

* * *

At the same moment, in a different area of the planet, Kulta and the Skull Creatures landed to the south of the former kingdom of Averax Magna.

"Sir, are you sure they came back here?" asked one of the Skull Warriors as he yanked Vezon on the chain.

"They have to at some point," Kulta answered, "The Voice of Makuta echoed in my mind and instructed us to return and prepare our new alley for a host.."

"Makuta?" asked Skullsuke.

"He's an ally of ours," the Skull Grinder answered, "He will be very important in our mission to kill off the King and Queen of this kingdom."

Skullsuke growled as he turned to a random Skull Warrior and used his claws to break its neck into pieces. Even though it was robotic in some ways, it had more bones than it had gears.

"You'll have another round with him," Kulta answered, "Trust me. You will."

Kutla took out a small vial and handed it to him, saying, "Here. Drink this. You will obtain darker powers to your abilities."

Skullsuke looked at the neon-green black-ish liquid before taking a sip. For a moment, it felt like his insides were burning up but the pain was numb moments later as he could hear the voice of Makuta talking to him also.

 ** _"Bring me…the Mask…of Life…and…the Necklace of the Queennnnnn…"_** the voice echoed.

* * *

Makoto woke up and found himself and the others inside of a dense forest for as far as his eyes could see. It was quite larger and more mysterious than their island jungle back home.

"We're back, aren't we?" asked Pohatu.

"This is the ever-green of Bota Magna," said Lewa.

"Well it looks like everyone made it here safely," shrugged Ekimu, looking at the humans as they woke up after Makoto.

"So now what?" asked Rin.

"We're going to do whatever needs to be done," Tahu answered, "Ekimu, what are your plans?"

"You Toa must find the Elemental Creatures. They will don your new armor and enhance your powers further for unity," the Wise Master answered, "I will take the humans with me to the kingdom along with the princess."

"Are you sure this is a good move Ekimu?" asked Gali, "The kingdom might already be a trap."

"We'll do what we can to fight off," said Haruka.

"Haru…" muttered Rin.

"I guess we'll have to do whatever we can for the princess," replied Nitori.

"Then it's been decided," Tahu answered, "We will go find these creatures while you all get to the palace."

"Please be ever-careful," Lewa chuckled.

"We won't lose now," nodded Rin, "And we wish you the best of luck too."

The two groups split off; Tahu and his members jumped out from the view, heading to the temple. Ekimu and Sakari continued to lead the humans on en route to the city.

"So then where is the kingdom?" asked Alexa.

"It'll be a day or two of walk depending how fast we go," said Ekimu, "But we must stay alert at all times."

* * *

Back underground, Teridax sensed the return of the Toa finally and turned to his Rahkshi, _**"Go…find the Toa…and kill off the creatures."**_

A few sets of dozen charged out from the tunnels and crossed their way through the mountain slopes of the Black Spikes, heading North towards the former kingdom. Several of them destroyed some barriers, poisoned the ground, and even killing off some of the wildlife.

Through their eyes, the Makuta monitored their progress and realized from one of the visions he received; the kingdom was not only in ruins but the palace was sealed by the Toa and held Mata Nui and Skralla inside.

He was about to mind link again to his Rahkshi when the vision suddenly showed him in the eyes of an alien-like being talking to the Skull Creatures. He linked himself into the young man and saw a terrible pain and darkness growing in his heart; a perfect opportunity to manipulate!

"Come…" echoed his voice, "Young man from another realm…"

Kulta gasped as Skullsuke suddenly vanished but he received word from Makuta in his head that he was going to have a simple conversation with his new ally. The Skull Grinder grunted but resumed to his warriors.

Skullsuke opened his eyes and found himself inside a dark labyrinth where a strong-armored being stood before him.

 _ **"You clearly are not from this world,"**_ Teridax answered, **_"Who do you call yourself?"_**

"Skullsuke; The Skull Fighter," he replied.

 _ **"Well aside from your alias…I know your real name…Sousuke,"**_ said the Master of Shadows.

"And what are you, The Dark One?" asked Skullsuke.

 _ **"Dark One? Huahaha, well that's what I would be called then by your world,"** _ Teridax answered, _**"Let's say I'm not the same entity as you are telling me now. But…I guess I too would share common traits with being a schemer, a plotter, and getting what I desire."**_

Teridax lowered himself and adjusted his body to see this man's eye level, **" _I have schemes within schemes that would boggle your feeble mind. You may counter one, but there are a thousand more of which you know nothing. Even my...setbacks...are planned for, and so I shall win in the end."_**

"What do you want?" Skullsuke growled.

 _ **"To the point, I like that,**_ " said Teridax, _**"I brought you here because your dark heart is opening up to me. I want to use you…for my plan…but in return, your will have the power you desire…to kill whoever is in your way."**_

"And what is your plan?" Skullsuke replied.

 _ **"For starters…I need you to stop the Toa from finding the Elemental Creatures. My little army is after them and they are going to be a threat if they find the creatures before we do,"**_ Teridax answered.

Skullsuke narrowed his eyes, "Fine. But be best to stay out of my way."

 ** _"I'm afraid I can't let you go just yet,"_** Teridax replied, _**"I must need a pair of eyes…and you just have it perfectly..."**_

* * *

 **On en route to Kini-Nui**

Lewa leapt through tree to tree across the jungle while the other Toa were not far behind. The journey was rather quiet and boring for some of them as they were not liking how quiet it was here in the forest.

 _Then again,_ thought Tahu, _it's always quiet._

"Tahu?" asked Gali.

"What is it?" he replied.

"Do you think Sakari will be alright? We don't know what changed her on this voyage she went through," she answered.

"The princess, I'm sure knows of discipline from her parents," he said.

"Yes of course but…I remember when she was still in her early years, she would always run out from the palace and visit a lot of the commoners…the Turaga, the Agori…and even us too," she nodded.

"Well she's not young anymore, she's becoming a Skrall warrior like the others," he shrugged.

Lewa soared back down in horror and replied, "Bad news from skies-above! The Rahkshi have arrived!"

"What!?" the others gasped.

"The Rahkshi were extinct!" replied Kopaka, "Did Makuta really come back?"

"If that's a possibility, I don't know how we can defeat him? Mata Nui killed him off back in that battle…" shrugged Pohatu.

"Let's go!" Onua answered, "We got to get those creatures!"

* * *

Ikir swooped down to crack the head of a Lerahk but was forced to dodge after the green Rahkshi fired a blast of poison.

Melum and Terak tried to throw heavy boulders of Earth and Ice at a Guurahk and a Panrahk but the two combined their powers of fragmentation and disintegration and exploded the rocks into nothingness.

Uxar managed to claw down a Kurahk but a Rahkshi of Heat Vision fired blasts from its eyes, knocking the bird down.

Akida wagged its fins to unleash blasts of water to flood some of the monsters down while Melum used its claws to turn the water into ice. One of the Panrahk saw this and unleashed its counter attack to shatter the ice apart.

Ketar blended himself into the ground before pouncing on a Heat Vision Rahkshi and using its stinger tail to crack open the shell and stabbing the Kraata.

"This is bad," chirped Ikir, unleashing a wave of fire from its wings, "If the Toa don't get here, we won't survive!"

Uxar turned to see one of the Lerahk about to use its Poison Staff to taint the Golden Masks. The bird soared over and used its Sonic Crystal Wings to unleash screaming blasts of wind to throw the Rahkshi to the jungle.

Having enough of this, a Vorahk used its Staff of Hunger to drain the creatures' stamina and physical strength. The six creatures fell to the ground while a bunch of Kurahk and Turahk surrounded the weakened enemies.

"This is it…" Akida muttered through its water bubble, "We're done…"

Before the Lerahk could poison the masks, a blast of fire from Tahu's Elemental Fire Blades soared through the scene, incinerating the Rahkshi into ash. The other Rahkshi turned to see the Toa finally arriving on scene.

"If this is what Makuta is after, he's got it all wrong," said Tahu.

"The creatures! Look!" gasped Pohatu.

"Those Rahkshi are in our way!" growled Onua as he slammed his new Crystal Drill Hammer to the ground to unleash an earthquake blast, throwing them out of the scene.

A few of the Guurahk were left. Kopaka flash froze them with his Elemental Ice Blade in hopes to buy themselves some time before they could break free.

Lewa and Gali rushed over to check on the creatures when they all heard heavy footsteps from the other side of the temple.

"Toa…" the voice echoed the area.

"Who's there!?" shouted Tahu, readying his fire blades.

Skullsuke stepped into the scene with a wave of antidermis flowing behind him. The Toa gasped at the sight as they could feel their old nemesis back to life inside…

"So this is his next puppet?" growled the Tahu.

"It's that boy the others talked about!" gasped Pohatu, "Tahu we can't hurt this being!"

 _ **"That's right,"**_ the voice of Teridax replied through Skullsuke's mouth, _**"You don't want to be hurting this poor gentleman."**_

"Why must you do this?!" Gali cried out, "Haven't you had enough of fighting?!"

 _"The only thing I desire from you six is to break open the seal in the palace,"_ Teridax answered.

"You won't get your hands on the family!" replied Kopaka.

 _"Oh…? But it's not you guys that is qualified to break open the seal. The princess also has the same power level that of her mother and father,_ " the Makuta replied.

Akida and Uxar managed to clip themselves onto Gali and Lewa's back respectively as shockwaves of power knocked everyone off of their feet. Skullsuke/Teridax turned to see this and growled, unleashing a blast of shadow from the claw.

Gali and Lewa prepared to fight back even though the newfound powers were electrifying their bodies. Lewa readied his Dual Razor Air Crystal and Gali with her Elemental Water Spear when suddenly, twin blasts of light soared out of nowhere and struck Skullsuke/Teridax down. The hybrid hissed, got up and turned to see the source.

"TAKANUVA!" shouted Pohatu and Kopaka.

"Did you guys think it was the end of me back in chaos?" the Toa of Light replied.

 _ **"I see you still live…Takua…"**_ said Skullsuke/Teridax, **_"Enjoy this moment you got left Toa…because YOU DON'T HAVE MANY LEFT!"_**

The entity disappeared into a wall of shadow while Takanuva rushed up to the others and gasped to see their armors changed.

"W-what happened to you guys?" he asked, "I almost didn't recognize…"

"Ekimu changed our bodies but Mata Nui weakened our powers back to the average Toa level," said Tahu.

"H-he what?!" gasped Takanuva.

"Mata Nui told Ekimu that there are new powers for us to obtain and we can't always rely on our Nuva symbols to hold it," explained Gali.

"But wait a sec…if that's true…then why are those symbols on your armor and mask?" he asked.

Kopaka flashed up an ice wall as a mirror and sure enough, the symbols of their powers were embedded as designs.

"Maybe we'll return to our former selves again soon," shrugged Pohatu.

"That's really weird-strange," shrugged Lewa.

Tahu turned to Ikir and said, "Give us the power we need to win."

The fire phoenix chirped and clipped himself onto Tahu's back. Terax, Melum and Ketar followed suit and the Six Toa stood ready with their respective Elemental Creature for full power. Their masks turned to gold with a hint of their colors representing their elements.

"Now, let's return to the others and get our home back," Tahu answered.

* * *

The Magic Six, Momo, Nitori, Gaardus, Kagami, and Sakari followed the Wise Master through the thick bushes of trees, vines, and various flora. There were a couple of clearings in between the pathways where they took some breaks from all the walking.

"Why can't we just use our magic?" asked Nagisa.

"It wouldn't be good for you to risk anything," Ekimu answered, "There are a bunch of dangers here that none of you humans have ever imagined before."

"We've encountered the Skull Creatures," said Haruka.

"Yes true but…you boys have not seen the wildlife of the Rahi, Rahkshi, Bohrok, and many others," the Wise Master replied.

"I have a question about the Queen of this land," added Rei, "Did she knew anything about the Skull Creatures? If she had that much power…"

"…it's a story that shouldn't be reminded of…a tragic one between Kulta and the Queen," he answered, "She told me about him…and it only makes sense to what he is after."

"What is he after?" asked Alexa.

"Her power, the potential to create a kingdom in the palm of her hand," Ekimu said, "The Skrall species lived under a strict empire led by Tuma and his kind. The necklace that the Queen wore…that Sakari now has on her: it has the power to lead others primarily. However, there are secondary powers that she uses in order to keep everything in check."

"Sounds like a corrupt way to rule, huh?" asked Rin, "Don't these people ever feel like they're in control?"

"That's where the Great Spirit comes in," replied the golden-blue being, "The mask he wears, the Kanohi Ignika, contains all power of life that keeps the entire city vitalized and a safe haven."

"Then what about the princess?" asked Alexa as he looked at Sakari.

"She has undergone several training through rituals and prayers," said Ekimu.

"Much like what we have done to obtain our powers," replied Makoto.

They continued their passage through the forest until they finally reached out to another clearing that showed a long tower in the horizon.

"Oh good, a place for us to rest at," said Rin.

"NO STOP!" shouted Ekimu, "You must not head into that tower!"

"Why's that?" he asked.

"It's cursed," said he Wise Master.

"Cursed?" asked Rei.

"Long ago, someone of evil and curiosity touched the Mask of Life. Anyone who is not destined to use it is cursed with powers that are unimaginable to explain. One of these people paid the price and was locked up inside here because everything he touched came to life," he explained.

"Well then, where should we rest up?" asked Haruka.

"Up by the thicket," Ekimu replied, "We can hide ourselves there until dawn."

* * *

Skullsuke/Teridax returned to the campsite with an army of Rahkshi. The Skull Warriors showed some signs of fear and moved to the side.

Kulta stepped into the scene and said, "I see you are still alive…Makuta."

 _ **"I am indestructible…because I am nothing,"** _ he replied, **_"There's work to be done and schemes within schemes that will unfold on our mission._**

 ** _"The Toa have gathered the Elemental Creatures and will be joining forces back to these…humans. The will do the work for us by releasing the sealed gate and we will then launch an attack. Upgrade your armor with the Mask of Creation."_**

Kulta nodded and called upon the mask to increase and fortify their armor, covering all of their bones into shadow-designed shells and stronger looking features. The Skull Grinder's head began to strain and screamed in pain for using too much of this ability.

Before their eyes, the Mask flew off of the undead leader but Skulsuke/Teridax caught it in his hands.

"You…LIED!" Kulta growled, "You knew this will happen!"

Skulllsuke raised his hand up to freeze Kulta in place, **_"I still have need of you. But don't forget that I have taken over this man's body. If you defy by my will, I can simply turn you all back into the ashes. The Plan will proceed."_**

He picked up an ordinary helmet for Kulta and said, "This will your new helmet. It will protected by my shadows as it won't allow anyone to remove it from your face."

Kulta growled and took the helmet. The human-Makuta-skull tribrid gently placed the mask on his face as both of the eyes now glowed red.

 _It's here_ , thought Skullsuke/Teridax, _I have the mask…and now…_

* * *

Gaardus flew around at the night skies, looking over to find the ruined kingdom of Averax Magna. Sure enough, he found it beyond the forest at a massive clearing that would lead to the prairies onward. The entire city itself as nothing more but dirt and rubble though a massive crystal monstrosity encompassed the entire fortress.

He was about to fly back when his mind flashbacked to Queen Idaina many years ago…

* * *

 **Flashback B: Aqua Duniya, Roughly 13 and ½ years ago**

After retrieving the egg, Queen Idaina and King Magnus resumed their daily life while the egg was put into a warm incubator until it began to hatch.

When Idaina walked in to see, the egg was already shattered with a full-grown Phoenix flying around the room.

"I didn't expect you to grow so quickly," she said.

The bird turned to the queen and soared down, landing in front of her. With a look on its face, the bird transformed into a young woman with its hair in a light brown/dirty blonde. Her outfits were simply a long, white dress with a blue cloak on top it. A symbol was worn on a pendant of her necklace that represented a swirl of water.

"You knew it was me," replied Pandora.

"So we finally meet," answered Idaina, "I'm grateful to meet you in person."

"Of course," said the Mahotsukai, "I guess we should get down to business."

The two made their way to the purification hall (when no one was there) and Pandora took herself in the waters. It accepted her and she began to see things of the past and future.

"I do not wish to share you my pain," Pandora answered, "It is far too late for what I have done."

"What you did in the past didn't matter…it's who you are now and what you will be doing to our children when they grow up and learn the truth," said Idaina, "You know I am just another mother to him. He has his REAL parents that are not like us…or you."

"I know but when I gave birth to him and his brother, I made a terrible mistake…to kill that man," she replied, "And after I regained my identity, all I have is regret."

"You start your redemption with baby steps," Idaina answered, "You made your decision back in that other realm did you not?"

"…I did, but will the entire journey mean everything? Or will it all be for nothing?" asked Pandora, clutching his fist to her heart, "I can feel the darkness coming here…it's waiting for that day."

"And you are going to gamble his life for the future?" Idaina answered with a stern look.

"I will do whatever it takes to undo the damage I've done," said Pandora, looking serious back, "It is my duty to take the children to their destiny…and end the darkness once and for all."

"Then wait for that day of departure…" Idaina replied, "You'll need to prepare yourself."

"And I should say you need to do the same with the boys," Pandora replied back, "I sensed a terrible fate on these children especially the one whose mother took her life several years ago…"

Idaina lowered her eyes as she recalled that day many years ago…

* * *

 **Inner-Flashback: About 7 Years Prior**

Idaina returned to her throne room when she saw Hosoya rushing into the hall, looking for King Toraichi in panic.

"H-Hosoya, what is the matter?" she asked.

"M-my wife…Aoi…s-she…" he began, nearly speechless to tell her.

As soon as Idaina gathered Magnus, Toraichi, Nobunaga, and Tatsuhisa, they all returned to the infirmary as Aoi in bed looked like she was withering away.

"W-what happened to her!?" gasped Nobunaga.

"It's the Mark of Death! Dark Magic!" growled Hosoya, feeling tearful, "It was going to kill her but she ended up taking her own life instead!"

"W-WHAT!?" they gasped.

Idaina removed some of the bed sheets where she saw a dagger stabbed through her chest with blood all around.

"W-who did this to her!?" asked Toraichi.

"Who do you think?!" Hosoya answered, "The Dark One!"

"When did this happen?" he asked.

"…it all began during our honeymoon, but…" explained Hosoya.

"But this land hasn't seen such evil for eons!" replied Tatsuhisa, "It's impossible for such a monster to take on the life!"

"What was this mark exactly?" asked Idaina.

"It was a pair of black wings that tried to stab her from the inside out but the powers of the baby kept her alive for mere moments but the nurse was scared that the child would kill him too. She took the baby and in response, Aoi took a scalpel as you saw what she did," he explained.

"What happened to you when this occurred?" asked Nobunaga.

"The Death Mark put me asleep to make sure it would have not threaten its goal. The nurse almost collapsed too but the baby was put safely in a basket," he continued.

"Did she had a name for him? The baby?" Toraichi asked.

"…She wanted to name him…Sousuke," he said, **_"For he will mediate to the essence of his true being…"_**

* * *

 **Present Day, Inside the mind of Skullsuke:**

Sousuke opened his eyes as his own conscious was lost into the darkness. He was all alone and in the flesh of his own body.

"I'm so sorry…Rin…" he said quietly, "I'm sorry Haru… _this is all my fault_."

He looked up but saw nothing but all darkness around him in the cold of his dark fury on the outside. Sousuke wanted to at least try to see if he could link his soul back to his body but it was definitely blocked with not even a blink of the eye.

"Everyone…please help me," he begged while shivering himself to stay warm, "I don't know how long I can stay like this…"

* * *

 **Outside**

Skullsuke/Teridax donned the Mask of Creation as an electrifying feel of power flowed through the veins of his muscles. He turned to the Rahkshi and upgraded their armor in an instant.

"It's time…" he said, "Hunt down the humans…and bring me my prize…"

He turned back to Kulta and answered, "Go find the Toa…and diverge them away from the humans."

Kulta growled and was ready to fight back but a warning hand from the fusion entity with electrifying bolts pushed him back.

The Skull Grinder turned to his army and ordered them to proceed onwards.

 _You will certainly pay for this, Makuta,_ thought Kulta, _I will get that power back from you!_

 **~Episode 6 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 7 PV~**

 **Makoto:** Guys, I think we're almost there!

 **Nagisa:** I wonder what kind of a palace they got there?

 **Rei:** Well if it's in ruins, don't expect much either.

 **Sakari:** The Averax Crystal Palace has remained intact this whole time. If anything happens to that place, the world is doomed to destruction!

 **Alexa:** Then we need to get there before Skullsuke does!

 **Skullsuke:** That's not what I am quite after but I will need access there soon for my revenge.

 **Rin:** S-Sousuke!?

 **Haruka:** Next Time, _ **Free! Master of Creation!**_ Whatever he's up to now, we must stop it!


	8. Episode 7: Master of Creation!

**_Episode 7:_** _創造のマスター_ **_Master of Creation!_**

 _Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I'll always believe - creeping in my soul_

 _(Creeps from the deep's gonna freaking up your mind)  
(Creeps from the deep's gonna feeding of your spine)_

* * *

Makoto woke up the next morning as he was cuddled in with Alexa. After realizing what was going on and how they got to this realm, Makoto brushed his way through the thicket to the clearing and wondered if the sun was somewhere behind all of these clouds.

He turned to see Nagisa and replied, "You're up quite early."

"I couldn't sleep," answered the blond with a yawn, "Rei-chan was a little bit shaky and muttering about stuff."

"Sorry to hear that," he said before adding, "And I'm sorry Nagisa…"

"For what?" asked the blond.

"I really should've spoke up to you guys when I found out the truth about Alexa," he answered, "But back then…I was in denial too. After I drank that potion that was hidden in our castle, my dad stepped in and saw what was happening. I didn't talk to him for a week."

"So that's why you were absent that one week while we were swimming!" Nagisa gasped, "Oh Mako-chan…I'm so sorry you had to carry this alone. But it is quite disappointing that you kept it in though. You shouldn't take the blame upon yourself. We hoped there would be some answers in the ruins back in Atlantis but there wasn't time to properly investigate."

"I can't give up…I don't want to wait another reincarnation cycle…that's even if we are granted one" Makoto replied, "It's been far too long for our lives."

They turned to see Rei and Haru waking up as the four Iwatobi Senshi looked at each other.

"It's our duty to find means to keep Alexa alive," said Makoto, "I take responsibility for the secret I kept with Rin all these years. So please, I ask of you guys to help me…help us."

"I'm sorry that you had to keep it in you," replied Haruka, "But you know that we are always there to support our prince."

"And now we got Momo-chan and Ai-chan with us," agreed Nagisa, "There is no shortage of people who are willing to help you."

Alexa woke up and saw Momo and Nitori sleeping close to each other almost like a couple but they woke up with a loud bang coming from the outside. Ekimu and Sakari woke up too by the explosion as they all grouped together outside.

Ekimu saw a bunch of trees that fell down across the forest, worried that Makuta's forces were making their way.

"Let's go!" he cried out to the others, "They're not far behind!"

The Senshi, Sakari, Kagami and Ekimu continued their path to the kingdom while Gaardus used his wings to wipe off their tracks just as the Rahkshi and Skullsuke/Teridax appeared in the scene and looked around by the thicket.

He raised up his clawed weapon and called upon the staff of shadows before blasting it into dust. The Rahkshi screamed out in a wail while the human-skeletal-Makuta tribrid smirked as all was going according to plan.

* * *

 **Flashback A: Sakari's Journey Part III: Battle at Lynwin-Mu**

After returning back to Lynwin-Mu, the gang saw a massive fire exploding from the heart of the city. They rushed in to see a bunch of people being terrorized by an army of skeletal beings that Sakari mentioned about.

The gang took no time to waste into battle;

"Waters of the ocean, call down your thunder!" chanted Sousuke as he unleashed a spiral attack of heavy rain.

Nitori summoned a flock of birds to further divert the attention while Momo narrowly dodged one of the bullets from a Skull Warrior.

"These monsters are creepy!" growled Rin as he sliced off an arm of a Skull Slicer.

Rei twirled his riffle and fired shots in reply, striking some of the army down. Several of the police forces joined in the fight to blast the new enemy down.

"GIVE US THE PRINCESS!" shouted some of the Skull Creatures.

"Like hell we would!" Rin answered as he triggered a water harpoon attack to a Skull Basher.

Rei kept his attention on the princess as she tried to stay away from the battle sight. Before she could peak further out, Kulta approached her from behind and grabbed her. Rei replied with a storm of butterflies to distract the Skull Grinder.

"Let's go!" shouted Rei, "You have to get out of this place!"

"But what about you guys?!" she cried out, "They're going to destroy this city!"

"They won't!" replied the meagne, "We'll overcome this and get them out of here too!"

The two rushed up through the woods as a bunch of Skull Spiders chased after them. By the temple area, the Lord of Skull Spiders waited for them and unleashed a blast of webs towards them. Rei threw up a water shield to block the attack as the giant spider roared.

* * *

Back down at the battle site, Sousuke was fighting some skeletal warrior that wore a dark cloak in disguise. They traded blows of power at each other but were unable to match the other one down.

"You're good," said the cloaked figure, "For an alternate me."

Sousuke gasped at this as the entity revealed himself as a nightmare version with his robotic claw and his eyes in two different colors.

"H-how the hell…" began Sousuke.

"You don't think about this _**but love is actually a weakness**_ ," replied Skullsuke, "Think what it can do to those who you love."

"I have no idea how you became that monster," growled Sousuke, "But love is NOT weakness!"

"Let's say you're lucky to have Rin by your side," Skullsuke laughed, "Imagine not having been with Rin for a while and the next thing you know…he's taken by someone else!"

Sousuke ignored this and readied his bazooka, "Enough whining!"

He triggered the gun as a massive explosion separated between him and his darker alternate self. The flames drew some attention to the Skull Creatures but he and Rin combined their powers to stage a flood to drown some of the creatures in.

"Good job!" said Rin.

"Rin," replied Sousuke, "What was that?"

"What's what?" he asked.

"I think I met an alternate version of myself," he said, "But he was incredibly…"

"Vengeful?" laughed Skullsuke as he snuck from behind and grabbed Rin.

"OI! YOU GET YOUR HANDS OFF OF HIM!" shouted Sousuke.

Rin screamed while Momo snuck from behind and tried to stab Skullsuke but it did no damage. The Skull Fighter released Rin to grab Momo and yank him by the neck with his claw.

"MOMOOOO!" shouted Sousuke.

"Well, well, aren't you quite a foolish man," Skullsuke laughed as he put slightly pressure on the claw to choke his air out.

A bubble of water cut off his own circulation as Nitori stood nearby and said, **_"Not my lover you BITCH!"_**

Skullsuke released Momo and was about to attack Nitori when the skies turned awfully bright.

"W-WHAT THE…!?" shouted Rin.

The deceased Alex, Makoto, Nagisa, and Haruka floated down to the battle scene with an army of deceased warriors from ancient Greece and Romans.

"Y-you guys…" gasped the red-haired.

"We never left as we said before," smiled Makoto.

"Alrighty guys, let's get em' down!" smirked Nagisa.

Kulta watched these new arrivals taking down his Skull army like pure energy. However, he sensed a changed in the air as he realized that the princess did escape this realm.

"She's gone," he growled.

Skullsuke reappeared by his side and yanked Vezon saying, "Get us out of here, NOW!"

Vezon nodded and called upon the Olmak as the portal sucked all the Skull Creatures away from the city, moving onto another world.

The city of Lynwin-Mu shared a victory but also a bit of confusion of this fight but it didn't mattered as the heroes spent some new moments with their lost loved ones before moving on with their lives again.

"You managed to help her?" asked Rin.

"Yeah, the price was paid," said Rei, "But I do hope that dark Sousuke can get out of that mess."

"Maybe he's got something to do with your other Rin?" chuckled Sousuke.

"Who knows?" Rin shrugged, "We can only pray and hope they're doing alright."

* * *

 **Present Day: Spherus Magna  
**

The Magic Six, Nitori, Momo, Sakari, Ekimu, Kagami, and Gaardus made their way to the ruined kingdom of Averax Magna as they saw an endless field of buildings torn apart, armors and masks scattered across the area and some decay on more of the flesh-organic beings.

"We're close to the palace now," said Ekimu.

"My mom sealed it away though, I don't know how we'll get in," Sakari replied.

"The Toa will return and they can break it open for us," he answered, "But I'm afraid Makuta is watching us from afar. He will do whatever it takes to kill off the royal family."

They continued their crossing through the empty, ghostly village when they finally heard strange clicking noises coming from below their feet. An explosion from the ground erupted in front of them as a bunch of snapping-like claws screeched loudly.

"SHADOW TRAPS!" gasped Ekimu.

"NEEEEHHHH!?" cried Makoto.

The teeth-like creatures were in a swarm of several hundreds, surrounding the gang in a circle. They looked like those hunter traps that can capture prey by the legs but had unusually-designed legs as if they were alive.

"Umarak the Hunter must have been working with Makuta," Ekimu muttered.

"Leave it to us to fight!" said Momo as he jumped up and twirled his Sea Clam Longsword with his attack spell, **_"THUNNDDEERRRRRRR GEYSER!"_**

An explosion of Earth and Water erupted from the ground beneath the Shadow Traps, blasting them up to the skies. Nitori jumped up and twirled his Deep Blue Shield and shouted out, **_"DEEEEEEP DEELLLUUGGGEEEEEE!"_**

The dual explosions shattered the Shadow Traps into pieces but more of them were coming out from a pocket dimension nearby.

 ** _"STOORRMMMYYYYY MANDALA!"_** shouted Rei.

 ** _"BACKSTROOKKEEEEE FLIPPPINNGGG MIRAGE!"_** chanted Makoto.

" ** _DOLLLPPHHIIINNNN MAYHEM BLAST!"_** cried Haruka.

The trio blasted their powers together to further put out the Shadow Traps. Alexa turned to Kagami with a nod.

 ** _"SUIEIIIII CLEANSINGGGGG HALAAATIONNNNN!"_** chanted Alexa.

 ** _"MEETEOOOORRRR JAAAAMMMM!"_** cried Kagami as his powers swirled with Alexa's in a bright blast of burning light.

As soon as the last of the Shadow Traps were burned or fled, they quickly rushed through the streets of the kingdom as they finally saw the massive crystal seal that encased the entire palace around.

"We're almost there," said Sakari, "But we need the Toa to unlock this."

"You could do it too," replied Ekimu, "Give it a try."

She nodded and called upon her mother's crystal but this time it didn't work. Sakari gasped as she worried about her mother's status.

* * *

With their new powers and abilities unlocked with the Elemental Creatures, Tahu and his gang shined through their golden armor as they saw a series of explosions going on ahead.

"Sounds like our friends are in trouble," said Gali.

"Let's quick-fly to them," Lewa nodded, "They can't survive with their entire flesh like the Glatorian."

"Lewa please," sighed Onua, "You know how hard the Glatorian did their best for the kingdom."

The six soared faster with their elemental creatures fixed onto their backs.

Far from the scene of action, Skullsuke/Teridax watched the heroes making their way to the palace. He was very pleased that all was going according to plan and that his complete control of the Skull Creatures and the Mask of Creation enabled him to do more things.

But it wasn't like the power of the Mask of Life and the Mask of Time. Creation allowed him to make new armies and other things but Time and Life were fundamental powers on a higher level.

However, there was something else that he noticed about the powers of the Suiei Gods and he observed them carefully during their fighting and his suspicions were finally confirmed after enough observations.

A plan formulated in his mind on a creation he once made long ago, a certain type of creature that he called the Water Wraith. However, the Mask of creation could do more than just that as he needed someone of pure energy to repower the Great Spirit Robot.

Skullsuke/Teridax made a twisted smile as he knew that it was all in a matter of time before he could take it back.

* * *

 **Flashback A: 100,000+ Years ago, Spherus Magna Pre-Shattering/Core War Era**

As the citizens underwent a war in each of the Elemental Tribes, the Great Beings constructed a 40 million feet robot in order to hopefully meld the planet back together (should it shatter that is). It was not an easy going project as they had to develop nanotech inhabitants of the robot later named as Matoran and created guardian heroes called Toa.

In order to bring it to full-effect; three powerful masks were made:

*Kanohi Vahi (Mask of Time)

*Kanohi Ignika (Mask of Life)

*Mask of Creation (unnamed)

The Ignika was placed beneath a massive continent inside the robot's chest while the mask of time would eventually be created by one of the inhabitants programed as part of his destiny and the Mask of Creation was worn by a legendary being named Artakha.

The Mask itself was made of pure gold embedded with magical traits it received from the Great Beings. Artakha had to fight for the mask against his brother Karzahni in order to obtain it for his own purposes. He eventually won it and was able to set up his own realm.

As the Master of Creation laid foundation of his own island inside the robot, one of the inhabitants approached to him and was given an opportunity to become an apprentice; this being was Ekimu. He was said to have been born from the Great Beings as he had his own mindset about creation.

"You have the mind of the Great Beings," he said, "I almost wonder if you are one of them."

"I am born from their kind but I am nowhere as superior as they are your honor," Ekimu answered, as he presented a project to the master.

Artakha nodded and went to his forge where he pulled out a small Warhammer with a shooter built in for his apprentice, saying, "This marks you as my apprentice. One day you will be able to have my mask as well."

* * *

 **Back Outside:**

Fearing that there would be no hope left to save Spherus Magna, the Great Beings took work on a creation that risked the life of one of the warriors; a female Skrall.

By using an ounce of power from the Mask of Life, Mask of Creation and a mixture of the silvery fluid that leaked from the planet's core, the Great Beings made the Skrall drink the potion. Her body ached in terrible pain before it transformed with unimaginable magic flowing from her hands in and out of control.

"How will she maintain all of this power concentrated in her body?" asked Heremus, one of the Great Beings.

"It's simple, we make her forget she had all of this power," Angonce answered, "But once she wakes up; she will know that her destiny lies within the Great Spirit's goal."

"What should we name her?" asked Heremus.

"…Skralla," he replied.

* * *

 **Present Day**

The humans arrived at the base of the massive crystal just as the Toa soared down from the skies and reunited with them.

"Takanuva!" gasped Ekimu, "Y-your survived also?!"

"Light never vanishes," replied Takanuva, "I managed to get myself far from the danger though I felt useless of helping."

"It's not your fault," the Wise Master answered, "Your powers are indeed powerful but also vulnerable."

"We got our pets with us," said Tahu, "Now what, Wise Master?"

"It's time to enter back to the palace," replied Ekimu, "But I fear Makuta's presence has been looming around."

"It's worse than it is," answered Kopaka, "That boy…led a group of Rahkshi to attack us."

"A boy…?" asked Rei, getting suspicious.

"What did he look like?" asked Rin.

"He had the same-looking flesh like you guys…had both eyes as red as crimson," explained Pohatu, "Had some strange claw and one of his arms was like a Skull Creatures."

"SOUSUKE!?" the Magic Six, Momo and Nitori shouted.

"Makuta has tapped his being into the boy," Gali replied.

The heroes looked at each other with increasing worry; the last time they encountered Sousuke/Skullsuke was him being a savage fighter against Haruka and nearly killing him.

"This is worse than I feared!" Ekimu gasped, "Makuta has taken over his body and is using him as a puppet!"

"Sounds like the Dark One from our realm," shrugged Rin.

"This is very bad," Rei answered nervously and Haru was feeling a bit sick to his stomach about this.

"Why was he after more darkness? What could he possibly accomplish now?!" asked Nagisa.

"We have to get inside the palace now!" Makoto replied.

The Toa turned to the massive crystal and set aim of their Elemental Powers to a small pinpoint area to make a tiny opening enough to allow themselves and the humans to enter inside. Fire, Water, Ice, Stone, Earth, and Air clashed through the crystal, triggering a tiny explosion of dissolving energy to open the pathway.

They crowded their way in one by one while Ekimu used his limited creation power to make a makeshift door out of the crystal.

Sakari rushed through the hallways with the others as she tried to find where her parents were at. She and Ekimu felt the aura coming from a distant location inside the castle.

The humans were fascinated by the amount of crystal, marble, and glass all over the palace filled with unrecognizable designs made by the Matoran and Agori alike. Symbols of the Skrall Army, the Glatorain, and Toa soldiers were scattered too.

One of the rooms held a mysterious cube with symbols engraved on it while another room was a forge with heated furnaces and other supplies for weapons and masks. Another chamber that Kagami recognized almost looked like the Temple of Time but had different languages written on the walls.

Finally, at the heart of the castle was a marble-top altar with crystal spikes on top of it. Sakari's face was almost in tears to see her mother resting inside as if she was dead.

The princess walked up to it and whispered, _"I'm home mother…"_

"I-is that…?" asked Alexa.

"Yes, this is my mother…Queen Skralla…of Averax Magna," she replied, turning to the others as the Toa bowed down to her.

"We're sorry we failed you miserably, your majesty," Tahu answered sadly.

While it was hard to see through the crystal, the queen did had armor and some garments on her body with a crown over her helmet.

Before Sakari could answer, Makoto gasped to see a ghost-figure of a robotic warrior floating by the crystal altar. His body was golden-black armor with a mask that had a human-like imprint.

"W-who is that!?" he gasped.

Sakari turned and gasped in shock to see her father, King Mata Nui.

"F-FATHER!" she cried out, reaching out to hug him but she found herself flying through him. The others gasped at the sight as Mata Nui made a sad smile.

"It's alright," he answered, "I still live. I only unleashed my astral form to communicate with you all."

"P-papa," Sakari replied, still a bit horrified to see her father like this.

Mata Nui turned to the others and said, "Welcome, fellow humans from another world! This is our home, the Averax Palace of Spherus Magna! Forgive us for having our daughter going rampant in your realm."

"N-no it's fine," Alexa nodded, "We're happy to lend a hand."

"But how did it get this bad?" asked Makoto.

"Not long after the kingdom was developed…there was first evidence that my brother was still existing. He took on the form of these dead Glatorian warriors later known as the Skull Creatures. They attacked the kingdom but my wife was able to repel them away, banishing them to a pocket dimension. However, they must have been able to escape," he explained, "But it was bad when a massive crystal struck on our kingdom, blasting the entire city into ruins."

"Was it a power that was familiar?" asked Rin.

"No, this dark magic wasn't from this world or the Makuta. But I have no doubt he will try to use it for his own purposes," Mata Nui answered.

"King, we need your help!" said Tahu, "Can you use your powers?"

"I'm afraid not," the Great Spirit replied, "In my astral form, I am powerless to use anything. However…"

He looked at Alexa and Kagami, "Both of you possess strong light magic that will give us an edge…hope…and victory to stop this mess."

"Will mama ever wake up?" asked Sakari.

"She'll be watching over you," he smiled, "She'll know when the time is right; I have faith in her."

* * *

Back outside, Skullsuke/Teridax stared at the massive crystal that destroyed this entire kingdom into ruins. Its power was still radiating out but not as intense as it was when it initially appeared.

Teridax recalled on how he survived his entire death as it was all of a matter of time and patience. The robot was destroyed by a fragment of the water planet that damaged the back of its head. With the core processor all in flames and the robot shutting down, his essence (the antidermis) was unable to flee from the fire.

But that's when he realized he wasn't dead…the next thing he recalled was being inside a glass container inside the lab of the Great Beings. It turned out that one of them was an exile and rouge Great Being who opposed his brothers for what they have done to Spherus Magna; the Creation of the Element Lords.

He was able to be reborn through a pool of new antidermis but there was no armor to put him in as they lacked certain materials to do so. However, the exile was busy working on other experiments with deceased Glatorian warriors and mutating them into a reanimated army.

Turned out that one of these warriors almost had a relationship to the Queen who was now sealed away in crystal.

Skullsuke/Teridax turned to his headset and answered, "It's still here. This crystal."

"Excellent," Xvera answered, "Bring a small sample of it and we'll soon launch another one."

"You know I don't like to take orders from the Great Beings," he remarked.

"And you know better than that Makuta," said Xvera, "One snap of my fingers and you'd be just as dead again."

Skullsuke/Teridax growled and he used his claw to scratch the crystal until a small chip broke off. He caught it and then found himself back in the laboratory.

Xvera stood nearby as he was in awe of his latest project finally coming together quite nicely. The Skull Fighter-Makuta hybrid stared at its massive form of a brain with neurons as its tentacles and wiring.

"Meet our new partner Marendar Nui," said Xvera, "This guy is just about ready to go."

"Funny how you call that name as the Great Savior," chuckled Skullsuke, "And this brain...I know who you took it from. I am a bit intrigued yet dissapointed."

"I may not know much about your species from the other world," the Great Being answered, "But it's clear that those aliens are becoming a threat to OUR plans for this world. If they continue to intervene, I might send some of our minions to their world."

"I will take care of the humans," said Skullsuke, "They won't have any happy moments left."

"You got the Mask?" asked Xvera.

"I do," Skullsule replied, revealing the Mask of Creation.

Xvera took the mask and put it on, using the power to patch up the last of the things as well as trying to power up the monstrosity. However, it backfired and the mask crashed on the floor.

"As I feared, this mask will not be a good power source," Xvera muttered, turning to Skullsuke, "The mask only works on mechanical based things and nothing organic."

"I know what we will need," Skulluske/Teridax answered, "A human soul…for its organic properties will have the complete circuit to this beast. This brain is from a human body...a human soul will power it."

"Then go fetch me one," Xvera replied, "And make it quick!"

* * *

Mata Nui floated around the castle with Sakari as they were talking in private of a few important things while the humans and the Toa sat around with the Elemental Creatures.

"Gaardus," said Haru, "Can you deliver a message for me?"

"To who?" the bird asked but Haru narrowed his eyes as the bird gasped.

"I understand," Gaardus answered and flapped its wings with a pen and paper.

"Haru?" asked Rin.

"What's going on?" asked Nagisa.

"Sending a message to home," answered the tsundere, "Because I fear this is gonna get worse before things can get better."

"It's about Sousuke isn't it?" Nitori questioned.

"…yes," answered Haruka.

"This is getting too boring," growled Tahu.

"I know we should get out and quick-find the Makuta-boy but they'll protest if we do anything," shrugged Lewa.

"We need to somehow find a way to get Makuta off of the human's body," said Gali, looking at the humans.

"It'd be nice to see our Sousuke again like how he was before," shrugged Momo, "I didn't know he had harbored such pain in his heart all this years!"

"Or rather that pain was linked to you guys," Nitori added, staring at Rin and Haruka.

"Look," Rin replied, "I knew Sousuke cared for us but he didn't do anything to make up for what he did!"

"But look at him now!" Momo argued, "You guys were the ones to hurt his heart!"

Haruka stopped writing as his facial expression grew a bit tense, "It's **_NOT_** Rin's price…this is _**MY**_ price. Sousuke was inspired by my swimming ages ago in our childhood days and I just had no interest in competition the same why how I told Rin!"

"The only difference is that Sousuke had no patience like I had," shrugged Rin.

"You almost killed yourself by swimming at night," said Haruka.

"SHUT UP!" growled Rin, "You knew I looked up to you a lot!"

"Well so did he but unlike you, he gave up!" Haruka answered back.

"GUYS!" shouted Makoto, "Quit THIS NONSENSE!"

They all looked at Makoto while Alexa was being silent about this argument while Makoto continued, "Whatever happened in the past does not change the fact that Sousuke had become a Skull Creature. I think something else triggered him…"

"Now that I think about it," Rei answered, "Wasn't his father sort of overprotective?"

"Hosoya wanted to have Sousuke do his best yes," Haruka replied, finishing the letter, "He told me that night that Sousuke was fascinated with the Matsuoka's family swimming and that the Yamazaki's served the royals too for a period of time."

"But what does that have to do with Sou-chan?" asked Nagisa.

"It's because of what we swore that night," said Haruka, "Between him and I…a secret."

"A secret?" asked Nitori.

Haruka kept silent while Alexa added in, "If this secret is what affected Sousuke, then will this letter that you write to his father might help?"

"That's what I am hoping for," he replied as he turned to Gaardus, saying, "It's done."

Gaardus nodded and opened its beak to swallow the letter back to Aqua Duniya.

* * *

 **Kingdom of Hawakoto, Aqua Duniya**

Hosoya sat down in his hut, reflecting all of the years of his son growing up. There were good memories but also lots of unpleasant ones too. However, there several heartbreaking ones that made him almost go insane but it was all because of his revenge to kill the Dark One even though his wife took her life before it could take her.

And because of this 'unpaid' price, the potential for darkness grew inside of Sousuke up till his capture by the Skull Creatures. Since Momo and Nitori departed, he had not heard back from anyone which increased his worry.

He got up to put the dishes in the sink when he saw a glass bottle resting on the wall of flowers on the windowsill. He went outside to grab it and took a look at the letter:

 _Our mission to rescue your son has not been an easy journey so far. He has taken evil in his heart deeper than we predicted. I met his true self in a dream and I believe the only way to stop him is for you to see him for yourself._

 _I ask you this because I know the REAL reason why he is acting up like this and you know it too. (Well what you don't know is that I overheard the argument between you and him and he swore me to keep a secret)._

 _I know deep down he's still a loving, respectful, heroic warrior of our realm. However, if he sees you, I think it might weaken his darkness enough to get him to snap out of it._

 _-Haru_

Hosoya gasped a little before getting up and rushing to the fortress where he saw Toraichi talking to Magnus and Tatsuhisa and showed them the letter.

"My son is in trouble and I HAVE TO GO now," said Hosoya, "I know I haven't been the best father but this is my only chance to save him!

Toraichi nodded and answered, "I know it's been tough for you and him through these years without Aoi. But you do realize that because of your revenge to the Dark One is only making your heart turning darker yourself!"

"I could say the same to Tatsuhisa and Magnus!" he replied, "After seeing the symbol on Alexa's body!"

"This is not the time to dwell on what has happened in the past!" Magnus answered back, "There's still time left before Makoto must make his decision."

"And you must NOT repeat what we have said just now too," said Tatsuhisa, "My son might have got his memories back about his failure to protect Alexa but we have no idea if the others know about it too or not."

"For now, just get your son back," Toraichi answered, "Okay?"

Hosoya nodded as the three kings used their locator spell to send him on his way to Spherus Magna. A magical circle swirled beneath his feet as his body dissolved into the time-space portal.

 _Forgive me_ , thought Hosoya, _Sousuke…_

* * *

 **Back on Spherus Magna**

Haruka wasn't sure how he was going to tell them about this secret but the castle suddenly shook again.

"W-what's that!?" gasped Alexa.

"Is it another attack?!" shouted Tahu.

The Toa and Humans rushed outside with Mata Nui and Sakari and gasped to see another Antidermis Crystal wedged even closer to the palace by several hundreds of yards away.

"Another one!?" Gali cried out.

"Makuta…" growled Ekimu.

"Let's go!" shouted Tahu as he and his team linked to their Elemental Creatures while Takanuva, Sakari, and the humans rushed after them. Momo and Nitori decided to split off from the group to attack from different sides.

Skullsuke/Teridax appeared alone in the background as he wore the Mask of Creation on his face again.

"You…" Tahu answered darkly.

"You thought I was gone for good Toa," the voice of Teridax answered in Skullsuke's body, "Let's say not every Great Being is a service of good. I met a rouge who had his own selfish plans for this world. Of course I'll kill him off at some point but for now…you all have something I _want."_

"The Elemental Creatures," growled Kopaka.

"No, not those pathetic beasts that you all carry for luggage," Skullsuke/Teridax laughed, looking at Haruka into those deep navy eyes like the depths of the ocean.

"Give me back that Mask!" Ekimu shouted.

"This Mask of Creation was useful indeed," agreed the tribrid, "But I still have its need…try and get it Foolish Master!"

Ekimu narrowed its eyes while the Toa readied their weapons for the fight.

"Seven Toa, Seven Humans risking for this mask?" the tribrid chuckled, "How amusing…"

Skullsuke/Teridax unleashed a series of electric volts towards the gang, striking all of them. The humans screamed while the Toa and Ekimu grunted violently in pain.

 ** _"THUNNDDEERRRRRRR GEYSER!"_** shouted Momo, attacking from one side.

 ** _"DEEEEEEP DEELLLUUGGGEEEEEE!"_** cried Nitori, attacking from the other.

The two water attacks struck him from surprise though it didn't release the mask off of its face. Skullsuke turned to them and used the ground to create hands to grab them in place.

 ** _"SUIEIIII CLEANSINGGGG HALAAATTIIOONNNN!"_** chanted Alexa.

 ** _"METEEEOORRRR JAAAAMMMM!"_** shouted Kagami as the two saviors combined their light powers. Skullsuke stood there as the wave of light struck him, knocking the Mask of Creation off of his face. The stone hands released hold of Momo and Nitori.

Ekimu caught the mask and slammed it back on his own face with his body reenergizing to the max. However, when the dust cleared off, Skullsuke had already grabbed his prize: Haruka!

"HARUUU!" shouted Rin as he and the others charged up to the tribrid.

Skullsuke laughed as the portal appeared between them. Gaardus flapped its wings as he blew a gust of air to throw everyone inside the gate while the Toa were left behind.

"Why do they get all the fun?" growled Tahu.

"Um guys we got more problems ahead," said Onua, pointing to a massive Skull Creatures army looming from all sides.

"Use your new powers Toa," Ekimu answered, "I'll be making something in the meantime that could help us."

They nodded as the Toa's minds linked deeper into the Elemental Creatures as their bodies glowed in unity.

* * *

Rin opened his eyes as he found himself in a strange room with the others.

"W-where are we?" asked Kagami.

"It's like some laboratory," muttered Rei.

"EEHHHHH!? W-WHA-T'S THAT!?" gasped Makoto, horrified.

They turned to see another room that had some sort of a gigantic brain with wires. But it wasn't the only thing in the room. The group rushed in and saw Haruka's body lying on the table.

Before they could approach to him, their feet froze in place as Skullsuke stood side by side with Xvera. Gaardus was frozen in midflight as they all stared in horror at the sight. At a second wave of hand, Xvera undid their warrior forms (save Kagami and Haruka).

"Behold…weak humans…this is our time now," the rouge Great Being announced, "Watch your friend die as we awaken the Great Savior."

"T-THIS ISN'T THE FINAL SAVIOR!" shouted Alexa, "SOUSUKE! STOP DOING THIS! YOU'RE BEING MISLED BY YOUR DARK EMOTIONS!"

Skullsuke unleashed a shadowed hand from his claw that stabbed Haruka in the chest. Haru screamed in pain as the dark energy was taking away his Suiei Crystal.

"HARUUUUU!" screamed Rin but his feet couldn't move.

Haruka tried to push the hand back away but he was growing weaker and weaker by the second. Alexa tried to move but electrical bolts pushed him back.

"S-Sousuke…" breathed Haruka, recalling that dream sequence, _"I-I'm glad yo-you're still alive…"_

Haruka's head titled and his skin turned white as the crystal was separated from his body, floating its way over. His clothes dissolved back to default.

"Finally, at last," Xvera said, smiling wickedly, "A heart of the human soul that stole a love one…"

"T-This is…THIS IS TERRIBLE! SOUSUUKKEEEEEEEE!" screamed Rin, "STOP THIS NOW! THINK WHAT YOU'RE DOING!"

The Suiei Crystal floated up towards the brain as the two cerebral halves opened up.

"I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE SOUSUKE!" Rin continued, "I KNOW YOU LOVE ALL OF US…SO PLEASE! DON'T DO THIS! IF YOU TRULY LOVE ME ESPECIALLY, WAKE UP!"

"L-love…" growled Skullsuke darkly, **_"What do you mean?"_**

The brain digested the Suiei Crystal inside as a blanket of energy waved across the room before it began to shake. Makoto realized that their hold from the Great Being was no longer effective. He threw a vase of acid towards Xvera but it proved no effect as shield protected himself and Skullsuke.

"Soon…there will be no home for the Agori…Matoran…Princess…and of course, the Great Spirit," Xvera answered.

Skullsuke turned and said, "You've done plenty of work for me…but now your job is done!"

Xvera gasped as the antidermis exploded out from Skullsuke's hand with electrical blasts, killing the Great Being.

There was no time to waste; Rin and Makoto grabbed Haruka off the table just as the world began to shake. The alarms went off in the room as the brain began to grow more tentacles and enlarged its size.

Gaardus flapped its wings to create a magical circle to escape the dimension and back onto Spherus Magna by the palace as the skies grew darker by the moment.

"Haru! HARUUU!" screamed Rin, "Please wake up! HARU?! HARUUU!?"

"We have to get him inside!" said Kagami, "Someone has to watch him for us!"

The humans returned to the fortress as Mata Nui gasped in horror to see Haruka not breathing.

"Place him here on the table!" said the Great Spirit while Sakari's eyes widened in horror to see this.

The Senshi explained to Mata Nui what happened as he was shocked to discover that the Great Beings were still around but one of them already had plans to take control of this world.

"So Makuta tricked him into using this power for himself," he muttered, "There's no time left! The Skull Creatures are already here and we have to repel them away before that monster gets here!"

"You have great powers!" Rin snarled, "Can't your revive him!?"

"Rin, you must control yourself!" shouted Rei.

"It's a one for one trade," Mata Nui said, "Yes, the Mask of Life is very powerful enough to even raise the dead but that's one of the greatest taboos. I can't even revive these Skeletal warriors back to normal if I could."

"Rin, we have to put our faith and hope into this battle," Rei answered, "But I know we'll get Haruka-senpai back."

"We just have to get the Suiei Crystal that lies in that monster," replied Alexa, "And I know that will revive him back!"

Rin's face teared up a little but he grunted with a resolution. It was his turn to save Haru and Sousuke no matter what happened between them.

He got up and turned to the exit, _"Sousuke…I know you're still in there…somewhere. I don't know what secret you had with Haru but…it's gonna have to come out now if we're going to bring you back to us!"_

Mata Nui smiled as the humans walked their way out of the palace, finally accepting the fact that there is still hope. Alexa readied his Solar Crystal and Kagami with his Sword of Light.

"Let's put an end to this mess," said Alexa.

"Agreed," nodded Rin.

"FOR THE TEAM!" they all shouted, charging out.

 **~Episode 7 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 8 PV~**

 **Sousuke:** My name is Sousuke…Yamazaki…I am a Water Knight fighting for justice and for the Magic Six!

 **Skullsuke:** I am Skullsuke, the Skull Fighter…an angry man who is after revenge and destruction!

 **Sousuke:** My father is Hosoya…and my mother is Aoi…I never really knew my mother but I know she's praying out there for me!

 **Skullsuke:** I had enough playing around being all innocent and heroic! I lost my happy ending to Haruka!

 **Sousuke:** Why did I stop swimming with Rin? I still swim for training with the water knights but…who am I? I know the Prophecy of the Magic Six is vital but…

 **Skullsuke:** You belong to us now!

 **Sousuke:** No…this isn't right…THIS ISN'T WHO I AM! WHO AM I SUPPOSE TO BE?! I CAN'T STAY LIKE THIS ANYMORE!

 **Rin:** Next Time, Free! **_Last Race to Tomorrow, Just Wanna Know!_** _I know you're still there in, SOUSUKEEEEEE!_

A Special Chapter dedicated to Sousuke Yamazaki and its fans! DON'T MISS OUT ON THE TRUTH!


	9. Episode 8: Last Race to Tomorrow!

**_Episode 8:_** _明日への_ _Last Race, Just Wanna Know!_ _ **  
Last Race to Tomorrow, Just Wanna Know!**_

 _"His name shall be Sousuke…for he will mediate the essence of his own true being."_

 **Note** : The Kanji that he has "宗介" means "mediate" (宗 for _Sou_ ) and "essence" (介 for _suke_ )

* * *

 **Flashback B: Aqua Duniya, Many Years before the birth of the Senshi:  
(The parents are much young in age, ranging from 12 – 15 years old)**

Three friends rushed through the streets of the kingdom, laughing happily as they were heading out to the Jangwa Meadows.

"Last one's a rotten egg!" cried out Nobunaga.

"Oi that's cheating!" laughed Toraichi.

"Wait up you guys!" cried Hosoya.

The two turned to him as the last one sighed and took a deep breath, "That's really not fair to call that out when we didn't agree to it."

"I was only kidding," sighed Nobunaga, "Look, we're trying to boost ourselves since the kingdom is calling on us to become stronger swimmers too."

"That reminds me," Hosoya replied, "How's Mamo and Daigo?"

"Oh they're fine," replied Toraichi, "Mamoru is working with Daigo on some project or whatever it is."

"Haven't you guys decided what you want to do yet for your futures?" asked Hosoya, "I mean…besides royalty?"

"Well it'd be nice if I could travel," laughed Nobunaga, "I want to go out through the sea!"

"That's definitely you," Toraichi chuckled.

* * *

The three made their way to the beach as they saw Tatsuhisa, Tsubasa, Daisuke, Magnus and other guys having their picnic started with a bunch of chaperons and other friends. The seven made greetings to each other and were happily enjoying themselves at the beach.

Several sea gulls flew around in different areas while a few people were out boating around the coastline.

"I'm going to go get another s'more," said Hosoya, getting up from his seat after he was conversing with Tatsuhisa and Tsubasa.

He walked up to the table of supplies and was about to grab a graham cracker when another hands touched his on it. Hosoya looked up to see a young girl that looked almost of his age but she blushed and stared at him. He turned away for a moment and released his hand.

"Y-you can have it," he answered.

"My, my, aren't we love at first sight?" asked a voice.

Hosoya turned to see his father, Kuranosuke and answered, "N-no!"

He laughed and answered, "Actually, I know the mother of the girl that you just saw."

Aoi made her way back to her mother, Miaso Naruse and the two parents chuckled.

"Your daughter is growing up quite nicely," smiled Kuranosuke.

"The same with your son," agreed Miaso, "I can't believe they're growing up so quickly."

Aoi looked at Hosoya with a simple curiosity look but kinda stayed hidden behind her mother's back. Hosoya made his way over to her but she rushed over back to the table of the s'mores to get the rest of the supplies. She almost dropped the plate but Hosoya caught it in time.

"T-thank you," she blushed.

Before he could reply back, Aoi split up the cracker and said, "Here, take this half."

"T-thank you," he answered, blushing also.

* * *

 **Several Years Later…**

Hosoya stared out at the sea as he waited for his special person to arrive. The sun was setting down with a beautiful orange and violet glow to the skies. The sea was calm with a welcoming mist that would celebrate the evening cool down.

He turned to see the woman he waited for smiling in the soft breeze as her rosy cheeks blushed with the crimson skies.

"Have I made you wait too long?" asked Aoi.

"No, never," smiled Hosoya, "You're beautiful in that dress! I am glad you made it out here. Isn't it nice to visit the ocean sometimes in peace?"

"Y-yes," she answered, "It's very nice. Akeno and the others love it out here too."

"Yeah, the Matsuoka Family enjoy it a lot," he smiled, "Mamoru and Daigo would bring Baby Toraichi out here when we were all kids"

"The Tachibana's love it too. Misa…Tatsuhiasa…everyone loves it out here," she smiled back.

They sat down on the grassy-sand and stared out together to watch the sun going down some more. Ever since their first encounter when they were kids, it felt like as if the red-string connected them. They started to talk more and even visiting each other.

"I can't believe it's been this long since we knew each other," said Aoi, "Time has sure flown by."

Hosoya turned to her and held out a bunch of Carnations, Lilies, and Hydrangeas for her, saying, "These were growing in a field not far from here. I thought you might like to have some for yourself at your place."

"Oh Hosoya…" she smiled, standing up with him as they both spun around with a kiss, happily laughing, "They're so beautiful!"

"I'm not done yet," he replied as he put her down and took out a small black box. Aoi's face spilled tears of happiness as soon as she saw a platinum ring with a beautiful set of diamonds. Before Hosoya could even propose to her, she took the ring and put it on.

"Yes…" she answered, "Oh Hosoya…"

"You already knew it was time," he nodded as the two stood together with another kiss as the glow from the sun flowed through them.

"I am ready to take the next step with you," said Aoi, "Together."

They began to dance away into the wind as they could almost feel a birth one day…a birth of a new generation…

* * *

 **Months Later: Aoi & Hosoya Wedding  
(Approx Time: Sometime after Toraichi lost his two brothers, before the Birth of the Magic Six)**

The two stared at each other as the Royal Families celebrated this lovely wedding for them. With blessings given by King Magnus and prayers from the other couples, the two were pronounced husband and wife.

During the feast that followed, Toraichi, Akeno, Aoi, and Hosoya sat down together as they laughed several stories, made jokes, and were all being merry.

"It's all thanks to you, your majesty," said Aoi, "Our friendship allowed us to connect our reputations."

"Oh don't worry about that," replied Akeno, "We've been friends much longer before of royalty."

"Well how about you? Deciding if you want any kids?" asked Toraichi.

"Honey!" snapped Akeno, gently smacking him on the leg.

Hosoya could only laugh while Aoi blushed a little about that topic. Deep down, she wanted to have at least a nice honeymoon on one of the islands but it was clear that there was still a bunch of projects for the Water Knights.

The celebration calmed down as the newlyweds danced to the tunes and took their steps carefully to put on a beautiful show. Other people danced and surrounded them as the music took on the wind with a gentle breeze.

There was an area on the island that had some fancier estates that were often used as honey moon resorts for the newlyweds. The royal families made a special offer to the couple and gave them an extended stay.

As soon as they cuddled up in bed, they stared at each other with some giggling and a few random things they would say.

"Tell me what you're thinking," Hosoya smiled.

Aoi gave him a kiss in reply and answered, "What are YOU thinking?"

"We've been fluff for too long…" she replied, "Cuteness and awe is great…"

"Oooh I see what you're thinking," he teased her as they started to deepen their kiss and flirting around more intensely.

* * *

 **4 months later…**

Aoi sat down on her rocking chair as she could feel something briefly happening inside of her. She smiled and gently rubbed her belly.

Hosoya returned to the hut as work was done for the day with his mentoring of the Water Knights and cooked up some warm stew and some simple broth.

"Everything alright?" asked Aoi.

"Just the usual stress work in training new heroes," sighed Hosoya, "People are congratulating us now…they're asking about what name we will give. I joked and said about calling him junior."

"Hosoya Jr.?" chuckled Aoi, "My oh my, you do take pride in your name! And if it's a girl…?"

"Aoi Jr?" shrugged Hosoya, "I'm honestly not good with names."

"I was thinking…Sousuke," she answered.

"Sousuke…Yamazaki?" he asked, stunned, "But wasn't that…?"

"Yes, it was a name that our ancestors shared," she smiled, "I want to bring that name back to our era."

"Quite a mysterious name indeed dearie," a voice said.

The two turned to see a cloaked figure standing before them. Hosoya readied his knife and shouted, "Who dares?!"

Theagenes unveiled his head from the hood of his cloak with a smile, "I've simply returned to require payment reminder."

"Payment for what?" Hosoya asked, "What do you WANT from us Dark one!?"

"Now, now," said Theagenes, "I may have been associated with Dark Magic but I'm not exactly the one who made the deal with her. Someone else did…but I am here to check up on things."

"You monster," growled Aoi, "You said that this was kept a secret!"

"For the initial 3 months it was…think about it. If it weren't for you deal, you'd never been able to bore that child," Theagenes chuckled.

"W-what are you saying!?" Hosoya growled.

"You don't know? She was born sterile," Theagenes said, "She had no means of being able to become gestated…but now her wish was granted. However, the price for that is yet to be paid."

Aoi sat there motionless and loss of words while Hosoya's expression began to panic a little but still holding his ground.

"What did you make her pay?!" he asked sharply.

"A life…for a life…" Theagenes answered before he vanished away.

Hosoya turned sharply to her as her face was in pain of guilt and sorrow.

"I'm so sorry Hosoya…but I really had not much of a choice…you wanted to have a son…and I…" she began.

"No…no…" he answered, denying this, "There has to be another explanation to this!"

"It was during the honeymoon," she revealed, "After you fell asleep, I went outside…and I saw this spirit floating around in the middle of the fields. I chased after it but it was a trap…and a strange being stood there. He had a crystal in his hands that he forced me to digest. It tasted bitter but…I felt sharp intense pain that stabbed me on the back as if darkness flew inside of me."

"Just how does this prove that you're even pregnant?!" shouted Hosoya.

"I'm sorry," she answered sadly, "But I couldn't just let this gestation be for nothing because I was sterile!"

Hosoya turned off the stove and left the hut as Aoi wept silently. He returned to the estates where they had their honeymoon.

* * *

The fields of irises and hydrangeas bloomed the same as ever but the air felt colder than usual. He saw a female being dressed in rags and carried a tall looking staff while sitting in meditation.

Kaarina looked up to see him and said, "You arrived. I sense you are here for answers."

"Who are you? What happened to this place?" he asked, "And what has become of my wife?"

She slammed down her staff as a shockwave of heat warmed up the mist. The ground sprouted a teal-colored iris with hints of red and black accented dots.

"Your child will be born on the day your wife ends her life…that was the price she gave," Kaarina answered, "She is aware of his fate so she gave him a name that will mediate the essence of his _true being_."

"Sousuke," he muttered, "That's why…"

"The child was cursed from that stranger that doesn't even belong in this world. It came from another place where a foreign evil waits…its dark power is strong but only a fragment on what The Dark One can really do," she explained further, "Evil has exist in other realms in different forms.

"And yet another prophecy awaits…when the Six Stars are reborn from a tragedy eons ago that shattered a planet in pieces…they will be responsible in that child's fate with two other stars that will soon be born."

"Is there a way I can change the child's fate…?" asked Hosoya.

"You must not allow your child to become one with the Six Stars directly…for they have already developed their relationships back in the other reality. They will welcome your child and the two stars when the time for their remembering awakens," she answered.

Hosoya was about to leave when Kaarina gave a final warning, "Your child…will be known for his destructive and rebirth…as he will decide what to become for the fate of others…"

* * *

 **At Full-Term:**

Aoi was sitting on her bed reading a book when she finally felt a leak and a few pushes. As much excitement and fear she was having for the child, she was feeling more distress by the fact that she will never get to live with him as the price was near.

Because of this revelation, Hosoya still remained by her side but he sort of drank here and there to ignore this pain, believing that it was all going to be alright.

 _It's for the best_ , she thought, _but also…for their future…_

What Hosoya didn't know was that Aoi received a dream from the past as Sousuke's Pre-incarnated form, Marius appeared before her, telling her that she will bore him in the future as "Sousuke", the newly Suiei Senshi of Destruction and Rebirth. This was explained as Marius showed her the power of his Rhicodon Glaive that destroyed the kingdom of Atlantis in fear of its exposing powers to potential threats.

" _Your child…or rather, I must not awaken yet to his full potential_ ," Marius said, " _If I wake up too soon, my outrage of power could destroy whatever the planet I awake on. This must be only used on whatever the enemy I come across with_."

Aoi thought about this when she finally felt pressure building up down in her pelvis. She screamed out as it was time for the birth to begin…

Aoi screamed as she used all her strength to give birth to Sousuke. However, she could feel the darkness raging through her blood as the pair of wings exploded from her back as a skull-like face appeared, horrifying Hosoya and the nurses.

"Get the baby!" shouted the nurse.

On the final push, the baby cried out its first breath as Hosoya and the nurses suddenly collapsed by the dark magic unleashed.

A portal opened as Xvera stepped into the scene and saw the baby at the hands of the mother and on the bed. He was about to take the baby when the mother suddenly had newfound strength to grab her child and stared at the Grea Being darkly.

"You…will NOT have this child!" she shouted, "Take my life as it was agreed upon!"

"The child is born with of great power," Xvera answered, "My brothers and I would rather have him for experiments."

Aoi turned to a scalpel and stabbed herself with it and said, "My love for this baby will not let you take him!"

She fell on the bed as Sousuke screamed still on its cries as teal-colored rings of energy were unleashed from his body, pushing the Great Being back to the portal from where it appeared from. Xvera flicked his hand to take out the brain of the mother and placed it inside a glass jar before leaving.

"Humans are so weak," he chuckled as he returned to his lab, "Love is weakness…"

Hosoya woke up and saw Aoi stabbed through with the baby still crying as the nurse managed to remove the baby for cleaning. However, her head looked like as if nothing was taken out of (the Great Being used magic to extract the brain contents without cracking her head open) but saw great blood leaked from her chest.

His face teared up with great sorrow as her body was being covered up now by a body cover. He fled from the infirmary to find Toraichi and the others.

* * *

 **9 Years Later (About 2 years after the Magic Six's Purification Rite): Hawakoto Swim Facility**

Sousuke reached the wall of his butterfly and took a breath of relief for accomplishing it. He was able to fine-tune it to the right speed and strength and smiled.

"You were awesome Sousuke!" smiled Nitori as Rin helped him out of the pool with Momo smiling happily.

"I'm honored to join you guys," Sousuke answered, "It really means a lot!"

"Soon we'll be competing with everyone and showing off our team!" said Rin, "This is going to be awesome!"

Sousuke could only smile at this as they went to the lockers to change up.

"Hey you guys," said Momo, "How about we go to that Ice Cream Parlor?"

"That sounds so delicious right now!" smiled Nitori.

"Yeah, the guys there love us!" agreed Rin.

"I actually have to head home early," Sousuke answered.

"Eh?" the others gasped.

"Sorry everyone," replied Sousuke, "But next time, we'll go!"

"W-where are you going?" asked Momo.

"To help with my dad," he lied, "Don't worry about me."

* * *

Sousuke brought his way over to the site of where his parents had the honeymoon. When his mother was buried, she was placed here by the estates with a tombstone. He carried a small handful of flowers to decorate the grave.

"So you've been coming here," his father approached.

He turned to see him and answered, "I never knew her…I don't know her face…her eyes…her clothes…"

Hosoya hugged him and replied, "You have your mother's eyes. A piece of her lives in you."

"Why did she die?" he asked.

"She fought her hardest to protect you…so you could live," the father answered.

"What did she protect me from?" Sousuke asked.

"A terrible demon called The Dark One," said Hosoya.

* * *

Days later, Sousuke left the swimming pool again without the others but this time he approached to the markets where he watched a bunch of Water Knights patrolling the area.

He heard through the rumors that the Water Knights got to use weapons of all kinds and Sousuke wanted to see it for himself. Sure enough, they carried guns, swords, and other tools that were made from the royal families.

"Fascinated, aren't they?" Aki's voice appeared in his head.

He twirled to see her standing right by him and added, "My brother's in training with them."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"The same question that I have for you," she replied, "What's going on?"

"…nothing," he answered, "I just wonder…."

"My brother said that the job as a Water Knight is for the strong…one of which whose heart is a pure as the sea," said Aki.

Sousuke remained quiet for a moment before he replied, "I love swimming but…I'm lost in confusion…I need answers. I need to find out what happened to my mother…and why my father is just…"

"Sousuke?" she asked.

"I'm sorry," he replied before he walked away.

* * *

 **Hours Later: Nightfall**

Sousuke went back to the very same field where the tombstone was at but saw a low fainting glow nearby that drew his attention. It was followed by a loud crash of glass but it was vibrations of energy.

He saw the cloaked figure raising out her staff, chanting a prayer:

 _Six Stars have been set in motion, but the lone star of all power must awaken to begin the rebellion against heaven's power. The fate shall be set by their own deeds…with three others who will one day complete the Guardians of the Universe. That child will settle what is good and evil, determining the future of three worlds. Here in the constellations of heaven, all shall wait for that final day to approach. The Iwasame Senshi shall rise again…_

"I-Iwa-same?" muttered Sousuke.

"Young man who was born of destruction," Kaarina chanted, "Your time hasn't awaken…your heart is in loss of confusion and curiosity."

"W-who are you?" he asked.

"I travel time-space to give prophecies and riddles to those who are brave enough to decipher their destinies," she replied.

"Y-you can see my future?" Sousuke asked.

"Your heart lies in the stars of those group of gentlemen…but a dark force is watching you from behind. The only thing that is keeping you safe is your mother's love. Live through that love and you will find what your heart is after," Kaarina answered before Sousuke collapsed down to the ground.

Sousouke woke up from his bed and wandered if it was all a dream.

* * *

 **1 Year Later: Sousuke's Depature from the Medley Relay**

Sousuke threw his swim bag on the ground of his house as he growled with frustration and anger. Hosoya barged in right after, "S-Sousuke!? W-what's the matter?!"

"None of your business," he snarled before he crawled up to his bed. Hosoya was about to smack him but gasped to see the tablet on the table that he forgot to put away the night before.

The night before Sousuke did that "relay" with Rin and the others, he found the tablet that had a message of some prophecy that his father was doing research on in connections to Light and Dark Magic. However, he forgot to return it back and Sousuke was able to read it.

 _Behold: Six Sars shall awaken once more through rites of water and light…they shall maintain an eternal relationship that no one outside can break. Prince Julius and Antonius, Ulysses and Poseidon, Romulus and Suijin…_

Below the names were the names of the Six Stars: _Alexa and Makoto, Rin and Haruka, Rei and Nagisa_.

Hosoya realized that Sousuke must have read the prophecy and wondered if the report he heard about Rin and his ties to Haruka.

He wanted to at least tuck Sousuke in the sheets but the boy was dead asleep with tears in his heart.

* * *

 **1 Month after joining the Water Knights:**

Sousuke sat down at his desk in the compact room of the Water Knights facility. He was able to move out of there after he completed his application. At first Hosoya was completely against it but Sousuke reassured him that he would continue swimming but just under a different discipline.

After the first day was done, Sousuke was busying writing a letter to Rin:

 _Rin_

 _I'm sorry to have put you through this mess of me not swimming with you or the others._

 _The truth is, I learned about your fate with Haruka and the others and I was really heartbroken by that. I didn't know what to do…because you and the others are all of my sunshine…but you especially have the fire in your heart like Alexa's power._

 _I wanted to share a journey with you all, but I was not fated to do so. I don't even know if I have a purpose in my life anymore…so I decided to join the Water Knights to at least temporally fill up that missing hole._

 _But no matter how many years it will take, I don't think I will ever fill up to make me happy again._

 _I am sorry…but I love you…you are the shining star I look up to._

 _Tell Haru I am sorry too if he ever finds outs about this._

Embarrassed by this, Sousuke decided to not send it but at least keep it inside his locked safe.

* * *

 **Several Years Later: 1 Month after the Incident (About 14-15 years old)**

Sousuke sat down on the bench as he waited for his routine of Physical Therapy. After the injury happened to his shoulder he was immediately put at the infirmary after Rei's failed attempt to heal the wound.

Several of the most talented healers did manage to fix up the cut inside but he would have to go through PT to at least be in better condition.

He looked up to see the Specialist, Dr. Tenma Swan arrived in the scene, "Morning Sousuke."

"Morning," he replied, "What are we doing today?"

"We will finally start the next phase of the rehabilitation," the doctor answered, leading him to one of the smaller rooms with a set of exercise therapy equipment.

"Now then, do you have any questions before we begin?" the doctor asked.

"I've heard here was a new discovery about a surgical procedure that could fix this completely…involving some stem cells and special enzymes," Sousuke began.

"Oh you mean Dr. Tomoe's Shoulder Cell Work? It is quite a prototype still. We have yet to make progress onto human beings," he answered.

"I could do it," Sousuke replied, "At any cost."

* * *

 **Later in the Day:**

"EHHHH!?" Momo gasped, "You're able to go through this risky project!?"

"It does sound a bit suspicious don't you think?" asked Nitori.

"Well one won't know until they try," Sousuke answered as he finished his Soba Noodle Bowl, "I can still swim but I can only do short distances. Besides…we're going to start this festival soon in celebration of our world's element and I want to be a part of it."

"So do we!" Momo and Nitori answered at the same time.

"I've done really well on my backstroke and I'm hoping to brush up my freestyle too!" Momo smiled.

"I've sharpen my breaststroke and freestyle…maybe learning the butterfly will challenge me," chuckled Nitori.

"Maybe we can do a Medely with Rin still and…" Momo began but stopped when he realized what he was saying.

Sousuke chuckled and agreed, "Of course."

"REALLY!?" gasped Nitori.

"Once the surgical procedure is done…BOOM! No more injury or therapy to deal with," smiled the dark-haired boy, "I'll meet you guys later by the Ice Cream Parlor. I have to make a quick stop."

* * *

Haruka sat on top of the Cherry-Apple hybrid tree by himself as usual as he stared up at the skies. The last month shook him nearly to the core of his existence. Rin was doing some errands with the family so he sat alone out here.

After finding out the truth that his father was killed during that "incident" of Rin, himself, and Sousuke, he hardly was able to cope with things but kept his usual silent composure.

"Haru," a voice was heard.

He looked down to see Sousuke staring up at him, "Still resting up there?"

Haruka climbed down from the tree and answered, "What's going on?"

Sousuke stared at him for a silent moment before replying, "Follow me."

They walked over to the pool site as Sousuke finally answered, "I'm going to have treatment on my shoulder soon. However, I want to make sure you didn't forget what happened back then…"

"Haven't we both suffered enough?" asked Haruka, "I lost my father back then."

"I lost my mother long before we even knew each other," he replied, "You had at least some time to nurture…"

"Look is this to get even with me?" Haruka questioned.

"I know your sass won't last with me. I need to know the truth…" Sousuke answered.

"Did what?"

"Did you hurt Rin's feelings?" he asked.

Haruka grunted and answered, "What I have with him is our business…but it's for the best. Trust me."

"I was starting too," replied Sousuke, "I thought you could at least give him a chance to handicap or what but I was wrong."

"Rin told you?" asked Haruka.

"He told me earlier that day that he was going to work harder on his technique but I had no idea he was being rash about it. He almost died BECAUSE of you!"

"So why are you bringing this up now?" Haruka asked.

"I would NEVER have put him at risk," Sousuke answered, "Rin might have been a crybaby at times but now he's been taking bigger responsibilities and more risks in order to complete his regimen."

"What makes you think you are a duplicate of him?" Haruka answered.

Sousuke finally punched him and growled, "I am nowhere AS RIN!"

Haruka felt a trickle of blood coming from his mouth but felt the water magic healing him up his lip. He tried his best to stay calm but Sousuke said, "You're not going to fight back?"

"You don't scare me," replied Haruka, walking away.

Sousuke rushed to yank him from behind but Rin and Makoto rushed into the scene along with Alexa, Rei, Nagisa, Momo, and Nitori.

"W-what's gong…" gasped Sousuke.

"STOP THIS RIGHT NOW!" shouted Rin.

"R-Rin…" Sousuke breathed, releasing Haru.

"We've heard all of your conversation," said Makoto.

"And we won't let you hurt Haru-chan or yourself anymore!" nodded Nagisa.

Rei felt a strange eerie presence floating around in this room as he narrowed his eyes, "It's beginning…"

"Stop this fighting now," said Rin, "We all suffered enough this last month. I made a terrible choice on my part and I've learned my lesson."

Sousuke turned to Haru and concluded, "Don't fall back, there's too much to look ahead to."

Alexa and Rei both sensed something dark inside of the boy but it wasn't like what they encountered in their training.

 _Is this what darkness really does_ , thought Alexa.

* * *

 **Hours Later:**

Sousuke sat down on his cot as he meditated on his life in peace and quiet. Hosoya finally returned home from work but the temper left over from earlier today couldn't suppress him completely.

"Hi son," said Hosoya.

Normally Sousuke would greet him but he was too deep in his meditation. Hosoya walked over and asked, "Are you alright?"

"…I'm fine," he answered, keeping himself stern.

"Look, don't worry about whatever happened today," said Hosoya.

"Like hell you know about what I went through," grumbled Sousuke.

"Son! This isn't like you! What happened?!" Hosoya answered.

"I TOLD YOU I AM FINE!" growled Sousuke as he grabbed his bag, "From this point on, I'm going to live on my own!"

"S-SOUSUKE!" shouted Hosoya but the son already left the hut. He sat there hopeless with tears in his eyes as he couldn't get him to open up the pain inside his heart.

He walked over to see a photo of himself and his wife and said, "I'm sorry I failed you…"

Hosoya rushed out of the hut to find Sousuke but the son had different plans. When the father left, Sousuke returned and took out a memory vial to drain the memories from his father about his whole feelings in the last few years. However what he didn't noticed was Haruka standing nearby hidden from view to witness this.

"If anyone is here to witness this," said Sousuke, paranoid if someone was watching him, "Do not repeat what you saw."

Haruka kept silent before he returned his way back to the palace, petrified by this revelation. Just how could Sousuke be so angry like this just because of people's different opinions?

* * *

 **1 Week Later:**

Sousuke rested down on the stretcher as it was time for the surgical project to begin. Hosoya gave approval for this and the procedure was going to last at least half a day with another few days of rest.

Dr. Tomoe went into the shoulder muscles after putting Sousuke to sleep under anesthesia. A few other specialists were present and assistants as all was going according to plan.

However, this doctor has waited for a very long time to do this…before anyone could react, everyone froze in place as Dr. Tomoe unveiled his form as "Xvera" with a small chip of Antidermis from Makuta Teridax as well as a piece of bone from a former Glatorian warrior.

"The plan will proceed," Xvera smirked quietly as he underwent the next stage of the procedure.

* * *

A day after, Sousuke woke up feeling a lot better as if the injury never existed. He smiled as he knew it was a matter of time before he could sign up for the swimming events for the Festival. He met up with the others at the pool again and apologized.

"You seemed to be in a better mood," smiled Rin.

"Yeah! It feels great!" Sousuke answered, "It's like as if I regained what I lost!"

"We're happy to see you recovered!" Momo and Nitori added.

The Makoto, Rei, Nagisa, Haruka and Alexa joined in too as they all laughed happily. However, Haru felt something off about this but he gave a soft chuckle and just hoped that whatever was antagonizing Sousuke was just a little thing.

"Hey," Sousuke said, "I recently bought my own little place not too far from the Water Knights."

"You're not staying with your dad?" asked Momo.

"Kinda a long story," Sousuke shrugged his lie, "Plus I need the convenience."

Haruka kept his face neutral as he knew exactly what happened that night a week ago. He almost wanted to say something but he did not want to go through another argument about this.

* * *

 **Scene from Book 2: Unforgiven Ace**

The crystal tower stopped glowing as waves of light gently brushed through the kingdom, signaling another victory to the Magic Six. Everyone cheered happily but wondered what was happening to the heroes for it has been at least several months since their departure.

Sousuke and Nitori stood on guard at a nearby shrine when they saw Momotarou rushing up to them from the kingdom.

"Yamazaki-Senpai, Nitori-senpaiiii!" cheered Momo happily.

The two watched him panting his breath as Nitori asked, "What's going on? Did something happen?"

"The Magic Six have managed to establish peace on Olympia!" he replied, "I can't believe that they were able to do that!"

Sousuke smiled and thought to himself, _Rin…I hope you're doing well._

"So then," said Nitori, "What's going to happen there?"

"No idea, maybe they'll be home soon!" smiled Momotarou, "I can't wait for the souvenirs!"

"That's definitely you," replied Sousuke, "Maybe Rin found some desert stag beetles?"

"YEEEEHAAAWWWWW!" replied Momo, "HE BETTER FIND SOME UNIQUE ONES TOO! HAHAHAAA!"

"Well we'd love to celebrate but we're on guard duty here," said Nitori.

"Oh I'm also here to switch shifts with Yamazaki-senpai!" he smiled, "If that's alright?"

"Of course," he smiled, picking up his bag, "I've been here since this morning. I'll go rest up."

"Yeah please do!" said Momo, "You've been too hard on yourself lately!"

"Take care!" replied Nitori and Momo, waving out.

He smiled with a wave before turning around with a slightly grim expression. The last several hours of his duty as a Water Knight were taking toll of his health a little. He missed Rin so much and was already feeling lost and lonely without him.

 _Then of course, Haru…got in the way…_

As he passed through the forest bridge, he looked over the creek that led streaming to the ocean and wondered what has happened to Rin. Ever since he refused to do the medley, calling it lame, Rin took his pride to the others as they were already 'prophesized' to become the Magic Six.

"What if I didn't say no to him?" he muttered, "If only I could agree with his beliefs…maybe I would've had him to myself…"

His eyes grew darker by the moment. He took out his riffle and blasted down a small tree branch into pieces. Already the thoughts about Haruka and Rin together were pissing him off.

 _You don't deserve him,_ thought Sousuke, _while it's my fault for not agreeing with you…it's your fault to bring Haru and the others into your life…just because of a relay…and now here you are…Suiei Gods…_

 ** _"Feeling lonely aren't we?"_** hissed a voice.

"W-WHO'S THERE?!" growled Sousuke as he readied his weapon.

 ** _"Oh hush now…I am not here to hurt you,"_** replied the voice.

Sousuke turned to see a dark aura glowing in front of him.

 ** _"I see…your heart…you have come a long, painful way…"_** the voice continued, **_"You are lost without the one person you love…"_**

"W-WHO ARE YOU!?" shouted Sousuke.

 ** _"Your dark heart fades in and out,"_** said the voice, reaching out its skeletal hand, **_"You're a Water Knight trying to save the day…but you don't have an opportunity for yourself. Fortunately, I am what you've been looking for…"_**

"S-STOP IT!" he cried out but the skeletal hand unleashed a glowing dark magic, hypnotizing him. His arms and legs were paralyzed and his body frozen as well.

 ** _"Come…join me…and my brothers...and I'll give you…your Rin back…."_**

Sousuke reached out his hand to the skeleton's limb, creating ripples of energy across his body. A dark skeletal mark appeared on his forehead as he could feel his body twisting and turning before it warped into a ball of dark energy.

He opened his eyes and found himself floating in the midst of darkness just as tentacles of shadows floated around him, bursting electrical energy across his arms. He cried out in terrible agony pain as the right shoulder felt like it was being chopped off.

Various pieces of memories of his life flashed at him before his eyes:

 _*His discovery of the Prophecy of the magic Six_

 _*His rejection of swimming in the medely relay with Rin, Momo and Nitori_

 _*The Decision he made to leave his father_

 _*The Shoulder Injury Accident_

 _*His deal he made to Haruka_

 _*His anger he displaced at Haruka_

His right eye's iris turned red during the scene as skin and blood shed off of his arm while the antidermis crystal and the Glatorian bone grew his claw while his head was shaking violently.

 _"Haruka….N-Nanase…"_ said Sousuke, feeling the rage coming to life, _"Your life ends…now…"_

 ** _"The game has begun now…brothers…"_** said the skeletal entity as he stepped onto the scene with a bunch of other skeletal warriors by his side.

 ** _"Welcome…Skullsuke…to the Brotherhood of the Skull Creatures,"_** said Kulta, the Skull Grinder. His armor was neon-trans orange with a mixture of silver linings and gunmetal gray chest plate with chains and gears. Kulta wore a golden, ornate mask with ancient scripting and symbols. Coming out from the side of its head were small curvy horns. His limbs had some armor that were pitted from various battles.

The other skeletal warriors had similar designs as Kulta but were either smaller in size with different colors. Some of the creatures were looking like scorpions with neon-trans-lime with stingers that double as pinchers.

Sousuke's body returned to the scene after it unmerged from the darkness. He glowed with vengeance as his right eye turned from aquamarine into blood-red with streaks of orange while his armor was gone, replaced with his bare skin and teal spikes and a massive golden chain around his neck.

* * *

 **Present Time: Xvera's Lab Pocket Dimension**

Skullsuke/Teridax stared at the newly activated brain as he dubbed it "Marendar Nui". The room collapsed into the void but the time has finally come; to fulfill his revenge by destroying others. He knew he could not kill Haru yet until he defeats the others. Haruka's soul was latched to this monstrosity so killing the empty body will not be a part of the plan yet.

"Congratulations my dear Skullsuke," echoed Teridax's voice, "Your revenge is finally coming forth now. The powers of this monstrosity will defeat everyone in its path."

"Of course," said Skullsuke, looking at the portal exit to Spherus Magna as his smile grew wider and wicked.

The Marendar Nui grew out its neuron tentacles with sparking sensations of electricity and growled in hunger for heroes and the Toa.

 **~Episode 8 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 9 PV~**

 **Makoto:** Guys, we're running out of time!

 **Rin:** Sousuke...just what has become of you?

 **Skullsuke:** It's for my revenge.

 **Rin:** All because of your opinions about other people!?

 **Alexa:** We can't afford to lose Sousuke or this fight!

 **Kagami:** It's not enough!

 **Nagisa:** Rei-chan, we can't let Sou-chan get to Haru-chan's body!

 **Rei:** Next Time, _**Free! Operation Averax Part 1.** It's time we show those unbeautiful spiders and their skeletal freaks a lesson about defeat!_

* * *

 _The Fanfic will be on a mini-break until April! Stay Tuned for the Final Battle against Teridax, Marendar Nui, The Skull Creatures, Shadows Traps and Skullsuke in a 3-Part Operation: "Operation Averax"_

 _Part 1 (Episode 9) - April 13_

 _Part 2 (Episode 10) - April 14_

 _Part 3 (Episode 11) - April 15_

 _Epilogue - April 16_


	10. Episode 9: Operation Averax Part 1

**_Episode 9:_** _オペレーション_ _AVERAX_ _パート_ _1_ _：運命の機関車！_ ** _  
Operation Averax, Part 1: Locomotive of Destiny!_**

 _I fade away into the night  
My eyes are closing in  
(I'm gonna get you soon)  
Shadows are fleeing from the light  
My nightmares can begin_

 _Wake me can't you hear me calling  
Out of darkness they come crawling_

 _Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I'll always believe - creeping in my soul_

* * *

 **Prayer Tower, Hawakoto Palace**

Gou sat down with Seijuurou, Hayato, and a few of other friends as the prayer tower finally glowed again of a new trial that the Magic Six were facing off. It was several days since Momo and Nitori were sent to Olympia to find Sousuke.

"I hope they're doing alright," prayed Gou, "Onii-chan…Sousuke-kun…Haru…"

"From what my father told me, Sousuke has turned into some mutant form of himself," said Sei.

They turned to see the Kirishima Brothers, Asahi, Nao, and several of the villagers assembling together with candles in their hands.

"Our prayers have kept our heroes alive and well," said Nao.

"We mustn't give up on them!" replied Asahi, "They brought peace and happiness to our kingdom!"

Toraichi, Tatsuhisa, and Magnus arrived into the hall as they saw the crowds growing inside. Gou was able to see some actual glimpses and told them with horrified looks on her faces…

"Sousuke…SOUSUKEEEEE!" she cried out, "Please come back to us!"

"Haru…Mako-chan," prayed Awlida.

Anne, Shirahama, and Matsuura joined in as well. More villagers crowded together as time was short.

"Will Hosoya make it to them in time?" asked Tatsuhisa.

"He has to," replied Toraichi, "If anything happens to the Senshi…"

* * *

 **Kingdom of Averax Magna, Spherus Magna**

While Haruka's body was placed on the altar, the others raced back outside to see the Toa fighting off a major army of the Skull Creatures with their Elemental Creatures as extra allies.

"The Toa have amazing powers…" said Nitori as he watched Tahu and Ikir using their combined fire powers to unleash a wall of massive flame burning the Skull Creatures to ash.

"Our elements may be of water but we can unlock our light magic to perform other abilities," Nagisa replied.

"Let's go…" said Rin, "We need to transform!"

 _Here they go again_ , thought Kagami as he gripped his Sword of Light, _I kinda wished I had my own sequence…_

 ** _"DRAGON CRYSTAL POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"ORCA STAR POWERRRRR…."_**

 ** _"SHARK STAR POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"PENGUIN STAR POWERRRR…"_**

 ** _"BUTTERFLY STAR POWERRRR…"_**

 ** _"CAIRINA STAR POWERRRRR…"_**

 ** _"ENHYDRA STAR POWERRRR…"_**

 ** _"MAAAKKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

The Dragon Brooch floated above Alexa as the background turned golden orange-yellow with glowing stars drifting around. His nails glowed yellow while a pair of wings grew from the brooch before it exploded into lights. Dragon scales grew from feet to the neck before it exploded out in his transparent form.

Raising his arms up, the armor pads covered his upper limbs while the dragon scales formed over his chest, abs. They shed off, revealing his plates similar to his previous outfit in Solis Power with slightly more ornate and ancient looking.

The same golden-yellow majestic cape grew from the armor and the white loose pants with armor boots with new decorated dragon designs on. The Suiei necklace still kept its golden locket from Julius but still kept the same heart shaped metallic end. His sword appeared to his buckle inside the sheath.

Lastly, his helmet with a scarf covered from behind his head, looking more like a prince than a warrior.

He spun around with his Dragon Kopis Sword at the ready, opening his eyes to see the source of his prey.

* * *

Makoto's Orca Star Dagger Wand shimmered and exploded rays of green light as Makoto's body turned transparent, undergoing his transformation. He grabbed the dagger (his nails turned green) which caused all of muscles across his Posterior Deltoids, Teres Major, Latissimus Dorsi, Oblique Abdominals, Triceps, and the Thoracolumbar Fascia in great definition.

He clasped his hands together as an explosion of electricity and water flowed through his body. Stretching his hands out, he donned a two-layer green outfit with a black-white stripes on his left side. Raising up his left leg, his pants were cream colored with canvas colored shoes that covered his feet.

A golden-yellow colored turban with an orange rim covered his hair while his Suiei Necklace was visibly seen with an orange necklace and other jewelry that decorated his body. He spun around as a blue vase appeared before him.

Makoto opened his eyes with a smile as his innocent-like expression was hidden with a badass attitude that knows no bounds; ready to face off the enemy. He grabbed the vase and readied himself.

* * *

Rin's Shark Star Dagger Wand flickered and glowed a series of red lights as his body became transparent into the background of his transformation sequence. He grabbed the dagger (his nails turned red) and danced his way through the lights of fire as he could feel the heat of the competition waving through his system.

He twirled around in a circle as his red turban with loose flaps that contained blue-yellow stripes appeared on his head. His cloak was black and red with a white vest undergarment beneath. Raising his hands up, he donned a pair of golden cuffs and his malia bee pendant mixed with his Suiei Necklace.

At the same moment the waters swirled around his lower half before revealing his white lose pants with a buckle that donned his Metallic Shark Sword in a green sheath. He opened his eyes with a smirk on his face as a pair of black shoes covered his feet.

He could feel the fusion of a warrior and a competitive swimmer as one entity ready to take on anything. He crossed his arms together in his badass pose at an angle with a wider smirk by showing his shark teeth.

* * *

Nagisa's Penguin Star Dagger glowed in pulses before the entire scene turned into a spiral, rosy vortex as he could feel himself spinning fast in a cyclone while being transparent. Nagisa grabbed the dagger (his nails turned magenta) and rotated his arms through the breaststroke pattern while pink ribbons of energy wrapped around his arms and head, donning his golden cuffs and his headpiece.

The blond made a series of cartwheel flips, obtaining the rest of his clothes; the red-white vest, the sashes of purple and the skirt-like pants for his legs. Nagisa made a soft smile and giggle as several penguins made chirping noises in the background, assisting him with the rest of the jewelry and other pieces that were missing.

A two-handed broadsword at the side of his sash while the Suiei necklace appeared beneath his outfit and shined with a pink-ish glow.

He opened his eyes and made another cartwheel flip, summoning the spell book on his hand stand. The book floated next to him with a soft magenta light. He snapped his fingers as the book opened with the pages flipping magically while he readied himself for the battle with his new sword on his right hand and the book floating to his left.

* * *

Rei's Butterfly Star Dagger grew out its wings before it unleashed several butterflies soaring around with him. The megane grabbed the dagger (his nails turned purple) and made a cart wheel flip as his transparent body donned his purple-white vest.

Waving out his hands in the butterfly stroke motion, he donned the black sleeves and the golden cuffs on his elbows. The butterflies fused together to form his red turban with the white feather on top before it gently was placed on his head.

He spun around as his red glasses transformed into sliver frames as his lower half of the body morphed out a white pair of loose pants and black shoes. The sash finally formed in multi colors of black, red, and purple where he had his Butterfly Long Riffle attached to his back.

The sash on his waist formed with multiple colors of red, black and purple where his butterfly long riffle was attached on his back. He opened his eyes and readied on his weapon with a badass narrowed expression as if he was ready to fire.

* * *

Momotarou danced in the orange-red background as his Star Dagger Wand flickered orange and his nails glowed in a tangerine color. The young main raised his hands out to the side and spun in a circle about three times as he donned his Arabian clothing:

A black headband with a pair of feather jewelry hanging from the side with wrist bands of black and gold. The top consisted of an open-vested jacket of orange, yellow, and black design with a scarf in shades of brown.

The pants were black with golden stripes and dots and a belt that matched to the scarf. He lifted his left leg up and a pair of shoes were donned and some ankle bracelets appeared. A shield in the shape of a clam shell made of steel appeared and engraved with a stag beetle symbol in his left hand and his dagger wand transformed into a long pole with double-bladed knives.

Momo smirked as he readied himself in a battle like pose.

* * *

Nitori embraced a wall of water bathing in his transformation scene after grabbing the wand and his nails were turned sky blue. He donned a blue head band with a black-white uniform on the outside and a gray one inside with a massive belt that resembled almost to the Water Knights back home.

The pants were also black and the shoes were rather a pair of slippers that allowed his feet and legs to run faster. A massive shield appeared on his right hand along with a pole-arm similar to Momotarou's but it was only one sided but had an extended tip.

An explosion of feathers unveiled his Arabian form as he opened his eyes with an innocent-cute like expression but was deeply ready for another fight and save his friends.

Once the Iwasame Senshi were assembled, Kagami readied his sword to start fighting the Skull Creatures when he suddenly felt a warm glow flowing into his body from the weapon.

"Kagami…" echoed Kuroko/Princess Goddess's Voice, "As the Savior of Olympia…and the former Guardian of the Zone Gate…with your new sword, you can also transform into a stronger version…like the Suiei Gods. Shout out…Olympia Basuke Make Up!"

"E-Eh?!" he blushed as he looked at his sword.

"Kagami-kun?" asked Nagisa.

He smirked a reply, "You guys aren't the only one who can transform…"

Kagami raised up his sword and shouted, **_"OLYMPIA BASUKEEEE, MAAAAKKKEEEEE UP!"_**

The sword flashed to life as Kagami swirled around with the sands of Olympia flowed around his flesh. He closed his eyes while gripping onto his sword as tightly as possible.

Ribbons of orange, yellow, and black flowed across his form while he raised the sword up and spinning in place. The ribbons flashed off as he donned an open-armor that covered his shoulders, upper arms, and his abdomen with a white black and red cloak on his back.

The cloak had an insignia of the tiger's face. He turned his head to right as he donned a pair of earrings while turning to the left, a head sash that matched his hair color and the cloak. The pants appeared in white-golden color similar to Julius/Suiei Marotta.

His lower arms donned a pair of golden cuffs and his ankles with bracelets. Kagami could feel the powers of the savior flaring to life in his body as he was now linked to the other savior Alexa.

He opened his eyes finally and took his battle stance by pointing the sword outwards.

"K-Kagami…" Alexa replied, stunned.

"Well I am the Savior of Olympia…and you're the Savior of Aqua Duniya…and Prince Julius," he answered, "Now then, shall we finish this battle?"

"It's time," he agreed.

The Senshi, Kagami, and Sakari jumped off into battle as they unleashed water, light and energy blasts to the table.

Makoto found himself caught in a conflict with three Skull Slicers while Nitori and Momo charged towards a group of Skull Scorpios.

 ** _"THUNDEERRRRRRR GEYSER!"_** shouted Momo as the ground exploded with water geysers, throwing several of the warriors along with the skull spiders.

 ** _"DEEEEEEP DEELLLUUGGGEEEEEE!"_** chanted Nitori, unleashing a massive tidal wave into the scene as he washed out several of the Skull Scorpios with the water geysers throwing the creatures off their feet.

Nagisa leaped his way in and out with Rei as they clashed against a group of Skull Bashers. The massive warriors thrusted their Hook Axes to attack but they replied repelling them with their swords.

"Gonna take more than that to get me!" smirked the blond.

One of the Skull Spiders struck from behind and landed ontop of Nagisa's back. Rei quickly sliced the spider in half as Nagisa traded blows against the basher.

 ** _"STORMMMMYYYY MANDALAAA!"_** shouted Rei as he unleashed a circle of water attacks to smash down a portion of the group.

 ** _"ICCCYYYYY CASCAAADEEEE!"_** chanted Nagisa, turning the mandala into icicles, stabbing them through.

A bunch of Skull Warriors chased after Makoto, Alexa and Kagami though they were trying to find a spot to unleash a massive light blast attack. Tahu noticed this and unleashed a wall of fire to block the Skull Creatures. Some of them ran through but screeched out by the burns as some of their limbs turned to ash.

Makoto turned to see a fusion of what looked like a Skull Basher, Warrior and a Slicer heading towards them. It was quite a big monstrosity. Kagami wanted to fight it but Makoto answered with a nod, "You guys have to work together. I'll deal with this."

The Skull Hybrid roared and charged towards Makoto but the taller man twirled himself around and splashed out an acidic wave that burned some of its horns and its weapons into useless metals. However, the monster picked up a boulder and used is strength to throw it.

Makoto narrowly dodged the rubble as Terak arrived and summoned an Earth hand to choke its body until it exploded into pieces of skeleton and armor.

"Thanks," he smiled.

Onua arrived in and answered, "You're not alone in this."

"Of course," said Makoto, "Let's take 'em down!"

Terak leaped back onto Onua's back to unlock the Earth Uniter Mode and they both charged into another group of Skull Slicers.

Ikir and Uxar flew around in circles, combining the powers of jungle, air, and fire into an explosive cyclone flying towards a bunch of shadow traps and sending them to the ocean of Aqua Magna.

 _ **"METERROOOOOORRRRR JAAAMMMM!"**_ Kagami cried out, slamming several of the Skull Scorpios into bits.

Kopaka and Melum combined to form their Ice Unity and froze several of the Skull warriors as Gali combined her water attacks with Rei and Rin to form a thunderstorm.

 _I'm worried for Haru_ , thought Rin, _I have to get to him and make sure Sousuke doesn't…_

Gali shouted out but it was too late as an explosive blast threw them off their feet. Kulta appeared on the scene as he carried a Cordak Blaster in his hand while his mask snatcher staff on the other.

* * *

Back inside the palace, Mata Nui's spirit drifted around while Ekimu quickly crafted a glass case to keep Haruka's body safe.

"How is the queen?" asked Ekimu.

"Still sleeping," said Mata Nui, "I fear that she might be as dead as this man is."

"Teridax is indeed alive and his soul is inhabiting that other man's body," the Mask Maker answered, "He hasn't appeared in the battle field."

"He must have something up in his plans," Mata Nui muttered, "I am powerless to fight. If Teridax gets to this palace, he will destroy our bodies and for sure this world is doomed to eternal darkness."

* * *

 **Flashback A: Kulta the Skull Grinder!  
11,000 Years after the Core War/The Shattering (90,000 Year before Mata Nui's arrival on Bara Magna)**

 **Arena Vulcanus, the Village of Vulcanus**

Kulta woke up to the blow of a horn as it was another day of Glatorian training. He had a duty to protect the city of Vulcanus but was given an opportunity to become "Prime Glatorian" of the village when it came to disputes with the other villages across the desert.

After practice on his Thornax shooting and various exercises across his body, he returned to the armor room to switch out when he heard rumors of his fellow warriors about a female Skrall making a special pilgrimage.

"A female Skrall eh?" he asked, "I thought they went psycho with their male counterparts."

"They say she's really beautiful and can speak all in the tongues in this world," Ackar replied.

"Hm we'll have to see for ourselves now, won't we?" he laughed.

* * *

Skralla made her way to the fiery city as several of the Agori welcomed her in. Her name was known throughout the desert as a "guardian" to the ancient Arena Magna that housed a city of its own of the Agori and Glatorian of all cultures. After Spherus Magna shattered, the arena fell into ruin but it still maintained its overall structure.

Raanu, the chief villager welcomed her into his sanctuary and the two went on a conversation.

"The visions…are they true?" asked Raanu.

"Peace will maintain in this world but my former people will eventually migrate from the northern reaches," she explained.

"And is there nothing we can do?" the chief asked.

"At one point, they will attempt to raid this village. You must rely on a village from the white quartz mountains to become an ally," she chanted.

"They? The Skrall?" he asked.

"Their cousins…the Bone Hunters. However it's no doubt that they may forge an alliance as they were once whole," she replied.

"You must have great power to save us all," said Raanu, "Why can't you?"

"It is true that I have greater powers in me but they are latent right now and I cannot access them as such," Skralla answered, "I am also not physically here as I must not leave the Arena Magna until the leader of the Skrall finds me in the old arena. I sent my spirit here to warn you of a few things."

"Including this raid?" he asked.

"Yes," she replied as she began to fade away, "His name is…G-Gelu."

She vanished before his eyes while a sneaky pair of eyes from Kulta watched from the scene. He was rather shocked by this but of course Raanu detected his presence and scolded him.

* * *

 **1 Week Later:**

Kulta made the long trek on his own with his Rock Steed en route to Atero. He wanted to go see this "Skrall" for himself but he had to wait till the training period was on break. The trip took at least 3 days with few hours of sleep in between.

It was quite an exhausting quest but he finally arrived at the Arena Magna that overlooked the Sea of Liquid Sand and its massive waterfall.

Since it wasn't the Great Tournament Season going on, the arena itself looked like a massive graveyard of silence with empty vendors, huts, and other nothingness. His ears perked up as he suddenly heard something crashing inside.

Kulta rushed in and saw a lone figure waving her hand to raise the broken tower back up as whole and sealing it with some sort of light magic. He stunned in amazement and wondered if this was the Great Beings.

The cloaked figured turned to see him and ran for hiding.

"W-wait!" he shouted as he followed the figure.

Skralla rushed her way through the interior seating of the arena, making an attempt to confuse her pursuer by hiding in the shadows. However, it wasn't long before she suddenly was grabbed by the wrist as Kulta looked at her armor and cloak.

It clearly wasn't like anything he seen before; the contour lines, the fluorescent green light that looked like her veins and arteries and a face that was almost in the flesh of an alien species.

"What do you want?" she asked.

"I um…I didn't realize you were…" began Kulta, blushing.

"That I was a female Skrall that didn't look like one?" she shrugged, "I wasn't born from the flesh of those monsters…the Great Beings crafted me. I have powers that even the Sisters are only a minor of."

"How long have you lived here?" he asked.

"From the day of my birth, I take on responsibility in keeping this place as beautiful as it ever was," she said, "But one day, I will soon join them and see their welfare."

"But…how is it that you're not them yet…" Kulta began.

"I was once born in the flesh yes…but modifications and magic from the Great Beings rewired my mind, my soul, and my abilities," she explained, "They said that I am the savior but I must bond to the Great Spirit if he ever comes."

"Maybe I can be of some help," Kulta offered.

"No," she answered, "Don't come back here. It's not safe for you and your reputation."

"W-why?" he asked.

"Because these powers I carry…are fragile. One simple misuse of it and those who are involved in that range will suffer terribly," she explained.

Before Kulta could answer back, Skralla cast a simple enchantment to throw Kulta back in Vulcanus. However, she forgot to put another spell to remove those memories of his first meeting with her.

 _Who was that man_ , she thought, _why does he look…?_

* * *

In the months that followed, the two started a friendship as Kulta was amazed by the magical abilities this being had. He couldn't stop nor resist this.

On the day of the Great Tournament, he searched frantically for her but was nowhere to be seen. He checked the most secluded areas before giving up.

A warm hand rested on his shoulder; nearly freaked out. Skralla smiled and said, "Prove to me…that you are the one…"

"My lady, I will do whatever it takes to win you," replied Kulta, "Just trust me."

Skralla watched the Fire Glatorian in his match battles. Kulta's sheer strength and his resistance to damage made him quite a formidable hero. However, she sensed something strange about him during the fights.

At one point, Kulta's helmet was knocked from his face but the Glatorian repelled Vastus back before firing his thornax. However, the other warrior dodged it and pinned him down before secretly putting some paralyzing venom.

"You…" growled Kulta as he got back up on his feet and grabbed Vastus wrist and throwing him across the scene.

Skralla waved out her hand gently to heal the venom before going back into hiding.

After the festival ended, Kulta searched for Skralla and found her sitting alone in the empty seating.

"You've fought well," she said, "Thank you."

Before Kulta could reply, she pressed her lips on his for a small kiss and said, "Take this vial. It has some of my magic in case you need it in an emergency. However, you can only use this for good purposes. Do not fall into temptation."

"I'll be back here next month," he replied.

"I'm afraid that's not going to happen," she answered, "I hear the Skrall sisters from the North…they're calling for me. But don't worry, I'll be able to take them down and heal their curse."

Kulta smiled and answered, "Thank you."

* * *

 **3 Weeks Later: Vulcanus**

A new rule was posted exclusively for the fire villages; anyone with an upgraded weapon is not permitted for usage in any tournaments.

During this time, Ackar surpassed Kulta as Prime Glatorian with Malum on deck for Secondary Glatorian. Kulta was proud for Ackar but he had several conflicts with Malum in many heated arguments. Kulta was a believer in his strength and resistance to damage while Malum was a strategist and savage fighter.

In one of their matches, Malum was declared a victor which drove Kulta into madness due to a humiliating argument about their opinions of the Core War ages ago as well as the mysterious guardian (Skralla) at the Arena Magna.

"I should take a peak of your girlfriend and see if she's truly a Skrall lady," chuckled Malum.

"YOU LAY A HAND ON HER I END YOU!" growled Kulta, taking out the vial of magic while Malum walked away in victory.

Kulta drank up the magical potion and felt his muscles regenerating rapidly from the damage he suffered. He got up on his feet and charged at him for revenge. Malum tried to push him back but Kulta grabbed him by the neck and threw him across the arena.

"This is NOT over until you die!" he growled, walking up towards him as a storm of fury raged in his blood.

Malum gasped in horror as Kulta's armor began to soften and melt, "W-what in the name of…?!"

Kulta screamed as the molten armor burned through his skin, before turning into ashes. All seemed silent for now but the ground exploded in front of him as a skeletal hand clawed its way up from below.

Malum, Ackar, Raanu, and other audiences gasped to see Kulta now in the form of an undead being with his armor now calcified and metallic to his bones as his mask even looked like a dead Glatorian's skull.

Kulta howled loudly like a wolf before he vanished out of the arena Vulcanus, heading into the shadows. He reached to the graveyard as several deceased Glatorians emerged from the ground in their Skeletal forms of all kinds.

A massive dimensional portal appeared before them as Xvera stepped in and smiled, "Sounds like you guys are what I've been waiting for. Your time will be spent properly when the time comes. For now, all of you must rest."

Xvera snapped his fingers and vanished them back to their graves while Kulta's grave was placed not far from the Arena Magna.

Skralla came back to the village to see this in horror as Kulta used magic for dark purposes. Raanu explained what happened while he punished Malum on a different note.

"I'm very sorry," he said, "But it's not best for you to be here. Leave now before others lay their eyes on you."

"We'll meet again one day," she replied, "When the star in the skies crashes to this desert."

Skralla fled into the shadows of the night as she could never forget his smile and that brief kiss for eons to come…

* * *

 **Present Time: Inside Skullsuke's mind**

Sousuke woke up as he could feel his darker self on his way back to Spherus Magna. Time was running out before he knew that the others will fail.

 _This is all my fault_ , he thought, _I should've never let Rin or the others down…and now here I am about to kill everyone all because of my selfish desires…_

"W-wake up…Sousuke!" a voice echoed.

"E-eh?" Sousuke muttered, "W-who's there?!"

 _"The time has come…the light guided by the three talismans…marks **the beginning of destruction.** "_

"D-destruction?!" Sousuke shouted.

 _"Your powers…will purify and cleanse the corruption…but it will destroy everything,"_ the voice replied.

 _My powers…as a Suiei Senshi_ , thought Sousuke, _I-I am destruction?!_

* * *

 **Flashback B: Post-Death of Iwasame Senshi of Olympia Magna (The Netherworld)**

Trajan opened his eyes and found himself standing in a void of white all around. He knew that after eating the crystal he would be long dead but how was it possible that…

"You boys are waiting to be reborn," a voice said.

He turned to see a small golden doggy staring at him as Trajan asked, "Wh-where am I? And who are you?"

"Who I am doesn't matter…but you and the others are here in this time and space. I received the payment from Julius that Marius's power is to be contained after using his destructive abilities to keep the kingdom from taken over," the dog explained.

"And this payment is…?" asked Trajan.

"The crystal. Julius will one day reclaim it but I have it here and its power is dormant," the dog said.

"W-why!?" Trajan gasped, "That power is…"

"If it's done," said Brutus, "Then we have no other choice but to wait to reclaim it."

"The crystal will be brought back to Julius when he and the others are reborn into the future just as all of you will," the dog answered.

"W-where's Marius?" asked Brutus.

"Inside the crystal that his successor…or his future self will one day wear for his life," said the dog, "The Deep Sword, the Mirror of Hearts, and the Solar Crystal together sealed him inside to contain his powers from destroying other things."

"Sounds like it won't be a permanent thing," sighed Trajan, "Let's hope by then he won't think about destroying unnecessary things."

"Best of luck to you gentlemen," the dog replied as Watanuki opened his eyes and observed the three objects on his bed.

"Is everything alright?" asked Mokona Larg.

"Yes," he said, "It won't be long until they will be reborn again…until that day, we must keep these items safe."

* * *

 **During the Reign of Aqua Duniya: 1 Week before the Magic Six departed to Olympia**

Momo put down his things from his guard duty just as Nitori returned from work. The orange-haired turned to see him with a smile and said, "It's about time you returned Nitori-senpai!"

"I know," Nitori answered as he was glomped by Momo for a hug. Momo gasped as he noticed Ai's hair length slightly longer.

"You're not getting a hair-cut?" he asked.

"I've always admired Rin-senpai's hair length," said Nitori.

"It looks beautiful no matter what you do. Just don't cut it short ever again," chuckled the orange hair.

"Then do me a favor and push your hair back like Sei," smirked Nitori.

"OI!" Momo replied.

Nitori could feel the warm, tender hug as if Momo wanted more than just a mild romance. Their duties as Water Knights kept them really busy at work but once in a while they have gone on a date or two and even becoming more intimate.

However, Momo had some feelings for Gou and wasn't sure if he was ready to take the next step. But at least with Nitori, he had someone that kept a watchful eye on. He knew deep down his elder brother will ask for Gou's hand.

"Let's make a promise to stay together," said Momo, "I'm being serious about this one…and also keep your hair length."

"Alright," smiled Nitori as Momo kissed him on the back of his neck, prompting him to blush a little.

* * *

 **Present Day:**

Pohatu and Ketar charged at the Skull Scorpios in their Stone Uniter mode, unleashing several cracks on the ground and dumping the monsters inside with help from Onua and Terak's Earth Uniter to seal them below ground.

One of the Skull warriors fired its crossbow, narrowing missing the Toa of Stone. Pohatu turned and threw a large rock, knocking it off its feet.

Momo and Nitori fought the Skull Creatures, standing back to back with each other. Thanks to their fighting skills as Water Knights, they managed to repel most of the shadow taps and skull spiders at bay but a few Skulll Slicers were heading way to the dual.

"We can still get them down," Nitori answered, "WINGS OF ILLUSIOOONNNN!"

A flock of birds soared around in circles before attacking the Skull Scorpios. The monsters tried to pinch them down with their tails but the amount of them distracted their vision.

"Let's go!" said the sliver haired boy before he turned to see Momo sanding still before his vision also changed around.

Momo stood frozen in place as he saw flashes of images before his eyes; three men that looked exactly like himself, Nitori and Sousuke but wearing of ancient clothing that the kings from Aqua Duniya described.

 _I-is this our past selves_ , thought Momo.

Brutus handed him the Deep Sea Sword and said, "In my will, I entrust you this sword. The other talismans will arrive but what you do with them…you must decide the future of your teammates."

"W-WAIT!" shouted the orange-haired when he saw flashes of images showing the ancient lives in the massive kingdom of Atlantis and the five surrounding islands.

He saw the massive destruction and how the three talismans of the Deep Sea Sword, the Mirror of Hearts, and the Solar Crystal that Alexa/Julius had. Momo realized what this meant and knew that there was no other choice

 _He has to wake up, huh_ , thought Momo.

"MOMO WATCH OUT!" screamed Nitori as he blasted water attacks to repel the Shadow Traps from biting the orange-haired.

"I-I saw it…" Momo replied, "The truth about our past lives…Ai."

"Eh?" he gasped.

"This is one of the three talismans…Alexa has the second one with his crystal…and the final one will be here soon. Only they can save Sousuke but…it might awaken him to his destructive powers," said Momo.

"Then…what are we supposed to do?!" asked Nitori.

"We have to awaken him," replied Momo, "We have no choice…"

"But we can't let this world fall into ruin!" the silver-haired boy argued, "I saw the visions too but we can't let this world suffer because of us!"

"Then we have to keep the talismans at bay…" said Momo, "But Sousuke needs our help! We have to find another way to beak him out of that darkness."

"It is time for you to say goodbye to your king and queen," Kulta growled.

Gali stared at the Skull grinder with a slight blink of her eyes, prompting Akida to fire from behind. Explosive blasts knocked Kullta down for a few moments while the fish attached to Gali's back, unlocking the Water Uniter mode.

Rin and Rei jumped back on their feet as the former said, "Can you take it from here? I have to check on Haru!"

"R-Rin…" replied Rei.

"Don't worry, I'll be alright," smiled Rin, "I just don't want any of these monsters to break inside."

Alexa and Kagami fought side by side to back the skeletal monsters when the savior of Aqua Duniya heard a voice that sounded like…

 _"Julius…it is an honor for you to be here…I am Skralla…the mother of my Sakari…please listen…"_

"E-Eh?" Alexa muttered.

 _"You have to defeat Kulta in order to stop this invasion…his weakness is the heart light that contains an energy crystal crafted by one of the Great Beings,"_ she explained.

"H-heart light?" he asked.

"I hear her too," Kagami revealed, "This person knows the weakness of that Skull monster."

"We have to stab it if we are going to win this," replied Alexa, "Go. I'll distract him with my powers."

Kagami nodded as readied his Naismith Claimoh Broadsword while Alexa prepared his Dragon Crystal Staff.

Kulta was back on his feet as a darker aura was glowing on his body. All of that energy he absorbed from made his stronger as he unleashed dark blasts at Makoto and Nagisa, throwing them off their feet.

"MAKOTO! NAGISA!" shouted Rei.

Momo and Nitori unleashed their combined attack at Kulta but the Skull Grinder absorbed it and fired back at them.

"SUIEEIIII CLEAANSSINNNGGGG…HALAAAATIIIIOOONNNN!" shouted Alexa, sending out a large beam of light.

Kulta turned to block the attack but it was definitely a struggle. Kagami took this chance to strike as he lifted the sword and charged with all of his strength. As soon as the light blast died down, the savior of Olympia managed to poke the sword at the heart light but Kulta threw him back.

However, a surprise attack from behind Kulta resulted his Skull mask to fall off. It turned out to be Sakari as she shouted, "NOW YOU GUYS!"

"GOOO!" shouted Alexa as he managed to heal Kagami quickly as the tiger warrior got up and charged again.

Kulta tried to get his mask back but Sakari used her powers to turn it into ashes as Kagami stabbed he heart light. It seemed hard at first as Kulta laughed darkly.

Alexa linked his powers from the crystal into the sword, causing it to glow. Kutla gasped as he felt a crack finally poking through.

Kulta tried to push Kagami and the sword back but the tiger was not going to suffer defeat. Everyone roared out as the Toa linked their powers to the Elemental Creatures and they soared right to Kulta and the sword.

At last, the sword struck through Kulta's skeletal body. The heart plate finally shattered into pieces as the Skull Grinder screamed a low howl in sadness. As his body began to wither away into ashes, he could see the face of Skralla with a low smile.

"S-Skr-aa-ll-la…" he breathed, "For eons…I've watched you…don't y-you remember…?"

"Yes," her voice echoed in his mind, "You did...but you turned against your people to strike fear in their hearts…that's why I couldn't return my love for you."

Kulta's skull face spilled a silent tear before it too dissolved into the skies.

Kagami watched this as he and the others witnessed the Skull warriors decaying away one by one. All the Skull Creatures moaned in low howls of all noises as souls from their empty bodies were released from the curse and returned back to the afterlife.

"So many of them…" said Nagisa, as he could see their flesh bodies of their past, "How terrible that they suffered such a fate."

"May they all rest in peace," agreed Rei.

As soon as the last of the noises were gone, the entire battlefield was deathly silent. The Toa regrouped up with the humans while Ekimu returned to the scene in a larger, stronger body with his mask now transparent-blue.

Rin was not far behind as he and the Mask Maker joined up with the Toa and humans.

"Is Haruka-senpai okay?" asked Rei.

"Yeah he's fine," said Rin, "But what the hell happened here!?"

"Kulta is defeated," replied Kagami, "The toa and the princess were awesome!"

"But what were those creatures to be exact?" asked Makoto.

"The Souls of the Departed," said Ekimu, "All of who they were have returned to the heavens…several of them were Glatorian warriors who were cursed to become these monsters thanks to one of the Great Beings."

"N-No!" gasped Rin, realizing about Sousuke, "W-here's S-SOUSUKE!? SOUSUKEEEEEE?!"

Before their eyes, they all heard cries of screeching echoing across the valley. Moments later, an army of Rahkshi appeared from all sides, slowly encircling them towards the palace.

Skullsuke/Teridax appeared before them as the skies began to tremble open, saying, "I'm right here…with a new buddy."

They all stared up in the skies with horror as the new monster appeared before them floating down slowly through the shadowed clouds. It was the massive brain that they encountered earlier now a monstrous beast with tentacles that were in shape of neurons, glial cells and bolts of electricity all intertwined.

A shadow cloud of energy kept the new monster active as Skullsuke/Teridax smirked saying, "The Plan will proceed. The Robot that belonged to Mata Nui will rise again with this newly power house!"

"No…" growled Ekimu, "That power is too dangerous for even a massive robot to hold!"

"SOUSUKEEEEE!" shouted Rin as he and the others readied for round 2 against the Rahkshi.

* * *

Hosoya opened his eyes and found himself in the middle of a forest. It clearly wasn't like the jungle or the grasslands of Aqua Duniya. Did he ended up in the right place?

He got up on his feet when held a strange looking mirror in his hands. It was golden with ancient symbols that represented 9 different animals: Dragon, Dolphin, Orca, Shark, Butterfly, Penguin, Whale Shark, a Duck, and a Sea Otter. The backside of it had inscriptions of unfamiliar text.

"I…I don't remember carrying this," he muttered.

"I sent it to you," a voice said in his head, "And no you are hearing me from another world. I am not here for you to see."

"E-eh?" Hosoya replied.

"Take this mirror with you to the battle field…use it to save your son!" the voice answered.

 **~Episode 9 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 10 PV~**

 **Rin:** Sousuke…do you remember that promise you gave me?

 **Skullsuke/Teridax:** I have no intention to go back on my word!

 **Haruka:** STOP THIS RIGHT NOW! It's time that you drop this act! I know the REAL reason why you have these darker feelings to me and it's not about Rin or myself! **_It's about your father!_**

 **Skullsuke/Teridax:** Just how the hell did you even…?

 **Haruka:** Survive? Put that aside! This time you're going to listen to me…because if you don't…you'll regret it for the rest of your life which in your case means FOREVER! Ask yourself that same question that you said to him…tell him…the truth!

 **Sousuke:** Next Time… ** _Free!_** **_The Three Talismans!_** _Mom…dad…R-Rin…H-Haru…I'm so sorry!_


	11. Episode 10: Operation Averax Part 2

_**Episode 10:**_ _オペレーション_ _AVERAXパート_ _2：三枚のお札_ _!  
_ ** _Operation Averax, Part 2: The Three Talismans!_**

 _Creeping in my soul - it's getting out of control  
I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole  
Is justice in the world is hard to find  
Time has come... Got to make up my mind  
No matter how deep or remote you hide  
All my thoughts has caught up inside  
Creeps from the deep's gonna freaking up your mind  
Creeps from the deep's gonna feeding of your spine…spine…spine…spine…_

* * *

 **The Temple of Time, Sportsbrooke**

Kuroko sat alone in the chamber as he was looking through Kagami's eyes on the terrible struggle in the BIONICLE realm. He saw Haruka's soul ripped out by Skullsuke and used it to power up a monstrosity. He also noticed that the father of that boy was on his way to stop this madness.

"He's not going to survive like this," said Kuroko, "Something must be done and that time is here."

He turned to see Momoi and Riko standing by the doorway. Kuroko smiled and beckoned them to come inside.

"The enemies are gone now but the others want you in council for the festival," Momoi answered.

"I know, but we cannot lose the Magic Six, Kagami and our allies on the way," said Kuroko, "A lot has been happening."

"What's the matter?" asked Riko.

"A new prophecy within the Magic Six is beginning to unravel. Do you remember those two gentlemen from earlier?" Kuroko answered.

"Oh you mean the orange-haired and the silver-hair? Yeah, I spoke with them briefly," Momoi replied, "They sound quite the adventure."

"There's one more senshi that has not awaken yet. And it's the same boy who struck Haruka down…but his soul has been corrupted by that greater evil," explained Kuroko, "Now the time has come…it's time for that final guardian to wake up…so he can clean that mess."

He got on his feet and walked over to one of the shelves where he kept a hand-held mirror and said, "I paid a price for this mirror thanks to that storekeeper man from that other world. I should've given this to the Magic Six earlier but I had no idea that it was going to happen this soon."

"Your point?" asked Riko.

"This mirror must be given to the father of the boy…he'll know what he has to do," Kuroko smiled.

"You can't see the future?" asked Momoi.

"I paid the price of my Quasi-Emperor Eye in exchange for this talisman," Kuroko revealed, "I can still share visions of those in the bodies of other people. I just can't look ahead to the future."

"You should've warned us about this," said Riko.

"No. It's my price to pay. We've been using them as soldiers and I feel like we haven't given them back enough," Kuroko answered, "The others will understand."

* * *

Haruka woke up and found himself inside what appeared to be an endless collection of neurons, atoms, and other organic compounds and molecules.

"W-where am I?" he muttered.

"H-Haru!?" gasped a voice.

He turned to see a lady with long, shiny hair with teal-colored eyes that belonged to Sousuke. Haruka's jaw dropped a little and wondered if he was inside Skullsuke's mind or…

"A-are you…?" he began.

She nodded and answered, "Yes. I am Sousuke's mother…you are in my brain…'

"B-but you're dead though," Haruka replied.

"I died yes…however, forces of evil took my brain for experimentation…and now that brain is on its way to attack your friends now in a terrible battle!" she said.

"How can we stop it?" he asked.

"Sousuke took your soul into this brain in order to power its deadly monstrosity. However, it appears that only one of us can leave this place," she explained, "The other will have to die."

She looked at this blue eyes and answered, "I've failed as a mother…I never got a chance to see my baby grow up or embrace him that I should've been. However, your prophecy with Rin does have led my son's downfall but… _only you can change that fate_. Only you can be the one to save him along with my husband!"

"I don't think that's going to be enough," said Haruka, "You're not alone…we should all pay the price together to save him."

"Even if I did," she replied, "I don't think he will accept me…"

"I lost my mother Emi long ago," he answered, "She did her best to take care of me and my friends. I know you and her have shared a friendship too with the Matsuoka's!"

"It's just…everything was so different back then, everyone was happy…" said Aoi, "If only I could've asked for help…if only I wasn't sterile…"

Haruka's eyes widened a little at this revelation as Aoi explained, "I am sterile…and I asked for means of birth by sacrificing my own life…but Dark Magic got involved and I was cursed by a similar spell that Alexa has in him."

"The Mark of Death…" he muttered.

"I was supposed to die by the curse in order to complete the payment but…that man from another realm tried to intervene and I ended up dying earlier to save my son…and because of that, Sousuke was born with potential for terrible darkness!" she answered, "Especially that monster that is inhabiting his body now."

Aoi took out a memory vial and said, "Here. Observe the memories of my son. The truth is all in here. Meanwhile, I must deliver a message."

* * *

Hosoya made his way through the dense jungles of Bota Magna as he heard loud, distant explosive noises of battle.

He took out the letter from Haruka that explained on Sousuke's condition. The father crumbled it up and spilled a silent tear to himself.

 _If only I didn't spoil you and tried to keep you from knowing the prophecy,_ he thought.

"It's not your fault," said a voice in his head.

"Why am I hearing more voices?!" he cried out loud, not realizing that sweet, feminine voice.

"Hosoya…it's me…" Aoi's voice filled in his head.

"A-Aoi…" he breathed, "W-where are you?!"

"I am with Haruka right now," she answered, "I finally got in contact with him as we all know that all of this mess began because of me."

"But what does Haru have to do with…" he said.

 _ **"You know why,"**_ she replied, "The two share a link to Rin. The Prophecy got in the way of our son but…that doesn't mean he has to suffer. Our son will have his happiness back…the man that was once good in his heart. But to do that, each of us has to contribute a piece of our light through the three talismans."

"You mean like this mirror?" he asked.

"Yes," she answered, "The mirror, the sword, and Alexa's solar crystal are the keys to save him. However, the risks are high for what it can do to him."

"What do you mean?" Hosoya replied, worried.

"Sousuke…or rather…Marius…our son's ancestor self has dangerous powers linked to destruction. If he takes those powers the wrong way, he'll end up destroying everything…" said Aoi.

"Then we shouldn't risk it! There HAS TO BE ANOTHER WAY!" he cried out.

"I'm afraid we're running out of time," Aoi replied, "I have faith in you and the others…we'll get him back. I know we will. But that monstrosity has to be killed before it is too late."

* * *

Back on the battle field, the hundreds of Rahkshi hissed and readied their staffs of power while Skullsuke touched down on the ground. The massive brain Marendar Nui was high above in altitude but enough to be seen still by the naked eye.

"I have taken Haruka's soul into the power of my new ally," said Skullsuke/Teridax, "Soon, this brain will be powerful enough to reconstruct the Great Spirit Robot that I will take over and everyone in the entire galaxy will be under my hand!"

"This is not the man that Sousuke WANTED TO BE!" growled Rin, "You might have had bad days with Haru but…"

Skullsuke raised his hand out and prepared an electrical blasts, saying, "Your love for Haru put yourself in a delusion…you should've picked another person back home to make your pathetic medley relay instead of fulfilling that prophecy!"

"Oi!" shouted Momo.

"Sousuke stop it!" cried Nitori.

"You have to snap out of this right NOW!" shouted Rei.

Skullsuke fired the lightning blasts as Makoto tried to throw a shield up but the attacks were too strong as they all screamed in intense pain with their clothes starting to get torn into shreds a little.

Tahu and Kopaka combined their powers to put Skullsuke in a cage but the powers from Teridax infused with Skullsuke simply shattered the elements apart into dust.

"Toa…" growled Teridax's voice, "You have won your peace for a while…but it's over now. Not even your pathetic elemental creatures will stop me!"

Skullsuke raised his hand up as the Rahkshi readied their staffs. Some of them opened their mouths to spit out Kraata slugs to infect and spread the darkness around.

The humans barely got up in time to see this happening. However, Alexa's brooch glowed brightly and struck up at one of the clouds just as a second light did the same. The senshi turned to see Momo carrying a sword of some design also glowing in effect by this.

"W-what's going on?!" shouted Makoto.

"T-The talismans!" cried Nitori, "They're awakening!"

"What talismans?!" shouted Nagisa.

Skullsuke lowered his hand down to see the strange thing happening as he could hear other voices in his head. The Skull Fighter growled and raised his hand to allow the Rahkshi fire their attacks.

Hundreds of different powers soared right towards the Toa and Humans as time was slowly measured in the milliseconds. There was no time to set up a shield or repel the attacks.

 _ **BOOM!**_

The palace glowed with intense brightness, shattering hundreds of Rahkshi down just as the light also dissolved the powers and the kraata. Skullsuke/Teridax turned to see the Averax Palace beginning to wake up. Could it be?

"The queen," he growled, turning to attack the palace.

Before he could finish the job, another blast of light struck his hand, burning it a little. He turned to see Takanuva with an army of Matoran and other sapient species from other countries finally arriving in battle. The Rahkshi that weren't killed off turned to them for battle.

"We have to get to that brain and save Sousuke!" said Rin.

"But how are we going to get high up there?!" replied Makoto.

"I'll take you guys," answered Lewa, "Tahu and I can help us bring you to that monstrosity."

But it wasn't going to happen as the brain sensed their plotting and replied by soaring down towards them and firing blasts of electrical neurons and electrocuting.

The Elemental Creatures cried in pain as Ikir and Uxar's wings were damaged and crashed them down on the earth. Tahu and Lewa panicked and rushed to them.

"At least it got closer," shrugged Alexa.

"We have to fire what we have!" said Kagami.

"NO DON'T!" shouted Nitori, "We can't kill Haruka's soul inside!"

"He's right," agreed Momo, "We can't lose Haru if we just slice that brain open!"

"Then how are we going to get in it!?" replied Rin.

"The talismans," said Nitori, "But we only got two of the three!"

Skullsuke turned to them and answered, "Fools. Even if you rescue Haruka's soul, the brain is too powerful to shut down now! The plan will proceed!"

Rin had enough of his speeches and finally charged up to him with his Shark Sword. Skullsuke smirked and grabbed him and saying, "Soon you won't want to hurt me… _ **soon…you'll love me…for real**_. You and I will have everything we desire."

Skullsuke pushed Rin down as he slowly drained some of his powers to keep him from fighting back.

* * *

Haruka observed the memories of the past as he witnessed Aoi making a wish to the cloaked figure who was thought to be the Dark One but it revealed to be of some humanoid being that he recognized earlier as one of the Great Beings.

However, Theagenes did show up to the parents as a reminder of the payment and that the Great Being was actually rogue and used Dark Magic on his creations that flawed his brothers and sisters' numerous projects ages ago.

He watched as Aoi killed herself just after Sousuke's birth and Hosoya being a bit irresponsible but yet still trying to be the best father. It was clear that Hosoya was somewhat abusive as he saw the discipline he put into the boy yet at times he was spoiled.

Haruka finally saw the scene of how Sousuke, Nitori, and Momo were reborn to Aqua Duniya from Marius, Trajan and Brutus of Olympia Magna ages ago that tied to the powers of water of the great sea and the kingdom of Atlantis.

"Haru…" said Aoi, "The price is mine to pay. You need to return back to your friends…and save him…do what I failed to have done…"

"Then let's awaken him…with those talismans," he replied.

* * *

 **Back in Sportsbrooke:**

Shouyou, Natsu, Tobio, and a bunch of the Karasuno guys were setting up for the festival when Hajime, Tetsurou, and other players arrived.

"Has the Magic Six returned?" asked Shouyou.

"No but we're hearing rumors from the Vorpal Swords that they're in great danger!" said Tetsurou, "I was hoping to hang out with Rin again especially."

"We can't let the festival go to waste though, everyone's anticipating on this," argued Shouyou.

"Onii-chan, I know it's frustration that we haven't shared our love for volleyball but you know better," said Natsu.

"I know," he said, "If only I was with them…"

"As crazy as it sounds," replied Hajime, "I was told that prayers from their people at home strengthen their powers. Maybe doing the same…"

"It can give them an edge," said Aone.

"Let's do it!" said Sou, "We won't let their efforts go to waste!"

"Right," agreed Shouyou, "It's like having you guys going out on a mission and worrying if I will or not see you again."

They all marched their way over to the Miracle Palace just as the Vorpal Swords appeared out as Kuroko unveiled his princess goddess form to his default self and said, "I can no longer predict or see the future, but together…we can strengthen them. They have been gone for some time now and I would love to see them swimming."

The two sides held hands together, forming a massive big circle as their hearts along with the people back in Aqua Duniya linked together, sending out their best wishes and prayers to the Iwasame Senshi.

* * *

Skullsuke watched as the energy absorption from Rin was making him almost completely unconscious. All he needed was to put him in a deep sleep, kill the others and finalize the plan to rebuild the massive robot.

Suddenly, warm waves of light shimmered on the humans as the power of prayers from Aqua Duniya and Olympia bathed them. Skullsuke's eyes twitched as he hissed.

One by one, the senshi got up on their feet.

"We will NOT LOSE!" shouted Rin.

"We will SAVE YOU AND HARU-CHAN!" Nagisa cried out.

"NOW YOU GUYS!" shouted Kagami, preparing a shield to block Skullsuke's attack.

" _ **DRAGGGOOONN SEEEAAA KIIINNNGGG!"**_ chanted Alexa.

 _ **"BACKSTROOKKEEEEE FLIPPPINNGGG MIRAGE!"**_ Makoto shouted.

 _ **"SHAARRRKKK SLAAAASHHHH!"**_ shouted Rin.

 _ **"STORRMMMIINNGGGGG…MANDALAAAA!"**_ cried Rei.

 _ **"THUNDDEERRRRRR GYSER!"**_ chanted Momotarou.

 _ **"DEEEEEEP DEELLLUUGGGEEEEEE!"**_ shouted Nitori.

 _ **"ICCYYYY CLYLOONNNEEEEE!"**_ added Nagisa.

The seven blasts of water attacks struck from all sides, hoping to remove the Makuta's essence inside of Skullsuke's body. After a few mere moments of hope, the waters turned into shadow energy and Teridax used it to create shadow hands, throwing them across the battle field.

He had enough of playing around so he looked up to the brain and was about to command it to end their lives when he was suddenly tackled down from an unexpected behind.

Hosoya pinned him down and said, "THAT'S ENOUGH NOW!"

Nagisa looked up and gasped as Rin's eyes widened to see Hosoya appearing in the scene.

"WATCH OUT!" shouted Rei but it was too late. Skullsuke snapped his fingers and repulsed his father away at least a couple of yards.

Momo gasped as he saw the mirror clutched to Hosoya's hands.

"The final talisman!" shouted Nitori.

"What talisman?!" cried Makoto, looking at how his Arabian outfit is almost completely torn into shreds, "You guys haven't told us what they are!"

"Alexa, you must ready the Legendary Solar Crystal," Momo explained, "Once this process begins with my sword, I need you to call forth its power of your crystal."

Rei, Nagisa, and Alexa were already bleeding and with scratches around while Rin suffered several bruises from the fight. It was clearly one of the most violent battles they really faced.

But the bigger question is…where is Gaardus?!

* * *

Gaardus was already back in her human form as Pandora as she watched the battle from behind the scenes. She learned about the talismans thanks to witch boy and anticipated with hope to see Sousuke back to his normal self.

She snapped her fingers to at least heal their injuries and sent a telepathic message, _"I'm here guys…your wounds are healed for now but I will fix your clothes later. Don't worry about me. You know my magic is limited right now to help."_

The boys nodded while Skullsuke stared at his father and said, _**"Now you care what happens to me?"**_

"This isn't the son I RAISED!" shouted Hosoya as his expression was going from disappointment to sheer anger, "I did NOT RAISE YOU to hurt others!"

Skullsuke chuckled and replied, _**"Oh I have become the man I always wanted to be. I just couldn't show my anger back home…all those years to allow someone I cared for to pick THAT BRAT OVER me?!"**_

Hosoya ignored him and readied the mirror saying, "Kill me now if you want monster but you will not succeed in your grand scheme because I KNOW YOU'RE STILL IN THERE SOUSUKE!"

The Skull Fighter roared and charged up and readying his claw to finish him off.

Momo readied the Deep Sea Sword while Alexa summoned his crystal out in order to make the mirror unleash its power.

The two towers of light flashed down to the mirror as it glowed in sky-colored-teal before it began to pulse out light outwards. Skullsuke soared faster towards Hosoya as he readied his claw for the blow.

 _ **"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO TAKE MY SON'S LIFE YOU MONSTER!"**_ shouted Hosoya as the mirror repelled Skullsuke back.

The human-skull-creature entity roared as the light from the mirror blinded his eyes in terrible pain. Skullsuke's head was bursting with intense pain as he could feel the two souls of Teridax and Sousuke fighting for this human body.

One of the Rahkshi snuck from behind and knocked Hosoya down while taking the mirror away. Momo saw this and unleashed another attack while Nitori grabbed the sacred object to safety.

Hosoya barely got up to see Skullsuke approaching closer to him with a growling scowl in his face. The Skull Fighter was ready to take his final blow when his muscles froze in place. He tried to lower down his claw but a sharp pain was felt in his body.

Before anyone's reactions could be replied, Skullsuke's eyes turned back to teal as he could feel his normal being resurrecting. Hosoya gasped as he could see a ghostly figure of his wife floating behind his son with a warm smile of hope on her face.

"S-Sousuke…" trembled Hosoya.

Skullsuke/Sousuke looked at his father before crying out, "F-FATHER! B-BUT HOW?!"

Sousuke looked around in confusion as he saw the others before looking back to Hosoya. The two hugged happily as time slowed down for them of this long battle. Makoto and Alexa smiled at this while the others managed to regroup to witness this long reunion moment.

"Daddy, I'm so sorry," Skullsuke/Sousuke said, "I have done this to myself…I just want to go back to the way things were! I should've never been such a pusher on myself...and Haru...oh no, Haru…I have to save him now!"

"I'm so sorry for not being the father I should've been," Hosoya answered, tearing up, "I just wanted you to be your best self with everyone…I know it's all my fault for not celebrating you when I should have...that's why...you left me. Your eyes...they are just like your mother's...every time I look at them, I know a part of her lives in you."

The son was about to reply when the Skull mark appeared on his head again as Skullsuke/Sousuke screamed in pain.

Skullsuke/Teridax's essence reacted again as Skullsuke growled and shoved Hosoya down while he dragged himself to the side, trying to stand on his feet but trembled to his knees.

 _ **"You petty little boy!"**_ growled Skullsuke/Teridax, _**"You think I'd let you get back into this body?! UGHAAA! Leave us alone now! You are useless to all of us! The Plan is finally about to happen! You are too powerless to save yourself!**_

 _ **"REMOVE YOURSELF! REMOVE YOURSELF! GET OUT OF HERE YOU WORTHLESS BOY!"**_

 _"NO! I WON'T LOSE THIS TIME!"_ echoed Sousuke's voice.

Skullsuke struggled to keep the real Sousuke from emerging back to his body as the Skull symbol kept flickering on and off of his forehead. He clutched his arms together in a hug as he could feel himself shivering. Sousuke's spirit latched onto Skullsuke's body as he struggled the balance of light and darkness of his mind.

 _"I have…I have…"_ muttered Sousuke's voice as the body finally remembered everything…both good and bad:

 _From the happy days with Rin…to the breakup of swimming…injuring his shoulder from the accident…his bonds to the Magic Six even though he was somewhat 'isolated'. But more memories flowed in from Ancient Olympia as his times as a Suiei Senshi to protect Julius returned._

He could hear echoes of laughter and happiness coming from all of the other guys and the warm smile of his father. He saw the Magic Six, Momo, and Nitori as little kids running around and smiling together before reaching out their hands to him, beckoning him to join for the team.

 _ **"I HAVE PEOPLE WHO CARE ABOUT ME A LOT!"**_ cried the little Sousuke's voice.

まだ私を愛して人がいます！

The symbol of the Skull shattered like glass as excruciating pain rippled over his body, screaming as the darkness of the Makuta escaped. Skullsuke's body shattered into glass and dust with the wind swirling around as a symbol of the Whale Shark floated over its remains before it vanished as well.

"SOUSUKEEEEE!" cried Hosoya, horrified by the sight.

"The Suiei Senshi of Destruction has awakened…" breathed Momoarou, holding tight on the sword.

* * *

Rin rushed back inside to the Averax Palace and looked at Haruka's lifeless body with increasing worry as it was a matter of time before the last heartbeat would flow. He knew he couldn't just fight without at least saying goodbye to Haru if he was going to end up dying.

He looked up and gasped to see Sousuke floating right to him.

"Thank you…Haruka," smiled Sousuke, "I'm sorry to put you and Rin to suffer my misery like this."

"S-Sousuke!?" Rin gasped.

"It's alright now," he replied, revealing Haruka's necklace, "I am free. Now hurry and join up with the others with Haru!"

The necklace glowed as Haruka's spirit finally returned to its body. Sousuke smiled and vanished into thin air just as the glass case opened as Haruka's eyes opened slowly.

"H-Haru!" breathed Rin as he got the tsundere up on his feet.

"I-I'm back…" he smiled, "Thank you."

"Sousuke was the one who saved you!" said Rin, "And he's defeated his evil twin!"

"R-Rin," Haruka replied, "If Sousuke awakens as Suiei Yamazaki…"

"We know, it's gonna be dangerous but maybe he'll come to his senses and defeat Marendar Nui!" the red-haired answered.

"No! We have to get out of here NOW!" argued Haru, "You don't understand…Sousuke's powers is going to eradicate everything if we don't escape here! We have to get the talismans and contain him before it's too late!"

* * *

 **Flashback B: Aqua Duniya, About 5 years ago…**

Sousuke walked into the pool room and stationed himself by the edge as he watched Haruka, Alexa, Nagisa, Rei, and Rin swimming. After talking to Makoto earlier, they made arrangements.

Rin touched the wall and gasped to see him, "S-Sousuke!?"

"Hi Rin," he smiled.

"Aren't you supposed to be at your job with the knights?" asked Nagisa.

"Nagisa-kun, that's rude!" sighed Rei.

Sousuke chuckled and said, "It's alright. I was given some time off actually."

"Where's Mako-chan?" asked the blond.

"He's…well, he told me to monitor you guys instead. I don't know if he's studying magic or doing other family things," he shrugged, hiding the fact that he knows the truth about Alexa's Death Mark.

Haruka touched the wall with Alexa as they both saw Sousuke talking to Rin, Rei and Nagisa. Alexa got out from the pool and said, "Hi Sousuke!"

"Why hello Alexa," he answered with a small bow gesture, "Our great prince of Aqua Duniya."

"Don't need to get formal," blushed Alexa.

"Maybe but still, you are our high prince of this beautiful kingdom," he said.

"Yeah! I can't believe you'll be 17 soon," smiled Nagisa, "Can't you believe the time flies?"

"Yes, but you guys will all be 18," replied Alexa sadly, "I wished I had the same age as you guys."

"Sometimes it's best that you are younger," Sousuke answered, "That way you can live for those who can't."

"So then, where is Makoto exactly?" asked Rin, trying hard to not get suspicious.

"I really don't know, you might want to ask King Tatsuhisa," he shrugged.

The door opened as Momo, Nitori, and a bunch of other guys were ready for their swim training.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Our pool at the Water Knights is undergoing construction," Sousuke said, "We're gonna need this pool for a bit of time."

The others nodded while Haruka had a silent stare at Sousuke before nodding and leaving with the others.

"Something the matter Yamazaki-sepai?" asked Momo.

"No it's nothing," he answered, as he got on the block and dove in.

* * *

 **The Tachibana Manor**

Makoto scanned a few pages of Chapter 7 in _Mysteries of Myths_ of _The Greatest Magic of Cosmos_. Another dead end. He tossed it to the side with the larger pile of books and was feeling exhausted.

He had some stash of notes on what he remembered from the incident and the text that matched some stuff. Ever since he recovered those memories of his failure to protect Alexa, he was more determined than ever to save him.

He didn't want to talk to his dad because the king removed his memories of the incident and the others did the same too. Not wanting to put more burden on the others, he only told Rin and Sousuke about this terrible truth.

"Can't find what you're looking for?" a voice asked.

Makoto turned to see a small golden puppy walking up to him before it go on top of the desk. It had a golden fur with weird red markings on its head.

"W-who are you?" Makoto asked.

"Let's say I am a very old friend," he replied, "But of course you probably don't remember. Anyway, you're looking for a certain strong magic, am I correct?"

"Yes," said Makoto, "The one I love is set for death…and my memories were removed by my parents for the last 10 years or so. Now I'm trying to make it up and need to save him."

"I know something or two about that mark that these books won't have," the dog answered, "The Mark of Death is a commonly used curse by Dark Ones who take on various evil forms. One of my clients suffered a similar fate but survived after her lover created a time paradox."

"Time paradox? You mean they traveled back in time?" he replied.

"Yes but doing so will create a different future…one for the better or for the worse…depending on the fate you and this person share," the dog said.

"The one I love is very special to me," said Makoto, "He always brought a smile to my face and made everyone happy in our kingdom."

"But now something of evil has planted a seed in his heart," the dog answered.

"What can I do to save him?" Makoto asked.

"The only price is that a life of equal value can remove that mark," the dog replied.

Makoto gasped a little as he realized what that meant; his own sacrifice would save Alexa.

"M-me?" replied Makoto, "Not even King Magnus?"

"Because you and him are shared by fate. The King is only there to ensure both of your futures whether it is good or bad. Their love for their children are strong but it's different between a romantic and parental love," the dog explained.

"Then I should go back in time," said Makoto, "Maybe then I…"

"No! You mustn't!" the dog protested, "The last time that happened to that client, he and his lover underwent through a series of hells to get over the payment. For someone like you, you will not survive the insanity of the price for such a wish."

Makoto was about to reply when the dog suddenly vanished and he wondered if he was talking to himself. He returned back to the books and looked for more clues about the Death Mark.

He heard a knock on the door as it opened to reveal Ran and Ren running in.

"Y-you guys!" he answered.

"Onii-chan, why aren't you at the pool?" asked Ran.

"The others are worried about you," said Ren.

Makoto smiled and answered, "It's because I am busy right now."

"What are you doing?" asked Ren.

"Magic," smiled the older brother, "I'm looking for a very strong, special magic that will bring a miracle. I don't know what it is exactly but it will be something of great value."

"Look what I can do," said Ran as she waved her hand and some of the books floated around her.

"R-Ran!" gasped Makoto as he blushed a little, "Put those down please!?"

* * *

 **Later in the evening:**

"We got company!" said Magnus as Alexa arrived into the main hall of their palace sector.

"W-who's here father? Is it Makoto?" asked Alexa.

"Actually it's I," said the voice of Sousuke. Alexa whirled around to see him standing by the doorway.

He was about to say hi when Alexa suddenly fell to his knees as he heard a low whisper voice:

 _"W-Wake up…it's time…the light guided by three talismans…beginning of destruction…"_

"A-Alexa!" gasped Magnus as he got him back on his feet, "Are you alright!?"

"W-what was that?" he muttered.

"Was it another vision?" asked Sousuke.

"I…I heard something but, I guess it was just my head," he shrugged, before resuming, "So what brings you here tonight friend?"

"I wanted to have a little bit of a conversation between you and Sergi actually," said Sousuke.

"Sergi should be home in a few minutes," Magnus answered, "Please make yourselves at home."

The two boys sat down as Alexa replied, "Please excuse me on what I did earlier. I normally don't get dreams often when I am awake."

"It's alright," smiled Sousuke, "You are the high prince so it must be a lot to bear."

"I've been seeing strange objects lately," he answered, "A hand-held mirror…a sword of some unique design and a crystal-like object of great value. The visions tell me of great destruction but I have no idea what this means. I don't want anything to fall into ruins."

Sousuke kept silent just as Sergi walked into the room, "I'm home! Oh hello, Sousuke!"

"Glad to see you doing well!" he replied.

"Y-yeah," he blushed a little but nodded, "It was a long day at the Environmental Studies. You were right brother, the Jangwa Meadows are so pretty with a little bit of breeze!"

"Sounds like you're doing quite well with the university studies?" asked Sousuke.

"Yes! I can't wait to start my own projects soon!" he chuckled.

"Such a genius you are," said Alexa, "I wish I was more like you."

"You're doing great big brother!" replied Sergi, "I know you'll become the greatest king for our kingdom has ever dreamed of!"

Sousuke chuckled happily and Sergi went to the bedroom to change while Alexa turned back to him and asked, "So…what brought you here tonight?"

"I just wanted to check up on you," he said, "You're worried about Makoto, aren't you?"

Alexa nodded and replied, "Yes. He hasn't said a word to anyone. I would see him sometimes but he would run off and I can't find him. I mean, I know where he goes but I feel a sense of sadness in his heart."

"You can detect emotions and when someone is lying, right?" he asked.

"I do, but I don't want to use it on him. I know Makoto is doing the best he can to take care of me," smiled Alexa.

"Then, when he does return," Sousuke replied, "Show him the best you can be with your swimming."

"Yeah, you're right. He's counting on all of us to do well," he smiled.

"How about we stop by tomorrow at the ice cream parlor?" Sousuke asked, "I'll pay for your dessert."

Alexa blushed and answered, "Oh stop! You don't have to…"

"It would be an honor for me to help you be at ease," he said, "After all. I am a Water Knight along with Momotarou and Ai. We all want the best for you and the others."

"Alright then," he smiled, heading to his room, "I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

 **Present Day: Watanuki's Store**

"The time has come…for those three gifts…" muttered witch boy as he placed in a magical circle into the water to reach out his contact to Pandora.

After a few mere moments, he witnessed the events happening through her eyes as he could hear her voice.

"He's awakened! The Suiei God of Destruction and Genesis!" she shouted, "But we're running out of time as that giant robot is reforming itself!"

 _Will it be too late for them_ , he thought.

* * *

Sousuke woke up in his own flesh and found himself in the white void just as another figure looking exactly like himself but wore the ancient clothing from Atlantis of Olympia Magna eons ago.

"You have awakened at last," said Marius.

"I…I remember now," Sousuke replied, "I was the one who destroyed Atlantis per request of Julius. However…these powers are accumulating and I have to use them again to destroy the threat that's happening here."

"And you are willing to use that power even if it means it will kill you and destroy this land?" he asked.

"Yes," Sousuke answered, "Give me thy strength to defeat this monster! The talismans are finally calling the trigger!"

* * *

Despite Sousuke being freed from his bonds to the Makuta and the Skull Creatures, the Marendar Nui roared loudly and unleashed more attacks at the heroes before it began to reassemble the pieces of the former giant robot.

The humans and Toa tried to fight off the attacks but this time, they were all thrown to the side, weakened terribly by this electrical flow.

Haruka and Rin rushed outside to see the madness happening as the massive brain began to haywire and electrocuted the Matoran, Rahkshi and all other combatants into oblivion while the Toa and humans were struggling to survive.

Pieces of the former Great Spirit Robot were continuing to grow slowly as the feet and legs began to tower high above the clouds already.

The Makuta's essence floated its way over to the reforming robot and laughed deeply at his plan at near completion. Skulluke was no longer his host but it didn't matter as he was soon ready to take on this new body in a matter of time.

"Dammit!" growled Momotarou, "If only we just..."

"We just wanted to save our friend!" Nitori said.

"This is the end..." Mata Nui muttered, "Makuta will unleash that robot!"

"Then we have to fight again!" Tahu growled, readying his fire blades, "We have to get to Makuta before he unleashes it!"

"Wait a sec, look you guys!" Gali pointed as they watched what was happening now.

"The hell are those humans doing?" asked Onua.

"I got a feeling help will be on the way," Ekimu answered.

The talismans glowed as Hosoya, Momotarou, and Nitori gasped to see it was activating again. Alexa looked at his brooch as he realized the Solar Crystal was actually part of the trio of the sacred objects. Despite not fully understanding the situation, the powers were definitely summoning for something important.

 _No wonder my crystal was acting differently earlier, it's resonating with the others_ , he thought, opening the brooch to take out the crystal.

"T-The talismans!" Nagisa gasped as he and the others saw them glowing.

"The Mirror that Sousuke's father used...the sword in Momo's hands...and the final one is the SOLAR CRYSTAL?!" Rei analyzed.

"What's going to happen now?" Makoto asked.

Hosoya, Alexa, and Momotarou raised their respective objects up to the skies as the three powers blended into one, creating a sphere of energy from the skies. Blasts of wind struck all around as both humans and the Toa, Ekimu, and Sakari were bracing themselves for what was about to happen next.

Everyone watched as a lone figure emerged out, descending downwards. Its negative energy presence struck a few of them as they realized who was coming out of the dimension.

"That's...!" gasped Momotarou.

"It can't be..." Nitori muttered.

Everyone watched as Sousuke, now Suiei Yamazaki appeared as magical swirls performed in entrance. He tightly held the Rhincodon Glaive as a neon whale shark symbol appeared on his forehead, completing his awakening. He donned in his ancient clothing from Marius in white toga-like outfit as the time has finally come for his calling. He spun in a circle before floating just several feet off the ground.

After twirling his battle pose in front of everyone, he introduced himself, _**"I am the emissary of death from the abyss. I am the twilight as the guardian of the sea of destruction. The Guardian of Demolition and Genesis, Suiei Yamazaki!"**_

Alexa looked up to see Sousuke floating down to him with a warm smile and said, _"_ ** _I knew it was you that tried to keep me from getting hurt. Thank you…my prince."_**

"Suiei Yamazaki…" Makoto breathed heavily.

Rin and Haruka rushed into the scene as Haruka's eyes widened in fear on what was about to happen, "W-we're too late!"

"He's awakened now…" said Nitori, recalling that day when the talismans were used to destroy Atlantis, "Was this the right thing to do?!"

"You...are you really the one who did my request back then?" Alexa asked.

 ** _"I was called forth by the activated trigger. The last time this power was used didn't seem it was long ago. Hehe, it always felt like that power was uninvited let alone my presence. It's always the same...over and over; events unfold to the final fate of destruction. Thanks to the power of the talismans, I am free of my bonds and I will do whatever is necessary to destroy Marendar Nui,"_** Suiei Yamazaki continued.

He turned to his father and smiled, **_"I still live on father…don't cry for me. I must do what needs to be done to save this world and of course our home."_**

The senshi turned back to Alexa and explained while allowing him to look at his Rhicodon Glaive up close, **_"Ages ago, you crafted this weapon for me with a fraction of the Solar Crystal. You entrusted me that with this destructive powers that I possess, that I am the final resort. However, you also gave me the Deep Sea Sword for more everyday things that I encountered along with Brutus and Trajan._**

He closed his eyes as he painfully remembered his rebirth on Aqua Duniya, continuing his story, **" _After I swung the glaive and destroyed Atlantis, I was not meant to be reborn as Sousuke. My mother...she paid the price of her life in exchange for my existence to fulfill my mission. My father did what he could to raise me but the potential for darkness was cursed in me because of my mom's wish for my birth. Those Skull creatures...that mad Great Being Xvera...and Makuta Teridax...all of them took advantage of other worlds and finding my darkness. That's how Skullsuke was born and only the three talismans could stop him."  
_**

 ** _"Thus, Now that I have been awakened, I must perform my final act as the Suiei God of Memories and Promises. I shall lower my Rhicodon Glaive! I must do it so I will be able to destroy Marendar Nui but you all must defeat Teridax,"_** said Suiei Yamazaki, gripping the weapon tighter, _"He's going to try to get into that robot if we don't stop him in time."_

"W-what's going to happen to you?" asked Alexa, worried about the outcome.

 _"My true powers as a Suiei Senshi are destruction…which is why my more colorful moniker…Suiei God of Demolition and Genesis…Memories are from Demolition…and Promises will provide Genesis._ ** _And using my powers…I will die along with this world in destruction right after."_**

"NOOO!" shouted Alexa but Sousuke pointed his weapon at him.

 _"I must do what has to be done…thank you…Suiei Marotta,"_ smiled Sousuke, _"Our Future Neo King Julius…be free!"_

The Toa gasped as they feared that those powers unleashed would result in destroying Spherus Magna but this time it would be for all eternity.

"You idiots!" shouted Rin at Momo and Nitori, "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE GUYS DONE!"

"This is the end!" gasped Makoto, "There's nothing we can do!"

"STOP THIS, DON'T DO IT!" shouted Momotarou.

 _ **"DEATH REMOVE...DEMOLITIONNNN!"**_ Sousuke summoned powerful blasts of energy unleashing from the Glaive, striking the brain as everyone could hear it gurgitation and electrical blasts whizzing around out of control.

 ** _"Grrhrhrrraaahhhh...you are the one who will destroy us?! THIS GREAT POWER LOCKED IN THE DARKNESS HAS AWAKENED!?"_** Marendar Nui's voice gurgled, trying to fight back but the negative energy destroyed the neurons, _**"IT WAS YOU ALL ALONG WASN'T IT!? GRRAAHHHHAHAHHHHHHUHHHHHHH!"**_

The Toa were horrified at this sight as the humans, realizing that this world would fall into complete destruction. More ribbons of negative energy exploded out as everything seemed to appear a standstill.

"This power...it's so strong!" Nitori gasped as he clutched onto Momotarou as the others tried to hang on for dear life with this dark energy radiating all over the world.

 _"There's no need to feel despair…"_ Sousuke chanted, _"Death brings forth Hope and Rebirth…the powers of that Queen in this land…along with you…Alexa…Kagami…Sakari…you'll bring forth a new chapter to this foreign land!"_

"S-Suiei Yamazaki," said Alexa.

 _"It's because of your strength…and the future that we all know that will come…is how you will set an example to bring hope into lands far beyond our home. But for now, I must use this power or else it will kill me without a purpose!"_

He turned to the massive brain and growled, **_"You abominable monster! I am going to return you to nothingness! Be banished to the void as this shall put an end to this world through its annihilation!"_**

With those words, the Suiei Senshi soared into the monster to further obliterate it. Alexa breathed heavily and clutched his fist to his heart as the Solar Crystal briefly flickered. He had to think fast but he already knew what had to be done as he recalled something about this from his father long ago; the three talismans were said to have awaken a god of destruction and once that was unleashed, there was no way to stop it.

"We can't dispose this monster…it has to be thrown into another dimension should it ever try to regenerate," he muttered.

He tapped on his chest to summon the Time Key from Daigo as everyone gasped to see what was happening.

"W-what are you doing?!" shouted Makoto, barely getting up.

"I'm going to save him…" said Alexa, finally on his feet, "THIS HAS TO END NOW!"

"A-Alexa…" breathed Rei as he could barely turned his neck to see.

"But this power alone won't save him," he replied, "I need you guys…WE CAN'T LET SOUSUKE DIE NOR THIS PLANET! IF HE SWINGS THAT GLAIVE, EVERYTHING WILL GO TO RUIN!"

The Toa, Ekimu, and Mata Nui stood there with increasing worry as they wondered if they could do anything to help their friends. They realized that this boy was precious to the humans that if anything happened to their own team, they would do the same.

"S-Suiei…" muttered Rei as his butterfly symbol appeared on his forehead.

"A-Alexa-chan…" whispered Nagisa, his penguin symbol appeared.

"Julius…" chanted Makoto silently with his orca symbol.

"Suiei Marotta…" said Haruka quietly as his symbol of the dolphin flashed on.

Rin, Momo, Kagami, and Nitori did the same, contributing their powers into Alexa's crystal as the Toa sent the Elemental Creatures to join the human side by side. Sakari joined in and contributed her mother's necklace power.

Alexa looked up at the destructive mess happening before his eyes as he couldn't give up now to save Sousuke. With a deep breath, he whispered silently before screaming to the top of his voice with the words from his late mother in his head:

 _ **Ge-ne-sis…**_

 _ **MAAAAAKKKKEEEEE UUUUPPPPPPPPPPPP!**_

The Elemental Creatures fused together into a massive dragon-like beast and the Solar Crystal flashed to life. He floated in the air as the dragon clipped itself to Alexa's back, enhancing his body to a stronger form of Prince Julius. His armor from Crystal Power shimmered into a brand new style with white, blue, and yellow armor, silver wrist bands, and a head gear in light blue.

This new power…no longer just Suiei Marotta…a new name… _Neo Suiei Marotta…_

The Neo Suiei God of Destiny charged into the portal as he summoned the key to send the monstrosity to a pocket dimension before flying into the void after it to rescue Sousuke. He was beyond the point of hearing the others protesting for him to stop this.

"ALEXAAAAAAAAAA!" screamed Rin, Momo, and Nitori as the portal closed up and the monster was gone along with the savior, the Elemental Creatures, and Sousuke. It was that moment they realized that Alexa saved the planet from its destruction from Suiei Yamazaki's power but at the cost...

Makoto was beyond speechless to scream as he was already drenched in tears while Haruka, Nagisa, and Rei were stunned.

"He sacrificed himself to save us," Momo teared up, horrified by the sight.

"We lost him now…forever!" cried Nitori.

Ekimu checked on the injured combatants from the other cities and sent Gali to heal them and the humans. The senshi regrouped along with Hosoya and Kagami as they were in shock of losing Alexa.

"Can you locate him!?" asked Rei, panicked.

"I'll see what I can do," the bird replied.

The Wise Master looked up to the skies and answered, "I don't think we need to use the Kanohi Olmak. Look!"

Sparkles of light drifted down several yards away from them. As soon as it touched the ground, Alexa appeared holding a blanket in his hands along with the Elemental Creatures standing by him.

His armor and clothes were torn apart during this mission and had bruises all around but he stood as powerful as ever.

Hosoya looked at the blanket and gasped, realizing that it was the same one his wife made long ago. And the one who was inside of it…

"Sousuke…" breathed Rin.

"H-he's a baby!?" gasped Rei.

"W-what in the name of...!?" Kagami added.

"A-Alexa..." breathed Makoto as he stared at his beloved partner from the distance.

 **~Episode 10 END~**

* * *

 **~Episode 11 PV~**

 **Hosoya:** My son is…

 **Alexa:** Yes, the Suiei God of Demolition and Genesis, Suiei Yamazaki. But now he's...

 **Kagami:** You guys, we have to defeat Teridax before it's too late!

 **Makoto:** Just how are we supposed to defeat a 40 million foot robot!?

 **Rin:** We can't stop fighting now! Sousuke wouldn't want us to lose this battle!

 **Nagisa:** Wait you guys, look at the palace?!

 **Rei:** Is someone coming out?!

 **Sakari:** M-ama?! Pa-pa?!

 **Sousuke:** Next Time, Free! _**The Open Turn of Endings!**_ Let us put an end to this foreign monster!


	12. Episode 11: Operation Averax Part 3

_**Episode 11:**_ オペレーションAVERAXパート3：  
エンディングのオープン電源をオンにします！ _ **  
Operation Averax, Part 3: The Open Turn of Endings!**_

* * *

 _Here I am, I am lost in your land  
And I hope you will be - creeping in my soul  
Shadows fall, let me out, hear my call  
And I'll always believe - creeping in my soul_

\- Creeping in my Soul (Christine "Lore" Lorentzen, Cryoshell)

* * *

Everyone stared at Alexa as the Suiei God of Destiny held the baby Sousuke in his hands. The skies were still dark as gray but at least the presence of the Makuta was gone for now.

"Sousuke…" trembled Rin as they all stared at the blankets that bundled the baby warm inside.

Haruka walked up to Alexa to see the child and sure enough, it was him with the teal eyes and a face that would one day grow up to become the son of Hosoya Yamazaki.

"I'm so sorry," said Alexa, "But this was the best I could do."

"No," replied Haruka, "You did great. At least he's alive now."

Hosoya looked at his baby son and reached out to him to hold it, crying silently to see his beloved child once more. All the years of happiness and pain were now nothing but a blank slate again. Alexa comforted him with a smile of hope as the baby rested peacefully in his arms.

Nagisa and Rei walked up to see the child along with the others. Ekimu and Sakari were stunned by this miracle and wondered if maybe…

The Averax Palace began to glow in white light. Everyone turned to see what was happening.

"T-the palace!" gasped Makoto.

"I-It's glowing?!" shouted Rei.

"Too much lights if you ask me!" said Kagami.

* * *

Skralla opened her eyes with a sigh of relief before using her powers to dissolve the crystal barrier that surrounded her body. From there, she got up on her feet carefully to not tug on her armored-dress. She walked over to where the Mask of Life floated nearby and gave it a kiss on the mouth plate.

Mata Nui gasped as his astral form dissolved back while he others cried out his name. Back inside, the Great Spirit's body regrew from the Mask of Life and the two smiled happily on their reunion.

"Let's go and meet our friends," said Skralla, "Their team is not yet complete."

They smiled and walked their way down the stairs, heading to the exit.

* * *

"Someone's coming outside!" said Rin.

"Is that…?" began Haruka.

"It's the Queen! Her Majesty Queen Skralla!" gasped Ekimu.

Skralla and Mata Nui walked out of the palace to see the Toa, the Humans, and most of all, their daughter.

The Queen wore her armor in black and gray but had flowy fabrics of white and gold while Mata Nui wore his golden-yellow and white armor in a white cloak with his Staff of Youth. They both sparkled from the light of the palace that shined on them as if they were reborn.

"Mama…MAMAAAA!" shouted Sakari, rushing up to her as she cried some tears. The princess hugged her mother tightly as the two of them cried happily with joy.

"Mata Nui!" gasped Tahu, realizing what happened to the Great Spirit.

"Your body and soul rejoined!" smiled Gali.

"Sakari…you're finally home!" smiled the queen, "Your awakening to your powers has revived me. You weren't defeated by the Skull Creatures and Teridax. You are a mysteriously powerful princess with powers that succeeded my own."

"Mommy, I'm so sorry," the princess replied, "I'm the one who's at fault for all of this mess! I took your necklace and allowed all these things to happen. I couldn't protect this kingdom or you and papa."

"None of this is your fault. You've been through a lot," she nodded, "Even so, you've grown so much because of that."

"Mama," Sakari answered softly like an innocent child.

"It's alright now, my body is healed," said Skralla, "We can work together to defeat Teridax once and for all."

"I always thought you didn't need me…you made it look like I was useless and irresponsible," Sakari replied.

"You are my only daughter. Of course _**I love you**_ …you've always been precious to me, your father, and to everyone who loves you," she smiled with a tear drop.

Sakari sniffed and said, "Then for now on, I will become a stronger warrior!"

"Yes of course," smiled Skralla, "My one and only princess."

Sakari spilled out more tears and hugged her tightly while Skralla smiled and looked at the Toa and Humans and replied, "I'm sorry to have brought you all through this mess."

She turned to the Alexa and said, "Bring the child here. I shall grant another miracle on him."

Alexa placed the baby down in front of the queen as Skralla twirled her Sacred Miracle Rod from her previous powers and everyone gasped to see the transformation happening. A magical circle raised the baby up as the blankets exploded into fabrics of teal light.

"Now Alexa…" said the Queen, "Your crystal."

Alexa nodded and cried out, _**"DRAGON CRYSTAL POWERRRRRR…MAAAAKKKKKEEEE UP!"**_

The Solar Crystal of Destiny spun faster and faster, shining a beam of light onto baby Sousuke's head. Everyone covered their eyes as the little baby grew out his limbs, his torso, and his head to full adult size with all of his muscles regenerating in the exposed flesh.

Teal-colored fabrics covered his legs and his arms as he donned the boots, the sleeves and the inner-shirt layer with the Cloak design that matched the others by default. Sousuke spun around before opening his eyes and floated in midair.

Everyone gasped at the sight as Sousuke was completely back to normal with his two teal eyes, his shoulder healed and of course…his Suiei Necklace floating in front of him. He grabbed it gently and it magically appeared on his neck.

"S-Sousuke…" breathed Alexa.

"H-he's transformed!" gasped Rin.

"SOUSUKE!" cried out Hosoya.

"H-Haru, R-Rin…everyone!" Sousuke replied back and almost spilled a tear to see his father, "P-papa."

Hosoya smiled happily to see his beloved son completely back to his true self and now more with his Suiei Senshi power-up.

Sousuke was amazed and surprised to be back alive once more and gasped to see the others (including Momo and Nitori) staring at him happily. He rushed up to his father with a hug as the others joined in a group with tears of joy.

As soon as they released the pressure, the reincarnated Prince Julius walked up to him with a smile. Sousuke kneeled down to him to respect his will.

"Prince Julius…I am sorry to have failed you! I must take the responsibility for my actions!" he began.

"It's not all your fault," smiled Alexa, touching both of his shoulders as he said more quietly, _"You have been through a lot…and that helped you grow into the man you are now because of that."_

"P-Prince…" he answered.

"It's alright now. We are finally assembled together. With our allies from Spherus Magna, we'll be able to take down Teridax once and for all!" said Alexa.

Sousuke nodded as he took a few steps back and raised up his animal Star Dagger Wand and shouted, _**"RHINCODON STAR POWERRRRR, MAAAAAKKKKEEEE UP!"**_

The Rhincodon Star Dagger Wand glowed bright teal and aquamarine as his nails glowed to the same turquoise color of his eyes. He grabbed it as beams of energy flowed around him in a magical sequence scene.

Sousuke raised up the wand as an explosion of wind and water swirled around his body as a dark denim shirt with golden edges appeared on his chest with a teal-yellow scarf on top of it. His pants donned a white color with ropes of gold and gunmetal color as his belt while he wore a pair of aqua slippers on his feet.

A cloak of dark forest green covered his back and part of his front, leaving his abdomen exposed for the viewers to see. His head was covered in a turban similar to Rin and Haru's but with white and electric blue hues. His wrists were covered in bracelets with a decoration of green and aqua jewels.

Sousuke crossed his arms together in a serious looking pose for a split second before taking out his Rhincodon Glaive and stood out at the ready as an extra golden cutlass appeared on his rope buckle.

 _ **"I am the Swimming Guardian who fights for Memories and Promises! I am Suiei Yamazaki! Don't you dare get in the way of all my friends because you'll regret it!"**_ he chanted his intro.

Skralla used her staff to repair the wounds and the clothes of the Iwasame Senshi and said, "It's time for the final battle. Not every one of you guys can go confront this monster. Teridax is a very dangerous, manipulative being of all sides."

She turned to Sakari and asked, "You must be the one to do this."

"A-Alone?" she asked, frightened.

"No. Alexa, Sousuke, and Kagami will join you for this fight," Skralla answered.

Sakari turned to the trio as they knew that their time for the final confrontation was about to begin.

"Queen," said Nagisa, "Can't we…"

Skralla shook her head gently and answered, "Let the four of them fight this one. If all of you go, Teridax will have a better chance to outnumber you."

"I can feel that the robot is almost done," Mata Nui answered, "You four must hurry now before he activates it!"

"I will send you four on your way but you must fight out on your own…but together," said Skralla, handing her Miracle Staff to Sakari, "You know what you must do."

Sakari twirled on her staff to create a longer stick and allowed the three gentlemen to hop on as they departed up to the skies.

"We should go with them!" said Rei.

Skralla shook her head and answered, "Let us wait. They will be alright."

* * *

The four were high up in the clouds as they could see the robot almost completely assembled by the powers unleashed. Even though Marendar Nui was gone…

"At long last," echoed the green cloud of Teridax, "This robot shall be mine to terror other planets and bring a galactic empire under my heel!"

"Don't even try!" shouted Sakari as she, Alexa, Kagami, and Sousuke appeared in the scene. After granting them some ability to fly, the three gentlemen got off and readied themselves for this battle.

"Ah so the parents have woke up?" asked Teridax, "Must've been a nice reunion…but soon your parents will be gone from this planet!"

"Enough games Teridax!" she argued back, "You were supposed to be dead and that is what you shall return to!"

"Already?" he asked, "I could've given your father another chance to rule with me…"

"Like he's gonna listen!" said Alexa, "You've manipulated my friends into this battle! You will pay for that! As Suiei God of Destiny and Understanding, in the name of fate, I will punish you!"

"Quite the unusual name for a deity," the Makuta rumbled before he fired out blasts of electricity towards them.

 _ **"Don't you dare get in the way of all my friends because you'll regret it!"**_ Sousuke answered as he twirled his Deep Sea Sword as wind-like blasts energized his weapon before chanting, _**"WHAALLEEE…SCREAAM!"**_

His blast unleashed sonic-like waves and electromagnetic flows at the Makuta. To his surprised, it managed to chunk off a portion of the cloud but it was soon replicated.

"We're running out of time!" said Kagami, "How are we supposed to defeat this thing!?"

Alexa felt a wave of warm energy flowing into his brooch as the prayers from Aqua Duniya and Olympia were now combined with the other senshi back at the Averax Palace.

He looked at his Dragon Kopis Sword before it transformed into his Dragon Crystal Staff as the words of his late mother echoed in his mind.

The cloud stared at him as he wondered if this was going to be proven a challenge. Teridax's essence began to drift away up higher towards the head of the robot.

"You guys we have to combine our powers together!" said Kagami, "I know what we have to do."

The three joined up at Alexa as he pointed the staff towards the fleeing cloud. The Robot's eyes began to activate as it was seconds away…

"BEGONE, MASTER OF SHADOWS FROM ANOTHER WORLD!" shouted Alexa, raising the Dragon Staff up, "WE WILL VANQUISH YOU TO THE END!"

Kagami raised up his weapon while Sakari and Sousuke held hands onto the Staff as they all shouted,

 _ **"IWAAAAAA-SAMEEEEEEEEE…RADDDIIIIIAAAANNNNCCEEEEE!"**_

The four powers flowed from their hands and onto Kagami's staff while the Solar Crystal amplified its attack. A thick beam of light soared through the twisted space as Teridax fought back with his shadow powers.

However, the light burned through the attacks, striking on the gaseous antidermis as Teridax screamed a terrible echo across the void. The Makuta's essence exploded into plasma, burning the tyrant into nothingness. The massive robot began to explode as well as soon as the light struck its head, bringing bright energy across the atmosphere as pieces of the robot flew across the skies before disintegrating.

Moments later, the explosion sent shockwaves of light and sound like a super nova as Alexa's brooch shattered into pieces, prompting him to knock out into unconscious. Sousuke caught him as the whole scene turned bright and spread across the entire planet.

* * *

At last it was over…the Makuta was finally defeated for all of eternity as the antidermis crystals were dissolved by the powers of the Mata Nui's Mask of Life.

The Toa and Humans watched in awe by the powers of the royal family. The skies above finally cleared up into daylight once more.

Skralla summoned a new staff by her magic as a gentle wave of light wiped the kingdom back to its complete restoration all around. Buildings rose back up, the landscape turned all green and blue with all sorts of flora and fauna around. The civilians slowly woke up as if they were in a long dream before realizing the Queen made a grand miracle once again.

"T-the power of the queen," gasped Rei, "It's a beautiful miracle!"

"Not necessary," smiled Skralla, turning to them, "Julius…Alexa fought with Sakari, Kagami, and Sousuke, combining their powers to strike down the Makuta once and for all at long last."

"Suiei Marotta!" gasped the Magic Six, Momo and Nitori with tears of joy, "ALEXAAA!"

"Yamazaki-senpai!" smiled Nitori and Momo.

"They did it!" Rin spilled happy tears as Hosoya smiled in relief with a silent tear.

Skralla smiled and replied, "Suiei Guardians, I shall now bestow _**your new animal powers**_."

She raised up her staff and chanted;

 _"Suiei Nanase…Master of_ ** _Free_** _."_

 _"Suiei Matsuoka…Master of_ ** _Warrior_** _."_

 _"Suiei Ryugazaki…Master of_ ** _Wisdom_** _."_

 _"Suiei Hazuki…Master of_ ** _Happiness_** _."_

 _"Suiei Tachibana…Master of_ ** _Prestige_** _."_

 _"Suiei Aiichirou…Master of_ ** _Valor_** _."_

 _"Suiei Mikoshiba…Master of_ ** _Initiative_** _."_

 _"Suiei Yamazaki…Master of_ ** _Mediation_** _."_

"All of you have become _**Masters of Eternal Summer**_. May these new powers help you assist your journey and to help your friends and family," she explained, "You'll be able to fight alongside Suiei Marotta."

"This power is really warm," commented Nagisa.

"It's like being bathed in the sunlight," nodded Makoto.

"Suiei Marotta, Kagami, and Suiei Yamazaki will return shortly to the Olmak Gate of our palace which will bring you all back to Olympia. Please join them," said the queen after the powers were done bathing.

"Y-your majesty," said Makoto, "Aren't you going to meet Alex's spiritual pre-carnation?"

"I must return to my chambers and keep the kingdom safe," she answered.

"Bu-but…" he began.

"It is against the laws of time and space to have strong powers be in close proximity. It was dangerous enough with his descendant Alexa," she said, "I am sorry."

She turned around and raised up her staff to the skies, "I'll grant your new powers from here… _Suiei Marotta…_ ** _Master of Mystery_** _._ I give your new Dragon Creature brooch to protect the Solar Crystal. And as for your new transformation… _ **Dragon Creature Power**_ , I grant thee. You will now have greater confidence in your battles to come."

* * *

Alexa woke up along with Sousuke and Kagami inside the hallways of the Averax Palace as the other humans waited for them. Hosoya smiled to see his son again while Kagami realized they were back safely in the palace.

"Y-You guys…where…?" began Sousuke.

"We won!" said Momo, "The kingdom is finally safe! These robotic people are going to be alright now."

"Sounds like our mission here is over," said Alexa, touching his newly designed brooch, "W-where's Gaardus?"

The Phoenix flew in and landed in front of the group, "I'm sorry to not have assisted you all in battle. However, as your powers get stronger, you become more independent of my teachings so there's not much left for me except for crossing realms."

"We still love you Gaardus-chan!" smiled Nagisa, "Even if your powers are limited."

Makoto brought Alexa back on his feet while Sousuke got up and looked at Rin and Haruka, "Thank you guys for not giving up on me."

"Well we got lots of catching up to do both in conversation and swimming," said Rei, "The other guys are expecting us to put on a show."

"Then we can't waste any more time then," chuckled Nitori.

"You guys better," laughed Kagami, "We've waited too long now to see your style."

"W-where is the queen?" asked Alexa.

"She's safe now," said Gaardus, "Don't worry."

"It's just that I feel…Julius…talking in my head. He wants to meet her," he answered.

 _But I can't_ , thought Alexa sadly, _the two strongest magicians in each mortal realm…cannot cross paths. I really do want to meet her though as Julius…I just want to…even for a moment._

 _However, there is no way she'll let that happen…right?_

 _Not even for a bit? Could it really change the world…?_

"Is something wrong Alexa?" asked Sousuke.

Alexa turned to the hallway, wondering if the queen will be here but he had to accept the fact that this meeting cannot occur. He could feel his past-self coming to life in his body as if Julius wanted to meet her for the longest time.

They walked their way towards a doorway with the shape of the Kanohi Olmak sculpture embedded at the arch.

Sousuke joined up with his father as the two embraced and forgave each other at last as they both could feel Aoi's presence floating nearby with happiness.

* * *

 **In another room:**

Skralla rested her fist over her heart as she grunted softly. She had always wanted to meet someone who had similar powers like hers so much. But it was forbidden…right?

 _Just for a little bit_ , she thought, _it'll be alright._

She turned and rushed through the hallways while she saw the Magic Six, Momo, Nitori, Kagami, Hosoya and Sousuke heading to the gateway. Alexa/Julius turned and gasped as he saw her beautiful white, gold, red dress with the markings of the Skrall tribe on her forehead. She had some sort of armor on as well but it was flowy with the dress that she wore.

Alexa rushed over towards her but stopped several feet away in order to keep the powers from contaminating each other. Skralla's sweet smile and voice filled the room as she called out, "Suiei Marotta, Prince Julius!"

"Q-Queen Skralla, your majesty!" he cried back, stunned.

"I had to at least give my thanks to you personally!" she called out, smiling with a tear of joy, "Thank you…"

"No…I…I should…" he began but could feel the flow of her energy filling the room with happiness, "Q-Queen…thank you!"

His face teared up a little as he wanted to learn more about this realm and the royal family. However, it was not his place to stay here. The humans gasped as they saw Tahu and his team and the Element Creatures standing side by side with the Queen, Sakari and King Mata Nui with all of them smiling in gratitude.

"Will we meet again?" asked Alexa.

"Someday," she smiled, waving goodbye.

 _I know we will…someday…when our mission is done_ , smiled Alexa as he and the others stared at the robotic beings for one last time. They waved farewell while stepping through the Olmak Gate, heading back to Sportsbrooke.

* * *

The Senshi, Hosoya and Kagami woke up and found themselves back in the desert sands with the city of Sportsbrooke just down the road. The sun was shining high above and it almost felt like they were in a long dream.

However, it wasn't a dream as the Magic Six turned to see Momo, Nitori, and Sousuke standing with them. Alexa looked down at his new brooch as Gaardus smiled and flew into the scene.

"All of you gentlemen have finally awaken as the Iwasame Senshi," the Phoenix said, "Your memories have returned, your powers are even stronger than before. Soon, we'll find the final savior and bring the entire world back to its former glory."

"I'm so glad we were able to help out," replied Alexa, "And now at last, we can celebrate another job well done!"

"Well there's a lot to do if we're gonna make our swim fest become a smash hit!" said Makoto.

"I need to return home," said Hosoya, "I'm afraid I can't stay."

"Father," replied Sousuke.

"I'm alright now," he smiled, "I'm proud of you no matter what. Thank you for showing me the man you've become. Just remember I love you no matter what."

Gaardus screeched and flapped its wings to make a portal for Hosoya to return to Aqua Duniya. He hugged Sousuke one last time before as the son shared his love back to him, telling him that he will do his very best for the team. The father then departed and vanished through the rip in space. The whale shark senshi took a deep breath and almost was about to cry but he knew that he and the others will return home soon. For now, a new mission required him and the others.

"Let's go go gooooo!" Nagisa chuckled.

The gang chuckled and headed their way back to the city as they crossed the town line with no problems while Alexa could hear a soft thank you from Sakari inside his head.

* * *

 **Aqua Duniya**

The word of success to the Magic Six, Sousuke, Momo and Nitori brought another massive celebration in the kingdom as Hosoya stood alongside with Magnus, Tatsuhisa, and Toraichi.

"How were they?" asked Tatsuhisa.

"Aside from exhaustion…they're doing well," replied Hosoya, "I'm so glad I was able to see my son again."

They watched as the inhabitants partied away in happiness as they were missing their beloved princes.

"I hope they make it back home safely," said Awlida as she sat on the piazza square with a bunch of her friends. Her little kid was already growing a little as time passed by.

"Me too," replied Anne, "And look at your kid…soooo cute!"

"They better bring back some awesome souvenirs!" chuckled Deana.

"Oh Deana…" said Glena as she face-palmed.

"I wish I could travel with them," sighed Shirahama, "It must be nice to go together as a group."

"Yeah traveling alone is not bad too but it's probably better with other people," said Matsuura.

* * *

Down through the main village square, the Kirishima Brothers, Nao, Asahi, and several of the Water Knights joined in the celebration.

"I'm so glad to hear they survived again," smiled Nao, "They need to be back home soon."

"Yeah, I really missed those good times with Makoto and Haruka!" agreed Asahi, "I remember how we got to train with them on a special course!"

"Heh, it was nice," said Ikuya, "Crazy though too but definitely an honor to swim with the princes."

"No regrets," replied Natsuya.

"I wish we had powers too like they have," answered Asahi, "I'd love to be fighting side by side!"

"Maybe but they definitely have a legacy of history that's far back to the past," shrugged Nao, "Sadly all we can do is only watch by the sidelines."

"I swear, one day we will get to fight also!" said Ikuya, "I don't like war but I will do whatever it takes to help them complete their mission!"

"Change of heart?" asked Natsuya.

"Oh shut up!" the younger brother blushed.

* * *

 **In another place…**

The Dark One Theagenes returned to his lovely mansion for the first time in a long period of being away in the desert realm. It was here where he did all of his magical exchanges, trades, and granting even the most daring their wishes. However, it technically didn't belong to him…someone else constructed it long before he became the Dark One himself.

After witnessing the Magic Six and their allies traveling to that other realm, he was finally able to start his grand scheme of things by preparing special messages to a triad of customers. One of them is nothing but ashes of "death", the other is out somewhere in the sands of Olympus on his dirt bike, and the third one…well, that's a secret.

However, it was no surprise that upon his return, he saw a customer waiting for him.

"I see you finally found me," he said.

The stranger swiftly vanished before he found himself with a knife pointed at his neck while being grabbed from behind.

"I am close into finding that staff," the man answered, "You demon! You've done enough damage to my people!"

"Oh that's just because your previous king didn't want to cooperate with the contract. You see…when a Dark One has to go through a deal, he must never break it," explained Theagenes, "And besides, you won't find everything what you need dearie."

"Shut up!" the man growled before releasing him, "Your legacy shall end the moment I defeat you and your dark kind once and for all!"

"You need to go back to your golden city," said Theagenes as he casted him away from the mansion.

The Apprenticed Dark One made his way over to the jungle Temple of Darkness where he remembered when he first emerged out of this place. It was a chilling night shortly before the period of war long before the world shattered…

* * *

 **Flashback B: 150,000 Years Ago: Pre-Dark Theagenes**

Timosthenes returned home from his warrior training for the potential war as Agatha prepared some fish and olives with lemon juice. The young boy Theagenes and his siblings Nikon, Erastos, and Acacius waited for the father as they sat down at the dinner.

"Welcome home," smiled Agatha as she gave him a kiss on the cheek, "How was today?"

"The Eastern Front is under attack," he said, "The Dark One has cursed the villagers of El Dorado and now they're on their way towards Stolkios by passing few miles away. If they see this village, it's no doubt it will fall into ruin."

"F-father?" asked Erastos, shaken with fear.

"Honey, don't scare the kids!" replied Agatha, "We just have to pack our things and head to Atlantis. I know a friend there who is one of the city guards."

"Wow, are we going to Atlantis?!" gasped Acacius and Nikon.

"Temporally," said Agatha, "We did promise a vacation for you guys before summer is out."

The family ate their dinner peacefully and after sending the kids to bed, Agatha went outside to see her husband sitting on the steps of their marble porch, taking a small smoke from his hand-made leaf.

"How are we supposed to not scare our children if the war is brought to this land?" asked Timosthenes, "I already ran into a psychic dream seer who proclaims that there is going to be an all-out war from land and sea!"

"Julius will ensure our safety, that's for sure," she replied, "We can't afford to let our children suffer."

"My, my…what do we have here?" a voice asked.

The two got up to see an elder man making his way across the road in a gray-like cloak carrying an orb on a chain of his necklace.

"W-who are you to trespass?!" said Timosthenes.

"Honey! He's an older man give him a break!" protested Agatha.

"I didn't mean to scare you, my apologies," the man replied.

"Well who are you and what brought you to this place?" Timosthenes asked.

"Just an old traveler who has been lost for a while," the stranger answered, "I have lost my footing and it's already dark out."

"Who do you call yourself?" Agatha asked.

"Ptolemy," he said.

The two brought the old beggar inside and brought him something to drink and leftover food. He enjoyed it as if it was the first time he had a meal in years.

"So what is that orb you carry?" asked Agatha.

"Ah, so you like it?" replied Ptolemy, "It's a great power that I carry on with me for protection. It's how I have been surviving thus so far. And I take it you guys have planned to leave?"

"Y-yes…how did you know…" began Timosthenes.

"The orb possess the ability of understanding others' pain and sadness…and it is my job to ensure that those feelings are put at rest," he answered.

"Y-you can help us?" asked Agatha.

"Aye, but it is with a price I'm afraid…and you must decide to agree with it," he answered.

* * *

 **Next Day:**

The family packed their belongings in sacks and began their journey out of the village. Agatha and Timosthenes agreed to the deal the night before…

Ptolemy gave them a map that would bring them to Atlantis at a faster route in return that they would deliver a gift to Julius. Agatha seemed a bit suspicious of this but there was no time to ask questions.

It didn't take more than 3 hours but they saw the Blue Bridge and the isles out on the horizon where the kingdom of Atlantis and the islands stood. The object that they were assigned to bring was a green-wicked looking staff that had an empty slot of a former crystal ball of some sort. Ptolemy wanted Julius and his allies to analyze it and give feedback.

"So what is even this thing?" asked Agatha, "It doesn't look like an object of good…"

"I know but we can have them help us fulfill the deal," said Timosthenes.

"I'm soooo excited to see Atlantis!" smiled Nikon.

"Yeah the prince is gonna let us sleep in his castle!?" gasped Erastos, "Think how lovely this will be!"

"Guys, I don't think that's going to be the case. We might end up sleeping in some inn or something…" shrugged Acacius.

"Beats me," said Nikon, "What do you think Theagenes?"

"Eh? Oh I think it's going to be very beautiful," he answered as he stared at the staff the mother carried. It sounded like he could hear whispers from afar but it turned out that it was coming from the staff itself.

The family reached the Blue Bridge at last and began their way across the long miles of walking, heading to the great kingdom.

* * *

 **Present Day: Sakari's Wedding**

Sakari looked at the dress that once belonged to her mother. She couldn't believe it was already several months after the battle and she couldn't thank her new friends enough.

After the humans returned to their homeland, she was inspired to give back to the community and used her magic to perform shows, heal, and to practice her fighting. The Makuta may finally be gone for all eternity but there was no doubt of other threats going on possibly.

But for now, she was at last getting married to someone who she finally fell in love with. It was a Glatorian who used to be a trainee but he was now a Secondary Glatorian.

She turned to see her father waiting for her as she got up and smiled saying, "I'm ready."

The two walked down the aisle as the music finally began while the Agori, Toa, Glatorian, Matoran and others turned to see the father and daughter heading their way to meet the man of Sakari's dreams.

There was much to do…and little time…let the future…begin!

* * *

 **Miracle Palace, Sportsbrooke**

Kagami sat down with the Vorpal Swords and he told them the entire journey from the departure onwards. He explained how the Robots had to find these elemental beasts and Haru and Sousuke were at neck to neck of each other. And then of course Sousuke finally broke free of his curse and together with everyone, they finally defeated the Makuta and brought life back to Averax Magna.

"Sounds like it was a happily ever after," said Kise, "Awwwww…she's so lucky. I wish we came with them too!"

"We had work to be done with the Karasuno White Doves," replied Aomine, reminding the blond.

"The festival is upon us now," nodded Akashi, "The people of Sportsbrooke will finally celebrate the triad of swimming, volleyball, and basketball. I expect nothing to go wrong but be on alert all of you."

"Right," the others nodded.

* * *

 **Kagami's Loft**

The Iwasame Senshi sat down on the couches in the living room section as they were all exhausted from the long journey so far. Their team increased from six heroes to nine adult men with heroic powers.

Gaardus suddenly squeaked and flapped its wings to create a hologram image showing Mata Nui as the men woke up to hear him.

"W-what's going on?" asked Alexa.

"Nothing much but…I want to give you guys a gratitude for your help," he said, revealing his small beetle named Click.

"Ohhhhhh!" awed Momotarou, "Is that…!?"

"It's a Scarabax Beetle from our world," he said, "Click saw you guys in battle and was fascinated by you sir."

"It's just a beetle," sighed Rin.

"Not just a beetle," smiled the Great Spirit, "This little guy can transform into a shield and he will not suffer any blows or the damage when in use."

"I'll take it!" smiled Momo, "But…is there a price?"

"No," said Mata Nui, "He's all yours. I used to have him as my shield but…we have enough Toa and Glatorian on duty."

Pandora nodded and opened its break to teleport click from its mouth before it landed on Momo's lap.

"Take good care of him…and good luck," the Great Spirit concluded before the hologram vanished.

Click scurried around Momo's body as the orange-haired man laughed a little by its ticklish robotic legs. The Scarabax Beetle rested on Momo's head as Makoto, Rin, and Sousuke facepalmed while Nagisa and Rei chuckled. Alexa, Haruka, and Nitori shared a sweatdrop of nervousness.

"Hey you guys," said Nagisa, "Why don't we go swimming?!"

"Not to mention we have to show you guys," agreed Rin, "It's really awesome!"

Haruka was already out the door as they tried to catch up to him quickly.

* * *

 **Hawakoto Olympia Pool**

When they all were in their swimsuits, the nine heroes jumped in with a mega splash and partied away with happiness. Several of them splashed around while Haruka floated on his back peacefully, holding hands with Sousuke and Rin as the three were finally at peace with each other.

Alexa and Makoto swam beneath the surface, looking at each other's eyes with love while Momo and Nitori playfully splashed around with Nagisa and Rei.

The nine played onwards peacefully just as Kuroko and the others arrived in their swimsuits as well.

"EHHH!? You guys gonna swim with us?!" Nagisa gasped.

"Well some of us CAN swim too now," chuckled Aomine, "We were going to surprise you originally but some of us couldn't keep their mouths shut."

"Hey don't blame me!" gasped Kise.

The Vorpal Swords jumped in followed by several of the Karasuno angels as they unleashed a massive pool party happily, catching up on their lives and updates about the festival. The Iwasame Senshi were surprised by this and they all celebrated together.

"So much bodies I can't even…" said Momoi, nose bleeding.

"Oh gosh if Gou was here…she'd just be in heaven…now I see why," replied Riko.

It was quite a wild party for some but much happiness for others. However, the big day was going to start in two days…and there was still work to be done after this victorious celebration.

 ** _Stay tuned for the Special Epilogue!_**


	13. Epilogue: On Your Mark and Beyond!

**_Epilogue:_** あなたのマーク...とその先には！ ** _On Your Mark…and Beyond!_**

 **2 Days Later: The Iwasame Vorpal Doves Festival**

The city of Sportsbrooke and its surrounding suburbs pitched in their first ever triathlon festival consisting of Swimming, Basketball, and Volleyball. The arenas were filled with people as little kids learned either the sports (or a combination) and other people enjoyed the food, scenery, and other touristic locations.

This event was to embrace the three sports as well as sharing the history and culture of Sportsbrooke and its development through the recent years. Students were in awe of the teams while the adults were inspired by the beauty of the sport itself.

Of course there were a bunch of people who could care less and would waste their money on drinks and stuff. However, the overall peace and prosperity of the city has grown significantly thanks to the Magic Six (and now the Iwasame Senshi).

The festival was designed to last 3 days on the weekend starting from Friday to Sunday. If the festival was proven to be a success, they might extend to 4 days in the near future.

Broadcasting companies like _Good Morning Sportsbrooke_ interviewed several of the Senshi, Vorpal Swords, and even Shouyou and Natsu.

"Wowwwowowwww! We're like total celebrities now!" Nagisa cheered on as the group walked their way through the festival.

"Well staying as a team kinda puts us out obviously on display," replied Rei as he adjusted his glasses.

"Hey Nagisacchi!" Kise answered out as he waved.

"OI!" Momotarou answered, "I called him that! No one else does!"

"Hehehe, sounds like you got a new competition," laughed Aomine.

"I'll copycat your backstroke!" said the blond.

"Bring it!" Momo laughed, "I could use a new competitor! Makocchi's too soft for me!"

Makoto blushed while Sousuke and Rin chuckled but Alexa broke in and said, "Makoto, didn't you said you bought something for me?"

"I did," he replied, "Now that you reminded me, we better get back to the loft."

"Eh?" Alexa asked.

"But we still got work to do!" said Nitori when Makoto winked his left eye as Alexa stared in confusion.

* * *

When the couple returned to the loft (while the others sneakily followed), there was a package on the door with Alexa's name on it. He and Makoto walked inside as Alexa cut opened the box and gasped on what was inside.

"M-Mako-chan…" he breathed, pulling out a pair of shorts embedded with some gold flakes while the top was a v-neck t-shirt with a leather jacket and a light sweater.

"I know it's not super formal but...his sub-tropical desert weather is kinda you know…" he began.

"Someone is going on a very BIG DATE tonight!" sang Nagisa while Rei tried to pull him back.

"Nagisa be quiet you!" hissed Rei.

Kise took out his camera and took a shot of the two while Alexa and Makoto whirled to see them as they all clapped their hands.

"Oh you guys…" blushed Makoto.

"Go on it then," said Rin, "You two need some break!"

"We'll be fine with the festival," nodded Haruka.

"This is soooo cute!" Momo chuckled.

When Alexa got on with his outfit, Makoto also changed his clothes too and they were both wearing their summer-themed outfits instead of their normal Hawakoto kingdom clothing. It was a nice change of style to see as the senshi, Kise, Aomine, and Kagami congratulated them.

"I swear we need to have our own place," sighed Alexa.

"Yeah, the loft isn't enough privacy…" said Makoto, "We can't have sex in the pool either anymore."

"You can't eat a pool!" Nagisa called out.

"NAGISAAA!" shouted Rei.

"Yeah let's get out before they try to follow us again," said Makoto as he and Alexa casted a teleportation spell to get outside towards the Eco-Park to start their date peacefully.

* * *

 **To the northeastern areas of Sportsbrooke:**

Three beams of light flashed through the area before the men stopped and took several breaths from all the running. The news about the festival at first gave them some hope so they sent one of their representatives to the powers that be. However, because there wasn't enough interest in their village, they were denied for this year's festival.

"I am so angry," said the blond-haired man, "We just needed a few more days till the freaking deadline!"

"Anger won't solve anything," said the taller, dirty-blond hair man, "Besides. You and I both know we were pushing at the last minute."

"That may be true but they couldn't give us any slack, eh?" the third man answered.

"Akashi is a powerful man indeed, his eyes could raise an empire by a single blink. I am impressed that he hasn't fallen into temptation," the second man shrugged.

"He's still gonna pay for this!" growled the first guy, "I know! We should get in contact with those water-bending freaks!"

"The Magic Six?" asked the third guy, "They're probably still on their mission…"

"No, they're back in town now!" the blond answered, "And I know just who to talk to about this…"

"You better not be pulling another trick of yours. They will punish you in the name of destiny," teased the second guy.

"Nah, it's about sending someone who looks like him," he winked his left eye.

* * *

 **Downtown Sportsbrooke: Iwasame Vorpal Doves Festival**

Nagisa, Rei, Kise and Aomine went to watch Shouyou and his team teaching a bunch of kids about volleyball while Rin and Haruka assisted Murasakibara's bakery business before going to the pool and setting up a swimming session for new students.

Momotarou and Nitori decided to do a mock date and went to a basketball game with Midorima, Akashi and Kuroko.

Sousuke on the other hand felt a bit lonely and wasn't sure if he still could feel like he was deserving to even be Rin's friend. He sat down at the Miracle Plaza watching the festival going on around him.

He was approached by Kagami who said, "Sitting around about your past won't do you good."

"I know," he answered, "After all what I went through…I feel like I am less than what I am."

"No you're not," Kagami replied, sitting down next to him, "Look, I know what it's like to feel betrayed. I had trusted someone ages ago…this boy…and I thought we'd become the best of friends but…he was lying to me about personal matters. I should've given him another chance but it was too late because I ran away from him."

Sousuke was actually listening to this story as he could almost feel his mother's spirit nearby.

"I don't want you to do the same with Rin and the others," said Kagami, "I may not know you personally but…I felt your happiness when you woke up to your powers. You have a purpose now on this mission as do I and the others."

He looked at the tall basketball player and replied, "Thank you. Maybe we should go see to them."

Kagami smiled and they made their way to the pool area as they waved out to Rin and Haruka and they replied back.

"We're gonna need some extra hands here!" said Rin.

"We'd be grateful if you can help us," nodded Haruka.

Sousuke smiled and he summoned his Rhicodon Star Dagger Wand to quickly transform to his bathing suit form and jumped in to help the two. His shoulder was no longer in pain as the journey from his dark side healed him back.

"If you want," whispered Rin, "We can share for a three."

Sousuke blushed madly while Haruka tried his hardest to not laugh. The other boy answered, "Let's get our work done first."

* * *

 **Sportsbrooke Eco-Park**

Makoto and Alexa took a nice peaceful walk through the park as the trees were gently swaying through the breeze and the flowers blooming around.

The sun was still high in the skies and the temperatures were very warm and beautiful. Thankfully the dried heat wasn't as bad compared to their summers back in Hawakoto where humid days were quite common.

"Honestly we've been doing nothing but missions and fighting," said Makoto, "I'm grateful to finally go out with you again."

"Just like old times," smiled Alexa, "Only now…things are different."

Makoto for a moment saw the Mark of Death on him but he shrugged it off the best he could as Alexa's facial expression grew worried.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Makoto shielded his mind and answered, "No, it's nothing. I'm just a bit exhausted from our journey too."

"We can sit down on the grassy hills there!" he replied.

"I think a bench might be better. You don't want to ruin those clothes for tonight," said Makoto.

"T-tonight?" Alexa asked.

* * *

Gaardus transformed back into his true form as the female Mahotsukai Pandora as she walked through the sands of Olympus alone to inspect something.

Ever since their return to the city, she lost the presence of the current Dark One and was trying to relocate it. However, she knew it couldn't have went anywhere too far.

She felt a message coming from the heavens. The hologram floated in front of her, showing her sister Morgan and the others.

"How's it going?" Pandora asked.

"The same," said Morgan, "Their bodies remain intact."

"I see," she replied, "As long as no force tries to get them…they'll be fine."

"You got to visit another world didn't you!?" asked Morgause, "I wish I was there!"

"Now, now," said Morgan, "You know this trip wasn't designed for you."

"I'll be alright," Pandora smiled, "I've already been proven thus so far but I know my punishment is eternal."

"No it's not!" answered Elaine, "You're not eternally punished for what you've done! We believe in you! Now you have to believe too!"

Pandora lightly grunted with a nod as she spilled a silent tear over the loss of the man she loved. If only she never…

"Thank you," she replied, "But now I must continue my quest."

She waved off the hologram while brushing off the one tear off her face and whispered, "I hope to find you soon…my love."

* * *

 **The Temple of Time, Miracle Palace**

Kuroko sat down by the fire as usual and prayed through even though he could no longer see the future. While he knew that it would be more different to see through the fires, he could only hope that everyone outside was doing fine.

After several moments, he got up and walked to one of the prophecy walls that were written in ancient. Some of them were said to have predicted the future so he took out a scroll to try again and read them.

It took a few failed attempts be he did managed to read a few words: _Black Dragon, Three Kings_ , and _El Dorado._

"W-what does this mean?" he muttered.

He continued to read the particular wall in hopes to get a better understanding of the messages.

* * *

 **Restaurant: Sixième le sable (Sixth Sands)**

Makoto and Alexa arrived at a fancy, yet beach-like restaurant as the clothes they wore matched the part. Alexa was worried about going to an all-out super expensive place (not that this place was any cheaper either but the scenery) and would've tried to eat at a more frugal level.

"This is almost like home…" he said, "The scenery of water, the tropical trees…the fountains…birds…everything…it's really beautiful."

"Back at home we used to go out to the beach all the time, remember?" Makoto asked.

They were both led to an empty couple seat where they were close to the water and the fountain as the sun was setting down for the evening around them.

"Y-yeah," smiled Alexa, "Good times indeed. I remember we had a picnic there too just you and me…well that's until the others showed up."

"No worries, Nagisa and Momo won't stalk us here," said Makoto, "Besides I told Rin to keep his sharp eye on them."

"That's good," Alexa replied as he reached out to Makoto's hand and the two lovingly stared at each other for several moments. Time almost seemed to have stopped for these precious seconds as they both could only pray and hope for a future together and accomplish in which Antonius and Julius failed to do…

"Let's not worry about our past or the future. Just have a good time tonight we me, okay?" smiled Makoto as he turned to the waiter and signaled for a bottle of wine.

At the bar that wasn't far from where they sat, a young man with dark blue navy hair who wore a pair of black eye glasses and irises blue as the water watched the couple for a moment. He had a glass of lime vodka in his hands and his facial expression was slightly disgusted.

He heard about these heroes and how they united the three sports together. Unfortunately, there was still more work to be done before his people could put their voice in the air

 _Guess I got no choice but be direct_ , he thought as he waited for the right moment of the waiter approaching to their table. With a shrug, he got up and bumped into the waiter on purpose as the bottle of wine crashed on the ground, splashing some of it on Alexa's clothes as a few people turned to hear the crashing noise.

"REEALLLY!?" Alexa sighed out loud as his pants and part of his shirt were drenched in red wine stains.

Makoto grabbed the stranger's hands and growled in a whisper, _"Apologize…to my man…right now!"_

"Mako-chan!" Alexa replied, "Don't fight it! I'm alright!"

But Makoto's facial expression changed when the stranger revealed his face, confusing him.

"H-Haru?!" Makoto gasped but in that instant, the man vanished into thin air, dropping the pair of glasses behind. Alexa picked it up and wondered who that man was.

"I'd certainly go after him but we're on a date," he said, "I'm not letting some jerk who decided to make a deep splash free on my clothes to not ruin this moment for us."

"H-he looked like Haru…" Makoto replied, confused, "Honest to god!"

"It's alright. I'm sure it's not him," smiled Alexa, showing the glasses, "Anyway, let's order up our food now. I'm starving."

 _A pair of glasses_ , thought Makoto while Alexa set them to the side.

* * *

After a couple hours of dinner and a show, the couple made their way back to the loft where Nagisa, Rei, Haruka, Rin, and Sousuke waited.

"So how was it!?" smiled Nagisa as his face was like that of a puppy with his eyes big and eager to hear their story.

"W-where's Nitori and Momo?" asked Alexa.

"Oh they went on a date too," said Rin, "You guys must be tired."

"A little," replied Makoto, "Kinda a crazy night. Haru, did you…?"

"Hm?" the tsundere asked before Makoto shrugged it off and smiled.

"Sorry, it was an awesome day but some guy looked a lot like you Haru," Alexa explained, "He dropped this pair of glasses behind."

"Oh?" Nagisa asked, fascinated as he took the pair and looked at it.

"That's interesting, a man that looked like Haruka-senpai?" Rei shifted his glasses.

"Well he was kinda being a jerk and knocked down the waiter to splash the wine all over Alexa," sighed Makoto, "I thought it was you Haru but I don't think you could run like the speed of light."

"EHHH!?" they gasped.

"At the speed of light, that's impossible for mankind!" Rei replied.

"No really, this guy was standing here one moment and vanished the next," said Alexa.

"Are you sure he doesn't have magic of teleportation?" Rin asked.

"No, there's something else about him that was off," Makoto answered, "Anyway maybe Gaardus can help us track him down as we got his glasses."

"Sounds good to me," nodded Rin.

"Yeah, I want to see Haru-chan's twin!" smiled Nagisa.

"You can't lay off the –chan?" Haruka sighed.

"I'm tired, let's go sleep Makoto," said Alexa.

"I wanna sleep with you too Rei-chan!" chuckled the blond.

"Good night," Makoto replied as he and Alexa went the bedroom.

"Honestly we need to get a larger place for all of us," sighed Sousuke, "The loft is nice but there's too many of us sleeping in the same space."

"Right," chuckled Rin while Haruka nodded silently.

"Well there's extra room at the palace…" began Haru, "But now that we are a team of nine…"

"I don't know," sighed Rin while Sousuke facepalmed just as Nitori and Momo returned from their date.

* * *

The Haru-look-alike man rushed as fast as he can across the sea of traffic, heading to the more northeastern district of the megacity where it housed some of the smaller villages such as Hounan Valley, Saisei Corner, and Mihashi Heights.

As soon as he arrived at one of the taverns, he saw his teammates waving out to him.

"Over here!" shouted blond-hair man, smiling while the green-haired man took a sip from his beer. A fourth person waited with them as well to hear the news.

Takeru sat down and looked at the three and asked, "Where are the others?"

"I don't know," said Riku, "Probably fox-trotting around?"

"Since when they would be taking dance practices?" asked Ayumu, not realizing the sarcasm.

"Probably since they started ballet," laughed Heath, "I wouldn't be surprised for Yuujiriou..."

"On a serious note," Ayumu replied with an annoyed face at first at Heath before turning to Takeru, "Is it true…did you see them?"

"…I did," Takeru replied, taking off his glasses, "They're here. All of them have finally assembled their team just as the rumors said."

"I'm honestly a bit scared of them," said Riku, "Their powers are clearly the forbidden magic that this town once banned. I don't understand how they even legalized it as well as bringing volleyball back?"

"It's clear that their parents brought the reservoir here to keep all of us survive," answered Heath, "But they have great powers within their prince…that same power that brought peace to this town. However…they still got work to do."

"I don't like this plan you guys," Ayumu protested, "Shouldn't we just go kindly ask them?"

"And have our future be jeopardize if they say no?" argued Riku, "Hell no! We have to spice things up a bit! We just can't look like we're the bad guys."

"Then I guess it all begins after the festival is over…we'll strike," Takeru nodded as they all raised the glasses, **_"For the End of Summer!"_**

* * *

 ** _~Book 3: Realm of the Bio-Chronicles –_** ** _バイオクロニクルのレルム_** ** _–_** ** _END_**

 _TO BE CONTINUED IN…_

 ** _~Book 4: Triad Vengeful Entourage –_** ** _トライアド復讐の側近_**

COMING SUMMER 2016:

 _Synopsis: Sportsbrooke has come a long way in combining volleyball, swimming, and basketball alike! The journey for our heroes is not yet over as they must continue to unite all sports! However, Alexa's Death Mark draws closer and closer to his 21st Birthday; time is running out! To make matters worse, three vengeful men join forces with The Dark One Theagenes to steal all the happy endings!_

 _Featuring: Prince of Stride Cast!_

 _and The Kings of Vengeance:_

 _Makoto Hanamiya (Kuroko no Basuke), Tooru Oikawa (Haikyuu!), and Midousuji Akira (Yowamushi Pedal)_


End file.
